I wrote this song just looking at you
by Amira Devant
Summary: Blaine stumbles into fame as a pop singer. Kurt has never been prouder of him, while he starts to taking on Broadway. But Blaine is a goober of epic proportions. "Blaine, it's really romantic you wrote a song for me, about me, and performed it in a concert. But you really are the King of Inappropriate Song Choices." Famous Klaine Love Story. Kelliot bromance.
1. I wrote this song just looking at you

I wrote this song just looking at you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. :P I don't own the song either. See disclaimer at end for more details because writing it here would be a spoiler. I don't own Teenage Dream by Katy Perry either. In fact, I don't own much… Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

Summary: Blaine stumbles into fame and Kurt has never been prouder of him. But, sometimes, Blaine is a goober of epic proportions. "Blaine, it's really romantic you wrote a song for me, about me, and performed it in a sold out concert. But you really are the King of Inappropriate Song Choices."

Edit 1: Revised and corrected.

~0~0~0~

Kurt was _proud_ of Blaine. And he honestly couldn't be prouder of his fiancé.

Blaine was insanely talented; Kurt could attest to that. It was shockingly _not shocking_ when Blaine ended up with an offer to record an album after singing at a café's amateur hour. A dumbstruck Blaine had come back to the table after his set and stared at Kurt with wide-eyes.

Kurt had merely laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Sometimes I think you forget how talented you really are," Kurt merely said as he kissed his fiancé (he never got tired of that) and congratulated him on a fantastic set.

Blaine always had a love for Top 40.

It was a whirlwind of everything happened that year. Blaine was in New York, and at first he was sharing an apartment with Sam two doors from Kurt, Santana and Rachel. That didn't last long.

Kurt moved in with Blaine and Sam with Rachel and Santana. They attended NYADA together, loving the classes and just being in New York together. Sure people heard the rumour that Kurt Hummel was engaged but they never advertised the fact. They were just happy being together. It was the kind of domestic bliss they had dreamed about while cuddling on the coach back in Lima. It meant living together, waking up together and making time for each other and to be alone.

Rachel starred on Broadway. She was living her dream and loving it. She couldn't regret giving up NYADA. She was having the time of her life as she took the stage every night as the star.

Kurt ruled NYADA after that. After Midnight Madness, he was 'on the radar' of almost every student. He was talented and Blaine was happy to see _others finally see just how talented Kurt truly was_. His voice was in demand, and as a second year student, his teachers started dropping hints at parts he should audition for. Vocally, he landed small parts and chorus parts for small shows, companies and even one Broadway show over the following months.

Blaine, on the other hand, took NYADA by storm. He was the 'freshman to keep an eye on.' But after the record deal, he opted to be a part-time, long distance student as the record label shipped his off to LA for training and producing an album.

It took months but Blaine Anderson's _Courage_ hit the charts and shot to the Top Ten. Kurt had flown out to LA for the release after weeks of not seeing Blaine.

It was a whirlwind. Rachel was still on Funny Girl. Kurt was slowly being landing bigger and better parts. His reputation on between directors grew and he was unanimously top dog at NYADA after Carmen Tibideaux took over as his mentor. He kept busy; trying not to miss Blaine as they tried to make their relationship work over the long distance.

Blaine worked like crazy at the chance he had been given. Sure, he loved Broadway but he loved singing along to the radio too. So he threw himself head first into the challenge and impressed producers with his creativity when it came to arrangements, something he caught on during his time with the Warblers.

_Courage_ was a 'tell all' album, as the company called it. Blaine had stated in the very beginning that he was gay and engaged and not going to hide it. So Stone Music took a page from Adam Lambert's book and rolled with it. _Courage_ dealt with coming out, being rejected, scared and hurt. And finding love. All in a catchy, summer tunes that you could dance to, interspersed by soulful ballads. It didn't hurt that Blaine was dapper as hell.

Promotional interviews were shocking at first. The information passed along to the shows and magazines hit the public as his music took off.

Blaine Anderson was an 'out' gay singer who was engaged at 19.

He had been gay-bashed.

He sang in show choir, played four instruments and loved musicals and football.

He was studying at NYADA.

And yes, he was completely in love with his fiancé and no he wasn't not going to share his identity, sorry.

And then the awkward questions about his parents, his almost famous brother, bullying and discrimination.

All the while being charming and downright dapper with honey eyes and a gorgeous smile. Even if he was a bit on the short.

The fans loved it. Girls actually didn't mind that he was gay; just that he was gorgeous and sang like a dream. Kurt laughed while he read the online fan sites that started popping up. Girls believed one of two things: Blaine hadn't met the 'right' girl or, they lost out to a guy but were okay with because Blaine was not engaged to another girl. Their egos were saved.

Sure, there were some snide remarks and shows that didn't want him because of his sexual orientation.

~0~0~0~

"_So, Blaine. Your first album is doing ridiculously well on the charts. You just knocked out Rihanna out of number one. You're also on your first tour. What, I want to know, is what does this album represent to you?"_

"_Courage. It's something I told myself some mornings to get out of bed and face the world. Because life gets hard sometimes, for everyone, and you just need some courage to face it. While it does deal with a lot to do with my life: the bullying, coming out, acceptance, friends and love, it's also about having fun and living life."_

"_Question from a fan that came through via text. Catherine asks: "How are you handing your hectic schedule? What is the hardest part of touring? I'm a fan, part of Blainiacs, and your schedule is crazy! Do you get time to sleep" question mark exclamation point. "_

_Blaine laughed into the mike at studio. It was one of his many promotional interviews as he toured USA. He was quite used to these interviews._

"_It's been crazy and I loved it. I love performing on stage. It's a rush! It's been busy with promotions but I like being busy. I find the hardest part about this tour is being away from my fiancé. I haven't seen him in person for a month and I miss him like crazy. Keeping busy stops me from wanting to jump on a plane and head to New York."_

_The radio dj was a lady called Helan, who had two daughters who were fans. She grinned and asked the question he always got asked, "So who is this mysterious fiancé of yours that you are head over heels for? Can we get a name? A hint? A clue?"_

_Blaine grinned, and quipped, "Still not telling."_

"_So everyone knows that the cover of Teenage Dream on your album is special. What's the story behind that?"_

"_The day I met him, my fiancé, I sang that song. It was an impromptu concert and I practically serenaded him. It took me a little longer to actually realise I fell in love with my best friend. I guess the short story behind the song Teenage Dream," and here Blaine paused as a cheeky smile stretched across his lips. He could clearly remember the 'lost new kid', running through Dalton corridors and boys in blue blazers. "It's our song. It was the start of everything between us."_

_Helan cooed lightly at the sappy expression, remarking for the listeners, "he's got the cheesiest smile and 'so head over heels in love' expression on his face!" Blaine blushed but kept on grinning as he fiddled with the ring on his left hand. A ring Kurt bought as his (matching) engagement ring. _

"_Okay, last question. Rumour is, between the promotions for your album, fan signings and concerts, you wrote a new song. True or false?"_

"_Well, I've been tinkering with something. So those who are coming to my last concert in New York are in for a treat. And that's all I can say."_

"_Where did you find the time for writing a new single?"_

_Blaine grinned, "I had some pretty good inspiration a month ago. The single will be out on the 28__th__."_

"_That's all we have time for! This was Blaine Anderson on the Breakfast Show. Remember to pick up his album Courage. In fact, take a listen to the bonus track: Blaine Anderson's cover of Teenage Dream." _

~0~0~0~

They spoke every night. Kurt and Blaine had an allocated time for their calls. Blaine's tour was winding down but the promotions were still going full steam ahead. With his success, the record label wanted him back in the studio and a couple of movies wanted him to do some tracks for them. Blaine just wanted to stay in New York for a while. Kurt desperately wanted to ask him to stay but held back.

The tour came to an end in New York, with Blaine singing to a sold out concert hall that held two thousand people. Fans protested that they should have booked a bigger venue. Or added more concerts. Blaine's people were looking at adding two more concerts at a later date in his home city. Blaine wasn't complaining because that meant he got to stay with Kurt.

It was 2am when Blaine slowly opened the door to his apartment. He was tired and had a rather large bag with him. The tour bus had just reached New York and Blaine refused to spend the night in a hotel when his fiancé was sleeping in their bed alone in the same city. So Blaine's manager, Belle, arranged for a private car to drop him off at the small apartment in Bushwick.

It was late and dark. He tried to be quiet. All he really wanted was to get to bed and just sleep next to Kurt. Because, Blaine was sure he had hit his limit. He missed Kurt like something crazy. To hear his voice in person, to touch him. The idea of holding him and sleeping almost made him moan.

Blaine breathed in deeply as he stood in the doorway of their small apartment. Everything looked just as he left it, from what he could make out in the light that shone from the streetlights. Quietly, he closed and locked the door.

The flash of brightness as the light was turned on almost blinded the pop star. Blaine blinked as he tried to adjust to the light.

"Blaine?" came the quiet, sleep ridden voice.

Hazel eyes snapped towards the open plan living room. Kurt stood next to the light switch, looking at him like he was something out of a dream. Blaine swallowed at he took in the sight. Kurt stood there, dressed in an old pair of sweatpants that once upon a time belonged to Finn and one of Blaine's old hoodies. His hair was ruffled and it looked like he fell asleep on the couch. Blaine eyed the phone in his hand.

"Hey baby," Blaine managed to rasp out. "Sorry I didn't call; I just wanted to come home."

'He's even more beautiful. How is that possible?' Blaine vaguely thought as his body moved on automatic. He crossed the room, hands stretched out as he literally ached to have Kurt in his arms.

He was met halfway as they crashed into each other; arms wrapping around each other as if they planned to never let go.

"Blaine!" was all Kurt could say as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé. Strong arms instinctively wrapped around him in response. The countertenor whispered into loose curls. "You're home…"

Blaine just breathed out as he nuzzled into the warmth that was pure Kurt. He was taller (how was that possible?) and leaner with more wiry muscles. Blaine's hand skimmed the soft –_so soft _\- skin under the hoodie.

Blaine knew everything that was happening in Kurt's life. They talked every day, texted all the time and skyped whenever possible. But having Kurt in his arms, he could see and feel the difference of those gym sessions and stunt classes. No computer screen could truly do justice that was the beauty of Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't help but add in a whisper, almost lost in the deep breathes both boys were taking, "I'm taking you with me next time."

A moment passed before Blaine carefully pulled out of the embrace ever so slightly. All feelings of tiredness were gone. He was filled with the insane butterflies of being with Kurt, yet again. It was he was breathing for the first time in more than a month.

"Kurt," he murmured as he cupped pale cheeks with cool hands and stare into (in his opinion) the most gorgeous pair of eyes in existence. A heart beat later, they were lock in a passionate kiss. In the haze of _finally_ being in each other's arms again, they managed to move their bedroom.

Clothes didn't last long.

And sleep was for the weak.

~0~0~0~

They had two days of just being together. Kurt took the days off from everything as they holed up in their apartment alone. Time passed in a haze of just being together. In between the soft touches as they ate, small kisses as they cuddled on the couch. Whispers of vows pressed into naked skin as they relearnt each other's bodies between the sheets of their bed.

Kurt and Blaine lived in a happy bubble that was only burst slightly when their friends invaded for a few hours on the second day.

Oh, and when Kurt was delivered a huge bouquet of roses. He closed the door and looked at his fiancé for an explanation. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed only in his boxers while eating Lucky Charms, grinning like a maniac.

Kurt, who had been dressed in sweats and a hastily pulled on hoodie, rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless while he smelt the flowers.

Blaine put down the bowl and made his way to Kurt. He hugged his lover around his waist lightly, leaning up to kiss him chastely.

"Congratulations on getting a role in a Broadway show," Blaine murmured, eyes dancing. Kurt stared at him slightly wide eyed.

"You're ridiculous."

"You sent me flowers!" Blaine pouted, "Why can't I want to celebrate that my talented fiancé lands his first big role."

"It's not that big," Kurt pointed out but he still smiled into the flowers as he leant into Blaine's embrace.

"It's big enough that Carmen had to sign permission for you to miss classes and move you to being a part time students with extra credit," Blaine pointed out. He remembered the over excited voicemail left on his phone. The high trill of Kurt's voice as he babbled on about the supporting lead role on a _Broadway Play_ that he had been _cast!_

"Thank you," came the quiet murmur.

And Blaine loved him something fierce.

The days passed too quickly. And so did Kurt's smile; fading with each day. Finally it was the morning of Blaine's concert.

Kurt woke up first, choosing to lay in the warmth of Blaine's sleepy embrace, and just soak it all in. The vague scent that was Blaine, the warmth of sleeping with someone after weeks of sleeping alone. Kurt loved the way Blaine held him, even while he slept. The firm yet gentle grasp of his fingers on pale skin. The feel of naked skin on skin.

Kurt just lay there, awake and watched the sun grow stronger through the window. In the music that was New York, only the sound of their breathing was heard.

Time passed until Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by the tightening of broad arms wrapped around him. The softest of kisses pressed into his hair. It made something flush in him to know that the first thing Blaine did was make sure he was there. But Kurt knew better; he did the same.

Lazy, calloused fingers trailed across the skin on Kurt's back as Blaine murmured through the quiet, "What's the matter, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head slightly, instead burying himself deeper in the warmth. Blaine said nothing as he kept trailing his fingers across the pale, soft skin.

"I'll miss you…" came the soft admission; vulnerable in its quietness. Blaine pause before his hand searched out Kurt's left one. He couldn't say anything to that but pull Kurt in closer. They were no stranger to distance but it didn't mean it got easier.

Blaine didn't want to remember that he would be leaving the next day for LA again. That it may be another month before they saw each other in person again.

Instead he voiced the idea that had been bouncing around his head since he first got on the plane to LA. Since all the craziness started.

"Hey Kurt. Let's get married this summer."

~0~0~0~

Kurt had let Blaine go in early for the sound check at the venue. He came a few hours later, armed with his VIP ticket and pass. To everyone save the band and Belle, he was just another fan who forked out more for golden circle tickets.

He was still early but security waved him through. He was 'on the list of people you let through or be fired'. Kurt smiled at the craziness that was the backstage. It was different to the shows but the same nervous tension was present.

"Kurt!" Belle power walked in her impressive heels towards him, fingers typing away on his phone. "Good, you're here. Lover boy has been panicking. I'll take you to his dressing room. You have half an hour before the other VIP ticket holders get here."

Kurt smiled and greeted the lady. Blaine had gushed about his 'awesome' manager who had verbally smack downed a homophobic presenter when he first started out. In a late night call, Kurt learnt that Belle had a brother who was disowned and thrown out by their parents when he came out. She supported him through high school and now college.

"Looking as fabulous as ever, Miss Belle," Kurt added with a grin.

She looked up and grinned up him before returning to her phone as she lead him through the maze that were the dressing rooms.

"As do you. Lover boy is getting nervous about leaving you in New York. I think he's half terrified you would find someone else. But please don't do that, Kurt. He's got enough sad, heart breaking songs as it is; we don't need more."

Kurt laughed lightly as they stopped in front of a door, "No chance of that. We were actually talking about a wedding date."

That got Belle's attention as her head shot up. "You will need to run those dates by me and I'll clear it. Congratulations by the way, Mr Broadway Star."

Kurt flushed and smiled at her. The last time he had visited Blaine, the band and Belle had taken great delight in embarrassing Blaine by talking about how much he talked about Kurt. "Thanks Belle."

She smiled and power walked off like a woman on a mission.

Kurt lightly knocked and entered the room.

Frantic hazel eyes shot towards him. "Kurt, oh thank god you're here. What the hell am I doing? This concert is _sold out_ and in _New York_ and my new song! I don't know if they will like it or not."

Seeing the frantic expression on his man's face, coupled with the curly craze that was his hair and his half-dressed state, Kurt burst into affectionate giggles. He moved swiftly across the floor to envelope him in a hug.

"You're doing what you love," Kurt said softly but clearly, "Something you have been doing for months. You sold out this concert. They are your fans and they love you. And your new song will be a hit even if you haven't let me hear it yet."

There was a muffled answer that disappeared into Kurt's shoulder.

"What was that, honey? I don't speak muffled," Kurt questioned dryly.

Blaine pulled back slightly and pouted, "I said the song is a surprise for you."

Kurt flushed at that. His Blaine wrote a song for him and was going to sing it that night at a sold out concert.

"You're ridiculous."

"Am not. I love you."

That got a raised eyebrow in response. "And I love you too. Which is why you should understand I'm not going to 'find someone else in New York'."

Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck and replied in a muffled, "she told you that?"

~0~0~0~

Blaine owned the stage. He jumped and danced and sang his heart out. The energy was infectious until the whole venue was jumping and singing along with him. He was in his element.

But the most beautiful sigh to him was the smile on Kurt's face while he watched. It was a mixture of awe, love and pride. And that was worth more than any sold out concert.

Finishing up a song, Blaine drank the water from his bottle and tried to catch his breathe. He took the minute to breath. It was almost the end of the concert and the butterflies were back.

"So," Blaine half-panted, "this next song is new. It will be on iTunes first thing tomorrow. I actually wrote this on tour." He stopped to let the cheering die down as Rick, the guitarist, picked at chords. Blaine gave him a wide eyed look at the cheering. Rick, the hot blond who was straight and teased him mercilessly with his love for Kurt, grinned back.

"I wrote," Blaine tried to get the crowd to quieten down, "I wrote this song for my fiancé. It's about him." This just the crowd screaming again. Blaine gave up for the moment and searched for Kurt in the crowd. They locked eyes and Blaine grinned at Kurt's bewildered look at the screams. The grin grew broader as Kurt winced at the screams and excited jumping from the girls that surrounded him. He watched for a moment as a girl screamed something at Kurt, forcing him to look away.

"He was my inspiration. I was missing him like crazy and he flew out at the beginning of the tour. Hope you guys like it!"

The piano started as Blaine grinned. The fans grew quiet as he began to sing.

"_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Yeah, the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go…"_

Kurt blushed red as Blaine serenaded the crowd, a grin plastered on his face as he sang. Kurt wanted to hit him, hard.

'Oh gaga, what the hell did you write, Blaine!' Kurt mentally screamed as he watched the stage. He couldn't look away. 'My fiancé is on stage singing about me being naked and how turned on he gets.'

Kurt face palmed.

Blaine stood front and centre as he sang; asking the crowd:

"_Is it weird that I hear violins whenever you're gone?_

_Is it weird that your ass remind me of Kanye West song?_

_Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you turn me on?_

_Is it weird that jeans remind me of a Katy Perry song?"_

On the last line, Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt was glaring at him but the crowd was loving it. It was catchy and sweet in a 'I want to have sex with you now' way.

"_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Yeah, the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_And they are playing for you boy._

_And the trumpets they go…_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_Damn boy."_

Kurt had to grin at the box step that Blaine adopted during the chorus. With the hand movements, it was an 'upgraded Warbler' routine.

'This song is ridiculous,' Kurt thought but laughed as he danced anyways. The beat was catchy.

"_Is it weird that I heard angels every time that you moan?_

_Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song?_

_Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you turn me on?_

_Is it weird that your jeans remind of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Every time that you get undressed,_

_I hear symphonies in my head._

_I wrote this song, just looking at you._

_Yeah, the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go…_

_Acapella!_

_And the trumpets they go._

_Cmon!_

_And the trumpets they go."_

The crowd went crazy as Blaine grinned as he finished the song. Kurt applauded, because his fiancé just rocked his sold out concert in New York, but his face was red.

Because 'oh gaga! Blaine just serenaded me with another inappropriate song that he wrote in front of a hundreds of people. He sang about of I look _naked?! He actually sang it!_'

He didn't know if he wanted to kiss his fiancé or kill him. He was caught in the limbo between shock and amusement.

"Well, that's it! Hope you all had a rocking time and don't forget to pick up a copy of my new album! Unfortunately, Trumpets is not on it. But it is on iTunes as a single! Goodnight and drive safe!" Blaine said with a smile and a wink. He waved at the band that accompanied him for the concert.

"Give it up these awesome guys!"

The cheers of the crowd was ridiculous and they started chanting. Kurt grinned and joined in.

"We want more! We want more! We want more!"

Blaine laughed at that and smiled shyly. He looked slightly bewildered, glancing everywhere from the wings to the band members and finally finding Kurt in the VIP section at the front. Kurt merely grinned and chanted along with the crowd.

"We want more!"

"Um," Blaine looked for his manager. He wasn't sure what to do. What else could he sing?

The Rick, tapped his shoulder and leaned in to speak directly into Blaine's ear. "You're good to sing a couple more songs. Belle said sing the last two from the album and do your cover of Teenage Dream to end." Rick added a wink because _everyone_ knew that Blaine's 'mysterious' fiancé was out there somewhere in the crowd. The singer had been bouncing around like a ball for days leading up to the last show on the tour. Blaine had gone on and on how he would finally get to his see love after almost two months on the road. After staying with said lover, Blaine was even more hyper if that was possible. Sound check had been impossible.

Blaine nodded then turned to the crowd with a grin. The band started up for the encore and the crowd went wild again.

"Okay! Just cos you asked so nicely!" he shouted as the chanting turned into cheers.

Music once again filled the concert hall. Two songs later, Blaine was still grinning. Sure it wasn't the biggest venue ever but the thrill of standing on stage in a sold out concert was insane.

"So this is the last song," Blaine started to say over the cheers. "It's a cover of a song that very special to me."

The crowd went crazy, again. Everyone who was a Blaine Anderson fan knew what song he was going to sing. Teenage Dream was his favourite song to cover. The fandom (Blainiacs) exploded when he explained in an interview that he had sung, and sort of serenade, fiancé with this song the day they first met. It was their song.

The topic of Blaine's fiancé was hotly debated by everyone. Talk shows begged for his identity but Blaine kept tight lipped. Kurt and Blaine had talked about it. Blaine wanted the world to know he was happily engaged to be married to his soulmate. Kurt was happy with that but he did not want the world to know yet. Kurt didn't want to get roles because his fiancé was Blaine Anderson. Blaine understood that.

So, officially, Blaine was engaged and happy to the mysterious high school sweetheart. They knew it was a matter of time till someone found out; either a reporter or someone form McKinley spilled the information. But they had time and that was all Kurt wanted.

"I'm dedicating this to my gorgeous fiancé who is here tonight. I haven't been around much, with the deal and the tour, and you've been a saint while everything went crazy. I wouldn't be here today without you. I love you babe."

The girls (and guys) around Kurt squealed in delight. Anna, who Kurt had made fast friends with while discussing the gorgeousness that was Blaine Devon Anderson, turned to Kurt and yelled over the noise, "Oh my God! Can you believe that Blaine's fiancé is _here?_ I mean I would kill to meet him! Holy shit!"

Kurt didn't reply because his eyes were glued to the stage. The opening of Teenage Dream streamed from the speakers, the same arrangement as what the Warblers had used. Blaine grinned as he watched Kurt's reaction. Keeping his eyes locked on to Kurt's blue ones; and he was sure he had the most love struck expression on his face, he sang:

"_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life._

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine; Valentine."_

Blaine forced his eyes away as he bounced around the stage, singing out to the audience.

"_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I, we'll be young forever."_

But as the chorus started, Blaine made his way across the stage towards the VIP section. He added in a rush, "Sing along!"

Standing on the edge of the stage, Blaine bent low and reached out. The fans went crazy as they stretched to touch him. But Blaine's eyes were locked with Kurt's, who grinned as the golden circle fans pushed forward. Kurt was right at the front, even with the crowd pushing, it was easy for him to reach out and tangled their hands together for a moment.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream."_

Kurt let go after the line and let another fan grab Blaine's hand, still singing along with a large grin.

"_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep."_

Anna screamed after managing to _touch _Blaine Anderson. "I freaking touched him! Holy shit! These tickets were so worth it!"

"_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back."_

Kurt laughed as he kept singing along as Blaine played up the crowd. For a moment he could see the cute boy in a blazer as he performed in the Warbler's choir room. Honey coloured eyes still darted back to him at intervals.

"_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love."_

Blaine moved along the stage to reach out to other fans as he kept singing.

"_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever."_

Kurt just sang with a smile on his face. Blaine was up there, shining. He was so comfortable that no one would believe how insecure he had been about the record deal or the tour.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway,_

_And don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back."_

'And he looks good,' Kurt could not help but think with a grin.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight dreams_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Yeah!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep._

_Let's runaway,_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops, when you look at me._

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe._

_This is real,_

_So take a chance._

_Don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

Blaine grinned as he moved to the centre of the stage as he sang the last few lines of the song, his voice echoed by the two thousand fans who paid to see him.

_I'm a get you heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

He stood there, for just a moment, soaking in the cheering. With a grin he waved, "That's it! Thank you for your support and don't forget to buy my single _Trumpets _from iTunes! Oh, and wish me well. I hope my fiancé does not murder me for that song!"

Blaine laughed into the mike.

The crowd kept cheering and laughing at the goofball. Kurt laughed as he cheered along with them. Anna was screaming in his ear as she jumped up and down.

"You guys have been fantastic tonight! Drive safe!"

~0~0~0~

"So how much trouble am I in?" Blaine asked between breaths and kisses as he made out with Kurt in his dressing room. He still had do a fan signing and the VIP after party. But having Kurt alone in his dressing room was enough to push everything out of his head.

"So much trouble," Kurt replied before kissing him again. It was messy. It was dirty. Kurt's hands were tangled Blaine's gel-free curls, Blaine's were wrapped around Kurt, feeling everywhere.

"Blaine, it's really romantic you wrote a song for me, about me, and performed it in a sold out concert. But you really are the King of Inappropriate Song Choices. You're a dead man walking." Kurt added as he pulled back and then attacked Blaine's neck. There were going to hickeys. Hickeys that Blaine would have the make-up artist not cover up.

"I told you I suck at romance," Blaine gasped as Kurt sucked at a particular sensitive spot.

Kurt pulled back, his eyes blown wide with lust but a deadpan expression on his face, "You wrote a song about me being naked!"

Blaine grinned as his hands gripped not Kurt ass, pulling him closer _damn it closer!_ "I can't help it if I have a beautiful fiancé who inspires me. I missed you!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he hit his lover lightly on the chest. "Not helping your case. And my ass remind you of a Kanye West song?"

Blaine smirked as he squeezed Kurt's ass at that. "Well you wouldn't want me to write a song solely about your ass so I made due." Blaine moved to kiss Kurt's neck, more than ready to leave his fiancé with a matching set of hickeys.

Kurt moaned lowly. Blaine knew his neck was sensitive and used to his advantage. The kisses turned into a relatively familiar tune being hummed into his neck. Kurt almost moaned at the vibrations that spread across his skin.

Then his eyes flew open and he really hit Blaine on the chest. Hard. Blaine merely laughed and sang, "And the trumpets, they go."

Kurt couldn't help it anymore as he burst into giggles. "You're a goober."

"Your goober?"

Hazel eyes stared at blue-green ones; so full of emotion that Kurt stopped and swallowed.

"My goober," Kurt agreed in a soft whisper, eyes soft in love.

~0~0~0~

Disclaimer: Song used is Trumpets by Jason Derulo. Heard it on the radio and I'm obsessed with famous!Blaine singing this for Kurt. Hence this fic!

The ploy puppy in my head needs reviews or he withers and dies. Feed him. His name is (the Glee one) Boo. Boo went rabid on this drabble. He apologises.

Amira D.


	2. And the Trumpets they go

And the Trumpets they go

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Songs: Trumpets by Jason Derulo.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

Summary: Blaine's clinging to Kurt while he's still in New York. But things have changed and he's starting to see that. The fun really starts when Kurt's opening on Broadway and Blaine's in NY. Now, Anna's unconscious, Blaine's in a towel and Belle is contemplating how to hide a body. Kurt can't deal with the drama. And Blaine gets inspired again. Klaine.

~0~0~0~

Blaine wrapped up his tour in New York, spending his last free days with Kurt. Donning his pink sunglasses, beanie and scarf Blaine followed Kurt around, determined to spend every second with his fiancé.

"You don't have to come with me, you know," Kurt said as they left their apartment, dressed for the cold winter day in New York City. Blaine was a step behind him, grinning as he caught Kurt's left hand in his right. The feeling of the band of metal against his fingers made his smile just a little bit wider.

"I really want to," Blaine replied, before singing out (with a cheesy grin), "I don't want to miss a thing."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine locked up, "Goober."

"So, what's happening today?" Blaine asked as they walked down the three floors. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand.

"Well, first is a lesson with Carmen then I've got four hours of script reading followed by coffee with Anna, and its then back to NYADA for movement and stunt and performance," Kurt recited as they walked towards the subway. "So, what are you doing today because there is no way you can shadow me they whole day."

Blaine pouted and pointed out, "I can sit in with Carmen and your rehearsals."

"Blaine, what do you need to really do?" Kurt asked again, a grin pulling at his lips.

The pop star sighed, "Belle needs to meet me about some things. Our flight is late, like ten. She said it's easier to avoid the press and fans that way."

They got onto the train, standing in a free spot in the corner. Blaine took the opportunity to get close to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist. Kurt kept their hands linked while using the other hand to hold onto the railing.

"You should go see Belle and the guys while I'm in class," Kurt pointed out, "That way you can be free when I get home."

"I know," Blaine mumbled. "But I wanna be with you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Invite Belle and the guys for dinner. I'll cook. You can leave together from our place."

The train stopped at their destination. The pair got off and made their way towards NYADA. For Blaine, it was a tad nostalgic to walk the familiar route. Kurt just hummed, happy to be with Blaine. Entering the college, Kurt pulled Blaine along to the private practice rooms.

Blaine happily chatted quietly with Kurt over what they should make for dinner. He refused to let his fiancé cook alone after a full day. It was part of the domesticity he missed. Moreover, Blaine was acutely aware of the stares he got. Rumours would be flying around about Kurt Hummel bringing someone with him to his private lessons. Kurt Hummel was _with _someone and that was gossip worthy.

Blaine smirked at the stares, his face still half hidden behind his sunglasses, 'Yes, Kurt Hummel is taken. Remember that.'

Kurt ignored the stares. He was used to them by now; the open stares of the freshmen and the guarded looks from the seniors. Instead, he made his way to the room and knocked lightly before entering, dragging Blaine in behind him.

Closing the door behind him, Kurt flipped the light switch next to it. NYADA used a red-green light outside the door to indicate if the room was available or not. No one would enter the room now that the red light indicated it was occupied.

Carmen Tibideaux looked up from the piano where she was reading her notes. She smiled at one of her favourite students but raised an eye at the guest he brought. He looked familiar, once she looked past the scarf, beanie and thick coat.

The room itself was sparely furnished; only a piano, a music stand and three chairs were in the sound proof room.

"Carmen, sorry for this but he refused to leave me alone," Kurt said, as if he was put off by Blaine's presence. Carmen smirked at the smile that was pulling across the sophomore's lips despite his exasperated tone. He turned to his lover and added, "You can those off now, you know."

Blaine grinned as he took off his sunglasses and scarf, but left his hair hidden under the beanie. He turned to Carmen and smiled, "Hello again, Madame Tibideaux."

Carmen's lips twitched as she cast a glance to her student. She sat through the various gushing rants about Kurt's fiancé. She knew the whole high school romance and the shot to fame on Blaine's part. Hell, she was the one who changed his registration from full time to part time. But what she knew better, was how they held on to their relationship through it all: how Kurt was truly happy for Blaine's chance at success and how Blaine was Kurt's biggest supporter.

Carmen Tibideaux saw countless talented students enter NYADA. Kurt Hummel was another one. But there was something that made her choose him. His stage presence or perhaps, his resilience coupled with an awe inspiring talent and unique countertenor vocals. He was like a rough diamond; half polished and left in the dirt. But unlike others; he could be a team player.

Kurt Hummel was something unique. And Carmen got to watch as he slowly caught the attention of everyone around him. It was like their attention was caught by something sparkly before realising that the true shine came from the sun.

"Mr Anderson," Carmen greeted, "Are you troubling your fiancé again?"

Blaine's jaw dropped at that as he turned to Kurt, ready to ask if he had ever troubled him. Only to see Kurt grinning.

"He'll behave, Carmen," Kurt said as he dropped his bag by the music stand after taking out a red folder.

"I would hope so," Carmen replied as she looked over the top of her glasses. "We have some work to do. Now Samuel sent me the score for your songs in _Bold_. I've talked with your other teachers, and we've agreed that you may use these songs as your final pieces. It should ease some load off you."

Kurt smiled at that, clearly grateful. Carmen Tibideaux had, in her own way, kept a watchful eye on him from the moment he auditioned. Kurt sometimes thought she kept challenging him to push past his limits.

"And you," Carmen added, turning her gaze from Kurt, "Mr Anderson, take a seat and keep quiet. Cell phone off."

Blaine grumbled slightly as he took a seat in the corner. "Kurt was always your favourite…"

"And as my favourite," Carmen cut in sharply, forcing Blaine's head to jerk towards her. He didn't realise she could hear him. "He will take Broadway by storm and at a performance quality that I can boast off. No distractions."

Kurt stifled his smile as he took his place by the music stand, folder on it. He took the music sheets Carmen held out towards him from behind the piano. Blaine sat quietly, merely watching the quiet that descended over Kurt. The way he centred himself as he read the music in front of him.

"Samuel wants you to sing that song first. They just got the rights to it and permission granted," Carmen paused as she watched him, "I thought it would be a good place to start. It is within your range."

Kurt smirked at that. "Shall we warm up first?"

Carmen chuckled as she moved her hands into position over the keys. She played as Kurt sang, starting from middle C and moving upwards. Then she returned to middle C and moved downwards. It took close to thirty minutes before she stopped playing.

Blaine merely watched, fascinated by the voice that was so beautiful. It drew him back to the day in the Warbler room, when Kurt sang his heart out as he mourned the passing of a friend. His voice was more controlled; clearer and more confident.

When Madam Tibideaux started playing a familiar song, Blaine raised an eyebrow. He had to wonder at the chances that Kurt would get to perform a song he deliberately messed up before.

Kurt grinned as he closed his eyes, no bothering to even look at the music sheets. This was something he could sing in his sleep. Carmen always made him sight read a new piece once through first before perfecting it part by part.

'This will be perfect on the first try,' Kurt promised himself. This was redemption for throwing a note. He was in New York. People wanted him to sing this. So he will sing his heart out.

"_Something's changed within me. Something is not the same."_

~0~0~0~

The two hour lesson finished. Kurt was flushed but excited. Carmen was smiling as she waved them goodbye. Blaine once again donned his disguise and followed Kurt with a wave at his old teacher.

"I sometimes think you forget how talented you truly are," Blaine murmured, with a grin, to Kurt as they walked out of NYADA.

"Stealing my lines?" Kurt hummed in question, but the twinkle in his eyes warmed Blaine to his toes.

"No, seriously," Blaine said, serious as he tugged on Kurt's hand, "I sat there for two hours and you blew my mind repeatedly. You keep breaking expectations. And you stand there, as if it's just an everyday thing that you shouldn't be praised for."

Kurt smiled at that, tugging on his scarf to hide the blush.

"I have some catching up to do," Blaine added as they headed towards the subway.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," and Blaine side glanced his fiancé, "Carmen Tibideaux is challenging my spot as your biggest fan. I can't have that."

And that made Kurt laugh out loud. Clear and loud.

"God, I love you," Blaine blurted out as he stared at the sight of a completely happy Kurt.

"Good to know," Kurt replied lightly. His smile became a touch more loving, "I love you too."

The pair made their way towards the theatre were rehearsals were being held. Kurt smiled and waved to people as he entered, with Blaine trailing behind him. The director, Samuel Elis grinned at Kurt but threw Blaine a questioning look.

"Kurt! Right on time," Samuel said, speaking fast that was typical of him, "I spoke to Madam Tibideaux about some songs…"

"I know, Director Elis," Kurt cut in quickly, "I'm coming from a lesson with her."

"Oh, good." The man nodded to himself as he tapped away at his iPad. "And who is this?"

Kurt smiled, but still finding it awkward to introduce Blaine without really introducing him.

Blaine cut in, grinning behind the pair on non-prescription glasses he swapped his sunglasses for. "Hi, I'm Blaine. Kurt's fiancé. I'm sorry about intruding."

Samuel looked at Blaine curiously at the statement. Of course every saw the ring on Kurt's finger but the boy hardly ever talked about his fiancé; only that they were high school sweethearts.

"He's only in New York for a couple of days before he has to leave. He's refusing to leave me alone," Kurt said apologetically but with a love struck smile on his lips.

Samuel blinked at that. Kurt Hummel was a second year student. His fiancé, from what he could see, was around his age. "Where do you study?" Samuel asked curious.

Blaine laughed at that while artfully dodging the question. "I'm in LA."

Technically it was true. Blaine was taking lessons in LA. In between recording and singing and promoting.

Samuel nodded and motioned for them to go ahead and take a seat in the circle of chairs. It was only a script reading. _Bold _was a new musical. The main cast wasn't that large but it boast two seasoned performers as the main actor and actress. Kurt was the only new comer with one of the big supporting actor leads.

The producers insisted on a seasoned cast to launch the new musical. But it was Samuel who insisted that Kurt Hummel be cast in the part of Lance. The producers were only swayed when the NYADA student came with a personal recommendation from Carmen Tibideaux.

Kurt took a seat and Blaine sat down in the hastily brought chair. He thanked the assistant with a smile. He grinned as he looked around.

"This is exciting," Blaine murmured. Kurt snorted at that.

"It is!" Blaine insisted. "You're acting alongside Melody Fallis and Castiel Spector!"

"So that's why you came," Kurt teased, "You just wanted to fanboy!"

Blaine grinned at that and shrugged, "Partly. I guess I wanted to see you shine while acting alongside them."

Kurt melted at that.

"Kurt Hummel, you can't keep showing us old ones up like this! Being early and all," a voice cut him. Kurt and Blaine turned in unison only to stop short at seeing Castiel Spector standing behind them, grinning.

Green eyes drifted from Kurt to Blaine, "And who is this, Kurt?"

Kurt grinned but rolled his eyes. "This is Blaine, my fiancé. He's in New York for a few days and wanted to tag along."

"So this is the mysterious high school sweetheart," Melody added, joining the conversation. The two leads took the seats closest to Kurt. "I wouldn't leave this one alone for too long. Especially after the show starts."

Kurt blushed at that and Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"He's got quite the fan base," Melody replied, grinning conspiratorially. "He received a bunch of roses last week when we had the first started rehearsals."

"Oh really," Blaine replied with interest, mischief in his eyes.

"Oh please," Kurt scolded him, "You sent those."

"What about the group NYADA students who were waiting for you to finish?" Melody shot back.

"Group project," Kurt replied calmly but still shooting a glare at her.

Castiel snorted, "Kurt, the one guy had flowers."

Blaine turned to Kurt with a questioning look. Kurt just sighed and patted his hand. "Gossip mill went into overdrive when I dropped out from a full-time student to part-time."

Blaine shrugged at that, before turning to the two actors, "He's really popular at that school."

"You really can't talk," Kurt shot back with a pointed look. Blaine would have to concede that point.

"Your fiancé is going to be big on Broadway. His voice blew us away." Melody pressed, her voice a little more serious, "think you can handle it?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled as big as he could. He honestly replied, "I can't wait."

~0~0~0~

They parted ways in the station, under Kurt's orders. Blaine pouted and whined but acquiesced to the order to go and meet Belle while Kurt went to class at NYADA. He made his way to the Hilton, were Belle and the band were staying. Officially, he was staying there as well.

Blaine knocked on the hotel door and grinned at Belle when she answered. She looked surprised to see him.

"I thought I would have to pry you away from him with a crow bar," she said in greeting as she opened the door.

Blaine merely removed his coat, scarf and glasses, and moaned, "He sent me away. He's got class."

Belle snorted. "And he wouldn't let you tag along."

She watched at the singer collapsed into the couch and cuddled a pillow. Blaine Anderson was simple to please: let him sing and have his fiancé. She often wondered about their relationship. At the beginning when she was briefed about her new charged, she had been jaw slacked at his voice. It was like honey. When she first met Blaine, she saw a talented young man who had the drive to make it. He write his own songs and could dance. Blaine Anderson was the perfect package.

Then she was told everything about him. The past he really didn't want to talk about, the lack of parental care and was gay and engaged. That stumped her. How the hell was she supposed to market a gay, engaged male? In the end, his voice sold the singles.

And she met Kurt; the high school sweetheart that _Blaine _proposed to. The boy was beautiful, and hell she would kill for those cheekbones. Hell of a singer too.

But she saw how Blaine's entire being perked up when he saw his love. For all the happiness Blaine got while performing; he was most content when he was with Kurt. For the first time, she believed a performer when he said that he would give everything up if his partner wanted it. She gave a sigh of relief when Kurt turned out to be Blaine's biggest fan and driving force.

So Belle went with it. She helped organise the visits and keeping Kurt's identity a secret.

"You're invited to dinner," Blaine said suddenly, "Kurt insisted. Rick and the guys too."

Belle laughed at that and made a note in her iPad. "Duly noted. Now let's get down to business…"

~0~0~0~

Kurt smiled as he stepped into the small coffee shop near NYU. He was meeting Anna, the girl he met at Blaine's concert and had swopped numbers. She was an NYU student, pre-med and a proud Blainiac.

The scent of coffee filled Kurt with a warmth, as he associated the smell with Blaine and afternoons spent in the Lima Bean. He smiled as he stood in line to order. Glancing around, Kurt nodded in greeting at the waving Anna. The girl was already seated with a cup of coffee in front of her and a slice of cake.

Armed with his usual coffee order, and keeping an eye on the time, Kurt sat down at the table.

"Kurt!" Anna greeted with a smile, an iPad on the table with a tab on Tumblr already opened.

"Anna, hi," Kurt replied with a smile. They had swopped numbers at the concert and agreed to meet in a public setting. "How are you?"

"I'm half-expecting everything to be a crazy dream, except I have the videos and photos from the concert," she replied with an easy grin.

Kurt laughed at that. Taking a sip of his coffee, he replied, "I know the feeling."

"So," the black haired girl grinned at her new friend, "give me the low down on the important facts."

Kurt's eyebrow shot up at the question. He knew the bare basics about her; and she about him. What exactly constituted as the 'important facts'?

Anna rolled her eyes at him, before shooting out the questions, "When did you become a Blainiac? Favourite song? And what is you Tumblr handle?"

Kurt giggled at that, putting down his cup of coffee. She had a piece of chocolate cake on her fork, but was waiting expectantly for his answers.

"Why do I get the feeling these questions will determine this whole friendship?"

"Because it will," she shot back with an easy grin, "Come on. We were both in the VIP Golden Circle section. You have to be a Blainiac or loaded to afford those tickets. I used up my savings from Christmas and my birthday for my ticket. I know you're not loaded because you told me you're a student at NYADA and you work part-time. So, you're a Blainiac."

"Okay, okay," Kurt relented as he mentally thanked the dwarf in the teapot that Blaine was not with him at the moment. He took a sip of his drink.

"I first heard Blaine Anderson at a glee competition back in Ohio. So, I've been a fan since high school really," Kurt said with a grin. Granted he was bending the truth slightly.

"Wait!" Anna dropped her fork onto the side plate with the rest of her cake. "You heard Blaine Anderson sing _before he was famous?_ HOLY SHIT!"

Kurt smirked at her wide eyes, adding lightly, "I've competed against him too." It wasn't a complete lie. They did compete for solos in Glee.

"What's your tumblr handle and please tell you have videos!"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't have a Tumblr account. I don't really have time for anything apart from Facebook between work and school. And I don't' think there are videos. I mean, I'll check…"

Anna gaped at him.

Kurt snorted delicately, before shooting back, "I'm surprised that a med student has time for social media or is your course load grossly exaggerated?"

Anna grinned as she took another sip of her coffee, "Well, I'm going to need you to triple check about those videos. Blaine singing before he was famous is surprisingly rare. Now, what is your favourite song?"

"Hmmm, it's a toss-up between Teenage Dream and Upright."

"Excellent answer," Anna nodded sagely. "I love Heartbeat. His voice makes me melt."

Kurt hummed in agreement. Blaine's voice was like honey; pure and sweet. Heartbeat may have been a cheesy summer song, but that didn't mean Blaine's voice didn't sound fantastic.

The conversation drifted after that. Kurt found out more about Anna herself; above her obsession for Blaine Anderson, she also was a Korean music fan. Not much of a Broadway fan though. After a heated exchange of words, the general agreement was that Kurt would introduce Anna to Broadway and she would show him kpop.

"Anna?" a voice cut in, prompting the two at the table to look up from their fierce debate.

"Charlie!" the girl practically leaped from her seat at the sight of the blond (natural, Kurt was sure) that approached the table with two more guys in tow.

From the enthusiastic kiss, Kurt concluded that this was the infamous boyfriend who refused to attend the concert with her. He merely sat back in his chair and waited awkwardly for his new friend.

When Anna finally reappeared for air, she grinned at her boyfriend. "Charlie, this is Kurt, my new BFF. We met at the concert."

Green eyes stared Kurt down, "Should I be worried?" he asked, half-joking.

"You would deserve it!" Anna retorted as she disentangled herself and sat down again. "You refused to come with me. Kurt kept me company through the whole thing."

"Gay and happily taken," Kurt replied dryly before the boy wound himself up. "Kurt Hummel."

"Charles Hunt," he replied with a, now warm, smile. "So you're a Blainiac? How does your boyfriend feel about that?"

Kurt snorted at that before replying, "Despite being gay, he's a Katy Perry nut so if I must deal with his idolisation of a singer; he can deal with mine. He does like Blaine's version of Teenage Dream though."

With a glance at his watch, Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to run. I have class."

Quick plans, and promise of meeting for coffee again, were made between Anna and Kurt; with Charlie joking that he didn't have to worry about his girlfriend leaving him for a Blainiac.

Kurt smirked at that as he grabbed his bag, "I don't know. My ex-girlfriend was a cheerleader and is currently at MIT…"

With a wink at Anna who giggled and a gaping Charlie, he left.

~0~0~0~

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was gone again.

Kurt's life moved on, whether his fiancé was at his side or not. He soon found himself being the only one in New York.

Santana accepted the offer from Mercedes to produce an album together, and moved to LA. Rachel chose to chase down the bright lights of Hollywood after an offer for her own tv show, leaving her reputation on Broadway slightly tarnished after she skipped out on a show to attend an audition in LA. But she was thrilled and kept going on about how television was more exciting. She had confided in Kurt that she found the repetition of the doing the same show for months grew tiresome. Kurt couldn't imagine it, but accepted it.

Sam had moved in with him for a while, trying to get his modelling career off the ground while attending community college part time. But he was offered an assistant coach position by Coach Biest, and he too left for Lima. He chose to continue his studies in sports education through a community college in Ohio. And for the first time in a long time, Kurt found himself almost completely alone. And it scared him.

Anna, the girl who had made him half-deaf at the concert grew to be quite the friend. She became a close friend, forcing Kurt to actually make friends outside of his high school group. On top of being someone Kurt knew that was not in the fashion industry or attending NYADA, Anna was a Blainiac. Which meant he could fanboy along with her to his heart desire. Plus, she kept him in the loop about what the fans were saying or thinking without him feeling like a creep on Tumblr.

As for making more friends, Kurt found himself actually talking more to students of NYADA and, due to Anna, NYU. While he wasn't completely comfortable with NYADA students, it turns out popularity is a lot like being infamous, he did make an interesting friendship with some NYU students Anna knew. She practically hung out at most of the BA students hang outs and adopted a music student Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert and his friend Dani. Along with the quiet drummer Greg and his girlfriend Rose, the four formed a band called Spill as a side project.

The inside joke was that Elliot and Dani met when they literally ran into each other at a coffee shop, spilling coffee. Then they recruited Greg and Rose. One night, Anna pitched up and dragged a half-dead tired Kurt to a hole in the wall venue to watch Spill play. They were a punk rock slash alternate band.

It took ten minutes, and one rock out session and they all became fast friends. Anna joked that they would be Spill's first groupies, even going as far as to manage their 'fanbase', as she aggressively attacked all social media on their behalf. Kurt laughed and went with it when she named him co-president, and he helpfully pointed out that she needed help for her internet addiction.

It was odd, but they all knew that Kurt was with someone, who was currently in LA. They only knew him as Bee, but no one questioned why there weren't any pictures around his flat. In the beginning they asked about him, not really caring that Kurt was gay, but dropped the subject after Kurt offered no information.

It was almost two months before Blaine could take any time off. And he now had two glorious weeks off to spend in New York. Unfortunately, Kurt was swamped with work and rehearsals. _Bold _was opening that week, which is partly why Blaine told Belle that no matter what, he was going to New York.

And Kurt was losing his collective mind. Despite dropping his hours at Vogue to near non-existent, he had no time. And with the show opening, he was walking on nails every day.

"You need to breath," Anna said when she dropped by Kurt's place. Elliot trailed in after her, smiling slightly as he tapped away on his phone. It had only been recently Kurt had invited her over; after making sure than all Blaine-items were locked away. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

Kurt glared at her from his yoga position. Anna was lounging on the sofa, tablet out and on Tumblr whilst she sipped her coffee. Elliot was smirking his phone, wincing slightly when he glanced at Kurt in an awkward position. And trying to stop himself from checking out his friend dressed in tight work out clothing. Elliot was gay, and while Kurt was gorgeous, they were just friends. Not to mention Kurt was in love with someone else. Elliot was not going to go borrowing trouble.

"The very realistic fear of messing up on stage is a not a molehill!" Kurt grunted as he shifted position. "I'm going to be on Broadway for the first time. This is my once-in-a-lifetime chance. Oh Gaga, I'm going on stage in less than a week!"

"I get it," Anna replied exasperated, "but you're going to stress yourself into making a mistake. Kurt, you will be brilliant; you've been rehearsing all the time."

Kurt gave up on the yoga, and moved to sit cross-legged on the mat. Quietly, he murmured, "I'm the only amateur actor in the lead cast."

"Please," Elliot tossed in, "everyone thinks you're brilliant. The director and the other actors honestly think you're going to steal the show. You are the only one who's worried. Where the hell is this coming from anyway? You're usually confident."

Kurt merely grunted as he changed position again, ignoring Elliot.

Anna rolled her eyes before changing the topic, "Can we talk about something else then?"

"Like Blaine's break?" Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Anna practically cried, "I know he needs a break but he tends to completely disappear when he's on break. I know he's not famous enough to be stalked by the pap, but we _need _information."

"Anna, your crazy is showing," Elliot piped up, putting his phone down. He liked Blaine Anderson, but he was no fanboy like his two friends. Rose was the other big Blaine fan from their group.

"Shut up. Go back to your next hook up," Anna through at Elliot. She turned to Kurt and smirked, "You know you want to know as well"

"I deny nothing but you know what this break will lead to, don't you."

Anna squealed in delight. She had a guilty pleasure of note.

"Blaine RPF fics because everyone knows Blaine's with his fiancé."

"You're also forgetting one important fact," Kurt said with a disappointed look on his face but a smirk on his lips.

"What?"

"He'll be in New York on his break."

Kurt didn't have time to cover his ears as Anna freaked out again.

"Why are we friends with a crazy person?" Elliot asked Kurt over the fangirling Anna.

Kurt shrugged.

"So, who's the guy that's got your attention locked?"

~0~0~0~

Blaine grinned as he slipped through the airport unnoticed. There was no screaming crowd or photographers waiting. He was, once again, just another traveller. It was refreshingly normal.

Belle had worked her magic, and the world thought Blaine was recording something new. No one knew he started his 'vacation' early. It meant Blaine could make his way to New York and attend the opening of Bold without causing the gossip mill to go crazy. He wasn't famous yet but he was well known enough to actually be noticed. And ruining Kurt's night was definitely not on the agenda.

So Blaine grabbed a cab, making sure his face was obscured by the glasses and hoodie, and finally was able to go home. Pulling out his phone, he called Kurt, smiling at the dial tone.

"Hey love," Kurt's voice came through the noise. It sounded like he was out. Blaine frowned, he had hoped that Kurt would be at home. And it was late.

"Hey," Blaine said softly as the cab sped through the streets, "I thought you were home?"

"Yeah," Kurt tried to answer but it sounded like his friends realised who he was talking to and started shouting from the other side. Blaine grinned at the drunken calls of 'it's Kurt's loverboy!' and 'We love you Bee!'

"Hang on," Kurt said, frustration leaking into his voice as he moved away from the noise. It sounded like he stepped outside. Blaine frowned. "Okay, I can hear you now. Sorry, I thought you had a late interview. I called earlier and Belle said you were busy."

"I was," Blaine replied, still frowning, "Please tell me you are not standing outside alone."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. This was one of the things they constantly fought about. Blaine worried and was over protective. He seemed to forget that Kurt lives alone in New York. He can handle himself.

"I'm not. I'm at Socks, with Anna and the gang. They have a balcony area, mainly for people who smoke," and here Blaine could practically see Kurt scrunch up his nose, "but it's quiet."

"Socks? The bar with a dance floor?" Blaine questioned, trying to remember where it was.

"Yeah, I mentioned it before but we haven't been here together. It's mainly NYU students. Apparently I needed a stress reliever because I'm driving everyone else crazy with my nerves. So Anna and Elliot dragged out Dani, Rose, Greg and Charlie. And the Charlie's friends joined us and they started a drinking contest."

"Sounds fun," Blaine smiled slightly, but he couldn't help but let the sadness bleed into his voice. He hated that he was missing out on living with Kurt.

"It's okay. I was declared judge because a, I don't drink and b, I am not affiliated with either side beyond friendship," Kurt replied dryly. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, med students can drink. They won. Ironically, the losing side is now drowning their sorrows."

Blaine chuckled, "How soon can you get home?"

"Someone wants to get cyber lucky," Kurt joked, "Give me twenty minutes?"

"I'm about five minutes away," Blaine grinned into the phone, hearing Kurt's breath catch, "Thank goodness I remembered by keys. I'll see you at home?"

"You're here?" Kurt's voice trembled slightly with excitement, "I thought you could only get away on Friday?"

"Belle worked her magic," Blaine replied before swallowing thickly, "See you at home? God, I've missed you."

"I love you," came the quiet reply, "I'll be home in ten."

"Love you too."

Kurt hung up and rushed back into the bar slash club, making a beeline for the bar that his friends had commandeered. He headed for the Elliot, who despite drinking was one of the more sober ones. He was with Anna and Charlie, who was wrapped about Anna. And Gaga did that sight make his heart lurch for Blaine.

"Kurt!" Anna called out in her tipsy haze as he approached, "How's lover boy?"

Kurt was grinning brightly, "In New York. He managed to get away early and just got here. I have to go. But I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Bow chicka wow wow," Elliot grinned back and winked, "We'll drop by in the afternoon instead of the morning."

Kurt didn't even bother denying it.

"But I want to meet the infamous Bee!" Anna moaned, ignoring Charlie who started to kiss her neck.

"Anna, sweetheart, Kurt and his boyfriend haven't been together in two months. If we go in the morning, we would either not get in or get an eyeful," Elliot said seriously. "In fact. I think we should just give them a day to get it out their system."

"Don't give her ideas," Kurt warned Elliot as Anna perked up at the thought of catching an 'eyeful'. Turning to Anna he said dryly, "You need help. Do not come by because I will not open the door for you. I have two days off. I am now officially too busy."

"Go," Elliot said with a smile, "I'll keep an eye on these guys."

Kurt threw him a grateful look before really looking at Elliot and saying, "Whoever this guy is, he must be something."

Elliot flushed. Kurt grinned and left the bar. Thankfully, he found a cab outside.

It was late, nearing one am when the cab pulled outside the Bushwick apartment. Blaine had wanted, when he started earning money, to move. His nightmares, though few and far between, were that something would happen to Kurt. It was not the safest area and Kurt was now completely alone. But Kurt refused. It was a student area and it was close to NYADA. Blaine had, in turn, refused to stop paying half the rent. There was no way he was leaving Kurt to pay the rent alone.

Thanking the driver, Blaine grabbed his luggage and paid before making his way to the block. The elevator was actually working, saving Blaine from lugging his bags up three flights of stairs. It was a strangely good feeling to open the door with his key.

Blaine breathed in the scent of something he called home. Kurt hadn't changed anything in the flat. It was still a small, two bedroom flat, with walls, and a small lounge and kitchen. They had converted the one room into a study of sorts by pushing the bed into a corner, and extra closet space for Kurt. The piano was left in the lounge.

The kitchen looked the same, save for the few new appliances scattered. But walking towards the bedroom, Blaine frowned. Something had changed and he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Leaving his luggage in the corner and taking off the fake glasses, Blaine looked around. One glance at the bed he knew what had changed. There were no pictures of them, together. There were no pictures of him. And his heart dropped.

Before he couldn't process anything, he heard the door open, and excited, "Blaine!"

"Bedroom," Blaine croaked out, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the bedside cabinet. For as long as he could remember, they both kept pictures on their side. Blaine loved the one from Prom and Kurt insisted on the one from a coffee date.

But it wasn't there anymore. And it was like Blaine had walked into his worst nightmare. Kurt didn't keep the pictures. Did Kurt want out? God, it would kill Blaine but he wouldn't hurt Kurt. He would find a way to fix this. He couldn't let Kurt walk away from them. He had to fix this.

Blaine's head jerked to the bedroom door at the sound of his name, and his breath caught the sight of Kurt. He looked even more perfect standing there, dressed in red skinny jeans and a black shirt, eyes shining. Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

'I can't lose this. I can't lose him,' as the only thought that ran through his head.

It took half a second for Kurt to register that something wasn't right. Kurt froze, taking in the way Blaine looked at him. It made him both freeze, and want to run to Blaine.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he slowly approached his fiancé.

Blaine looked helplessly at Kurt before glancing to the bedside and back. In a moment, he made a decision. He moved to wrap Kurt in a hug, holding tight. "I missed you. I swear, I'm never leaving you again. So stay. Please stay."

"I missed you too," Kurt admitted softly before frowning, "and I'm not going anywhere. Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine pulled back as he took a deep breath and looked into Kurt's eyes. His hazel eyes were near heart breaking. "You tell me."

"What?"

Blaine swallowed, unwilling to say the words that might make everything that was in his mind real. "There are no pictures. I'm not anywhere…"

Kurt frowned in confusion before shaking his head and hugged Blaine again.

"Blaine, I am friends with one of your biggest fans. Anna drops by sometimes," Kurt said slowly, soaking in the tight embrace.

Blaine held on, but frowned at the words. "So?"

"Blaine, she comes in and sees pictures of us together in high school and figures out that I'm your mysterious fiancé. It would be all over the internet in minutes. She, and all my friends here, know you as Bee, my mysterious 'lover boy' who is in LA. The guy I'm madly in love with. All our things are in the closet that locks. I keep them there because she's been by more often lately. It's been lonely since everyone left."

Blaine pulled back slightly, asking quietly after processing everything, "We're okay? Cos I would give it up. I can come back and go to college."

"No you can't," Kurt admonished. "I wouldn't let you. It makes you happy."

"I would be happy with just being with you," Blaine replied with a heart-melting grin.

Kurt flushed, "Sweet talker. I'm already engaged to you."

For the first time, Blaine noticed that Kurt still wore the ring. The sight of it sent a wave of relief through him. Looking back at Kurt, Blaine smiled at the eye roll.

He didn't resist the kiss Kurt pulled him into. In fact, Blaine was more than happy and willing participant.

"Now, I'm off for two days before final rehearsals," Kurt panted as he pulled Blaine towards the bed, "And as much as I love the cybersex, I want you now."

Blaine grinned as he pulled off his shirt and hoodie together, letting it drop to the floor. "Two months in way too long."

~0~0~0~

They didn't venture from the bedroom until lunch the next day. Breakfast had been side tracked until they couldn't ignore their stomachs.

"Coffee and bagels?" Kurt asked, glowing from the pleasure, still naked and rumpled in bed. He was cuddle on Blaine's chest, merely loving the feeling of Blaine's fingertips on his skin as they trailed up and down the length of his back.

"But that would mean leaving the bed," Blaine grumbled. "Don't want to leave. Ever."

"You're stomach says otherwise," Kurt teased. "Come on, it's passed lunch anyway."

Kurt sat up, extracting himself from the embrace and winced at the aches that riddled his body. But it was a good ache. A glance back at the bed, revealed a smug Blaine eyeing Kurt in a way that made him shiver.

But the sight of Blaine in bed made Kurt smug. Unlike Blaine, who couldn't leave a mark on Kurt's skin, Kurt didn't have that restriction. Blaine sported some impressive love bites, disarrayed hair, swollen lips and probably some scratch marks down his back.

They had gotten enthusiastic. Which reminded Kurt he would need to sort out everything they had knocked over in the bathroom in their attempt to clean up. They had gotten distracted when that tried to take a shower together.

Kurt looked around the room. His red jeans were on the floor and his shirt on the chair, but he couldn't spot his underwear. Though he did spot Blaine star-spangled boxers that Kurt had bought for Blaine as a joke because of his love for Captain America. Kurt had laughed hard, but flushing in embarrassment when Blaine had pointed out that Kurt would make a fantastic Captain America. The hair and eyes were perfect, according to Blaine who then begged Kurt to dress at the Avenger for Halloween. Kurt refused. Blaine pouted. Kurt bought him the underwear.

Feeling Blaine's eyes on him, Kurt picked up the underwear and slipped them on. Next was the plain black hoodie. A quick look at the bed made Kurt smirk at the heated look Blaine was giving him. He knew that wearing Blaine's clothes drove the boy crazy.

"Breakfast," Kurt chided before leaving the room, chuckling at the groan that emanated from the bed.

Kurt worked quickly to whip up the breakfast after turning on the coffee machine and putting on a playlist from his iPod. The playlist was an old one Blaine made and it made Kurt smile at the old songs drifted through the quiet apartment.

Blaine stumbled into the kitchen soon after, and after a deep kiss that tasted of mint, he poured the coffee. Kurt smiled at the familiar actions. It still amazed him how they fell back together so easily. The bagels toasted slowly as a mug of coffee, prepared perfectly appeared in front of Kurt.

Kurt smiled and accepted. A small sip produced a moan of appreciation. "Thanks." It was quiet.

Blaine put down his cup before wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. Just holding him while Kurt turned the bagels in the pan. Kurt didn't say a word about his movement being restricted. The distance made them crave moments like this.

Kurt smiled slightly as warm hands slipped under the hoodie, stroking his stomach and the soft kisses at the base of his neck.

"I love you," the soft murmur drifted in the quiet room. As if Blaine was whispering a secret into his skin.

Kurt turned in his arms, "I love you too."

And his smile said it all. Breakfast was quiet and quick. Instead of eating at the table, they cuddle on the couch, whispering and laughing. Kurt in Blaine's clothes, and Blaine in one of Kurt's sweatpants.

After eating, Kurt asked, "Shower?"

Blaine grinned at the thought, but it was cut short by a familiar ringtone. Blaine groaned and got up. "Belle."

Kurt smiled lightly and nodded, following Blaine back into the bedroom. Kurt stripped the bed as Blaine answered the call, even as Blaine's eyes left Kurt's figure.

Belle talked fast, as per usual. Blaine rolled his eyes at her lecture, yet again, about keeping his head down. She kept him up to track about the rumour mill.

"Belle, hang on two seconds," Blaine cut in, before reaching for Kurt. A light kiss. Just a small one that brought a smile to Kurt's lips.

'God I missed this.'

"Go shower. I'll join you in a few." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, "Be nice to Belle."

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes at his fiancé before going back to the call.

"Okay, so someone leaked that I'm in New York?" Blaine asked when he heard the shower turn on. He frowned at that. He had hoped for a few days on anonymity in New York to go out with Kurt.

"Yeah. They got a picture of you at the airport leaving LA in your disguise. And somehow, a fan saw this tweet and found you leaving the airport in New York. I just landed. I'm coming over. We may need to do a public appearance and make it seem like you're going back to LA. There's a kid who requested meeting you through Make a Wish Foundation."

"Belle," Blaine said in frustration at the guilt trip, "I'm on vacation. No public appearances."

"Okay Blaine, kiddy gloved are off," Belle shot back. "They are tracking you. They knew what you look like in your disguise. All it takes is a random meeting on the street. Worst case scenario, you're with your fiancé. Now I actually like your fiancé. I respect that he wants to make his own name on his own strength and talent. I'm trying to help you with that. Because my life would be a lot easier without the secrecy. You like kids. You meet this kid that's dying of freaking cancer for a day, and we fly him out to LA for your next concert with all the works. Now, I'll be at your place in an hour to iron out the details."

Blaine rubbed his face, before replying softly, "Sorry Belle. I just miss him like crazy and I just want some time with him. Thank you for doing all of this."

"No problem Blaine," Belle replied her tone slightly softer. In the background he could hear the airport. "You're actually one of my easiest talents I have ever had. See you soon. Be dressed pleased."

And she hung up. Blaine blushed slightly. It took him weeks to be able to look her in the eye after Belle walked into Kurt and him getting hot and heavy in his dressing room when he first started touring.

Sighing, Blaine made his way to the bathroom. The sight of naked Kurt in the shower made him stop and lose track of his thoughts. It took him seconds to get undressed and get in too.

"Hey there," Kurt teased.

Blaine's only response was to back Kurt up against the wall and kiss him hard.

Kurt hummed before pulling away. "That took a while. What did Belle want?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked distractedly, his hands trailing across what seemed like miles of milky white skin.

"Belle?"

Blaine snapped back Kurt's face and sighed. "She's coming over now. They spotted me in disguise leaving LA and arriving in New York. Fans are taking pictures, tweeting and now searching for me. She's coming to talk damage control. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt said softly, his hands moving to frame Blaine's face. "Thank you for going through the trouble to keep me out of everything."

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt again. "I would do anything for you."

Kurt smiled at that before stealing a kiss too. "Take a shower. I'm done."

Blaine moaned at that. "No stay."

"I'll get dressed and put some coffee."

"Stay?"

"No hair gel please."

And Kurt was gone, leaving Blaine alone in the shower.

Kurt quickly got ready, tossing on a comfortable pair pf jeans and a t-shirt he wears only at home. He wasn't dressed like a slob, merely comfortably. Tossing their scattered clothes into the laundry, Kurt made a mental note to get Blaine to unpack. They could at least put his clothing in the wash before getting distracted again.

He put on the coffee machine again, turned off the iPod. He heard the knock at the door. Kurt smiled. He liked Belle, even if he didn't know her well enough. He did get on her good side when he called dibs on a pair of Nine West shoes in her size from Vogue. Isabelle looked confused when he grabbed the freebie but nodded when he mentioned it was gift.

Kurt opened the door, "Hey…" He cut off.

'Oh shit.'

Standing at his door was Anna and Elliot. Anna looked more than slightly hung over.

'Fuck.'

"Oh thank god," Anna said behind her sun glasses, "I need coffee and Elliot wasn't sure you would actually be out of bed yet."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, eyes wide at he realised there was no way he was getting rid of them.

"We said we would be by," Elliot replied, smirking. "Plus, we need to see the man candy that makes you turn down guys."

"I'm actually waiting for someone…"

And then Belle walked up behind them.

'Fuck.'

"Kurt!" her eyes flicked to the two by the door and back. Kurt shook his head slightly.

Belle mentally cursed. Kurt scrambled.

"Belle! She's a talent agent. These are my friends Elliot and Anna."

Belle smiled, slightly strained but caught on to what Kurt was saying.

"I'm sorry that this is the only time we can meet."

Kurt smiled, his was also strained, "Please come in. Sorry guys."

Anna looked like she wanted to protest but Elliot shook his head, "It's cool. We'll come by later."

Kurt gave a sigh of relief.

"Fine," Anna pouted and joked, "but we are going to meet your lover boy. You can't hide him from us and our crazy forever. Can I at least get a top up?"

Kurt sighed and let them in, "Coffee is on. Belle, coffee?"

"Please?"

The trio walked on, Anna making a beeline and Elliot bringing up the rear.

"She mixed vodka and tequila. She's really hung over," Elliot whispered with a grin.

Kurt shook his head and moved to make a cup for Belle. Anna already was draining her travel mug. "Elliot? Coffee?"

"I'm good. Thanks Kurt."

"Belle, how do you take your coffee? Please, take a seat," Kurt said politely. His eyes kept flickering to the bathroom. You could hear the shower. Unfortunately, the little two bedroom apartment only had one bathroom. The entrance to which was next to the two bedroom doors, from the lounge area.

"One sugar, no milk please," Belle replied, her eyes wide at the sound of the shower.

Kurt made the coffee quickly, glaring at Anna who was staring at the bathroom door.

"Don't even think about it," Kurt warned. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not crazy enough to actually go into the bathroom."

"Speak for yourself," Elliot quipped. But backed down at the glare Kurt tossed his way. "Joking!"

Elliot turned to Belle with a smile, while Anna moved for another refill.

"Talent agent? Are you scouting Kurt?"

Belle put down her coffee, and answered with quickly. She and Kurt had the same thought: 'Get them out of here _now_.'

"My agency works with major brands. We have some interest in the Broadway scene. I'm really only reaching out. We keep an eye on up-and-coming talents," she said vaguely. "I'm sorry but I really do need to speak to Kurt."

Elliot nodded and smiled. He got up from his seat and opened his mouth.

Kurt froze as the sound of a door open. Anna whipped around form the coffee machine. Belle froze in her seat. Elliot's jaw dropped.

Blaine opened the door, still wet with a towel around his waist and another rubbing at his mop of curls. He was already talking. Before the door even opened fully.

Kurt didn't even notice the shower turning off.

"Belle, I thought you said you would be here in an hour?" Blaine said as he pushed the door open.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, at the inevitable scene. Belle cursed, already reaching for her briefcase.

Blaine froze in the doorway at the three people in the room. "Fuck."

Elliot stared jaw slack at the sight of Blaine in the towel, and more than just him being Blaine Anderson.

Anna, poor Anna, froze. Her hands went slack and her travel mug fell to the floor, thankfully still empty. "What?"

Kurt sighed. But before he could say a word, Anna let out a small shriek and fainted on the spot.

"Shit," Kurt cursed as he moved to try and catch her. Thankfully she slumped against the counter and he was able to stop her from hitting her head. "Elliot, a little help please?"

The rocker whipped his head to Kurt, still shocked.

"Blaine. Clothes please. Elliot, help me move her to couch. For a small girl she's kind of heavy."

Elliot moved mechanically to help. Blaine slipped into the bedroom to put something on quickly.

Anna was on the couch with a frozen Elliot next to her who wouldn't stop staring at Kurt. Belle was shuffling through papers. Kurt quickly searching got a glass of ice water and some garlic. He didn't keep smelling salts but anything pungent should work. Or so he hoped.

He flicked iced water at Anna's face, while Elliot held the garlic under her nose. She moaned and woke up after a few minutes.

"What?" Anna slurred as she woke up, confused. Elliot stayed silent and turned back to Kurt.

Kurt sighed.

Anna bolted up and shrieked. "Blaine Anderson in a towel!"

And turned around and pointed at Belle, "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Kurt what the fuck is going on?!" Anna was freaking out now, her voice rising.

Elliot stayed silent but looked at Kurt, trying to process what exactly was happening.

Kurt was saved from answering. Blaine walked back into the living room, dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt of his. He was calm. Kurt glared at him. Too calm.

"Hi, you must be Elliot and Anna, right? I'm Blaine; Kurt's fiancé." And Blaine said it with a heart stopping smile.

Kurt cursed him mentally. Blaine was cool and charming while he was having a meltdown.

Anna stared wide eyed before shrieking, "Holy fuck! Blaine Anderson!?"

"What the actual fuck?!" Elliot muttered, eyeing Blaine as he wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"Come on, it's okay. They're your friends," Blaine murmured before stealing a kiss. "Calm down. It'll be fine. Promise."

"You're engaged," Elliot said dumbly, "To freaking _Blaine Anderson?!_"

Anna was now biting back her screams and staring wide eyed at the pair.

"You're the mysterious childhood sweetheart and fiancé?" Elliot said again.

Anna paled again.

"Shit! Anna breathe," Kurt said quickly, moving from Blaine's arms to the couch.

"You're Blaine Anderson's _fiancé?!_" she asked Kurt, with wild eyes.

"I told you I've been a fan since high school," Kurt tried to joke. He ignored the shocked noise from Elliot.

"Oh god…" Anna moaned as she leaned back.

"This makes sense…" Elliot mumbled. "You head over heels in love with a guy you see every couple of weeks and don't even look at other guys. Yet you don't have pictures of him around nor do you talk about him."

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed sitting up abruptly, "You really _are_ the biggest Blaine Anderson fan."

Blaine chuckled at that, which caused the pair to snap their heads towards him so fast Kurt was worried they would get whiplash, and joked, "I would hope so."

Anna started freaking out again, "Fuck. Blaine Anderson is in front of me. Fuck. I saw Blaine Anderson in a towel. Fuck. What the hell is going on?!"

Kurt gave up on Anna, sighing before turning to Elliot. Starchild wasn't as big as a fan.

"You okay, Elliot?"

Elliot jerked his head to meet Kurt's eyes and nodded, "Yeah. Just processing. This is a bit crazy…" he stopped and tried to joke, "Guess I never really had a chance with you, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything but, it's complicated." He ignored the gentle prod at the casual flirting Elliot had tried with him when they first met. The rocker had backed off when Kurt told him about his fiancé, but there were times when rocker slipped up and toed the flirtatious line. Although, recently, Elliot had been tangled up in a new lover.

Blaine, on the other hand, frowned but let the comment slide. For now.

Anna was breathing deeply and muttering to herself. Belle had grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him to the small kitchen table. Elliot merely gave Kurt a 'no shit' look.

"Why the fuck aren't you telling people you're his fiancé?!" Anna burst. "Oh my god, I'm friends with Blaine's fiancé… Oh god, we met at the concert. Holy shit. What the fuck is happening?!"

Kurt waited till the end of the tirade, and shrugged. "I want to be on Broadway. I want to make a name for myself. I don't want to be known, or get parts because, I am Blaine's fiancé or husband. We've been together since high school. Our old friends and our families know about us. We don't actually have many friends that don't know us from high school. And Blaine's bandmates know about us."

Elliot realised what Kurt was saying. "We are the first of your New York friends. We aren't on a need to know basis."

Kurt met his gaze and nodded.

"Would you have told us?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded with a small smile, "Eventually. Before everyone else. Just, not like this."

"And now, to keep this under wraps, you two need to sign this contract," Belle cut in. She walked towards the couch with Blaine behind her. He was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Merely secrecy contracts that you won't tell, say, post or leak this information until we release it to the press. No one can know."

"Contracts?" Kurt questioned.

Belle nodded, "We've been lucky so far. Most of the people in your lives known about the two of you and haven't said anything. Hell, your friends took down the photographs from Facebook. And thank god your homophobic high school didn't print any pictures of the two of you together in your yearbook. But I knew this would happen."

Seeing Kurt's face fall, Blaine moved to his side and wrapped him up in a hug, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Kurt slumped into him, moving closer and shook his head. "Our lives are kind of crazy."

Elliot took the papers to look through but Anna stared at the pair.

"Holy shit…"

"We can't tell anyone? Not even our significant other?" Elliot questioned.

Belle replied quickly and sternly, "No."

Anna's attention snapped back to Belle and she went quiet before saying, "Its ok. Charlie wouldn't care beyond the fact that Kurt won't hit on me."

"Kurt never hits on you," Elliot shot back dryly, still scanning the document. It looked ok and he did trust Kurt.

"Charlie is paranoid."

"This looks okay," Elliot said, "where do I sign?"

Kurt looked at him gratefully. Blaine smiled absentmindedly and murmured his thanks.

Belle pulled out a pen, "Initial each page and sign and date the last page please."

Elliot did so obediently before passing the pen and contract to Anna. She stared at it before looking at Kurt.

"One condition."

Kurt froze in horror. He couldn't deal with someone who he thought as friend using this information against him. Leveraging their friendship. For all her fangirling, he honestly thought Anna was better than that.

"I need to see those pictures and videos of Blaine from high school I know you're been hiding from me," Anna grinned, still pale. "Cos now that I know, you don't have to hide them from me."

Kurt let out a shaky breath, still looking worried.

"Honesty time," Anna said as she signed the contract. "This? This is crazy like I can't believe. I mean, this is fan fiction worthy shit. I'm probably going to be calling you at, like, midnight to freak out over the phone and scream. Because he's Blaine Anderson and you're Kurt Hummel and holy shit I know this now. But you're my friend and I do have your back."

Kurt smiled weakly and nodded gratefully.

Blaine piped up with a smile, "I'm ordering Chinese for lunch. Want to stay?"

Elliot's eyes widened in shock again. Anna 'eeped' and started feeling faint. Belle sighed and wondered if she would lose her job if she permanently injured her charge.

Kurt hit Blaine lightly before sending him to order the Chinese before moving to the couch to help his hyperventilating friend. Blaine chuckled as he walked away.

"Not helping, Anderson!"

~0~0~0~

Blame Boo (Glee plot puppy that lives in my head) for this oneshot sequel.

Read and review.

~Amira D.


	3. Look so Perfect

Look so Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Disclaimer for song at the end. Oh, and I don't own Sword Art Online, anime, manga or light novel.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

Summary: So Anna knows. And so does Elliot. Kurt's freaking out over everything. Broadway is calling and Blaine has to keep a low profile. And there's a new song playing in his head. Again.

Please help. I cannot write 'articles' to save me life. Guess I'm not serious enough. XD I would love some help with the articles/reviews from newspapers that I have created for this story. Please and thank you.

~0~0~0~

There were times when Kurt hated Blaine's success.

Sometimes when it felt like Kurt only ever received rejection, or the times when he was bone achingly lonely in New York. Or times like this: Kurt really needed Blaine and he couldn't be there. And he ruthlessly squashed the small voice that said that Blaine could have been there if he let him; if he let people know about _them._

But Kurt didn't need any more voices in his head at the moment, and he really couldn't spare the nerves to freak out over _that_ thought. Hell, he could barely breathe.

A knock at the door made Kurt sick to his stomach. He frantically looked for a clock, desperate to see the time because he thought he had more time.

The door opened to reveal Carmen Tibideaux. She took one look at Kurt and quick entered, closing the door behind her.

"That is rather impressive; you look green even though you are wearing almost an inch thick of stage make up," she said with a small smile. "Breathe Kurt. No good came of not breathing."

"Carmen?" Kurt half greeted as he fell back into chair. "What are you doing here?"

"My student is on Broadway, and I know the director and producers personally," Carmen replied dryly. She paused as she looked around at the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

Kurt waved his hand at the free seat, "I'm sharing with Harvey Ross. There was a wardrobe malfunction so he's down in costume. Make-up and hair are doing the final touches on Melody and Castiel. So I'm freaking out on my own."

He said it rather nonchalantly, if not for the crazy look in his eyes.

"Friends and family? I'm surprised that your fiancé isn't here. Or your father," Carmen asked, observing her student.

"If my fiancé came back stage everyone would know, especially with the reporters mulling around. Dad and Carole are out front with my friends. I asked them not to come backstage before the show because they would make me even more nervous. But now I'm not sure that's possible."

Carmen stayed silent as Kurt floundered, gathered himself, then deflated again and devolved back to floundering.

It was strange to see the boy act like this.

"Kurt," she said sternly, "calm down. You will be fine. You actually have the perfect role for a Broadway debut. There is no precedent and you're acting alongside an experienced cast that draws attention. This is not the first time you have been on this stage."

Kurt snorted and pointed out, "I was part of the chorus last time I acted on this stage."

He froze before apologising to his mentor for his rude words, "I'm sorry. That was rude. I just don't want to mess this up; for me or for everyone else."

Carmen said nothing but just looked at the counter tenor with regarding eyes. "It will be better than fine."

Kurt gave her a weak smile.

There was a knock on the door, and it was pushed open. Time for last touches it seemed. Kurt had already warmed up vocally. It would almost be last call for the curtains. Carmen smiled at the two ladies who entered, carrying bags and toolboxes of their craft, and stood.

"Kurt," she said seriously, but eyes twinkling, "congratulations on your Broadway debut and break a leg. I've been looking forward to this. Samuel has been talking none stop. It's been a while since he's been this excited."

Kurt smiled, for the first time that evening without nerves, "Thank you Madam Tibideaux. Thank you for, well, everything."

Carmen smiled and slipped out, leaving behind Kurt at the hands of the make-up artist and hair stylist. She made a beeline for the side door. She would like to meet the infamous Burt Hummel had gushed about. He would have to be something, to raise a son like Kurt in the middle of Ohio.

~0~0~0~

From the moment curtains fell after the final bows, the flush didn't leave Kurt. He just couldn't catch his breath as adrenaline coursed through his veins and the applause echoed in his mind. The hugs and kisses were being passed around. He vaguely registered the bone crushing hug from Director Elis.

Kurt needed air. He needed space. He needed to breathe, and get away from the strangers who touched him.

He needed to gather himself.

Kurt made a beeline for his dressing room, grateful that Harvey was caught up in the impromptu party in the green room.

He closed the door, trying to shut out the commotion; the excitement for just a moment. And it all crashed around him.

Hands shaking, Kurt moved to the closest chair and fell into it.

'I did,' he thought numbly, 'I made it through opening night on Broadway. I was Lance Du Boid, supporting character in _Bold_. Eight songs. They clapped.'

Kurt smiled.

Because at the end of the show: they clapped. They cheered. They _stood._

Small town Ohio born Kurt Hummel stood on a Broadway stage and people didn't hate him. Months of hard work culminated in a good show. It wasn't perfect. There would be notes tomorrow, after the reviews, but everyone was happy.

He did it. Oh dear Gaga. He did it. He was a Broadway actor.

The door opened, as if on cue, to reveal Blaine holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Roses that were forgotten quickly.

One look and Blaine rushed over, dropping the flowers on the vanity to wrap his arms around Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and drew in the comfort of something he knew to be real, regardless if he was dreaming or awake.

After a few moments, Blaine drew back and gently wiped the tears Kurt didn't know he cried. And the pop singer smiled lightly from behind his 'glasses.' Dressed in smart pants, a dress shirt and a beanie, he was not really appropriately dressed for an opening night. But wearing a tux would have not done anything to hide his identity.

"Hey," Blaine murmured, "happy tears?"

Kurt gave a chuckle and nodded, still floundering.

"You were amazing," Blaine said, still soft and refusing to let go, "I mean, more so than usual. Congratulations on your show."

Kurt smiled. He didn't have to explain. Blaine could see his turmoil. He would let Kurt sort them out. They would talk later.

The door opened again. Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss before drawing away from his hug. Blaine pouted but stepped away as Burt came through the door first. There was no way he was getting in between that man and his son.

~0~0~0~

There was no sleep for Kurt or Blaine that night, and not because of fun activities. Burt and Carole stayed with them in the spare room that had been rearranged. They had stayed up, all gushing about the show and the after party. But near 1 am they retired to bed, leaving the two lovers curled up together on the couch.

Kurt sighed and enjoyed the relative quiet. It was late, or very early, but there was no way he could sleep. The world was still spinning off his axis. Blaine was cuddled up against him, watching the lights of New York through the window.

"I did it," Kurt murmured, later. How long later, he didn't know.

Blaine hummed, and merely reached for Kurt's free hand. The other was wrapped in his curls and he was not complaining. Blaine let Kurt talk it out.

"I mean, I did it. No one really thought I could, I mean, everyone in general not you or dad or Carole. We all knew Rachel could but I wasn't a sure bet like her. But I did it."

"You did; we knew you would. You knew you would. Screw the rest," Blaine said seriously, leaning back to look Kurt in the eyes.

The brunet smiled slightly at that but shook his head. "I didn't. Not really. I never really knew until NYADA and then I discovered just how hard it would be. A lot of it would be up to chance and luck."

Blaine froze at that. He hated it. He hated hearing the doubt in Kurt's voice. It was like seeing the slightly broken -breaking- boy he met that first day at Dalton.

"It's true Blaine. I could be the most talented and still have a tough time finding a role. Broadway is cruel," Kurt continued, stroking Blaine's head. He knew Blaine didn't like hearing him say things like that. But Blaine was an optimist. Kurt was a realist. He had seen too much of how cruel life could be too early in life. Losing his mother had been the first. And the bullying, the homophobia of Lima had taken care of the rest.

"But I did it. And it makes it… sweeter?" Kurt continued. "I loved it. I was good. I was good enough. And I don't think I could ever get bored of it."

The words 'not like Rachel' hung in the air. She hadn't come. Kurt had invited her.

No one could make it. Santana and Mercedes were recording but begged him for tickets for three weeks' time as they swore they were coming to New York as soon as they wrapped up. Brittany and Quinn were coming over in the school break. Puck even said he would come then too. Artie was doing a semester in Chicago, as part of a university exchange program, and would come as soon as he got back.

No, Burt and Carole were the only ones who came from Lima. And Kurt felt the missing presence if Finn keenly when they arrived in New York.

Elliot had come, without the mysterious lover. He had insisted they were just hook ups but Kurt could see the smile the 'casual' hook up brought to his friends face. And Kurt was happy for him. He just hoped that the other boy felt the same. He was an NYU law student apparently.

Anna dragged Charlie out. She had gushed and brought a bouquet of sunflowers. Greg and Rose also came, full of well wishes and congratulations. Dani came alone, but told Kurt that the girl she was dating had to work. Abby was a med student doing her shift at the hospital under her registrar. But Dani brought a box of Swiss chocolates from the both of them.

It was strange to see the present time of his life that held so little of his past, save his family. Particularly, Blaine hiding from everyone.

"You were… incredible," Blaine said sincerely, "I could barely recognise you. But more than just the acting; your voice, the way you moved."

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand in thanks, "Let's hope everyone else thinks so too."

"They will," Blaine replied confidently, "you didn't hear them at the after party. Even if we didn't stay long, I spoke to your director, and you blew him away. He said you had been excellent during rehearsals but you blew him away tonight."

Kurt flushed at the praise. He had quite the collection of flowers spread out around the apartment.

"Carmen thought so too," Blaine added. "So did most of the cast. Most couldn't believe you are still a student."

Kurt snorted. The same cast that had side eyed for months. "For someone who was supposed to stay under the radar, you sure talked to a lot of people while lurking in the shadows at the party."

"But this does bring about a problem," Blaine continued without missing a beat as he sat up, dislodging the hand in his hair.

Kurt looked at him confused, but not questioning yet. He simply enjoyed the light flow of the conversation.

Blaine nodded, looking serious, "_Bold_ is going to be a success. The story is different, with its genre being borderline fantasy. Yet it's a musical with action and effects and an interesting mix of original and popular songs. And with you stealing the show…"

"Okay," Kurt replied, turning to face his fiancé, "how is a successful show a problem?"

"Well, it's going to be on Broadway for months at this rate. You're going to be busy, especially…"

And Blaine actually looked put out at this. Biting his lip, he looked at Kurt ion all seriousness.

"We talked about getting married…"

Kurt froze, his eyes searching Blaine's. They had talked. When Blaine had been in New York for his last concert. The conversation to get married now rather than wait for a year for after graduation, because now neither of them were full time students. It would be a longer wait. Blaine was gaining success. Kurt was too.

And at in the moment, it seemed like a dream. They missed each other. Marriage was more than the ring to them, and it seemed so pointless to wait.

No, Blaine knew Kurt's dream wedding would not be small but it mostly included those near and dear to them. Blaine's dream wedding was marrying Kurt.

They had left the conversation on the table. Rather than the getting married in the summer; merely sooner than planned.

Kurt smiled softly at the thought of marrying Blaine. "It wouldn't matter. You do realise I've had most of the wedding already planned. "

Blaine had to laugh at that, a happy laugh, and joked. "Do I get any say?"

"You can pick the date?" Kurt joked back. But he went quiet. Blaine frowned at the sudden silence from his fiancé.

"Hey," Blaine bumped his shoulder to Kurt's, frowning at the sudden quietness, "no take backs. You already say yes."

Kurt rolled his eyes, returning the bump as he shook his head. "I had been thinking that it might be easy to get married after people know about us."

"You want to wait?" the hurt was evident in Blaine's voice as he sat up.

Kurt shook his head, pulling Blaine back, "No. I mean, if _Bold_ is successful. If it's a good time for your career, maybe we could stop hiding."

Blaine stared at Kurt, wide eyed.

"I mean, the wedding is outside.…"

"You want an outside wedding?" Blaine questioned, frowning as he thought about everything they had talked about involving the wedding. Hazel eyes widened as he realised why Kurt wanted an outdoor wedding.

"An outdoor wedding is something I've always wanted… But it would be hard to control," Blaine finished slowly as he realised that when Kurt had been alone he planned a wedding from both of their wishes.

Kurt nodded, "and it would be difficult to do that without completely anyone finding out."

Blaine looked at Kurt silently. Kurt swallowed as he waited.

"What about a winter wedding? We could both get time off. Summer is too busy…" Blaine said slowly, "I don't care if it's inside, but I don't want to put this off. We might always be busy and if we get married when everyone knows, it might get… chaotic. I want a day just about us; without worrying about the press or rumours or gossip."

Kurt met Blaine's serious gaze. That was something he wanted. Yes, a big wedding but Kurt didn't want it splashed in gossip rags.

"Winter," Blaine said slowly, not looking away from Kurt, "December 16th. Central Park."

"December 16th," Kurt agreed, suddenly breathless. 'Gaga this day could not get better.'

Blaine wasted no time in pulling Kurt in for a kiss, a very long kiss with wondering hands.

The pair fell asleep on the couch after a make out session, neither going father considering Kurt's parents were sleeping less than 20 feet away. Blaine woke up to his phone alarm a couple of hours later. The boy tucked the throw blanket around his fiancé as he got up. Kurt opened his eyes, grumbling. The tiredness had caught up with him.

"Go back to sleep," Blaine whispered, dropping a kiss onto Kurt's forehead. "I'll be right back."

Kurt frowned but fell back into a light sleep. Blaine smiled fondly before slowly backing away. He had a mission.

Grabbing his hoodie, wallet and keys, he quietly left the apartment. And headed straight for the nearest open newspaper stand. He made sure to pull the hood up, cursing that he forgot to bring any glasses.

The sun wasn't even up yet and the chill of winter still lingered. Blaine jogged, trying to stay warm. He finally found, a block away, a small convenience store that was open and stocked with just delivered newspapers.

Blaine smiled at the old shopkeeper behind the counter and sighed in relief. He was less likely to recognise him. Blaine quickly gathered a copy of all the prominent newspapers that would be carrying a review of _Bold_'s opening night.

The old man, who looked like me may be in his sixties, raised an eyebrow as he rung up the papers but said nothing. Blaine paid, smiled again and left quickly. He fought the urge to peak at one.

Opening the door to their apartment, Blaine sighed at the warmth. He noticed the smell of coffee immediately. Stepping to the kitchen, he smiled at the mug ready for him and the sleep ruffled Kurt sipping his own.

"I wasn't gone that long," Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes before eyeing the pile of paper that Blaine dropped onto their small kitchen table. Blaine took his mug with a smile and thanks, watching Kurt.

"I'm not sure I want to know what they say," Kurt admitted.

Blaine merely put down his mug and shifted through the pile before pulling out one specific one. He opened it, paging to the relevant section. He looked back to Kurt.

"Read it or summarise?" Blaine asked simply.

Kurt smiled in relief but shifted to sit next to his fiancé so they could read together.

Blaine smiled before taking a deep breath and started reading, his eyes widening with each word. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"Broadway Stage by J Walsh."

"Walsh?" Kurt panicked. "Walsh was there last night?!"

Blaine kept going.

"_Bold is undoubtedly the brain child of Tony winners Director Samuel Elis and writer Lyra Darsons, showcasing a production that is both compelling and obscure. Sceptics about this new play, that crosses genres that often flops on Broadway, may now be laid to bed. Bold, is an undoubtedly, one of the best to grace the stage along Broadway this season, rivalling even February's Tony Award Winning productions. _

_When rumours of the production started, many, I amongst them, had many reserves. Darsons based the script off inspiration from the Japanese anime (Sword Art Online) and ½ Prince, and took the tremendous undertaking of translating it for the stage. Bold it explodes onto stage bringing to Broadway fresh ideas and a new take on the fantasy genre that steers away from the old age adage of fairy tales. _

_Bold takes place in the near future, where people play virtual reality online games; their body slumbers while their minds are cast into a fantasy world. Darsons takes the audience into a new world, as characters log in to a newly released VMMORPG (Virtual Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) called Sword Art Online. Homage must be paid to the technical crew, led by the Ted Novo, whose special effects make what would be a boring concept, dazzling as the virtual world of Ceros is brought to life. _

_Upon logging in, all players are trapped in the virtual world by its creator. The headsets which allow access to the game will fry their brains if the headsets are forcible disconnected. The creator, known only as Dictator of Life, states that all players are trapped until the game's 100 dungeons are passed. And if the player dies in the game, he will die in the real world as the headset will kill him. _

_Darsons and Elis created a very interesting analogous view as the story is woven between the real world, the virtual world, both in the past and present. And yet, with enough finesse as to not create confusion with a convoluted script. _

_Kirito, played by Tony winner Castiel Spector, is a quiet British programming student whose life is mainly online. Spector, whose larger than life personality, is startlingly withdrawn as he plays an introvert, leaving him almost unrecognizable. Spector showcases facets to his talents that have never been seen before, which just may lead to more nominations this year._

_Kirito worked as a tester for the game, and uses this knowledge to stay ahead of the masses. He befriends Anna (Melody Fallis) an unassuming girl with startling fighting skills and her brother, Aaron (Tony nominee Harvey Ross) a flirtatious but brilliant FBI agent. _

_The chemistry from get go it tangible between Kirito and Anna, yet sweet in its awkwardness and in light amidst their crisis. Ross adds a certain comedic relief that we have not seen since he first graced the Broadway stage. _

_Supporting cast is large, but special mention must be made of the shy black smith Kara (Samantha Louise) whom creates a love complication and ally Lance du Boid (Kurt Hummel), a mischievous solo player that befriends Kirito. Lance is boisterous boy who is carrying a heavy burden of a tragedy, a paradox of emotions in which is effectively carried by Hummel, a newcomer to the stage. _

_The play follows the life of Kirito and his interactions with others, as they travel through the virtual world, trying to end the game to escape and uncovering its mysteries. But, at the same time, living completely in the virtual world and losing touch with reality. _

_The story is seemingly simplistic once set up, but delves into philosophy and human nature producing a surprising depth for a fantasy genre, whilst carrying more than a few twists. The audience is entranced through out what is a longer than usual performance. _

_Special mention must be made of Kurt Hummel, and his character Lance. When boasting of an experienced and well-known cast provides a fluent chemistry, newcomer Hummel steps up to, and in some cases overshadows, with ease. Despite reservations about having an inexperienced supporting lead, Hummel's stage presence is not something to be underestimated, as he often steals the scene from the more experienced players. Hummel's flawless countertenor and range is surprising, but adds an interesting depth to the score; whilst his stunts, both on wire and off, has the audience on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Casting Director Felds found a gem in the second year NYADA student who is been mentored by the Broadway great, Carmen Tibideaux. He is someone to keep an eye out for if his performance is any indication of his talent._

_Music wise, the score is a mix of classics, pop and original works by Sona Gelding. Whilst the opening song by Spector and Fallis is upbeat and catchy, it was the solo rendition of Defying Gravity by Hummel that stole the spot light in his first appearance on stage. Stepping away from the norm, Bold's music is performed by both an orchestra and a band, more so by the band. Though a tad bland, the music used is mainstream enough to keep the average audience member entertained but conservative Broadway lovers will find faults in all but the renditions of classics. And this is Bold's biggest weakness. _

_The show, is overall, one that is here to stay. Bold is here; and is palatable for both first timers and the seasoned lovers of Broadway. Captivating, fresh and unlike anything ever seen before, it will not be a surprise if it gains multiply nominations come awards season next year. Personally, I've already got my ticket to see it again before it sells out completely. _

_Overall, highly recommended." _

Kurt stared wide eyed at the paper that actually shook in Blaine's hands.

It took a few moments, before Blaine suddenly dropped the paper and reached for the still shocked Kurt. No word were said. Because the only thing Blaine could do was kiss his fiancé.

The kiss snapped Kurt out of his shock, to which he enthusiastically kissed Blaine back.

Pulling away, he was glowing, "Holy shit! Walsh just… He…_I got a special mention!_"

Blaine merely beamed, both in his happiness and at Kurt's, and simply said, "I know."

He paused, before continuing, "So… wanna read the other reviews?"

Before Kurt could answer his phone started ringing. He had to walk back to the couch to fish for the cell. Kurt looked at the screen before looking at a grinning Blaine still seated at the table in front of a pile of papers.

"It's Director Elis," Kurt said with wide eyes before answering it.

Blaine watched him, and if the smile was anything to go by, he could only guess that the Director was happy and excited. Instead, he turned back to the papers, shuffling through for the next one. But before he could start, the guest room door opened, to reveal a grumpy Burt and a curious Carole.

"Is everything okay?" Carole asked while Burt made a beeline for the coffee, "Why are you up so early?"

Blaine grinned, holding the paper forward, "Sorry, I went out early to get the papers. Reviews are out. Kurt just got a special mention in the New York Times review by Walsh. That man is one of the best critics. Kurt's talking to his director."

Carole and Burt moved to the table, but Blaine could move his eyes from Kurt. He drank in the sight of a 'giddy with happiness' Kurt who stared right back while talking on the phone.

Today was going to be _fantastic._

~0~0~0~

Everything was a blur once the show started. The excellent reviews meant they were performing for full houses almost nightly. But Kurt was acutely aware that Blaine's break was almost up. And it seemed like they just didn't have enough time together.

Blaine had to go back to LA and finish his next single and start his next tour. He already had a few tracks written and he just had to lay them down. He spent the hours Kurt was away at rehearsals to tinker away on a tune that was being created in his head. Most nights, he went to see the show. The nights Kurt couldn't get him the rush (free) tickets, he waited at the backstage door for Kurt, hidden in the growing crowd of admirers.

Dates were confirmed and Belle pitched off to physically drag Blaine away. Kurt hated that part. He couldn't go to the airport. Their goodbyes would be private.

Life was busy as ever for Kurt. He had been given two weeks off NYADA to get into the swing of performing every night and to work through the notes. Once the show found its momentum, rehearsals were cut back to skeleton schedule meaning Kurt could start attending NYADA part time again. It had been a crazy two weeks, especially with Blaine by his side.

Walking back into NYADA had been surreal. Rachel had dropped out before _Funny Girl_ had hit the stage but she would have loved the attention that Kurt received. He walked in and people actually stopped talking to watch him walk by. And then the whispers started. Random students approached him, the brave ones, with questions and gushing about his success and good reviews and could he put in a good word for them with the casting director? Some wanted free tickets. Some hit on him.

"I'm engaged and not interested," Kurt bit out as he tried to ignore then senior, albeit hot one, that would not take no for an answer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have class."

Kurt finally made it to his last lesson: vocals with Carmen. He sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"And so it starts."

Kurt jumped in shock, not realising Carmen was already in the room.

"That was a fantastic show, Mr Hummel. In fact, I had lunch yesterday with Jim Walsh. He had some questions about you. He's very impressed, as I am. I daresay you are going to need an agent. I have some recommendations," she continued.

Kurt stared at her jaw slacked.

Carmen smiled gently, "It's quite overwhelming, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded and slowly moved further into the room. "I didn't expect it. The amount of attention."

"Success brings more attention except for scandal. Take a seat, I think we can take a break today and just talk. I have some people you need to meet. This is just the beginning."

~0~0~0~

Time passed and things became a routine. Kurt passed his tests at NYADA with flying colours. _Bold_ was completely sold out for weeks. The reviews were almost always good.

Kurt took Carmen's advice, and list, and got an agent, Wesley Brow. The man was efficient but nothing like Belle. Where she was business, he was very relaxed, but apparently one of the best.

Things were both awkward and easier between Kurt and Elliot and Anna. Their knowing about Blaine was nice. He could talk about him and miss him and moan about missing him. But it was weird because they often freaked out about it. Anna bounced between fangirl, and wow those were some awkward questions, and friend. Elliot was chilled with awkward moments, but he was always chilled so the awkward moments were worse. And he stared at Kurt with amusement when Kurt fanboyed over Blaine.

As for Blaine and Kurt's relationship, they were once again skype dating. With their busy schedules there was no way either one of them could fly across the country for a weekend rendezvous, much to their mutual disappointment.

In interviews, Blaine joked that they had practice with long distance relationship, because his fiancé was actually a year older than him. Belle had taken over a skype chat and forced Kurt and Blaine to draw guidelines for what they both could and couldn't say about the other. Kurt was not comfortable with Wesley knowing about Blaine just yet. He hadn't hit the level of fame Blaine had so Kurt rationalised that he didn't need to tell his agent just yet.

Belle smirked at that and nodded in agreement, that while Kurt was gaining a reputation, Blaine had a small army of fangirls. Blaine pouted and pointed out that Kurt had his own growing fandom (Kurtatsics) on various media site. Bell, literally, face palmed when she realised that Blaine knew this because he was a member. Kurt tried to placate her by adding he was part of Blaine's own fandoms.

They agreed that no one would release names. Blaine pushed for initials. Belle said it was doable if Blaine didn't mention anything about Kurt being an actor. Kurt wondered by Blaine wanted to release his initials but all the boy said was that the fans wanted a 'shipping name'.

"And while 'KurtcoBlaine' sounds awesome, but I think our friends would die if it wasn't Klaine," Blaine joked, partly serious. Kurt agreed. It was one way to get 'Klaine' out without actually releasing his name.

"In that case, you should use 'K E H' as my initials. No one in New York knows my middle name."

They would stick to what was known: high school sweethearts. Blaine let everyone know he was engaged but Belle encouraged Kurt to just say he was with someone. Just in case someone made the connection that Blaine was in New York for the opening show and that they went to high school together.

They argued, but agreed to talk more about each other. Blaine would be able to tell people that Kurt was older, and they had experience with long distance. This was to curtail any notions that their relationship was not strong, and the rumour that Kurt was Rick. Poor Rick was often bombarded accusations that he was the mysterious fiancé, especially when pictures were posted of the band and Blaine just hanging out.

Kurt on the other hand, was allowed to mention the long distance and ages. But he was encouraged to keep away from mentioning that they were high school sweethearts.

And under no circumstances were they allowed to reveal that they wanted to get married next year.

It was nearing summer, and _Bold _had been on circuit for four months. And it had four months since they had physically been together. Skype could only do so much.

Kurt had finished up with his NYADA courses and had a few weeks before his summer courses. He wanted to catch up as much as possible since his change to part-time. He was hoping to catch up enough so he would be counted as a senior in the new school year.

Blaine had been on tour around the country and even up to Canada. He had busier than Kurt, recording tracks for movies, touring, and signings and writing new material. The company wanted a new album out, and pending its success, a bigger tour. Not to mention the music videos. Blaine was on the fast track to major success. He was gaining a popularity on the internet, and interest in his music had gone global on the internet.

There was talk he was on the short list of nominees for the few award shows coming up. Belle admitted in a phone call that come the next award season, Blaine would be a nominated for quite a few categories.

And Kurt was excited for him.

But the busy summer, as he would be performing 6 nights and 4 matinees a week, Kurt needed to see Blaine before the crazy hit. Blaine, who was rehearsing for his new tour around America and doing interviews almost everyone. Blaine had bounced off the wall when he called that he had a slot on _Ellen_ because she loved one of his songs. Kurt was beyond jealous but begged him to tell her that he was a fan.

Blaine had a short slot, barely five minutes, but he had looked gorgeous and beamed. He was a natural, as Kurt streamed the show alone in their apartment. Ellen had smiled and joked and laughed when Blaine gushed how much he and his fiancé were fans. Ellen prodded at him about fiancé but Blaine merely smiled and blushed, and joked back that when they do get married, he will send an invitation.

Kurt on the other hand told Blaine that Elis had said that there was interest in making _Bold_ into a movie. He and Lyra were hesitant because the producers didn't want it as a musical. Kurt had to agree, that while it would make an amazing film, taking the music away would not make it _Bold_ anymore. Instead, they were holding off on it and letting the show run its course. Samuel Elis was sure that the show would last at least a year, maybe go on to be a long runner on Broadway.

With summer coming up, and no commitments apart from the show, Kurt nervously asked for time off. Wesley was confused but agreed that it would better to take time off now. He backed up Kurt when he approached Director Elis.

Samuel stared at the youngster in shock and slight horror. Kurt had to hurriedly add.

"Just for a week. I want to see my parents and Blaine. You know, before the summer rush. I know the show is almost completely booked out for the summer but right now we aren't."

Samuel sighed and nodded, asking an assistant to call Carlos, Kurt's understudy. Samuel knew he had to give the kid time off. Melody was asking for time off after the summer rush. Castiel had already taken a few days off, resulting in an underprepared understudy stepping up. Thankfully, the cast pulled together to cover, resulting in quite a bit of ad lib.

Carlos came running, nervous and eager. He was part of the supporting cast but seeing Kurt Hummel and his agent, he knew what was going on. It would be his chance to shine.

It took two hours to hammer out plans. Samuel insisted they run skeleton rehearsals for all of Kurt's scenes to prepare. He was not having another mishap with understudies. It left them six days to get Carlos up to speed. Kurt would get Tuesday to Sunday off, with a run through on Monday because hitting the stage the following Tuesday. It also meant that they could advertise that Kurt Hummel would NOT be acting and avoid disgruntled ticket holders.

Wesley would handle the press, realising a statement regarding Kurt's break. They agreed that it should be known that Kurt was taking time off to visit his family as he was going to take summer classes at NYADA to catch up to the full time students whilst performing. Just in case some people thought that Kurt was being fired. Wesley wisely didn't ask why Kurt didn't want his plans to go to LA be known, or why his boyfriend was hardly ever mentioned.

~0~0~0~

Belle and Kurt organised it. Blaine didn't know Kurt was coming.

Kurt would fly to Lima and spend time with his family. He would fly out of Lima on Friday morning and be in LA by the afternoon. Belle made sure he had a ticket and a pass for Blaine's show on Saturday. He would have to leave Sunday afternoon so he would be back in New York for rehearsals.

Lima was unexciting. Kurt his dad and Carole. They were so excited to have him home that Kurt felt guilty for not coming home more often or for longer. They understood, and were embarrassingly proud. They had newspaper cut outs framed.

One thing he had to do alone in Lima was visit his Mum and Finn. He bought fresh flowers and spent some time just talking to the two. In the quiet of cemetery, Kurt wished that they could have been there to see him get married.

But Lima still made Kurt feel like an outsider. He was back to feeling like the weird gay kid. All it took was a trip to Breadstix to pick up dinner. Walking in, Kurt was horrified to find an ex-hockey jock as a waiter. The boy who tormented him throughout high school looked at him with disgust.

"I thought you died, fag," the boy, Kyle Randy, spat. More than a few patrons turned to stare. Most didn't even bat an eye when they saw Kurt but a few looked horrified.

'I got out. You didn't.' Kurt thought through the horror.

Dispelling the shock, Kurt pulled up his old armour.

"Nope," Kurt drawled, forcing his body to relax, "Unlike you, I got into a prestigious college and left."

The old jock glared at Kurt but before he could move, the manager came, apologising to Kurt.

The lady glared at the jock and sent him away. "I'm sorry sir, may I help you?"

Kurt smiled at her, "I'm here to pick up an order. Hummel?"

The lady nodded and sent another waitress to fetch the order. She looked so apologetic Kurt smiled and tried to joke, "High school. Seems like you can never get away. Even when you leave."

Kurt paid with a smile and took the take away home. As he sat down in his dad's car, he tried to stop the shaking that started.

'Thank Gaga I left.'

Friday came too soon in some ways and in others, not soon enough. Burt dropped Kurt off at the airport, hugging his son goodbye. He knew. Burt knew coming back was not easy for Kurt. He didn't tell Kurt, but he received an apology call from the manager of Breadstix about the 'incident'. She apologised profusely, and quietly explained that her nephew had recently come out. The bullying he faced at Carmel was terrible and couldn't stand to see homophobia because that hate was also being thrown at her darling nephew.

Kurt got to LA and walked out, luggage in hand, and quickly found the driver holding his name up on a board. Belle had insisted. The driver took him straight to the apartment building. Blaine had a small one bedroom apartment in same complex as Belle. In fact, she found him the flat and moved him. It was easier. Not mention, Kurt was signed in as her guest. Belle lived there with her sister, Melisa.

Kurt signed in, and took the elevator up to the 6th floor. He knocked on the door.

It was not the first time he was visiting Blaine or using the same ruse.

But it was the first time he was surprising him. Kurt had done some fast talking to change their skype sessions to phone calls.

Blaine's face when he opened the door was worth it.

So was the afternoon (and night) that followed.

~0~0~0~

Kurt found himself once again in the middle of the crowd looking up at Blaine perform on stage. And it didn't get old.

He laughed and jumped and sang along. The venue was bigger than the New York concert, but the fans in the front were just as crazy. He didn't make any friends this time, but a Blainiac fanboy had hit on him before the concert began. Kurt had to laugh at that. He politely turned the boy down.

This time when Blaine had told Kurt he was performing a new sing, Kurt told him if it was about him naked, Blaine was sleeping on the couch.

Blaine had laughed, kissed him and said, "Not quite."

That was not reassuring for Kurt.

So when Blaine started grinning like a maniac while talking, Kurt started to worry.

"I have a new song," Blaine said, only to stop at the roaring of the fans. The mike picked up his chuckling whilst he tried to talk over them. "It's something… It's something I worked on in New York. And once again, about my soulmate. Despite what people think, it takes work to make a relationship work, regardless of distance. I was reminded of this, and just how much I love you sweetheart."

Fans started freaking out. Kurt laughed as people around him started screaming that Blaine's fiancé was in LA!

Blaine was grinning, his eyes looking over to Kurt ever few moments. Most fans thought it was because of the screams that emitted from the front.

"Oh, and honey, please don't make me sleep on the couch."

More screams. Kurt snorted.

"It's from my new album~"

This time Kurt joined in the cheering.

"My new album," Blaine laughed as he continued, "Love from LA!"

Kurt stared at Blaine, his heart melting. He fell even more in love with that crazy, amazing boy.

"Which is coming out next week!"

Kurt really wanted to kiss his man, like right now.

Blaine grinned as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt's jaw dropped and the fans went completely crazy. Blaine laughed and gave the audience a funny look.

"I'm not stripping. Well, not completely," Blaine said mischievously. He undid his button down short sleeve and slipped it off. Fans jokingly booed at the thin black undershirt.

Kurt stared. Blaine had been working out, and Kurt felt the difference first hand. But seeing the change, his defined arms only enhanced by the vest, on stage, was something else.

Through the crowd, Blaine looked straight at Kurt with a smirk. That shook Kurt out of his day dreams and he rolled his eyes.

But it did catch his attention: what looked like a tattoo. A tattoo that was not there a few hours ago. It was a cliché arrow-heart with something written in it. Kurt's heart pounded as the camera on the big screen zoomed in on the writing.

It wasn't a name.

"_K.E.H."_ was in the middle of the heart.

Kurt flushed at that. Of course Blaine would do something like this. Kurt wasn't sure, once again, if he was going to kiss his fiancé or kill him.

Without a cue, Rick started playing.

Tossing the shirt aside, Blaine grinned as he sang.

"_Hey~. Hey~ Hey~ Hey!"_

The drums joined in. It was more punk rock than pop. But catchy as hell.

"_Hey~. Hey~ Hey~ Hey!"_

Kurt bopped to the beat. Blaine slowed down as he sauntered to the front of the stage. He was a showman; he knew how to work a crowd. The lights went down on stage and went up in the concert hall. The fans were now visible from stage.

"_Simmer down, simmer down._

_They say we are too young now to amount to anything else._

_But look around,_

_We've worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now._

_If you don't swim, then you'll drown."_

Blaine knelt, as if to sing to the fans in front but his eyes were on Kurt as he sang the next line.

"_But don't move, honey."_

The lights went off, the stage lit up and the beat picked up again. Blaine kicked back, moving to stand upright and rock out on stage with a big grin.

"_You look so perfect standing there, _

_In my American apparel underwear."_

Kurt cringed. He really did love Blaine but Gaga he hated that boy sometimes.

'I'd never wear _American apparel underwear!' _Kurt thought viciously, 'and now the world would think-'

Kurt froze. 'Shit.'

Last time. When Blaine surprised him, coming home early for the opening night. That morning. Kurt wore Blaine's gag gift underwear.

"Fuck," Kurt cursed.

_And I know now, _

_That I'm so down~._

_Your kissed bruised lips are a work of art._

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart._

_And I know now,_

_That I'm so down~."_

And now the fake tattoo made sense. As did Blaine's insistence to tell people Kurt's initials.

'He planned this,' Kurt realised with a growing horror, slight amusement and just a little flattered.

"_Hey~. Hey~ Hey~ Hey!"_

_Let's get out,_

_Let's get out._

_Cos this deadbeat town is only here just to keep us down._

Kurt swallowed. People were jumping around him but he was back in Lima. Back in Breadstix where the old jock asked why he wasn't _dead_ yet.

_While I was out,_

_I found myself alone just thinking about~._

_If I showed up with a plane ticket?_

_And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it._

_Would you want to run away too?_

_Cos all I really want is you!_

Kurt laughed at that, finally smiling. He forced all thoughts of Lima out of his head.

Technically Kurt had the plane ticket that day, leaving to New York. Blaine had the ring but was staying in Lima. But they had wanted to run away. Kurt planned on living in New York after high school. Blaine planned on them living together. As much as Blaine loved New York, it was merely a technicality to him.

"_You look so perfect standing there, _

_In my American apparel underwear._

_And I know now, _

_That I'm so down. ~"_

The chorus made Kurt blush slightly but he sang along nonetheless. 

"_I made a mix tape straight out of '94."_

Kurt frowned at that. It niggled at his memory.

"_I got your red skinny jeans lying on the floor."_

Back to that morning in New York…. Red skinny jeans were on the floor…. Kurt played one of Blaine's old play list of old Broadway songs….

"_And I know now, _

_That I'm so down. ~" _

'This song is about that morning…' and somehow that left Kurt just a little bit breathless.

"_Hey~. Hey~ Hey~ Hey!_

_You look so perfect standing there, _

_In my American apparel underwear._

_And I know now, _

_That I'm so down~. _

_Your kissed bruised lips are a work of art._

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart._

_And I know now,_

_That I'm so down~._

_Hey~. Hey~ Hey~ Hey!_

_You look so perfect standing there, _

_In my American apparel underwear._

_And I know now, _

_That I'm so down~. _

_You look so perfect standing there, _

_In my American apparel underwear._

_And I know now, _

_That I'm so down~."_

The fans went crazy. Kurt laughed and impulsively send a text. He wouldn't be able to meet Blaine until after the meet and greet.

Belle held Blaine's phone as it buzzed with a message. From Kurt. She didn't open it.

Instead, the first thing she did when Blaine got off the stage after his encore, was hand him the phone. He frowned in confusion before breaking out into a smile at whatever Kurt had said.

From Kurt

**To the King of Inappropriate Song Choices. **

**You are a goober.**

**XXX**

~0~0~0~

Read and review. Boo is evil.

Disclaimer: Song used: She looks so Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer. I heard red skinny jeans and I knew Blaine had to sing it to Kurt. Oh, I don't own Ellen either but I do love her. XD


	4. Blank Space

Blank Space

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Songs: Trumpets by Jason Derulo, Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Cover by Nothing Less). Call to Arms by 30 Seconds to Mars. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Light em Up by Fall Out Boy. The Lyrics have been altered slightly (mainly pronouns) to fit the story. NYC Radio is made up. I have no clue what radio stations are in NY. I only have a vague notion of Kiss FM. Still don't know anything. Just go with it.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

The fandom name 'Kurtastic' (Kurt + Fantastic = Kurtastic) is taken from what I named the file that holds all the 'awesome Kurt' fics I read. XD

Summary: Kurt's life takes a surprising turn, and life is busier than ever for Blaine. Love is not always a bed of roses. Klaine.

~0~0~0~

Kurt walked into chaos when he arrived for rehearsals on Monday morning. He tired from the late flight into New York, but it was worth it to spend more time with Blaine. Neither one knew if they would be able to see each other for the 'summer' period. Not with Kurt's show and classes stating up or Blaine's new (insane) schedule promoting his new album.

People were running around the usually calm auditorium. Kurt sidestepped two technicians and made a beeline for the Director, and Wesley, his agent, who were arguing.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt questioned dryly as Elis got rather bitchy in his insults.

The two men spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Oh thank God," Elis said in relief as his eyes flew upwards, "you useless agent here couldn't tell me when you were getting back."

Kurt sighed as he threw a glare at Wesley, "I got in last night. I messaged Wesley."

Wesley raised his hands in defence, "Hey, you also mentioned that you wanted more time off. He bit off my head at that. I just wanted to go over your contract and what are the options for the upcoming extension."

"You _can't_ take any more time off," Elis abruptly changed the subject.

"What?" Kurt asked abruptly at that.

"We ran a week with Carlos. Walsh killed us in the reviews, and I quote directly 'Don't bother going to see Bold until Kurt Hummel gets back. The understudy kills the character Lance, and despite the effort of an excellent cast, destroys the plot.' And I hate to say it, but I agree with him," Elis said tiredly. "I've spoken to the producers. They agree that we need to look for a new understudy for you but they want to see how the play does before going through 'the trouble' if Bold doesn't go for a long run."

"We've sold out for the summer," Kurt said slowly. "If that doesn't indicate a long run, I don't know what does."

"Yeah well, producers speak money," Elis muttered, "but it means you don't have an understudy so you can't actually take time off. Plus, there has been some interest from Hollywood and the producers are going into talks. If we do badly now, they may drop any chance of a deal."

Kurt blinked before slowly asking, filing the information away and asked, "Wesley, did you tell Director Elis I was coming in today and when exactly I wanted to take time off?"

Wesley shrugged, "He knew you would be in for today's rehearsals. And he didn't let me get to the dates."

Kurt felt a headache coming on.

"Okay, let's begin at the beginning. I'm here," Kurt said definitely, "I wouldn't miss this. I had to be back. In fact, I left early so I would be sure to be back in New York a night early. As for the dates."

Elis tried to interrupt. Kurt shook his head, continuing, "I need time off from December 10th to December 20th. This should be enough notice to find someone else to play Lance."

Elis groaned at the dates, looking at Kurt betrayed. "That's peak holiday season. What on earth could be so important?"

Kurt smiled at that. Warmth rushed through him as he dropped his stare to the floor and flushed in happiness. He smiled lightly. Because it was going to _happen_. They had a _date_.

"I'm…" Kurt looked up, smiling and cleared his throat to try again, still blushing, "I'm getting married."

He got twin responses, "You're _engaged?!"_

"I do wear an engagement ring," Kurt replied dryly. "It's not really news yet. We haven't told anyone, and I would appreciate if you kept this to yourselves."

"You're a kid," Wesley added, staring at his client. "And aren't you in a long distance relationship?"

Kurt shrugged, "He might be able to move to New York next year. And we've been planning it for years."

Elis merely sighed and nodded, "I'll see what I can do about the time off."

Kurt nodded, "I'm going to my dressing room to warm up. We're going a run through today, right?"

Elis nodded as Kurt went off. He turned to the agent and nodded, "My assistant will get you a copy of his contract."

Everything fell in to place after that. The main cast welcomed him back with faked cries of relief that had Kurt laughing, even with the undertone that they really meant. Carlos in turn was bitter and avoided Kurt like the plague.

Rehearsal went rather well, only a few issues with the cables, and two missed prompts that were ad lib'ed around. Kurt left, turning down invitations for dinner and drinks, citing he had a date with his bathtub. He ached. He hadn't done any of the dance moves in a week and it was surprising to see how much his body ached in what used to be routine. It seemed like he would have to get back into the swing of things.

And with that, summer truly started.

Kurt returned to the stage, his presence had been noted in more than one paper. And that had been quite the ego boost.

Summer classes at NYADA were going well. Carmen was back to pushing him, now that he finally fell into a routine. She wanted to teach him as much as possible.

_Bold_ took off, completely booked out for the next three months. And it was a whirlwind. For the first time, Kurt had interviews and press releases. Wesley managed his publicity. Ironically, it was during a radio interview, that Kurt did, what he considers, some of his best acting.

Kurt, Castiel and Samuel Elis were invited to chat about _Bold_ on air at NYC Radio. The DJ, Jullian Swart, was friendly and got them chatting before they went on air as a thirty minute 'no adverts' mix played.

While Castiel and Samuel were calm, Kurt was a hot mess. And Blaine was no available to talk. Blaine was so busy that they had to schedule chats. Today, as far as Kurt knew, Blaine had an album signing, a radio interview and a meeting about doing the soundtrack for a movie.

So Kurt was left alone with his nerves and an unreachable fiancé.

"Dude," Jullian said as he sat back in his chair, "you have to chill."

Kurt looked at him, feeling slightly sick, "I'm trying, really. Oh Gaga, I'm going to sound like Mickey Mouse!"

Castiel Spector looked at Kurt with amusement, "You act in front of sold out Broadway shows but you're this nervous for a radio interview?"

Kurt groaned and hid his face behind his hands, "First radio interview and that's different!"

"He was quite the nervous wreck before opening night," Samuel added absentmindedly from texting on his phone. "Carmen calmed him down."

"Deep breathes," Castiel tried. "It's not a big deal. And you don't sound like Mickey Mouse. Promise."

Kurt tried to calm down, shooting a thankful smile at his cast mate. "Thanks Cas. It's just…"

"First time you've been interviewed?" Castiel questioned. "You're rather lucky it's radio. My first interview was awful. I blurted out stuff resulting in a quite an interesting article in the New York Times."

Samuel looked up at that and frowned, "First interview? How is that possible?"

Kurt sighed, leaning back in his seat, "Wesley has interviews lined up. I just didn't have time during the term. Not between my job, NYADA and the show."

"Are you still working part time?" Castiel asked, wide eyed. "When do you _sleep?_"

Kurt winced at that. That was something he hated doing. Getting back from LA, Isabelle called him in and they had to have a very frank conversation. Kurt was working the bare minimum but truthfully, he wouldn't be able to pick up more hours in the summer holidays as he had planned. Not with the show running at full steam and NYADA.

Kurt didn't need the money from Vogue, not with his salary from _Bold. _So, Isabelle and Kurt had a long conversation. Kurt had to admit he just didn't have the time. So, he handed in his resignation. Isabelle waived the two weeks' notice, citing she would just promote an intern.

"We'll miss you, but you're chasing your Broadway dream," Isabelle had said with a sad smile, "We both knew this would happen when you chose NYADA over FIT."

She then promptly scheduled a coffee date with him because, "You're leaving Vogue but that doesn't mean we aren't friends. Plus, when you start hitting red carpets, Vogue will be dressing you."

Kurt smiled sadly at that, and joked, "Don't you mean I will have free reign of The Vault and Vogue will take the credit?"

Kurt shook his head and replied to Castiel, "I quit last week. Hence I now have the time for interviews."

"Where did you work?" Jullian asked. "Can I ask about that? You're a topic of interest for our teenage to twenty age group. You're a student?"

Kurt shrugged and nodded, "I was Isabelle Wright's PA at Vogue dot com."

Jullian whistled, "How did you manage that?"

Kurt smiled wirily at that, acutely aware that both Elis and Castiel were listening intently. "I didn't get into NYADA on my first try. I stayed in Lima, Ohio until my father and boyfriend practically shoved me on the train to chase my dreams. I came to New York, got a place with a high school friend. I applied for and landed an internship with Vogue dot com. Reapplied and got into NYADA. Got promoted at Vogue to Isabelle's PA. Not much else."

"You know Isabelle Wright?" Castiel asked.

"We're friends," Kurt shrugged, "we had coffee yesterday. She likes my fashion sense."

"What I want to know is how you didn't get into NYADA?" Elis cut in, confused.

"Poor song choice," Kurt said dryly before sighing. "I'm from Ohio. There was no community theatre. My friend who got in, she got her experience from acting in the community theatre in Columbus when she spent her summer holidays there with her fathers. I never had a competition solo in my high school glee club or a main part the one high school play we did. There was no way they would give an obviously gay boy any leads. I'm not conventional. So the only thing I had to recommend me when I made the final list, was my audition. No teacher recommendations, no real experience and no leads. Hell, in the only official school play my school did, in my senior year mind you, I only had a speaking part despite the lack of lead males. I wasn't the traditional lead they wanted."

The group fell silent, staring at Kurt who raised his head and met their stares. He was a fighter.

"Can we talk about that?" Julian finally asked, "That's one hell of a story."

Kurt looked at him, uncomfortable, "I thought we were here to talk about _Bold…"_

Julian looked thoughtful and nodded, "Okay. I'll get the station to talk to your agent. We can do a solo interview. I think it would be an interesting chat time."

Kurt got an approval nod from Elis and a quick grin from Castiel. The actor quietly murmured, "Not many newbies would turn down free publicity."

Before Kurt could get a reply out, Julian cut them off. "We're on in a minute. Ready?"

Kurt looked startled. He was somewhat calm and hadn't realised that time had passed so quickly. Julian had a slightly smug grin at that. Elis merely put away his phone.

"You'll be fine," Castiel said before he put on his headphones.

Kurt followed in suit, just in time to catch the last few lines of the One Direction song playing. Then the radio jock's personal jingle.

"Good afternoon New Yorkers! This is Jullian West on NYC Radio on this beautiful day. That was a 30 minute request playlist from Sandra Young, wishing her best friend Kelly Larson a very Happy Sweet 16. Now, we have some special guests in studio. Today, we have Tony winners, Director Samuel Elis and actor Castiel Spector, and newcomer Kurt Hummel, from the Broadway hit _Bold_."

Kurt glanced at Castiel, taking his cues from the older actor. Castiel shook his head. Kurt stayed silent.

Julian nodded and continued, "Bold has taken Broadway by storm since its opening night. Now, as most of you know, I'm more of a rock lover than a Broadway fan, but when I read the review for this show, I had to go see it. The story is insane."

Julian gave a quick overview of the plot before continuing.

"I was blown away by _Bold_. The acting, the story, the effects, the stunts. It was all incredible. The only problem is: it's completely booked out for the next _three months!_ I had to beg for the nosebleed ticket I got."

Samuel chuckled at, Kurt jumped at the sound he heard through his headphones. "I'm not complaining about the show being booked out but I'll see if I can get you a front row ticket."

Julian chuckled at that and thanked him profusely, "I would really love to see _Bold_ again. This is Director Samuel Elis. Now, this has been a brainchild for years. How does it feel to bring it to life and see it become the success if has achieved?"

"Incredible," Elis said simply. "It's been a team effort and a lot of the credit must go to the actors for bringing the story to life and taking a chance on what is not a mainstream play."

"We have Castiel Spector who plays Kirito, the main character, and Kurt Hummel who plays Lance, with us. Hello guys."

Castiel greeted Julian back, and Kurt quickly followed in suit. Grateful that he did not sound like Mickey.

"Now, going off what your director said: why did you two choose _Bold?" _

Kurt looked at Castiel, nodding at him to go first.

"Well," Castiel said simply, "I loved the script and I knew that Kirito would be a challenge for me. And working with Samuel is always an honour."

"That's code for 'Tony nomination' isn't it," Julian joked. "And you, Kurt? I believe you auditioned. This is your first main cast role, having only played some chorus parts on Broadway."

"Well, the play looked interesting and I met Director Elis through another director from my last play. It was a Hail Mary audition really, and I only really got a chance was because of a written recommendation from my mentor at NYADA."

"Yes," Jullian cut in with a smile and a nod at the slowly relaxing Kurt, "You're a student at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"Kurt came with a recommendation from Carmen Tibideaux," Samuel explained. "He was amazing and his voice blew us away. We wanted him from the first audition but it was his stunt skills that sealed the deal."

"You have some crazy stunts," Julian added.

"Lance in Sword Art Online, is a thief class, so Kurt had the most physical roles from the main cast," Castiel replied.

"How do you do it?" Julian asked.

"Um," Kurt floundered, "stunt and dance classes at NYADA, wires and I used to be cheerleader in high school? I just did what the stunt team told me to do."

Julian laughed at that and added, "Talk about a diverse skills set. We're going to take a short break. Tweet your questions to OnAir at NYCRadio. We'll be right back."

With a flick of a switch, they were off air.

Kurt was still tense.

"Hey, that was good," Castiel said with a small smile.

Kurt nodded jerkily before groaning. "I just told New York I used to be a cheerleader."

"Where you any good?" Castiel asked jokingly.

Kurt snorted at that, "We won Nationals."

Julian laughed at that. "Okay. Now I'm going to be asking about the show. The response and publicity. The challenges."

The interview went rather well after that. Kurt was proud that he did actually talk, maybe not as much as Castiel, but he didn't blurt out any more embarrassing truths.

"Now," Jullian grinned, "I want the dirt. Rumour is that Hollywood is interested in moving _Bold _to the big screen. Is it true?"

Kurt and Castiel, had been told about the talks but were not able to discuss it. Samuel sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, the producers of _Bold_ have been approached and so have I and the other creators. There is interest but right now, we are focussing on getting _Bold _to a long run contract."

They were ending the interview when Julian made the announcement. Kurt had known that Blaine was releasing a new song but he squeaked when Julian said they would be streaming the released from Kiss FM on the West Coast simultaneously.

The jockey looked at Kurt with surprise, along with Elis and Castiel.

"Are you a fan, Kurt?" Julian asked.

Kurt blushed, and admitted, "I'm a huge Blainiac. His voice makes me melt. I love him."

"How huge?" Julian joked.

"Golden circle tickets to his New York concert? I have all his songs. I'm part of his official fanclub?…" Kurt replied, trailing off slightly as Julian handed him a piece of paper.

"Well, then why don't you introduce the new song?" Julian said with a smile.

Kurt looked at him, shocked, before beaming. "Seriously?!"

Julian laughed, "I think I just made Kurt Hummel's day. I just want a really good seat for a _Bold _show_._"

"Done," Kurt replied instantly, making the three men to laugh.

He signalled that Kurt should do the introduction.

Smiling, Kurt said, "7FM, NYC Radio. This is the world premiere of Blaine Anderson's _Here without you_ off his new album _Love from LA_. Take a listen."

The soft strains of guitar started, a slow acoustic melody. It was not Blaine's usual style.

Vaguely, Kurt hear Julian joke with Samuel and Castiel that they weren't going to be able to get him to leave until the end of the song.

"_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face."_

Blaine's voice was like honey; warm as it crooned to the slow melody. Kurt closed his eyes, just listening to the song. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Blaine was right there, singing to him, rather than across the country somewhere.

"_A thousand lives have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

_And all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."_

Violins started, joining the guitar, but it was the lyrics that made Kurt smile. His heart panged as the beat picked up, and the drums came in.

"_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you_

_All the time."_

Kurt wanted to hug Blaine at that moment, at the yearning in his voice that rang out miles away from him. The song was sad, and in that moment Kurt understood the offhand comment Belle had made. Blaine had said most of the songs were ones he already wrote done. He had just fined tuned them for the album.

An album that was one big love note.

'Love from LA, indeed,' Kurt mused as the music swelled. It was more soft rock than pop, but it showed a vulnerable part of Blaine's voice that strummed at Kurt's heart strings.

"_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me."_

But Kurt had to keep his face blank. He was acutely aware of the presence of the other people in the room, who were watching him. He could fan boy, but he couldn't react like _KEH._

Kurt forced down a swallow as the violins swelled into a crescendo, and stealing his breath at the same time.

"_The miles just keep on rolling,_

_As the people leave their way to stay alone._

_I've heard this life is over rated_

_But I hope it gets better as we go._

_Oh, yeah~."_

Kurt had to smile softly at that. Life did get better. It got better after the horror that was high school, for both of them. Even if the distance hurt like hell right now, they were together.

"_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight love,_

_It's only you and me._

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go._

_It gets hard to leave._

_It won't take my love._

_And when the last falls._

_When it's all said and done._

_It gets hard._

_But it won't take away my love._

_Whoa~"_

Kurt wanted to laugh. He wanted to call Blaine. For being the King of Inappropriate songs, he wrote ridiculously amazing love songs. He wanted to see, touch… kiss his fiancé. Instead, he opened his eyes, plastered a grin and leaned back to enjoy the song, like any other fan.

The song ended, leaving Kurt sitting there smiling yet quiet.

Julian launched into action, speaking into the mike, "That was _Here Without You by Blaine Anderson _off his new album _Love from LA_ which is hot right now. So this is the debut of the song. Not quite his summer pop hit style. What do you think? Drop me a message via twitter. But, seeing as we have a fan boy in our midst, what did you think Kurt Hummel?"

"I love it," Kurt said instantly. "His voice… it's like honey. It's _heart melting. _He's so projecting so much emotion…It's not his usual style but it's beautiful. I can't even…"

Kurt waved his hands around, trying to find the word. Julian grinned and nodded his thanks.

"Right, so now we are going to say goodbye to Actors Kurt Hummel and Castiel Spector, and their Director Samuel Elis, from _Bold_, the hottest musical on Broadway. If you missed the interview, catch it on our blog, as well as some behind the scenes footage. I recommend get your tickets asap, because there is a wait! Thanks for coming in guys!"

~0~0~0~

Kurt could see why Rachel dropped out of NYADA, even if he didn't approve. It was hard. Getting up, dragging himself to class after a full night and trying to find time to actually do his work. The small voice in his head was grateful that he quite Vogue because there just wasn't enough time.

The only time he really hung out with anyone was on Monday when he had chores to do, so the gang had taken to spending it in his flat. Usually it was just Anna and Elliot but the others dropped by often. Kurt played with the idea of telling them all, about Blaine. They were his friends after all.

And everyone from high school were still busy as ever. But his girls had gotten together and decided to invade New York together. Mercedes, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were coming to visit together. Rachel postponed her trip, saying she would be in New York at the end of the summer with her dads. Sam and Puck were coming a little later, when Burt and Carole were planning to visit. Tina and Mike were trying to get time off from their jobs.

It eased the loneliness that seemed heavier lately. No matter how amazing the promise of their wedding, Kurt found the silence stifling. New York was dreary for the first time, and yet a storm of activity that he was getting lost in. everything was moving too fast: NYADA, _Bold_, life…

After the radio interview, the producers went public with the interest in making Bold into a film. Elis sat down and talked with the main cast, explaining that New Line Cinema was interested in Bold, but only the story. If the film was going to go through it was highly unlikely that it would be a musical. They had been rather put off by that, but as Elis explained, Hollywood wanted a sci-fi action movie; not a musical. At most, they would use the soundtrack from the play in parts of the film.

Everything was changing. And Kurt just needed Blaine. And for the first time, he wondered, if this was how Blaine felt when he first left.

Blaine's album taking over the charts. He was the summer hit sensations. His music was everywhere. _Love from LA_ made top 10; and was looking like it would go Gold. Everyone wanted to see Blaine, speak to him.

He was so busy that Kurt and him, had to schedule time to speak to each other. And it wasn't working. Their schedules just weren't compatible, not with their mutual success. At first they really tried, even if it was only for a few minutes, to talk. To see each other.

But it slipped. Sometimes Kurt couldn't answer in time, because of some last minute practice or interview. There weren't any evening Skype calls, not with _Bold_ running so late and the time difference. Blaine would be up early to do everything on his schedule and Kurt would be in class.

And it eventually got down to text messages and phone tag via Belle.

Kurt didn't know how Blaine did it. He couldn't take the quietness of their apartment with a folder for a half-planned wedding and the idea that this, their stunted relationship, was _okay_.

'It's just for the summer, Things will calm down,' Blaine had said. Kurt has sighed and tried to smile at that before Blaine had to get off the phone.

It left Kurt alone, missing Blaine even more. At least, before, they had time to actually talk.

Kurt didn't want to get used to the loneliness.

And because of that, Kurt was grateful for the near suicidal schedule Wesley had drawn up. People were interested in him, especially after the interviews with Walsh and NYC Radio. He was 'an inspirational' story.

Although, Kurt found that mentioning that he was Rachel Berry's friend brought on a touch of disdain to him. She had really created a bad reputation on Broadway after leaving _Funny Girl_ like she did. But Julian from NYC Radio had been interested when he mentioned that he was friends with Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez. He had gotten a kick out the fact they were all cheerleaders together and met via glee club.

The publicity Wesley arranged seemed to be working. Kurt had been approached by directors in regards to upcoming plays, and invites to opening nights starting arriving for him. Kurt looked through the offers to audition but _Bold_ had been extended to run until next June. But it was reassuring to know that he was on the radar of other directors.

Isabelle had claimed, once again, the right to dress him for any red carpet events. Wesley simply went along with it when Kurt told him. Apparently having ties to Vogue was quite a thing, especially when Vogue dot com ran an article about him after Kurt went to an opening of _Into the Woods_ revival dressed by Vogue. That had gotten some major interest.

In all the chaos, his friends came and went. They gushed over his role and how amazing _Bold_ was. And despite how tired he was, Kurt took them out to party the night away in New York with Elliot and Anna. Anna pumped them for information regarding Klaine in High school. Elliot was merely amused by the sheer craziness that surrounded the group.

Burt had worried over how Kurt seemed to be working himself to the bone. Kurt had smiled and waved him off. But Kurt had breathed a sigh of relief when they left. The worry and concern just made Kurt worry more. Worry about what exactly; he was still trying to figure it out. Everything was out of balance, out of step. Life felt a beat off tune, and it made Kurt uneasy.

And no matter how many people were around him, Kurt felt excruciatingly lonely. His missed Blaine's companionship and love. They kept missing calls and skype dates lately, with both of them being so busy. More often than not, one of their schedules ran over or late and they missed their window of opportunity to chat.

This was new.

Everything fell apart around mid-July; it exploded.

It started one night, when _Spill_ landed their biggest gig. The rock venue, Live The Venue, lost one of its acts for their very busy Sunday Night show. The band got into a car accident and with multiple members injured, they could perform. _Spill_ had played there before, but never on a busy night. They were too new, no matter how much the manager liked them. They didn't have the following to draw a crowd.

So this was their chance. Live always had music scouts.

At least, that was what Elliot babbled on when he pitched up at Kurt's flat with Dani at 7am on the day Kurt only had class at 12. The half excited half crazed-panic rambling had to be dealt with a caffeinated Kurt.

So, three cups later, Kurt promised he would come to the gig straight after the show. _Bold_ would end by 9pm, meaning Kurt would be able to come before _Spill_ and maybe catch some of the headline band, _Mickey Burns._

Kurt was later accosted at NYADA by Anna (the stalker) who repeated the excitement. She also reminded him that they were technically the presidents of the fan club. She tagged along the whole afternoon, even walking Kurt to the theatre.

Apart from the manic practices and the frantic calls to get the band to chill, the rest of the week went by as normal as what Kurt could call normal. The pounding on his door on Sunday morning was not normal.

Kurt opened the door to reveal a ruffled Elliot who was dressed in what were, by his standards, very bland clothing. Kurt took one look at his face and opened the door to let his friend in. Elliot ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Coffee?" Kurt offered as they moved towards the kitchen.

Elliot shook his head and made a beeline for the couch. Once circled up against the very soft cushion, the rocker looked at Kurt, lost and worried.

"Nervous about tonight?" Kurt tried again as he sat next to the fellow singer.

Elliot groaned, hugging the pillow, "No…Yes… I don't know. I can't deal with it. It's worse. Dani's sick. She thinks she can sing the whole set but her throat is going to be killing her tomorrow."

Kurt looked worried, and mentally planned to stop by Dani's place to check on her. He then turned his attention to Elliot.

They stayed quite, with Elliot picking at the pillow. If Anna was the closest female friend, Elliot was Kurt's closest male friend in New York. They hung out even more after the whole 'holy shit you're engaged to Blaine Anderson incident. They had pictures on Facebook and Twitter to prove it. It was a novelty for Kurt to have a best male friend who he was not dating. None of the old glee guys were really that comfortable with him, not after the years of bullying. In truth, neither was Kurt.

"So, you're singing lead for most of the night. Elliot, are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

Elliot said nothing but picked at the edge of the pillow in his arms. "I'm… I don't know."

Kurt smiled slightly at that. "Guess the tables have turned."

Elliot looked up at that, confusion clearly written on his face.

"So," Kurt said in a matter of fact voice, "as a very good friend of mine said when I was losing my collective mind before _Bold_ open: you are amazing. You have the voice, the talent, the stage present and you've got this."

Kurt paused before adding, "Elliot, you are a rock star. You know I love Dani, but you got this insane opportunity to shine. I would kill for your voice. Personally, I think you could take over Broadway in a heartbeat. You're leading man material. But you want to make music. So I can see you giving Blaine a run for his money."

Elliot finally smiled at that and laughed little. "Kurt Hummel, you are something else."

Kurt smiled and stood up, "Put something on. I've got some chores but we can just chill."

Elliot smiled as Kurt bustled off, and put on his go-to musical: Rock of the Ages, and settled deeper into the old couch.

The rest of the day passed quietly, and Elliot walked him to Gershwin, carrying Kurt's messenger bag. They ran into Melody at the backstage door. She gave Elliot an interested look but raised an eyebrow in question at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Melody, this is Elliot Gilbert, my friend. So stop giving me those looks."

Melody laughed but looked slightly apologetic, "The rocker? The one you're going to listen to tonight?"

"Did the eyeliner not give it away?" Kurt sniped back.

"I thought you loved the eyeliner?" Elliot shot at Kurt with a smirk. He turned to Melody, "I'm actually a huge fan. I saw you in West Side Story."

Melody smiled and thanked him before pulling Kurt inside.

The show ran near perfect as any other night. Kurt rushed through changing into a butter soft black skinny jeans coupled with a black undershirt and a black leather vest. He made quick work wiping off the stage make up. A quick look in the mirror, Kurt put on some eyeliner and re-coiffed his hair, and freshened up.

Kurt looked at the time before hitting speed dial. He bit his lip as he waited for Blaine to pick up.

"Babe?" Blaine answered, his voice warm if not stressed. Kurt frowned at that.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt said quietly with a smile on his face, "I know it's not out chat time but I was hoping to catch you tonight."

"What's up? I miss you."

"Miss you too," Kurt murmured. "I just needed to hear your voice."

"I was going to call you later," Blaine admitted.

Kurt smile grew at that. "Good thing I called. I'm going to Live to watch _Spill_ now. Elliot's been freaking out with Dani getting sick and him, having to sing lead for the night. But, I'll be home after their set, so I thought we could chat then?"

Blaine sighed. Kurt could practically hear him frowning, "You mentioned. Yeah. Sure."

Kurt frowned at the tone of Blaine's voice. "Blaine, what's wrong? I know we've missed a few calls lately but that's why I called. I didn't want to miss another one."

"Nothing Kurt. Have fun."

"Okay," Kurt said slowly, feeling a little annoyed at Blaine when he didn't say anything more. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

And Blaine hung up.

Kurt stared at his phone, not quite believing his fiancé just hung up on him. Taking a deep breath, Kurt forced himself to count backwards from ten and made a mental note to talk to Blaine about it later.

Kurt made for the door, opened it to find Melody, Castiel and Marisa waiting outside. Kurt may be the youngest main cast, but Marisa was the next youngest. She was also a supporting lead and friendly. Ironically, Kurt was actually closer to Castiel and Melody.

"Um, yes?" Kurt asked, slightly confused. He had thought he had been rather quick getting changed.

Marisa grinned, "Apparently there's this really cool band playing at Live. Thing is, we're pretty sure we can't get now unless we are on the list."

The other two grinned at Kurt who stared at the group, rather shocked. "You want to come?"

"Sweety," Melody sighed and said with a smirk, "I know we are older than you but we do go out too, sometimes even to rock concerts."

Kurt shrugged at that, "Fine, let's go or we'll miss the set and I'll never hear the end of it."

The group exited quickly, apologising to the crowd outside the backdoor. They smiled but politely repeated that they were going to be late for a concert. Marisa was the first to get away and hailed a cab. The four piled in.

Castiel quizzed Kurt on who was playing and how Kurt knew them. He got a kick out of the fact that Kurt was officially the co-president of _Spill's _fan club.

The cab pulled by the club, and Castiel paid before anyone could protest. Kurt tried, but he pointed out that technically Kurt was paying entrance because he was the one getting them in. even if it was for free. Kurt chose to ignore the argument and not waste time. They were cutting it close.

_Live_ was grungy in an almost stereotypical way that never failed to amuse Kurt, even with his mild disgust. They made their way towards the entrance, only to be stopped by a hulk of muscle.

"Sorry. Sold out," the bouncer said.

Kurt smiled, "I'm here with _Spill_. I'm on the list?"

The man nodded, "Wait here."

He popped his head inside the entrance and called for a 'Beats'. Another guy came out with a clipboard and asked, "Name?"

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said. "And these guys are with me."

'Beats' nodded but looked at the three, "Tell your pal that next he must specify the number of guests you're bringing."

Kurt smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"I need to see your ID and check your bags, but then you guys can go in."

Melody burst out laughing.

Kurt had to ask as he pull out his wallet from his pocket, "Seriously?"

The bouncer checked their bags as Beats glanced at Kurt's ID. He then handed them lanyards for their backstage passes. "Going backstage first? Sorry kid. You do know you look like your 16, right?"

"How old are you?" Castiel had to ask.

Kurt rolled his eyes as nodded. "21 last month. You know, the day I came over completely hung over and pissed off the fact my boyfriend couldn't come to New York. Yeah, the night before was my birthday. It was a Monday."

"We missed your Birthday?" Melody asked seriously. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kurt moved to enter the club, following Beats, "I didn't want to celebrate. The hangover was courtesy of Elliot. Let's go backstage. We can leave our stuff in the dressing room."

Kurt knocked on the dressing room and entered. Three heads turned towards him.

"Oh thank God," Dani said as she stood up, her voice hoarse. She pointed to a pacing Elliot, "Deal with him."

"Hello to you too Dani. I'm good you know. The show went well. My cast mates are with me. Why don't you introduce yourselves," Kurt said sarcastically as he walked in, motioning to the others to follow. He dropped his bag on the empty coffee table. "Hey Greg, Rose."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Hi Kurt. Now fix him!"

Kurt sighed. He gestured and introduced everyone. "Castiel Spector, Melody Fallis and Marisa Stevens. Greg, Rose, Dani and the rude guy pacing is Elliot."

Kurt then walked across the room and grabbed Elliot by his shirt, startling him out of his panicking, and smiled sweetly, "Hello Elliot."

Elliot blinked for a second before bear hugging the hell out of Kurt.

Kurt groaned. "Air!"

Elliot loosened his grip, slightly.

Kurt looked in Dani's direction, "Help!"

It took ten minutes to Kurt to talk Elliot down, and in the end, Kurt merely smacked his head, and told him to chill. "You've got this. Dani will help."

"Actually," Dani piped up apologetically, "I can't. My voice is wrecked. He's carrying the whole set. I'm only good for back-up vocals at best."

Kurt wanted to swear but he was afraid that would set Elliot off again. The boy looked paler than Kurt.

Dani was looking at Kurt with wide eyes, "Well, we were hoping…"

"Kurt please," Elliot begged.

The actors from _Bold_ watch on amused. As Kurt glared at the two.

"What's going on in your crazy heads?" Kurt groaned.

"Start the set with me," Elliot begged. "We rock out all the time. You know most of our songs. Just to start."

"What? No!"

"Come on, Kurt," Dani pitched in. Kurt winced at the gruffness in her voice, and looking closely, he could see the sweat on her skin. "Just three songs. Please?"

Kurt looked at them, helpless. Sighing he said, "Dani sit down and have some water. You looking worse."

"Come on, Kurt," Greg said quietly, with Rose at his side. "Elliot's worried his voice won't hold and singing with you will keep in calm."

"It's a full house," Rose added, "it's like 700 people and we have never performed in front of that many people."

Kurt stayed silent and swallowed. He but his lip before sighing, "Blank Space, Call to arms and For Your Entertainment. We know those pretty well. And I'm only a friend who's helping out cos Dani is sick."

Elliot didn't even say anything. He lunged to hug Kurt, and was promptly followed be his three other bandmates.

Kurt extracted himself from the tangle of limbs, "Dani, water. Elliot, chill. I'll take these guys to Anna and Charlie. I'll be right back. You're damn lucky I'm warmed up and not dead tired."

Kurt made it back to the dressing room with literally three minutes to spare. Dani and Rose were already setting up their guitars on stage, with Greg on drums. Elliot was waiting for him, with a smile and a soft thanks.

"Let's go rock this," Elliot muttered before they stepped onto the stage.

Kurt watched from the side as Elliot melted away into the outrageous Starchild; a sexy grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

'He doesn't need me out there,' Kurt mused. 'He's figuring that out now.'

Elliot glanced and Kurt before stepping up to the mike.

"We are _Spill_!"

And Kurt could hear Anna's cheering through the splattering of applause.

"We were not supposed to be playing tonight but because of an unfortunate accident _Burning Riot_ cannot play. And we do hope that they get well soon. Unfortunately, one of our singers, Dani," and here Dani strummed her guitar and waved, "got sick and cannot sing. But, one of our good friends has agreed to step up on a different stage than he is used to and will sing with us."

The crowd was quiet for a club but Kurt could hear the murmurs. _Spill _will have to really impress to win over some new fans.

"Singing with _Spill_ for one night only, despite our attempts to recruit him, Kurt Hummel!" Elliot shouted out with a grin.

Kurt straightened his shoulders and walked onto the stage to the shouts of encouragement from his friends.

The second mike stand was set up next to Elliot. Kurt smiled at the crowd before rolling his eyes at the grinning Elliot.

"You owe me for this," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, acutely aware of the mike picking up his word.

"Coffee for a month? Delivered in the morning," Elliot offered.

"Done," Kurt agreed immediately and the two traded grins.

"Okay enough with the Kelliot; let's rock!" Dani said into her mike, her voice raspy and coarse enough to make Kurt visible wince.

The band kicked up into a rock cover of the Taylor Swift song. Elliot and Kurt had sung it as a joke but with some reworking, it was a pretty cool number for a warm up.

It started with a heavy bass and drum line. Kurt grinned into the lights, eyes darting to Elliot with a mischievous grin. Elliot and Kurt had cordless mike on stands, front and centre. Kurt held the mike and stand, mildly noting that Elliot had already adjusted the height.

_Nice to meet you  
Where you been?_

Kurt's voice was pitched lower than usual, and rougher. Carmen had frowned when he showed her the new style of singing he picked up from Elliot. His voice carried a fullness he had earned, but a more 'rocker' quality than Broadway or delicate that was what often said about Kurt's voice.

Kurt grinned as he detached the mike from the stand, and turned towards Elliot, ready to ham it up. He sauntered towards his duet partner, singing:

_I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
Look at that face, you look like my next mistake  
_

Kurt was up against Elliot, singing into his face, hand pulling on his collar. Elliot looked amused as Kurt leaned in closer for his last line.

_Love's a game, wanna play?  
_

Elliot grinned and sang the next lines, mike in hand. He stepped towards Kurt, dislodging the hand form his jacket and forcing the shorter male backwards. They often played the cat and mouse game when they sang this song at Kurt's flat but Elliot was surprised Kurt would use it on stage. The guitar kicked up the beat.

_New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends_

Kurt grinned and threw his line to the audience, still out of arm's reach of Elliot.

_I'm dying to see how this one ends  
_

Elliot reached out, singing his line, only for Kurt to dance out of reach.

_Grab your passport and my hand_

Kurt rolled his eyes but swayed towards his stand, winking at the audience, as he half sang-said:

_I could make the bad guys good for a weekend_

Greg pounded on the drums as Dani took the heavy guitar riff as the pre-chorus started. Kurt and Elliot sang together, glancing at each other more than the audience, grinning like maniacs.

_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
_

Elliot took the next two lines, swivelling on the spot to sing to Kurt.

_Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane_

Kurt rolled his eyes, singing the lines back in a beat. 

_Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game  
Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
_

Elliot took the lines higher, his voice still crystal clear, but his eyes were on Kurt as he strode across the stage. Vaguely, he noted that Dani and Rose were on the other side of the stage, playing together.

_Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
_

Instead of backing away, Kurt got up close to Elliot. Kurt's own mike was in his right hand, by his side. Kurt Hummel smirked, as his left hand wrapped around Elliot's hand, pulling the mike close as he sang in a higher, smug voice:

_But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

Elliot's eyes widened as he swallowed for a second before he met the unspoken challenge. He wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him closer and sang, still holding Kurt's hand to the mike.

_Cherry lips  
Crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king baby I'm your prince  
Find out what you want  
Be that boy for a month  
_

Kurt withdrew, moving to the edge of the stage, licking his lips before sing out, with only half a glance behind him. He let anger bleed into his lyrics, flinging his arm up as he sang, glaring at Elliot.

_But the worst is yet to come  
Oh no  
Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I could make all the tables turn  
_

Elliot moved towards Rose, gesturing towards Kurt. Rose grinned back as she played.

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

Dani moved towards Kurt, stepping up next to him as he sang, throwing his hand up in the air, glaring across at Elliot.

_Keep you second guessing like oh my god_

_Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy  
_

Kurt stalked the four feet across the stage to pull Elliot close by his jacket as he snarled into the mike.

_But you'll come back each time you leave  
_

His hands slid up into Elliot's hair, pulling him closer but Kurt smirked as he sang to the crowd, pushing into his higher vocals.

_Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

Kurt smirked at Elliot as he pushed him away and they both sang into their mikes, gazes locked as Kurt backed away slowly.

_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers_

Elliot grinned at Kurt before singing towards the now dancing crowd. Most of them were bobbing along, nodding to the catchy beat. It was more than what they started with. The band grinned as people were now paying them more than a glance as they waited for a more-well known band.

_They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

Kurt shook his head as he joined Elliot, singing as he rocked out to the group jumping fans near the front. Hell, he could recognise a few from other shows.

_Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

Elliot slowed the beat as he slowly sang:

_Boys only want love if it's torture  
_

Kurt traded his line with his friend, taking the line a harmony higher than usual, but comfortably within his range.

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you  
_

Elliot traded the line, still singing the lower key,

_Boys only want love if it's torture  
_

Kurt closed his eyes, singing loudly and pulling the note, clear and high.

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you  
_

Elliot sang the chorus as Kurt drew the note out, smiling at him slightly but enjoying the singing-along crowd. It was not a song a rock band would perform in a rock venue but it made him grin at the fact that most of them knew the words.

_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers_

Kurt joined in for the rest of the chorus. They sang together, mainly to the audience but threw a few lines at each other as they drifted towards the centre of the stage.

_They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game  
__Cause we're young and we're reckless__  
__We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless__  
__Or with a nasty scar__  
_

Elliot wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling close and sang to him.

_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
__They'll tell you I'm insane_

Kurt laughed as he shot back:

_But I got a blank space baby__  
__And I'll write your name_

And the music ended on the beat.

Kurt laughed as the crowd cheered, some more enthusiastically than others but _Spill_ now had everyone's attention. It was different type of hype than he was used. He was used to the cheering of a bow, not one after a song. It was electrifying, and he could see why Elliot wanted this. Why Blaine loved it.

It reminded him of Glee.

Dani called for the next song, not wanting to lose momentum. For _For Your Entertainment,_ Kurt was more of a glorified back-up singer as Elliot showed off his impressive range.

Kurt laughed and grinned through most of the song as the two singers played off each other, flirting and dancing around. The once unenthusiastic crowd was now dancing and cheering.

Elliot was breathless as the long ended. "That was _Spill's _original song _For Your Entertainment_. Now for some introductions. We have Greg on drums and vocals!"

Greg banged out a rhythm as the crowd cheered.

"We have," Elliot panted, "Rose on bass!"

Rose joined her boyfriend on the bass line, rocking out a thumping solo.

"Dani on guitar and vocals!"

Dani played her solo, fingers sliding across the neck of her electric guitar with practiced ease.

"Give it up for Elliot Starchild on lead vocals," Kurt took over as he gestured to his friend with a grin.

Elliot laughed as the cheering increased ever so slightly. He grinned like a maniac.

"So, we have our guest singer Kurt Hummel," he paused as people cheered again. "And he's going to kill me because we are changing the set."

"What?!" Kurt said, away from the mike, as Greg started playing something on the drums.

"Some of you might have heard him, about two weeks ago, on NYC Radio," Elliot continued, paying no mind to Kurt's 'Elliot Michael Starchild Gilbert don't you dare!'. "Kurt Hummel is currently playing Lance in the Broadway hit play _Bold_! And tonight, instead of doing our cover of _A call to arms_, we're hoping he will sing his cover of _Light 'em up by Fall out Boy, _like he did on NYCR."

Dani's guitar joined in.

Elliot grinned as he sang the backing vocals, raising his hands to clap the beat above his head.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Kurt glared at Elliot but stepped up to his mike, ready. He could sing this song in his sleep. It was the most difficult song for him, and Kurt had spent weeks practicing. While it was vocally challenging for him, rock was not a comfort zone for him, but it was the choreography that killed him.

In _Bold_, Lance would sing this as he led the team through a dungeon, fighting for their lives. Unfortunately for Kurt, Lance's fighting style was quite acrobatic, which meant Kurt had to sing this song while flipping around the stage; stunt fighting on stage.

To learn _Light em Up_ properly, Carmen taught Kurt the whole song even if he only used a portion in the play. To get extra practice in, _Spill_ learnt the song for their jam sessions.

Kurt leaned up to the mike and closed his eyes. The beat thrummed through him, and he pitched his voice on his lower register.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark.  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time_

Kurt's eyes flashed open and he smirked at the crowd as he crooned:

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._

Kurt detached the mike and sauntered to the edge of the stage, hips swaying to beat, and singing to the crowd.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
_

Bending low, Kurt took the line higher than the original song, drawing the song upwards into his upper range.

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
_

"Sing it!" Elliot shouted as he joined Kurt for the chorus. Kurt was on his feet, upright and bouncing to lyrics. He jumped, rocking out with his hand above his head.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
_

The crowd jumped and sang out with them. The words echoed over the music, vibrating in the hall.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire  
_

Grinning, Kurt sang the backing. The air was electric, in a way only a live concert could generate.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa_. 

Elliot took over the main lyrics, trading lines with Kurt, staring wide eyed at the jumping crowd.

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
_

Pulling together every piece of anger, hurt and frustration he felt in Lima, Kurt sang the next verse. When he first read the lyrics, he knew that this song was everything he went through back in small town Ohio. He was a monster to them. Abnormal. Freak.

And he was stronger, no matter how painful, because of what he lived through. The prejudice. The hate.

_All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see  
_

Kurt smiled darkly as he sang, loving the sheer the big 'fuck you' this song had come to represent for him.

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
_

Elliot joined in again for last choruses of the song, moving to the front of the stage to stand by Kurt, they sang, screaming out to the excited crowd and bouncing to the beat. Dancing to the lyrics and smiling; it was freeing.

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Kurt let the last note trail off, breathing slightly deeper than usual but grinning under the lights. The cheering rang in his ears. Something hit him, startling Kurt out of his thoughts. Elliot had tackle-hugged him, grinning. The taller boy dropped a kiss on his head. Kurt rolled his eyes, reached up and patted his back.

Elliot pulled back and smiled. Over the roar of the crowd, he leant in and shouted into Kurt's ear, "Thanks Kurt! I thought the very least you deserved a chance to do a solo song."

Kurt pulled back, glared at him and then leaned in close to say, "You fucking owe me, Gilbert."

Elliot merely pulled Kurt close, kissed his cheek before shouting into the mike, "Kurt Hummel!"

The cheers increased, as Kurt flushed. Grinning mischievously, Kurt spoke into the mike, while eying Elliot, "Well, three songs was the deal. Good luck following that."

Kurt winked at the crowd before strutting, hips swaying, off stage, only pausing to fist bump Dani on his way out.

Elliot merely watched him, smiling and shaking his head.

~0~0~0~

Kurt had stayed out later than he should have after _Spill's_ set. He hung out with the group as they celebrated their real debut at _Live_. It was quite the novel experience when people walked up to them and wanted to speak to Kurt. More than one said they would be seeing _Bold,_ even if Broadway was not their usual taste, but if he was singing _Light em Up in it then it must be interesting._

Castiel laughed at that, took a pic of the new fans around Kurt and tweeting that Kurt Hummel was selling more tickets than him. Melody has posted the video of _Light em Up_ on her twitter. Marisa found it funny and was a touch jealous that Kurt could move from Broadway to rock at the drop of a hat.

There was a reporter doing music reviews and interviewed the band. Kurt smiled and made a small comment, careful to keep everything about _Spill._ That set everyone off on celebratory drinks. Kurt bowed out then, and left with Melody.

Sunday passed in a usual pattern.

Kurt stepped back into his apartment, ready to crash and enjoy his Monday off. He had no classes, in a rare moment of grace. His summer classes were lightening up as the six week courses drew to an end. And Kurt felt like he could breathe a little.

After a short hot shower, Kurt was in bed when his phone rang. His face lit up in a, albeit tired, smile.

"Hey love," Kurt greeted softly as he lay down in his bed, which always seemed too big for him alone.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice sounded broken. Kurt bolted upright.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

Blaine laughed bitterly, and asked angrily, "Really, Kurt? You're going to ask me that?!"

Kurt frowned, confused. "Blaine, talk to me. I don't know…"

"Elliot! God Kurt. You said you two were just friends and I believed you. _How could you?!_ I love you. I know it's been hard, god I _know_. And I just kept hoping that we were fine. That the missed calls were nothing. _I thought we were fine._"

"Elliot? What on Earth?... Blaine! I have been busy. How could I do what?"

"Kurt, it's all over the internet; _your fanclub…_"

Kurt looked around the room for his laptop. He was confused. "I sang with him? I left you a message about the show this morning?"

"Fuck the song!" Blaine yelled through the phone. "Are you cheating on me with _him?! _Because, fuck Kurt, I love you but I just can't trust in us anymore. We're getting _married!"_

"What?" Kurt asked, flat out shocked, because it was starting to sound like _Blaine was breaking up with him_. Kurt logged onto the internet and googled himself.

First search topic.

_Broadway Kurt Hummel sings at rock concert Live, NYC._

_Sizzling performance. Spill's Elliot Gilbert is Broadway's Hummel's boyfriend?_

_Kurtastics ship Kelliot._

And there were pictures and videos. And they looked more intimate than they actually were.

'What the actual fuck.'

~0~0~0~

Read and Review!  
Amira Devant

Words: 10346.


	5. Here Without You

Here Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Songs: Trumpets by Jason Derulo, Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Cover by Nothing Less). Call to Arms by 30 Seconds to Mars. If I had you by Adam Lambert. Light em Up by Fall Out Boy. Somebody to you by The Vamps ft Demi Lovato. The Lyrics have been altered slightly (mainly pronouns) to fit the story.

NYC Radio is made up. I have no clue what radio stations are in NY. I only have a vague notion of Kiss FM. Still don't know anything. Just go with it.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

The fandom name 'Kurtastic' (Kurt + Fantastic = Kurtastic) is taken from what I named the file that holds all the 'awesome Kurt' fics I read. XD

Summary: Klaine fights, Klaine loves, Klaine gets married, hopefully. When you're famous, not everything is a dream. You learn what really matters.

~0~0~0~

"Blaine," Kurt said shakily as he stared at the pictures, "that was from the concert. We were just fooling around on stage. _It meant nothing_. There was some reporter there and we did say we were just friends. I swear; there is nothing between Elliot and me."

"The same guy who said that it was shame that he never had a chance with you while I was standing _right there_," Blaine said back bitterly. "The guy who is always over at _our apartment._ Kurt, you always talk about him. And that video… You can't fake that. Not chemistry like that. "

"Yes Blaine, I find him attractive but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump him!" Kurt cried out, scrabbling to figure out what was happening. "I know we have chemistry, but Elliot is _just_ my friend. He's my first close male friend, apart from you. Where is all of this coming from?"

"All of this?" Blaine asked incredulously, and slightly angry. Kurt winced at the tone. "Kurt we speak maybe twice a week, if we're lucky. We don't talk anymore. I call and you don't pick up, or we get a one minute conversation. I'm alone here and everyone is talking about your boyfriend _Starchild."_

"I know," Kurt bit back, a touch angry, "Don't you think I know how little we talk. But at least we get those short conversations. We have both been busy, and with _Bold_ picking up like it has, it's been crazy. And I've told you I'm sorry about the calls. And I'll stop the damn rumours about me dating Elliot. I didn't even know until now."

"It's more than just Elliot! We're getting married and I need to trust you!"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Kurt asked suddenly, angry and shocked. "Don't you fucking dare tell me that after all these years you don't trust me? Is that why you can't believe me when I say there is nothing between Elliot and me?"

"Kurt…" Blaine sounded lost which froze the blood in Kurt's veins. "Fuck…"

"That's not fair," Kurt rasped, his mouth dry suddenly, "All the pictures of you and other guys. The damn rumours about you and other guys, _hell, girls_. I never questioned you. I trusted you. I fucking trusted you without question when you said it was nothing. But you can't trust me?!"

"It's not the same," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's jaw dropped as he replied, shock lacing his voice, "Yes it is."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt. I can't do this right now."

And he hung up. Kurt looked at the phone in shock. Swearing, he dialled Blaine's number and got voicemail.

Blaine turned off his phone.

Kurt got out of bed, all tiredness gone as he paced. Thoughts were whirling around his mind but the idea that Blaine believe some stupid rumours stabbed a knife through his heart. And it made him angry.

Growling, he moved around his room, getting a duffle bag together, while calling Wesley.

"Kurt!" Wesley greeted, "I was going to call you. There has been a lot of interest thanks to that concert-"

"Wesley," Kurt said tightly, "You need to release a statement for me."

"Ok?" Wesley said confused.

"Elliot Gilbert is not my boyfriend. I'm engaged and neither of us appreciate the false reports that I'm dating one of my best friends."

"What?" Wesley asked shocked. "You _aren't_ dating Gilbert? But I thought…"

Kurt fell silent in shock. His own agent thought they were dating.

"My fiancé is in LA. That's why you haven't met him," Kurt said quietly.

"Ok, ok," Wesley said in a rush, "I'll release a statement on the fan pages and to a few magazines who called for an interview. But I'm going to say this: they aren't going to believe it. You and Gilbert had chemistry on stage. And the fans talk about the two of you always been seen together. Hell, your fans say he's been to at least five shows, and they have pictures."

Kurt sighed, "I know. You can say that both Elliot and I know we have chemistry on stage. That's why we like performing together. It's fun. But I'm in a committed relationship with my high school sweetheart. Elliot's met him and they are friends."

'That's stretching it but it will help, hopefully.'

"Name of this mysterious fiancé?"

"No name. My personal life is just that: personal."

"Okay Kurt," Wesley sighed. "The attention is good. You sure you and Gilbert don't want to just go with it?"

"Not happening. In fact, I'm flying out to LA now. I'm getting married in a few months. Right now, I don't really care for the attention."

After sorting out the details, Wesley hung up. Kurt booked the last flight out of New York on his laptop and finished packing. He then called for a taxi.

While waiting for the cab, Kurt called Elliot.

"Hey! Fuck, Kurt, I was just going to call you. Dani called me. The internet is going crazy-" Elliot rambled, sounding out of breathe.

"I know." Kurt said grimly, "Blaine called me. I'm flying out to LA now."

"Shit. I'm actually coming over now. Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Elliot. There is nothing to be sorry about. We were fantastic. Who I do blame the idiot that wrote we are dating and Blaine for not fucking trusting me."

"Fuck, that bad?"

Kurt chuckled hollowly, "He thinks I'm cheating on him with you."

"Yeah well, the guy I'm interested in now thinks I'm an asshole and yet another reason why he shouldn't date," Elliot replied tiredly. "Turns out he knows you too. So if you could put in a good word for me, I'm be grateful. He doesn't trust me."

"Someone I know?" Kurt asked before smiling slightly. The cab pulled up. Kurt smiled at the grumpy man, telling him the airport before going back to his call. "You must really like this guy."

"Yeah," Elliot replied softly. "Sebastian…"

"Sebastian…." Kurt said confused. It took him a moment. He only knew one Sebastian. "Smythe?!"

"Yeah," and Kurt could hear practically Elliot, out of character, blushing.

Kurt sighed, "I'll get Blaine to call him. Sebastian and I are not, in any way, friends."

"What?"

"Long story," Kurt replied, "I'll tell you after I sort this mess out. You need to release a statement on the fan page that we are not dating. We are just best friends."

"That we tried to recruit you but you just landed a role on Broadway?" Elliot half joked.

"Something like that."

"Got it," Elliot replied. "I am sorry. And I won't tell Anna you two are fighting. She may just kill me. So please don't mention it to her. I would like to live."

That set Kurt off, laughing for the first time that night. Elliot joined in after a moment.

~0~0~0~

Kurt only really caught his breathe when he stood outside Blaine's door. It was almost 2am. But there was no way he was leaving things the way they were.

The door opened to a mussed up Blaine, who stared at him wide eyed.

"Kurt?"

Kurt stared him in the eye, accepting the opened doorway to enter. Kurt had hours to go over everything Blaine had said to him. It also gave him time to feel hurt and get angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you really fucking asking me that?" Kurt spat out. Blaine stepped back, eyes wide as he stared at his fiancé.

Kurt dropped his duffle bag by the couch before staring at Blaine, and said in a quiet voice, "You said you didn't trust me."

Blaine sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face, "It's 2am, Kurt."

"Like you were sleeping," Kurt shot back, gesturing to the television that was on and sound low. "We don't have a lot of free time to talk, and if this is the only time we can manage it, then so be it. I'm making time now."

Blaine scoffed at that and shot back bitterly, "This is a first in months."

"You've missed, or cut short, just as many calls as me," Kurt pointed out. "You cannot say I'm the reasons why we don't talk!"

"I'm busy! My album just released!"

"And my play just got a year extension on Broadway!"

"You always accepted my calls before!"

"I wasn't acting full time then!" Kurt shouted back before freezing, in horror at the thought.

Blaine didn't want Kurt to be busy….

"You…" Kurt stared in horror at Blaine, and unable to get the words out.

"No," Blaine said definitely, stepping forward without doubt, "I always wanted you to live all your dreams. I just…"

Blaine went quiet. "I just didn't expect you not to have time for me, or for me to take the back seat."

"We both knew that being successful would mean we both would be busy," Kurt pointed out hollowly, sitting down as all his energy left him. He was feeling hollowed out, like an empty husk.

"I know," Blaine said tiredly, "trust me I know. I just, didn't expect..."

"And Elliot?" Kurt asked tiredly, looking at Blaine as he sat in the single armchair across of Kurt.

"You're always with him," Blaine said blankly, "He would jump at the chance to be with you. I just… he spends more time with you… and those videos! It's like watching you fall for someone else."

"I'm not," Kurt said immediately," I'm not falling for him. He's Elliot. My best friend and he's very interested in someone else."

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he curled up in the armchair, honey eyes lock on Kurt.

Kurt looked at him, smiling sadly. For the first time in years, they hadn't touched when they saw each other.

"I'm here to fight for our relationship," Kurt said simply. "Because I love you. Because I want you. Because I didn't cheat."

"You've never cheated?" Blaine scoffed. "He kissed you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "On the cheek!"

Blaine just looked at Kurt sadly.

"I can't leave here without sorting this out, Blaine," Kurt said softly in response to the silence from his fiancé, "We barely talk and not while you're throwing shit like this around!"

"Shit like this?" Blaine growled angrily as he sat up. "My freaking concerns are 'shit like this'?"

"They are when there is nothing happening. Why can't you believe me when I say I want to be with you?! Yes, I miss you like hell and it's lonely as fuck. But I want you to achieve everything you've ever wanted because I love you. I don't care if it means we struggle with the distance for a little while longer. You promised me it wouldn't be forever. Hell, Belle even said you would be able to work out of New York eventually. And, once I graduate, and with the way Bold is going, I may be able to move to LA first. There are theatres here."

"Don't you fucking dare leave your dreams," Blaine shot back, standing up. "I love you beyond fucking reason. There is no way you're leaving New York for me. I miss you like crazy and I can't stand seeing you with someone else. And you can say that you two are just friends, but fuck it Kurt if you don't see it. Because I do! And I can't just accept that you two _are just fucking friends._"

"Then why are you suddenly not trust me!? We've been through worse than this!" Kurt raised his voice. "And I'm not denying we have chemistry but that means fuck-all to us. I want _you. Why can't you see that?!"_

Because it all came down to trust.

"Because I don't know if I make you happy when I'm half way across the damn country and _he's_ there, making you smile and laugh! All you talk about, when I call, is him!" Blaine raised his voice in response. "Then I see shit like this and it's like everything I feared is true. And this is the damned proof. Because that chemistry, we've both felt it before. I know how hard it is to resist kissing you after connecting like that."

"Elliot keeps me company when I feel so damn alone in the huge city! I can't talk to Anna about it because she is a fan girl. Elliot sees and understands our relationship. He supports me when I'm missing _you_ like crazy. There isn't anyone else in New York who can keep me company. You have Rachel and your band and hell, even Belle knows about me. Hell, even Mercedes and Santana when they are around. I only have Anna and Elliot," Kurt shouted back.

Blinking back tears, Kurt added softly. "Most of the time, I talk to him about you. I was going to ask him to stand with me for the wedding. Because he is, right now, my best friend in New York. Being alone, juggling the play and NYADA, and I can't do it alone. I sometimes feel like I'm drowning. Elliot stops me from over working, helps me out when I need it and keeps me company when I feel alone. Blaine, I love you but you are in LA. Elliot and the guys have become my safety net; with Elliot being the only one who knows everything."

That stopped Blaine short.

"I thought I was losing you," Blaine said quietly.

"You're not," Kurt replied, bone tired. The shouting match took whatever energy being angry created. Now he was just tired.

"You never told my any of that."

"How could I? You already hate being in LA. If I said anything, you would do something about it, and right now there is nothing you could do. I know I would if you said anything like that to me, dreams and consequences be damned. "

Silence fell.

Blaine moved slowly to Kurt, blue eyes looked at hazel ones, slightly afraid and very tired.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked quietly with a tired smile.

Kurt swallowed and nodded, smiling tiredly, "And then we fix this."

"Not fix," Blaine said lightly, "repair."

Kurt gave a small chuckle at that before kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It was a start.

~0~0~0~

Kurt waved at his friends as he made his way to Callbacks on Friday evening after his show. He was acutely aware of the reporters trailing after him. The statement declaring that Kurt and Elliot were not dating just increased the interest in the pair because no one believed it. Not with the sheer amount of 'evidence' the fans produced with the two. Pictures of them together around New York, even Elliot walking Kurt to the Theatre.

Though Kurt being spotted in LA raised more than a few eyebrows. Kurt had gone out deliberately, hoping someone would see him, and even taking a selfies and tweeting them.

But to no avail. People tracked down both of them that week, throwing questioned about their 'relationship'.

So, Kurt and Elliot plotted. Dani, Greg, Rose, Anna and Charlie would join them at Callbacks. Kurt needed to say something, even if he could not name Blaine.

Elliot got off lightly. Blaine had been as shocked as Kurt when he found out that Elliot was interested in Sebastian. The smarmy meerkat grew up after the suicide attempt by David but it was mind boggling. Then again, Kurt explained that Elliot was more for a causal relationship than a serious one, so maybe they would be a fit.

Plus, it was Sebastian who was hurt by the rumours. High school Sebastian would not have cared about a boyfriend if he wanted someone. In the end, Blaine called Sebastian and explained everything.

So Sebastian was standing next to Elliot with a shit eating grin, and greeted him with a bite-less, "Gay face!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Meerkat! I heard you're studying law? Heaven help our justice system."

"Says the atheist," he shot back, but nodded. They would talk later.

Elliot ignored them and hugged Kurt tightly, practically picking him up. They had avoided each other that week in a futile attempt to shut down the rumours.

"Come on," Dani said, rolling her eyes, "and you two wonder why people think you're dating."

"It's a bromance," Elliot said simply.

"It's a diva-ship," Kurt shot back.

Laughing the group entered, with Kurt ignoring the whispered questions from Anna. She knew he went to LA. That could only mean something happened with Blaine.

They got a table and drinks, and merely chatted as someone sang a decent version of Britany Spear's Circus.

Kurt went with Dani to sign up to sing. And then patiently waited his turn. Dani, who knew one of the DJs, managed to move him up the list.

"He does know you're lesbian, right?" Kurt half joked. Dani just grinned saucily back.

Kurt really didn't want to know.

Darren, Dani's DJ friend, introduced him.

"Okay, put your hands together for an old face. Ladies and gentlemen, the NYADA student and currently on Broadway, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt shook his head and made his way to the stage amidst the cheering. Climbing the stairs, he took the mike with a smile and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Hey," he said lightly as the crowd settled down. Kurt could already see the phones filming him. "I'm going to be singing _Here without you_ by Blaine Anderson. And it's for someone very special. Despite the rumours going around, I am not dating Elliot. My fiancé is in LA, and I miss him like crazy. Elliot, are you filming this?"

"Yes!" Elliot called back. "Now sing!"

"This is for you, Bee. I love you and I can't wait for December."

"What's happening in December?" Sebastian asked as the music started.

Elliot laughed, "He's getting married."

"Geez, they really are the ones that made it," Sebastian replied, slightly shocked. 'Married at 21?!'

Kurt smiled as he sat on the bar stool, mike on the stand. He opened his mouth and sang the pain, all the hurt, away.

"_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face."_

"_A thousand lives have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

Kurt closed his eyes, letting the words ring in the haunting loneliness he sometimes felt. How it felt when he was missing half of his heart.

_And all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."_

When Blaine sang it, it was sweet. When Kurt sang it, it was heart breaking and vulnerable. Kurt sang it a two keys higher, and in a softer tone.

"_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you_

_All the time."_

Kurt's voice grew stronger as he looked out, passed the lights. He sang in a bitter sweet voice.

"_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me."_

"Holy shit," Dani muttered, "Did you know he could sing like this?"

Anna snorted, "There is a reason why was on Broadway before he turned 21."

"_The miles just keep on rolling,_

_As the people leave their way to stay alone._

_I've heard this life is over rated_

_But I hope it gets better as we go._

_Oh, yeah~."_

"It's the same song but it sounds so different," Anna added in a hushed voice. Everyone's eyes were locked onto the stage.

"_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight love,_

_It's only you and me._

"Kurt's strength," Elliot said softly, "is in his range and his ability to sing emotionally."

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go._

_It gets hard to leave._

_It won't take my love._

_And when the last falls._

_When it's all said and done._

_It gets hard._

_But it won't take away my love._

_Whoa~"_

Kurt's voice soared, higher and higher, as the music swelled.

"_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight love,_

_It's only you and me._

_Oh yeah~_

_Oh~Oh~.._

Elliot ended the video as the crowded started cheering and clapping. Kurt smiled and stood up, bowing in thanks. The DJ came back on stage, looking in awe.

"Babe?" Sebastian asked Elliot as he tapped away on the phone.

"Forget posting it. I need to send this to him first," Elliot responded. Sebastian glanced at the screen and nodded as the video was sent across the country to Blaine Anderson.

Kurt bowed again and stepped off the stage, leaving a pale, jaw-slacked girl waiting to go on next.

~0~0~0~

It took time but things got better. Both Kurt and Blaine worked on making time for each other. Kurt found more time free as classes ended and Carmen gave him the good news that he had, in fact, caught up and could start his final year some the next semester. Blaine was more understanding, making more concessions about their schedules. They were both busy, and even with Kurt's success, Kurt's schedule was not as erratic as Blaine's, and Blaine had to accept that Kurt's life was not scheduled around him.

And trust that Kurt would tell him if he was unhappy. Yes, it hurt when Kurt murmured that he missed Blaine, that he was lonely. But it was the truth. And Blaine was reminded of it every time he watched the video that was saved on his phone.

The drama surrounding Kurt's personal life made people want to know more about him. And while _Spill_ received an increase in interest, it was a little in comparison to the requests for Kurt. The video of him singing was not by any means viral, but had been mentioned on more than one gossip show. People wanted to know more about his personal life but Kurt was keeping mum. Elliot was keeping quiet too. Kurt experienced what it was like to be called in for an interview and spend the majority of the time talking about his personal life. He often side tracked the interview by talking about his family and NYADA while refusing questionings concerning his fiancé. People accused him of lying about a fiancé but Kurt was resolute. If anything, it just made more people talk about him. Wesley was beyond happy about that.

Summer was drawing to an end when Kurt got the good news: he was getting an understudy. To Kurt, that was a weight off him. The pressure of having to perform every show without a backup in case of emergencies was heavier than expected.

For the first time in months, Artie came over to the apartment. Kurt smiled and let him in.

"Yo Kurt," Artie greeted with a smile. "Long time."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled and nodded, "We've both been busy. Come on."

After a quick introduction, and some fats talking concerning why Sebastian Smythe was cuddling on his couch, Artie settled in. He didn't say a word when Kurt was man handle into sitting in between Elliot and Anna, both cuddling with him.

"Geez, I guess I should be used to you getting the guys I want, Gay face." Sebastian mock-moaned as Elliot shifted a little guilty that his boyfriend was sitting next to him when he pulled Kurt close. It was second nature. Kurt was not the only one that sometimes felt alone in the Big City.

"The guys you want have better taste than you, Meerkat," Kurt shot back easily.

Sebastian and Kurt had rehashed everything. They settled on being frenemies. Elliot had eyed them warily, pointing out that they actually had chemistry in their snarky retorts. The biting retorts he got made him laugh, as they proved his point.

Dani rolled her eyes as she sat alone on the floor. Greg and Rose took over the single armchair. Instead, she turned to Artie, "You're a film student?"

Artie nodded, "Yeah."

"Any good?" she asked bluntly.

"Dani!" Rose scolded.

"Third in my year?" Artie replied, throwing a look at Kurt.

Dani looked over at Elliot, poking his leg to get his attention, "We could do a music video."

Artie blinked. "A music video for _Spill?_"

Kurt shushed them, "You can talk later. It's starting."

They turned their attention to television. It was Rachel Berry's pilot episode.

Not even through the opening sequence, Sebastian had to say something, "Oh god, you are not going to make us watch the whole 45 minutes, right? This is cruel and unusual punishment. I apologise for anything and everything I did to offend you Hummel. Can we please turn it off now?"

Kurt and Artie winced.

"She left Broadway for this?" Elliot had to ask as he watched the really bad script and acting. "And she attended NYADA?"

Kurt opened his mouth to defend her but froze, "Oh Gaga, no! That is not me!"

Sebastian just started laughing at the aghast look on Kurt's face as he extracted himself from his boyfriend. "I'm going to get alcohol. We're going to need it to forget this. A lot of alcohol."

~0~0~0~

Kurt and Blaine had talked about Rachel's show, both agreeing that it had been terrible and neither knew what to say to her. In the end, they didn't have to. The show tanked with the sheer amount of bad reviews it received.

What Kurt didn't expect was the reporter to ambush him when he walked to the theatre the next day.

"Kurt Hummel! A word? I'm from New York Times Entertainment."

Kurt stopped and smiled. Most reporters made an appointment for an interview but he could spare a statement. Mentally, he made a note to tell Wesley that NYT entertainment approached him.

"Yes? Sorry, but I don't have much time before the show," Kurt said politely.

"I'm Juliet Peir. I just want a statement on your thoughts on your friend Rachel Berry's debut on television and that her show was voted one of the worst pilots of the year? And has your reputation on Broadway suffered from your friendship with her? She did after all, quit _Funny Girl_ and leave them without a replacement mid-season. "

Out of everything Kurt expected, he had not expected that.

Kurt blinked, "Um."

"Is she a good friend?"

Kurt floundered for a moment, "Rachel and I have been good friends since high school. In fact, we both moved out to New York together."

Kurt paused trying to find a way to phase things, "We've always supported each other when it came to chasing out dreams. And I'm proud to say I know her because she has the courage to chase down those dreams. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back stage."

Kurt sighed as he walked away quickly, already dialling Wesley.

~0~0~0~

"Kurt Hummel! How dare you!" Rachel shouted through the phone. Kurt winced and moved the phone away from his ear.

"Rachel?" he questioned as he slowly put his ear back against the phone.

"Yes, Rachel," she spat, "your 'good friend'."

Kurt bit back on asking her how she was, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What wrong?" Rachel asked incredulously. "My television career is sunk and I'm a laughing stock. And then my supposed friend makes a statement to press that we're 'good friends who left small town Ohio together and had to courage to chase our dreams, and supports me chasing my dreams.' But thankfully, our friendship has not ruined his reputation! Broadway is now talking about how I failed and not around anymore and it's a good thing! About my crappy television show and what a bad actress I am!"

"What?!" Kurt asked, now cursing his habit of not reading the gossip rags anymore. Kurt couldn't stand to read all the rumours about Blaine when he first had it and stopped.

"How could you? Why the hell did you speak to the press?!"

"Rachel!" Kurt said firmly, trying to get her attention, "a reporter ambushed me outside the theatre. She asked a whole lot of questions but all I said was that we are good friends and I'm proud and support you in chasing your dreams. That was all I said!"

"Why the hell did you speak to that reporter?!" Rachel was crying now. "I can't come back to Broadway now; now with people writing about me like that."

"Oh Rachel, honey," Kurt tried, "I thought she was going to ask me about the show. Elis is searching for an understudy and it's down to three actors. I didn't know she was going to ask about you. I had to say something. If I denied it, they would have said I was ashamed of you or something."

"Why didn't you say I was one of the most talented people you know? Or that I had an amazing voice and should came back to Broadway? They would have written something good then!" she continued to rant.

"Rachel," Kurt said patiently, "I didn't expect it. Everything I said was on the fly. And nothing I say will change people's minds anyway. That pilot was terrible, Rachel."

"Screw you," Rachel spat angrily. Kurt blinked at the change. "You could have helped me, but I bet you are loving this. I'm nothing now and you're on Broadway. But you're still just a supporting lead. I was the lead. I am better than you, and you should have said so!"

And she hung up.

Kurt looked around to see the band staring at him. They were hanging out at Dani's, the band working on a new song.

"Berry?" Sebastian asked as Kurt looked at the phone in shock.

"Yeah," Kurt said slowly, "I think she just did a verbal storm out."

"Where is she? I can't imagine she stayed in LA," Sebastian asked as the band went back to working out a part of the song.

"Lima, according to Sam," Kurt said as he typed away. "I better warn everyone Rachel's in a mood. She'll be blaming everyone. She's hurting and angry."

Sebastian snorted. "From what I hear, she threw every chance she had away."

Kurt really didn't have anything to say to that. The only way Rachel could be on Broadway was to come back and prove to everyone that she belonged there. She had to work away her bad reputation. But the wounds were too raw to suggest that right now.

~0~0~0~

Blaine was back in New York for a show. He showed up at the door at 3pm with Belle in tow. Kurt stared in shock as he opened the door wider.

"Surprise!" Blaine greeted him with a kiss.

"You think I would be used to you coming home early," Kurt said in response after kissing him. "Hey Belle."

Belle greeted him with a smile and excused herself to the bathroom, grumbling about disgusting plane toilets. When she returned to the living room, she sighed.

Blaine and Kurt were making out like teenagers on the couch.

She cleared her throat to get their attention, leaving a blushing Kurt and a smirking Blaine on the couch.

"We need to meet your agent," Belle explained, "forget planning the wedding, we need to plan media control for your wedding and coming out."

Blaine snorted at the wording. Kurt rolled his eyes but bit back his own dry comment. Judging by the laughter in Blaine's eyes, his fiancé knew exactly what he was thinking.

Kurt called Wesley while octopus-Blaine wrapped around him. Belle wondered into the kitchen in search of coffee.

They were lucky. He had some free time and was nearby. He had been talking to an up-and-coming off-Broadway actress.

Belle left the two men to their own devices. It had been weeks since they saw each other, apart from the 'fight night'. At the knock on the door, she opened it to see a rather attractive brunette.

He looked at her, "Oh." He glanced at the number next to the door, to double check the address.

Belle snorted. "Wesley Brow?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "And you are?"

"Your new best friend," Belle said dryly. "Come in."

Wesley frowned as he entered, "I'm sorry, but how do you know Kurt?"

"My talent is engaged to your talent," Belle said bluntly as she closed the door and moved towards the living room. "Your agent is here, Kurt."

She thought they gave them enough warning but the two agents were treated to the sight of Kurt on someone's lap. All you could see was a head of dark curls.

She turned to Wesley, "You'll get used to it."

Kurt pulled back to see Wesley and swore. Blaine turned his head.

Wesley's eyes bugged out as he stared, "Blaine Anderson?!"

Blaine smiled, "Hi, I'm Blaine. Kurt's fiancé. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Wesley. Thank you for taking care of him."

Kurt sighed and dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder, muttering about déjà vu. Kurt got up, pushing Blaine's grabby hands away.

"Okay," Belle said slowly as she moved him to a chair, "take a seat and breathe."

Wesley was pale in shock. "You're engaged to _Blaine Anderson?!_"

"Hence I'm your new best friend," Belle said with a grin, "considering these two are getting married on the sly."

"Sorry," Kurt said apologetically, "not many people know. Only those from Lima, Belle, Blaine's band, Elliot and Anna."

"Kurt," Wesley said slowly as he tried to gather his wits, "you know when I first signed you and I asked you if there was anything I needed to know? This would have been one of those things."

Kurt shrugged, "My personal life was not need to know for my career."

Wesley gaped at him as Blaine once again attached himself to Kurt. "You're engaged to a chart toping singer."

"Okay, shocking yes. I get it. But we," Belle cut in as she gestured to herself and Wesley, "need to talk. These two are getting married on the 16th and then we have to deal with people actually finding out about them."

"The venue is book," Kurt added. "But we agreed we don't want to go public just yet."

Blaine nodded before telling Kurt, "I have an idea about that actually."

"If you dare sing some inappropriate song about us coming out, I will leave you, married or not," Kurt threatened with a glare. "Because of you, America now thinks _I wear tacky underwear!_"

~0~0~0~

Kurt started his final year at NYADA, for his degree anyway. He had been considering doing his a post-grad at the college. Carmen told him to think about it, if only to hone his skills. Blaine had said there was no way Kurt was moving out to LA because Blaine wanted to come back to New York.

Kurt could understand that. Kurt knew that New York had been Blaine's dream too. But Kurt argued that he could do his post-grad studies in LA so it would only be temporary. Blaine counter-offered to shelving the topic until Kurt had to apply to schools, because he didn't know where he would be based in the future.

NYADA was busy as usual, and Kurt ignored the stares like second nature. The freshman were hounding him though. Kurt was still on part time basis as _Bold_ continued to enjoy sold out performances.

Things were finally coming together again. Elis found an understudy. Taylor Arbrand, a seasoned off-Broadway actor. He looked nothing like Kurt but they believed he could carry the role. Plus, they had an amazing wardrobe and make-up team who could work their magic on him. There was also the fact he would have a toned down set of choreography when it came to acrobatics and wires. The producers were not happy but had to accede that quality of acting was more important than the special moves. They weren't sure if _Bold _could take a barrage of bad reviews again, and still be on the hot streak.

Rachel stayed in Lima. She decided to 'find herself again' and chose to restart the New Directions at McKinley. Sam, who was coaching there, was helping here. Kurt wished them luck, especially with Sue Sylvester being the principle. She had gotten the idea from The Dalton Warblers. Apparently, an alum Warbler was studying to be a teacher and doing an internship at Dalton and coaching the glee team. You didn't need a degree to teach Glee.

Relationship wise, Kurt and Blaine had never been stronger. They had learned some important questions regarding communication and actually talking about things that hurt. With some fancy planning by Wesley and Belle, they were usually free on Mondays for hours.

That meant long Skype dates and wedding plans.

They booked a relatively quiet part of Central Park that housed an amphitheatre. They both chuckled at getting married on a stage. But the area meant they could cordoned it off, and save for a helicopter or someone looking down from a high rise, it would be private.

Kurt wanted the colours white and a pale yellow. Blaine argued for deep red and navy blue. Kurt frowned at the Dalton colours until Blaine pointed out that was where they met. Kurt merely rolled his eyes at that but went with it, counter offering more red and only touches of blue. Blaine knew when to give in and quickly agreed before Kurt changed his mind.

Golden gardenias and yellow tipped red roses, with only the touches of greenery.

"_Golden gardenias?" Blaine asked with a small. _

_Kurt looked up from his papers, and smiled. "There's an old Chinese folk law about golden gardenias. If you smell the scent of them while looking at your lover, your love will last an eternity."_

_Blaine just smiled and nodded. "And we have to have our roses."_

"_Of course," Kurt replied without missing a beat. _

White chairs with a slight gold edging. White drapes, with a few navy blue sashes, to block the outside world. Gas heaters interspersed by the seats for the cold. No carpets needed.

No priest but a Justice of the Peace.

"_Do you want a priest?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine was from a fairly religious family after all._

_Blaine snorted. "Nope. This is about us."_

_Kurt smiled and nodded, "I'll book a Justice of the Peace." _

Music was a must. No outsiders. Rick and Dani to play with Santana singing. Everyone could sing. Tina and Sam for Blaine. Mercedes and Rachel for Kurt. Cooper for Blaine. Elliot for Kurt. Whether the Andersons came or not, Burt and Carole would have the honour of being the parents of the grooms.

"_You do realise that there is no way in hell my parents are coming? The last time I actually saw them was when they signed off my trust fund to me when I turned 18," Blaine said dryly, and slightly bitter._

"_Well," Kurt replied after a moment of silence, "my dad already loves you. He would be honoured by this. Him and Carole."_

Belle and Wesley had to be there.

"_That's a given," Kurt noted. "That brings the guest list to 20."_

"_I need to invite Allen Hendd, my producer," Blaine added as he looked at his papers. _

_Kurt nodded, "I want Samuel Ellis. Plus the glee clubbers and the Warblers, adds another 18."_

"_Don't forget Isabelle and Carmen…" Blaine pointed out._

"_Mr and Mrs Schue. Anna and Charlie…" Kurt added, "Castiel and Melody."_

_Blaine nodded, biting his lip, "I'm thinking about inviting Chantel and David. We hang out a bit, other than performing together. I trust them enough."_

_Kurt nodded and gave a laugh of disbelief, "Our small wedding is 50 people without plus ones."_

_Blaine whistled before grinning, "Well, you always wanted a big wedding with family and friends."_

_Kurt smiled at that. "We've invited most couples but we would be looking at around 80 people."_

"_Okay," Blaine nodded before grinning, "Now I have some interesting advice from Belle."_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow. _

"_She says we should invite Ellen," Blaine blurted out._

_Kurt froze. "What?"_

"_She wants to make a deal with Ellen. She keeps the secret and when we do come out we use her show as a platform to get our story out. It is the perfect talk show for us," Blaine rambled. "And I did jokingly invited her."_

Instead of having a big reception in a hotel where is it was very likely someone would see, Kurt organised for a hall to be created. A large tent, a dance floor and stage and a buffet. The bar would be a 'help yourself' and there was no way a catering staff would keep the secret.

Between Anna and Elliot, Kurt managed to plan the wedding round in whatever free time he could. They would do follow ups and double checking for him, even pricing.

Blaine said that Kurt could help with the wedding but his first album sales were enough to pay for it. Kurt was grateful for the lack of budget but insisted on contributing with his salary from _Bold_. Burt also wrote a check. Kurt's college fund was from his mother's life insurance so the 'small' check wasn't that small.

It had been Elliot and Sebastian who found the crying Kurt in his apartment as he rambled about how much they loved him and he loved them for it. But he didn't need it to be happy but he was so grateful.

Kurt Hummel was going to get his dream wedding.

_As for clothing, Kurt approached Isabelle when they had their coffee dates. When he said he needed help finding wedding suits she yelped and lunged across the table to hug him. Kurt laughed and patted her shoulders, telling she was invited but he was searching for some nice suits that wouldn't break his budget. _

"_There is no way you're getting married in something less that designer," Isabelle said sternly. "I doubt your dreamboat fiancé would allow it. Why are you budgeting?"_

_Kurt sighed and smiled lightly, "I know. I just…. I'm contributing but he's paying for most of it. And Dad insisted on helping out and he's practically paying the bill for the reception. I wanted to buy the suits on my own."_

_Isabelle sighed and nodded. "Armani for your fiancé but I was thinking maybe Westwood for you? We can hit The Vault."_

_Kurt blanched at that. "I can't!"_

"_Please Kurt," Isabelle waved him off and winked, "The new designs can be sold at a very good price. I'll make sure of it."_

_It was Kurt's turn to hug her. He couldn't thank her enough. Kurt knew that she was practically giving the suits away considering the retail price of what she was describing started at ten thousand dollars, each. _

_And Kurt couldn't really thank her enough. _

Kurt was so busy, Thanksgiving snuck up on him. His dad insisted he some home, and the show did go dark for Thanksgiving weekend. So Kurt booked a train ticket, because airfare was exorbitant, and headed back to Lima alone.

As excited as Kurt was about seeing his dad and Carole, there was a dark cloud over the whole weekend. Blaine was working and would not be coming home. Kurt had called Belle and demanded to know why Blaine was working on _Thanksgiving_.

She had replied that in order to get the week off for the wedding, Blaine had to do the publicity now. Kurt frowned and sighed at that but accepted it.

It hurt that it would be their first Thanksgiving apart since they started dating.

Kurt made a beeline for Burt Hummel the moment he stepped off the train, one duffle bag and one trolley bag in tow.

"Dad!" Kurt sighed as he was swept into a bear hug.

"Hey, welcome home buddy!" Burt muttered, his voice gruff. Kurt suppressed a smile that. Gruff voice means a teary-eyed Burt.

"Hey dad, come on," Kurt smiled as he pulled back, "you just saw me. I'm fine."

"Yeah," Burt replied, as he blinked quickly to clear his eyes. He pulled his cap off and rubbed his head. "You've grown up so much and you're mum would be so proud. Hell, the next time I see you will be for your _wedding_."

Kurt smiled fondly at his dad, hugging him silently. He then promptly dodged the hands reaching to carry his bags and chatted about New York on his way to the car.

Lima hadn't changed much. In fact, Kurt doubted it changed at all.

He had managed to get into Lima on the Thursday and would leave on the Monday, giving him a very long weekend. When Rachel heard he was going to be in, she asked him to come in and see the new New Directions. The revived glee club was doing well, making it past sectionals, even if Sue bent the rules. The New Directions lacked numbers, and she was hoping that Kurt could help recruit more members.

Because even Rachel could accept that Kurt was part of the main cast, in what was becoming the hottest play on Broadway.

Kurt apologised profusely when he got home. Carole had done the whole Thanksgiving meal alone because Kurt had not been able to leave any earlier. He dropped his bags in his old room, changed and hit the kitchen to help Carole with the pies. Sam was, once again, staying with them and the blond bear hugged the hell out of Kurt. More so, when Kurt started baking.

Dinner went well, if not quieter than previous years. It hurt Kurt more than he expected what he looked at the empty space where Finn would have sat. It was easier to not remember that his taller, younger brother was truly gone when Kurt was in New York.

After dinner Carole and Kurt curled up in front of the television, with Burt and Sam watching football, and they chatted about the wedding. She was amused to see Kurt being flustered even though everything was already planned.

"So, when are invites are going out?" Carole asked from her cup of green tea.

Kurt smiled as he admitted, "This week. I have a few invites with me, for everyone here. I was going to give them out after Thanksgiving."

"I thought you would have wanted to be back in New York for Black Friday," Carole mused, "if you could get away from your dad that is."

Kurt chuckled at that, acute aware of his father's side glance and expression that said 'you could try but good luck'.

"Actually, Isabelle is allowing me to buy our clothing from the Vogue Vault at a ridiculously discount. I picked out some things. I'm just waiting on Blaine."

Burt smiled and nodded at that, "Well, kiddo, if there is anything that will be prefect it will be clothing."

Kurt grinned at that before his phone rang. It was Blaine. Kurt excused himself quietly form the room, going to his bedroom for some privacy.

Friday morning came and Kurt was up at the crack of dawn. He could resist a good sale. To his surprise, Sam was waiting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Sam?" Kurt questioned as he made a beeline for the coffee, "Morning. What are you doing up?"

"I thought I could go shopping with you," Sam replied with a smile.

Kurt froze and turned to face him. "You hate shopping. Spill. "

"Okay, okay," Sam huffed, "I need Christmas presents. I thought I could get them cheap and you could help me. In return, I'll carry your bags."

Kurt looked at his hard and nodded briefly, "You stand one side, and keep my place in the queue. I'll do the shopping. I'm not letting a novice go alone on his first Black Friday."

"Hey," Sam frowned, "It can't be that bad."

Kurt scoffed at that, "You could send your football team in and Black Friday shopping would send them running."

Sam then discovered just how crazy woman and Black Friday could be. After the first store where he watched two woman start a fist fight over a pair of shoes, Sam stepped back and just told Kurt what to get. Things for his siblings were easy and he had already picked them. Kurt merely used his ninja skills to get the items and make a move for the tills where Sam was waiting. Tougher things, like presents for his mum and Carole, he let Kurt bring back a pile of things that were acceptable gift choices and he picked one.

It was closer to nine when Kurt called it quits. He could have gone on but poor Sam looked like he went through war. The blonde was frazzled and wide-eyed in horror, probably experiencing some shopping PTSD, as he flinched every time as he saw a woman carrying bags. Although, he did side eye Kurt more than once.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, pulling Sam close for a selfie. The picture was worth a thousand words. Grinning, Kurt sent a copy to Sam and tweeted it, tagging it #Sams1stBlackFriday. #YOLO #Survivor

They both knew Blaine would respond to it eventually. He followed Kurt on his personal twitter account (BowtieRings BlueDBirdie) that was private.

"Come on," Kurt said as he loaded into the borrowed car. "We'll head straight for McKinley after a coffee stop."

"No more malls," Sam begged.

Kurt chuckled but nodded as he checked his mirrors and blind spots, before reversing out.

They made good time getting to the high school. Kurt got out and stared at the building that had once been his own personal hell.

"You okay?" Sam asked when he realised Kurt was too quiet.

Kurt shook his head, before smiling weakly, "I just didn't think I would come back here willingly. Not before Glee Club, at least."

"They won't dare to do anything" Sam replied without missing a beat, voice darker, "It is better now. Hell, one of my guys is gay."

"Yeah," Kurt replied softly with a small smile, "it is better now."

It didn't take his pain away, nor the memories of bruises and humiliation. But it did make him breathe easier. There would be another David Karofsky; bully or suicide attempt.

Kurt vaguely wondered if walking back into McKinley would be cathartic or further trauma; but he straightened his back and walked in with his head held high. Some things didn't change.

They managed to get there between classes and the corridors were busy. Students were chatting by their lockers; making full use of their time between classes.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt made his way down the corridor with Sam falling into step. The blond started talking about the football team, which was turning out to be quite decent. Kurt nodded vaguely, but his skin prickled in awareness.

Old habits die hard it seemed.

They made their way to the glee club room rather quickly, only to find it empty.

"They are probably in the auditorium," Sam muttered, "they are performing at the assembly."

Kurt merely nodded and they made a beeline for the April Rhodes Civic Theatre. Nearing the door, they could hear a faint melody.

It sounded very pop. Kurt shuddered as he remembered the New Direction's first assembly performance.

"I hope she picked a good song," Kurt muttered before pushing the door open. He vaguely recognised the song, as the group sang the last verse. The choreography was simplistic but well done. Even if there were only six members.

Kurt was pleased to see Kitty up there. She had really grown and obviously had the guts to come back. The male singer was someone new but he had the right voice for the song. It sounded really good.

"_All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah,_

_Is somebody to you._

_All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah,_

_Is somebody to you._

_Everybody is trying to be a millionare,_

_But every time I look at you I just don't care._

_Cos all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah,_

_Is somebody to you._

_Is somebody to you~._

_Cos all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah yeah,_

_Is somebody to you._

_Yeah you!"_

Kurt and Sam grinned at each other before making their way down, clapping at the performance. The group's gaze snapped to them and Rachel whipped around.

"Kurt!" she squealed in glee as she rushed up the stairs to hug him. Kurt rolled his eyes. She had obviously chose to forget the fight, not apologising but merely moving back to their friendship.

Kurt hugged her back, because no matter her crazy antics, she was Rachel Berry, his friend.

"Hey Rachel," he replied as he pulled back. He looked over to the stage and smiled, "You guys sound amazing!"

The group nodded their thanks but looked confused. It was Kitty who rolled her eyes and stepped forward, moving to get off the stage as she spoke.

"Kurt is one of the founders of the New Directions and currently on Broadway," she announced. "I need tickets. My parents are going to New York in December and I said you could land us freebies."

Kurt gave her a look before shrugging, "It's pretty much sold out but give me the dates and I'll see if I can find any seats. They won't be together though."

Kitty shrugged but smiled at him as she hugged him. "Heard your show is the hottest on Broadway."

Kurt blushed at that. "It's very popular now. We've had some really good reviews."

"What about the hunk?" she asked. "Gossip was you're dating some rocker and we all know that's not true."

Kurt looked at her confused, the only way she would know about that would be if she kept track of him.

"What?" she asked defensively, "I follow you on twitter and I saw the video. He's hot but not the guy you're engaged to."

On a whim, Kurt knew he would invite her to the wedding. He didn't know the new members very well, but there was more to Kitty than meets the eyes.

"Elliot is a friend," Kurt replied evenly. She shrugged at that.

The other members had moved off the stage and stood awkwardly behind her. He got some interested looks.

"What play are you in?" the one guy asked, one of the twins from the looks of it. Kurt could vaguely recalled Rachel mentioning him.

"Mason, right? I'm in _Bold_." Kurt replied to the raised eyebrows from the two cheerleaders, "I play Lance. It's a supporting character but it's still main cast."

"Wait," the sister interrupted, "you're _Kurt Hummel?"_

Sam laughed at the wide eyed look form the girl. Her team members looked at her like she was crazy.

"Rumour is you're on your way for a _Tony nomination _for your acting," she rambled on. "You went _here?_"

Kurt choked at that, "Okay first, I have no idea who said that, but I doubt I'll get a nomination on my first role in a play that hasn't been running for a year yet. Second, the New Directions actually has two graduates act on Broadway, plus thee singers who have released albums."

Rachel, who had been bristling at the attention Kurt was receiving, calmed down at his words.

"Plus," she added, "A Yale student."

"Mike just moved to Julliard and is training with the New York Ballet Company. Tina is at Parsons. Artie is studying Film. Brittany is at MIT. Puck's in the army. The New Direction graduates are all doing well."

"I asked Kurt to come and help us recruit more members," Rachel cut in. "We do need 12 to compete."

The bell rang out, jerking everyone out of their conversation.

Assembly time.

Kurt sat with Sam, front and centre. It was slightly amazing to see Sue not use the Cheerios at an assembly, letting the New Directions have centre stage.

They performed and was generally well received. Kurt smiled, at least this time no one vomited or started a riot or pulled the fire alarm. Hell, they didn't get shoes chucked at them, which was a win to Kurt.

And the Rachel got up.

"What is she doing?" Kurt hissed. Sam shrugged. He just went with the crazy that was Rachel.

Rachel then started her recruitment speech. Kurt face palmed, acutely aware of Sam's groan. The speech as decidedly Rachel Berry.

Thankfully, she seemed to realise that she wasn't getting any real attention from the students. So she changed tactics.

"If you enjoy music, especially singing and dancing, please come to the music room after school or in a free period," she said enthusiastically with a winning smile. "Graduates of the New Directions boast many successes. Some of the previous members are now attending Julliard and the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. We've got three singers with albums, a dancer in the New York Ballet Company, a law Yale student, a film student, an MIT student and two actors on Broadway."

That got their attention. The students started muttering.

"For those who know," Rachel rushed on while she had their attention, "Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson were all part of the New Directions."

That got a burst of talking, most students disbelieving.

"I have been on Broadway myself," Rachel continued over the chatter, "In fact, we have a McKinley and New Direction's alumnus here today, and who is part of the main cast in a Broadway play."

Kurt froze, "Is she…?"

"Kurt Hummel is currently attending NYADA, an elite school who only accepts 40 students a year, and is in _Bold_. Kurt, why don't you say a few words?" Rachel smiled at him, bright and sunny. Kurt in return glared at her as he stood.

"Thanks for putting me on the spot," he muttered at her sarcastically.

Rachel merely smiled and hissed, "We need more members."

Kurt sighed and put on a smile as he turned to the student body.

"Hello everyone," Kurt said nervously, acutely aware of the eyes on him, "As Rachel said, I am currently acting on Broadway. _Bold_ is currently sold out for the next three months and recently signed another year of running on Broadway."

Kurt swallowed, his mouth dry. He could act on Broadway every night but standing in front of these kids scared him more than he could admit.

"But I'm not going to talk about that," he said slowly, trying relaxing slightly as he went on, "I'm going to talk about Glee Club. And how it saved me when I needed it the most. It gave me the chance to form friendships that are for life and a way to express myself when words failed. It also opened doors of opportunities. I had very little on my application or NYADA. I could only boast of being a cheerleader for one year. For someone who was trying to get into the best college for musical theatre in the country, I wasn't sure I would get in. Glee put on a play, the only one McKinley put on while I was here. In glee, Tina learnt skills making costumes that helped her get into Parsons. Mike choreographed dances that got him into CDI and now Julliard. We took away more form Glee than just singing and dancing. We learnt how to make do with what we had, how to step up to a challenge and how to grow every time life through us a curve ball."

The students were mostly silent as they listened. They actually looked interested.

"I didn't get into NYADA on my first try," Kurt admitted, "I tried again and got in for the second semester. That perseverance was something I learnt from glee. I got turned down for roles 95% of the time. But I could pick myself up and keep going."

At that, Kurt glanced at Rachel, who looked frozen in place, smile straining.

"If you have any interest music or a career in the arts, I highly recommend joining the school's Glee Club. It's not just about Broadway, as you saw today, and in a small town like Lima, it gives you the most experience you can get here. Or, it may be your last chance at doing something musical before you go off to college or a job. It's hard work but it is fun. Most of my best memories from this school is from that music room and creating different versions of songs. "

Kurt looked at the young faces staring at him, and he could see some interest glimmering in there.

Then Sue Sylvester stepped up. Kurt stood firmer and expected everything.

"Well, Porcelain here did lead the Cheerio's to a national win," she said, commanding silence, "and was one of the few kids talented enough to actually make a name for himself, along with Sandbags, Pipes and Hobbit. That's the end of assembly. If you want more about any of them, you can find bootleg videos on the internet. Now get out!"

The students filed out while she turned to Kurt, "My office. Now!"

Kurt swallowed, aware of the sheer crazy that was Sue Sylvester. Rachel quickly moved away, probably heading for the music room to wait for new members.

Kurt followed his ex-coach to her office, not even blinking at the scary secretary.

The door barely closed before she rounded on him.

"I will be attending your wedding," she started.

Kurt blinked, not quite sure what was happening. "What?"

"I want to be there for ending of the gay fairy tale," she said gain, as if it's obvious, before continuing, "and I will be seeing this play of yours. I'm sure it will not want to make me commit mass murder."

Kurt blinked again, trying to process _everything._

"Why?" Kurt blurted, "You don't even _like_ me or Blaine."

"I hate you a lot less than most," Sue replied without missing a beat as she casually leant back against her desk, eyes on Kurt. "I appreciate the fighter in you; in both of you. You got out, despite everything and you made something. And you didn't throw it away like the star loser who ran back to Lima. You left and fought for it."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. It sounded like a compliment, a rather big one.

"What I want to know is why the hush-hush," she proceeded to ask blatantly.

"I want to be known for my talent rather than dating someone famous," Kurt replied after a moment. For a moment, Kurt was reminded of the Sue Sylvester from that sad day years ago, at Jean's funeral.

She nodded in approval, "Not many have the guts. You were worthy of being one of my Cheerio's after all. I expect my invite soon. And tickets for your show. I'll be I New York for the cheerleading nationals, for my next victory."

Kurt nodded, feeling a flush at pride at her words. He moved to leave at the clear dismissal. But stopped at the door to say one last thing.

"Coach," he said as he turned to meet her eyes. "Thank you, for everything. You probably did the most for me while I was here. I don't think I ever thanked you for that, so thank you."

She opened her mouth, no doubt for a scathing reply but Kurt rushed on.

"And for the year on the Cheerios. What I learnt helped me land this role. That's skills gave me my break over more experienced actors because I could do a layout while singing. So, thank you for being an amazing coach, even if it was only for a year."

And he quickly slipped out before she could reply. He said his piece.

~0~0~0~

Kurt left Lima behind, inviting two more people than planned but feeling calmer than before. Rachel once again, kept in contact, bouncing between wedding plans and the New Directions. They gained four more members after the assembly, and a girl who wanted to do the costumes but was willing to join in if they couldn't find the numbers. They were still short but Rachel said she had her eye on two people. Kurt felt sorry for them.

Somehow, they also found a rag-tag of musicians who wanted to perform as the band for the glee club. Apparently they knew about Kurt through the _Spill_ mess, and decided that if that was the only musical experience they would be getting in Lima, they would take it. Rachel offered them the music room whenever they wanted to practice to sweeten the deal.

Time passed quickly, falling into the routine that Kurt craved. It helped him get through the days and deal with the nerves. _Bold_ kept gaining momentum, with the cast being offered appearances on talk shows and the like. A notable one was Isabelle asking Kurt for an exclusive. He would be a human interest piece, and the fact he used to work for Vogue. She loved the quote she made that he would have loved to keep working for her if he had the time.

His twitter followers were slowly increasing and according to Wesley, his fan base kept growing.

Director Elis was all smiles as _Bold_ was the most talked about show around. The reviews were constantly good, and at a cast meeting, he revealed that there were, in fact, some serious interest in Tony nominations. Apparently, _Bold_ was the most successful new play so far and with nominations being released in April, it was doubtful they any other new play could match their success.

Kurt did not know how to react to that so he kept his hopes down and very general. And the only people he told were Wesley, who practically danced at the news but insisted that they would keep quiet about it, and Blaine. Blaine who was happier for, and more hopeful, than Kurt.

He bought roses. Dozens of roses when he managed to get a weekend away from the crazy life his scheduled. They managed some personal time, lots of tasting of food and sneaking into The Vault with Isabelle after hours. It took almost four hours to find suits they both liked, not believing the old superstitions because _neither of them were brides._

Blaine did go with an Armani suit that cut his figure, making his shoulders broad and ass look fine, if Kurt did say himself. He went for dark blue, almost black in colour, with touches of velvet and both the coast and waistcoat had very fine gold embroidery and dark blue gems. It should have looked garish but it was subtle enough that it looked elegant. In typical Blaine fashion, he chose a light cream shirt and a black embossed bowtie.

Kurt had taken one look at the Vivienne Westwood suit Isabelle picked and fell in love. It was a beautiful dull, metallic silver, with gun metal detailing. The waist coast had more work than Blaine's but it was right in Kurt's comfort zone. He paired it with a light sky blue shirt and a dark blue tie that had metal detailing.

They weren't matching, but that was too tacky for Kurt. But they looked good together.

More than that, Blaine's expression when Kurt wore the suit was what made his snap decision.

Between Kurt and Isabelle, they managed to pin the suit so the Vogue tailor could make the alterations. Kurt just hoped that it would be right on the first go. If not, they had two days before the wedding to make last minute adjustments.

There was one more thing on their to-do list. Before Blaine had to leave, he and his band, Wesley and Belle convened at the apartment. Kurt then invited Dani, Greg, Rose and Charlie.

And the sheer chaos began; between the introductions and wedding duties. Kurt was rather amused at Charlie's gobsmacked expression. Dani was rather collected but Rose really lost it. It took Anna to calm her down while Elliot helped Greg through the shock.

It took most of the evening, and showing of old pictures because everyone wanted the story of how they met, before everyone was settled. Dani and Rick were more than happy to play for them during the ceremony.

"I forgot," Kurt said suddenly, turning to Blaine, "Puck can come. I don't know how he managed that, and I don't want to know, but he and Artie will DJ for the reception."

"So keeping Rachel away from the mike for most of the evening while giving everyone else a chance?" Blaine half-joked. Kurt gave him a serious nod in reply but grinned slightly.

Elliot tackled-hugged Kurt when he was asked to stand with him.

Sebastian, who had come with Elliot, rolled his eyes and glared at Blaine, "You better marry him, Anderson. Their 'bromance' would probably grow into romance if Kurt was single."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but muttered, "Don't worry Sebastian, I'm well aware of that."

The two friends glared at their partners.

"No way," Elliot replied easily as he slipped back to sit next to Sebastian, drawing closer to the ex-warbler. "Best friends for life and an epic bromance is all there is to Kelliot."

"The Diva-Ship is strong," Kurt added, "but we love you two idiots too much."

Elliot flushed at Kurt's word choice but didn't say anything. He watched Sebastian, the infamous one night stand guy, take the L-word and not leave immediately. Instead green eyes met blue ones and smiled shyly.

Kurt traded looks of approval with Blaine at the exchange.

~0~0~0~

Read and Review.

I had to split this chapter because it was reaching 17k words. Hell, this is 11k words alone.

So next Chapter: Perfect to me.

Summary: Kurt and Blaine tie the knot.


	6. Perfect To Me

Perfect to Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Songs: Trumpets by Jason Derulo, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (Cover by Darren Criss), Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Cover by Nothing Less). Call to Arms by 30 Seconds to Mars. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Light em Up by Fall Out Boy. Somebody to you by The Vamps ft Demi Lovato. Perfect by Pink! If I had you by Adam Lambert. Somewhere only we know by Keane. You and I by Lady Gaga. The Lyrics have been altered slightly (mainly pronouns) to fit the story.

NYC Radio is made up. I have no clue what radio stations are in NY. I only have a vague notion of Kiss FM. Still don't know anything. Just go with it.

Justice Debby Novotney is a nod to Queer As Folk US. If you haven't seen it you must track it down. It will blow more mind. I just may love BrianxJustin more than Klaine. (Blasphemy I know.)

The 'traditional' vows were taken from a website by a friend. Her sister used the vows and I borrowed them from her.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

The fandom name 'Kurtastic' (Kurt + Fantastic = Kurtastic) is taken from what I named the file that holds all the 'awesome Kurt' fics I read. XD

FACT! Adam Lambert is the first openly gay singer to debut at Number 1 on the Billboard Charts. I used that for Blaine, considering that if Adam is Elliot, he wouldn't have made that landmark.

FACT! Adam Lambert was nominated for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance in 2011.

Summary: Kurt and Blaine tie the knot.

~0~0~0~

Kurt was working the week before the wedding, and when Blaine arrived in New York. He was still riding off the high that was the announcements of the Grammy Nominations. He had done back to back interviews in LA and was using interviews as the excuse to come to New York.

Kurt had been beyond thrilled when Blaine had received _two Grammy nominations!_ Blaine was up for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance and Best New Artist. Blaine, despite the rumours that had been circulating, had been shocked by the nominations and bashful in the interviews. Kurt thought it was sweet. Belle was ready to kill her talent.

Blaine was technically still working too while in New York, but he managed to get away to help with the last minute craziness, namely, the suit.

It took one more alteration but they were perfect and ready for the wedding day.

Elliot, Dani, Rose, Anna, Greg and Charlie were a godsend. They did all of the running around for last minute details when Kurt couldn't. And Kurt could breathe easy as the day drew closer.

Ellis had prepped Taylor as much as possible, and he was effective as Lance. But Kurt was pleased when most of cast noted that it was not a seamless transaction of actors. The toned down choreography took away the glamour of the game world and there was a lack of stage presence. He was good though, and the producers were pleased. Kurt took it as a huge compliment that they struggled to find someone to replace him. The producers, after this, were eager to keep Kurt happy and willing to stay.

They were not too happy with Kurt taking time off for 'personal reasons' but accepted that it would only be a week when Ellis commented that they should be grateful it was only a week.

Kurt had Wesley and lawyers come by after a short rehearsal after Thanksgiving. He had asked Melody, Castiel and Samuel to stay behind. The three were curious but smiled when they spotted the envelopes in Kurt's hands. They were not impressed when Wesley informed them they had to sign confidentiality contracts.

Kurt had sighed and said he was marrying someone else in the industry and they didn't want it leaked before they were ready. He also threw in that they were a few of the guest that were 'outsiders' and did not know exactly what was happening.

Reluctantly, they signed the contract. Kurt was sure it was more to do with curiosity. They had all briefly met Blaine but could not remember him being in the industry.

Kurt smirked and handed out the invitations, feeling dramatic.

Their reactions were someone priceless, second only to Anna's. Melody, Kurt discovered was a Blaine Anderson fan. Ellis could swear like a pirate and Castiel started laughing.

"You're marrying Blaine Anderson?" Castiel had asked while chuckling, "Holy shit kid. You sure know how to pick 'em. I thought it was that rocker who is always around."

Kurt had rolled his eyes at that, "For the last time, Elliot is with Sebastian. Blaine and I have been together since high school. In fact, he was still a senior when he proposed."

"I'm guessing we are some of the few guests who didn't know the identities of both grooms?" Ellis asked as he stared at the invite. "You do realise the media attention this is going to bring?"

Kurt had nodded, to both accounts, "Hence the contracts and security. We are not telling the media."

"You're getting _married in secret!"_ Melody finally found her voice. She then burst out laughing.

After the question and answer session, they all were attending the wedding.

Both Kurt and Blaine veto'ed a bachelor party, because neither man felt it was necessary or could afford the attention. Much to Sebastian's disappointment. At least, that was the excuse they used. That didn't stop their friends from coming over carting what looked like a liquor store worth of booze the Monday before the wedding. The wedding was on Wednesday, because Kurt threatened a fate worse than death for anyone who gave him a hangover wedding.

Kurt Hummel was scary. Kurt Hummel backed by Burt Hummel was down-right terrifying.

Rachel pushed for traditions, making Kurt snort, Kurt and Blaine also flat out refused to spend 'the night before' apart.

"It's a gay wedding," Kurt replied, smirking as he cuddled closer to Blaine's side while they lounged on the couch. "We don't have a bride. So ergo, the idea of us sleeping apart is not necessary, Rachel."

Rachel tried to look imploringly at Blaine but he just shook his head and smiled, she turned to Tina and Mercedes. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Rachel, it's their wedding," Mercedes said firmly, "they will do everything how they want."

"But" Rachel protested, "you have to do it right! Make it the perfect dream wedding."

"It is perfect," Elliot cut in as he walked into the apartment. Kurt had, with Blaine's agreement, given Elliot a key. "It's the wedding _they_ want, and they are marrying each other. Call me a romantic, but I thought that made the perfect wedding."

Santana started cackling, "This is brilliant! The criminal warbler is dating a closet romantic!"

Elliot grinned at that and threw back a reply without missing a beat, "Oh sweetheart, I have never been a closet _anything_."

"The sex must be fantastic to keep him in your bed and only your bed," Santana grinned as she eyed Elliot.

Elliot smirked in satisfaction but said nothing.

"Oh hobbit," Santana called over to Blaine from the kitchen, "you better keep Porcelain close. This rocker boy and Porcelain are cut from the same cloth."

Elliot rolled his eyes, unknowingly in tandem with Kurt, and called out, "Don't hate the bromance!"

Blaine sighed at what was becoming an old joke.

"Guys, everything is as planned," Elliot said as he sat down on the single couch, "Frames are up, flowers are ready for delivery tomorrow morning. The tent is up and everything is set up and connected. Chairs are stored in the tent, just in case. Caterers are ready. The cake is waiting on deliver. I can't really believe it but you've almost pulled off a wedding without a planner."

"Now we relax until tomorrow," Blaine said with a smile, "thanks for everything."

Santana joined them in the lounge area, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "Okay, dinner is ready. Burt and Carole are on the way. And we are going to clear out. You two are to just relax. We've got this. I'll command the small army tomorrow morning."

Kurt extracted himself to hug his friends, with Blaine following suit.

"Thanks everyone."

~0~0~0~

The morning of the wedding was a flood of activity at the apartment. Elliot and Sam were the only male there, apart from the grooms because Blaine's 'Best Man' was late. Cooper was supposed to fly in the night before but changed his flight, which was delayed. He was still flying to New York. Their relationship was strained by Blaine's success. Kurt found it ironic that Cooper and Blaine's relationship was similar to his and Rachel's when it came to success.

Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were getting ready in the spare room and were no help. Kurt snorted as the girls ran around trying to get ready. Kurt had taken them shopping, picking out the dressed with them. Rachel had a soft knee length pale yellow off shoulder dress. Mercedes had a stunning emerald green floor length dress. For Tina, he had gone with a dark red dress with black detailing. Each dress was different yet matched the colour theme and looked great on his girls. Santana, he gave orders for a red dress and let her pick because Kurt knew Santana knew how to dress. Plus, she wasn't part of the wedding party but a singer. She had some leeway.

Sam and Elliot were quick to get ready and help the grooms, who were laughing and joking around. And they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Kurt giggled as he turned part octopus and wrapped around Blaine while he was trying to style his hair.

_They were getting married._

And wasn't that something.

Belle had used a personal contact to arrange security, and all were under contract to keep silent about exactly what was happening at the event. Blaine wisely did not ask any questions because sometimes it seemed like she was part of the mafia or something.

Wesley had tinted limousines ready to ferry guests to and from the venue. It was rather easy as most of the guests were staying at the same hotel or getting ready from the same location as other guests. Kurt smirked at Blaine when he told him this, adding that unlike his fiancé he was not afraid of his talent agent, and that the company belonged to Wesley's brother.

Blaine rolled his eyes but did not deny that Belle was terrifying when she wanted to be. And she could have Mafia connections for all they knew.

Blaine's parents did come. Blaine simply booked them into the same hotel as the Hummels. A limo would be taking the parents to the venue.

Another took Dani and the gang to the park. They were going to make sure everything was set up. Santana, according to the message, was dressed and running the workers like a dictator general dressed in red.

"You know," Kurt drawled as he sat on the couch, trying not to wrinkle his suit. His eyes were locked on Blaine and the stunning image he presented. Some people were born to wear suits, and look amazing. Blaine was one of those people. "I should have expected this."

Elliot was still chuckling. The rocker found the situation entirely amusing. The grooms were ready and waiting for the females of the wedding party.

Blaine was on the phone, and by the sounds of it, he was reprimanding Cooper.

Sam was wielding the camera. Kurt and Blaine had decided against a professional photographer. They couldn't risk a leak. So, one again, their friends stepped up and split the camera duties. Sam would handle the pre-wedding. Charlie was already at the venue and ready. It was surprising but he took a few photography courses. For the reception, the glee boys were splitting camera duty so they could all have fun.

"Elliot, could you?" Kurt asked, tilting his head towards the sounds of warfare. "I would send Sam but he's straight and they would kill him."

Elliot nodded and made a beeline for the guest room. It took him another ten minutes to drag the girls out, thankfully ready.

"You girls look amazing," Kurt gushed as he eyed their dressed. It was perfect.

"Boo," Mercedes cut in, "it's your wedding. Thank you but it's our job to tell _you _how amazing _you_ look. And boy, you sure you're gay? Cos I would remake that offer to date."

Mercedes expression had gone from serious to teasing. "You look gorgeous Kurt. And damn boy, you're marrying one fine man."

"Don't I know it," Kurt smirked, "some people just look amazing in a suit. Armani is perfect for him."

Tina giggled as she nudged him. "I don't know. You look like you're off the cover for GQ."

Kurt flushed at the praise, acutely aware of his fiance's stare.

"Tina, stop hitting on my husband-to-be," Blaine called before going back to his phone.

Rachel finally joined them in the lounge, still pulling at her dress. Kurt sighed, "It looks perfect. You look amazing Rachel so stop fidgeting."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Kurt, I just wish you let me get the other dress. It was the same colour…"

"And completely the wrong cut for you," Kurt cut in. "My wedding means my rules. So smile. Now, we can go, or I will be late for my own wedding."

Sam looked worried at that, "Um, Kurt. We are going to pick up Cooper first…"

"It's okay," Kurt assured Sam with a smile, "I just want to double check that everything is ready. You guys are coming after dragging Cooper out of his hotel room."

Blaine finally hung up and joined in the conversation. He honed in to Kurt, wrapping an arm around him, kissing his cheek. "I told Cooper I was dragging him out whether he was ready or not."

Kurt merely kissed Blaine's lips lightly, looking deeply into honey eyes. In quiet voice, forgetting everyone else in the room, "Hey… we're getting married today."

The bright smile Kurt got in return was all he needed to know.

But before they could say another word, Rachel cut in, pulling Kurt away from Blaine by his hand. She knew better than to touch the suit. "Okay, save it for the wedding ceremony."

"I already know it's going to be one sizzling kiss, but damn guys," Elliot joked as Kurt glared at Rachel _for ruining the moment._

The girls dragged Kurt away to his limo calling out to Blaine that he could kiss Kurt later. Kurt tried to be mad at the girls, and Elliot, but the pout on Blaine's face made him giggle along with them. One last wave, Rachel and Mercedes frog marched Kurt out the door, with Elliot trailing behind, holding their winter coats. Sam got it all on camera.

Kurt and Blaine agreed to arrive separately, not for any tradition, but just in case someone got a lucky picture. It was one of the dozens of contingencies Belle and Wesley prepared for. They arranged the wedding like it was war campaign. While Kurt suspected Wesley may be a closest geek or something, Blaine was leaning towards Belle being ex-military.

The ride passed too slowly for Kurt. He found, that despite glamour of the limo, he couldn't truly take it in. He was walking the fine line between nervous and anxious and excitement. Either way, the butterflies were going crazy.

Elliot merely poured him a glass of Champaign and said, "Drink."

Kurt eyed the glass before accepting it. Elliot then poured one for each of them and raised a toast to Kurt's last moments of being unmarried, with a roguish smirk. They passed the time just chatting in general, trying to keep Kurt from worrying or being nervous or just being that pale.

Kurt said nothing, but looked at Elliot curiously when they had to pass through two security checks to get to the remote venue. Elliot merely shrugged. Kurt sighed. The security had Belle's paranoid fingerprints all over it.

The car pulled up behind the tall walls of curtained material. It was the first time Kurt was seeing the finished product as he had left the finer details to Elliot and Dani.

The walls were constructed with a metal frame using navy cloth and white draped over it, making it more effective in blocking.

Kurt's breathe caught in his throat as he took in the scene from the entrance. The amphitheatre was made of grey stone, and the pathway was cleared and the stone visible. But the true beauty was the scene was the freshly fallen snow that was thick on the ground, still solid from the cold temperature.

The flowers had been horrendously expensive, with it being winter, but they had the arrangements lining the aisle and wrapped around the frame gazebo that stood on the stage. The yellow of the gardenias matched the red-yellow roses, framed with green wreathes. The idea of using wreathes had been Dani's idea. Kurt had been somewhat surprised he liked how they turned out and agreed. It looked elegant instead of clichéd. Isabelle had gushed over end result during their coffee dates.

Santana strutted up towards him dressed in a sinful red dress and a large grin, "Looks fantastic but you've got to get hitched quickly. The heaters are keeping this place warm but the snow is going to turn to slush. It was a good call to clear the snow from the seating area and the reception tent."

Kurt looked at her and his eyebrow rose, "Aren't you freezing?"

"Those gas heaters really work," she replied. "Now move it. We've raised a small tent with a heater. You can leave your stuff there. I'll bring your soon-to-be hubby as soon as he gets his short ass here."

Kurt nodded and followed her. He was oddly serene compared to the limo ride. It all felt _right_. Kurt felt excited.

He was happy.

The tent was not something he planned but it was a fantastic idea. Kurt slipped off the heavy winter coat and draped it over one the chairs. He picked up the half-filled glass of champagne and toasted to his girls… and Elliot. They followed his lead and took off their coats.

"Kurt, it's normal to be nervous," Rachel started as she sat down, smoothing her dress. "I know I did when I almost got married."

"Rachel," Kurt said slowly as he sipped his champagne. "I'm not nervous."

"Kurt," she continued in her patronisingly patient voice.

"He's not nervous Rachel," Mercedes cut in as she picked up her glass, dressed to an emerald floor length dress.

"Look what I found," Elliot sang as he turned around holding a bottle of champagne.

"Don't even think about drinking that!" Kurt glared over his glass, "I will not have you drunk at my wedding Elliot Starchild Gilbert. You are holding the ring."

Elliot rolled his eyes but put the bottle down on the table.

"You picked Blaine's ring?" Mercedes asked, as finished off her glass.

Kurt shook his head, "We picked them out together, from Tiffanys. We wanted matching rings."

"Please," Elliot laughed, "you've got more ice on your ring than Blaine's."

Kurt shrugged. "Same design."

The girls wanted to see Blaine's ring and fawned it; demanding to know just how much more ice Kurt had. Because Blaine's ring had three square cut beget diamonds (two white with a blue diamond in the middle) in a deep set in platinum. And the diamonds were not small.

Kurt smirked but said nothing.

"Hey Kurt, isn't the engagement ring supposed to be the big one?" Rachel asked half-jokingly as she admired the serious ice on the ring. Blaine dropped some major money on the rings.

"Oh Blaine tried," Elliot replied. "Kurt promised to kick Blaine's ass if he dared to change their engagement rings."

"Boy," Mercedes questioned, "did you _turn down_ a bigger ring."

Kurt smiled softly at that. "Blaine proposed using that ring. I don't care what the ring is, just the promise he made."

The girls had to 'aw' at that.

They chatted lightly, teasing Kurt about the honeymoon he and Blaine were disappearing off to. There wasn't enough time to really get away but Blaine had booked a remote cabin by the Niagara Falls till the Monday.

"Girls, clear out," Santana announced from the entrance. The girls, and Elliot, glared at her before realising why.

Burt and Carole stood behind her, waiting to have some time with Kurt. The group quickly picked up their coats and filed out.

"Oh honey," Carole cried as she made a beeline for Kurt, "you look so handsome. That suit!"

Kurt flushed and hugged her. "Thanks mom. Wait till you see Blaine."

"Oh sweetheart, we did and all he could talk about was you," she replied before wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kurt smiled at that, blushing slightly as he asked, "Blaine's here?"

"Yeah kiddo," Burt said as he moved in for a hug, "we talked outside. He's waiting outside until we're done."

Kurt pulled back and smiled.

"God, look at you," Burt said teary eyed. "Your mom would have wanted to be here. She would have loved Blaine. She would be _so proud_ of you."

Kurt started crying at that. He choked his words. There wasn't anything to say to that.

"So," Burt continued, "I know you aren't really following those traditions but I know she would have wanted you to have this."

Burt gave Kurt a small box. Kurt opened it and looked at a very familiar blue crystal broach shaped as a daisy. Kurt swallowed.

"Mum wore this…"

"The day we got married," Burt finished.

Kurt nodded. His fingers shook as he picked up the small flower.

He looked up at his dad, "Pin it on my lapel?"

Burt nodded as he shakily took the broach and asked gruffly, "Here?"

Kurt nodded and stood still as he father pinned the broach.

Burt cleared his throat, "You know, I really didn't expect the prep school boy I found in your bed would be the guy you would end up marrying."

Kurt choked a laugh at that.

"But that boy loves you something crazy," Burt continued, "He's crazy about you. He treats you right; he respects you. So, treat him right Kurt. Love him. I owe Blaine that too."

Kurt laughed at that, confusing Burt. "I told Blaine you would adopt him in a heartbeat if I wasn't marrying him."

Burt chuckled at that and shook his head. "You know, you two made everything too easy for me. You're practical married already. This just makes it official."

Kurt smiled at that. Burt didn't say anything else but hug his son. Carole hugged her son too before they left the tent to take their seats.

Blaine walked into the tent and Kurt felt like he had no air. Blaine wore his hair curly, but styled, and the suit hugged his figure. "Ready to get married?"

Kurt blinked, wiping his tears with a tissue, and smiled. "Yeah."

Neither boy moved just yet. They could hear the guests as they walked by, the soft chattering in the background and the laughter.

"A part of me can't believe we made," Blaine murmured as he moved closer, reaching for Kurt's waist. "I dreamed we would. I _knew_ we would."

"But today is a little surreal," Kurt finished with a small smile. Blaine nodded and thumbed the small brooch. "My mom's."

Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's as he nodded. But he stayed silent. They had so many conversations but at that moment, he felt like there was nothing else to be said. So instead, he swayed to the faint music of the band warming up.

Kurt looked at his inquisitively, but moved with Blaine, swaying to slow dance. He merely moved closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, letting the pop star lead.

One song faded into another, and they danced slowly. Blaine's smile grew as he twirled Kurt before pulling him close again and stealing a kiss.

"I love you," came the soft murmur.

No more joking or witty comebacks.

"I love you too."

It was Belle who walked into the two grooms dancing slowly in the tent. She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. She was cynical by nature but sometimes these two were sweeter than candyfloss.

"Lovebirds," she interrupted causing the two to jerk to a stop and stop drowning in each other's eyes. "You can dance at the reception. Time to get married."

They looked at each other and nodded.

Blaine offered an arm. Kurt moved to his side, and threaded his arm through. They walked together out the tent, trailing behind Belle who was speaking in an ear piece.

Blaine leaned in close and whispered into Kurt's ear, "I'm going with ex-SWAT."

Kurt snorted and shook his head amused.

"Wait for the music," she order before making her way down the aisle to the band at the front. A quick word with Santana and Belle went to her seat in the second row. The first row was for family, seating Burt and Carole on one side. On the other side was Janet and William Anderson, who subdued.

Kurt frowned at the two extra seats next to his dad and was about to ask.

"Cooper guilted them into coming," Blaine murmured, tense. "The Anderson firm took a hit from the bad press of disowning their son. Between that and Cooper, they had to come."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "They came. And if they try anything, I'm pretty sure one of the girls will kill them."

"Not if your dad gets to them first," Blaine added with a grin. Kurt rolled his eyes but silently agreed. Burt Hummel was not a man to mess with when it came to family.

It took a few minutes before the music started. They stood at the beginning of the pathway that made the aisle through the semi-circled amphitheatre. They would descend down the stairs to the stage that held the gazebo. And what a sight it was.

White touched everything, making it what Kurt would imagine heaven would look like if it existed. Touches of yellow, green and red scattered along the way and wrapped around the gazebo. There were 80 seats filled with family friends. Somehow had even decorated the heaters to match, with what Kurt suspected were fake wreaths.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Slightly," Blaine admitted. "You?"

"Strangely enough, not a bit."

Blaine smiled at that before they started walking. Over the music, they could hear Santana sing the only song they could possibly walk down the aisle to. Granted, it was a slower version Dani had put together.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice._

_Dug my way out, blood and fire. "_

"It may not be appropriate but it is our song," Blaine muttered as they reached the top of the semi-circled amphitheatre. "And _Santana_ is singing it."

Santana was the one who insisted they walk to this song.

"_Bad decisions, that's alright._

_Welcome to this silly life."_

Family and friends stood, turned towards them. Kurt smiled as he saw his cast mates. Vaguely, Kurt wondered if Belle had accosted the plus ones with contracts when they entered. Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned to Blaine, only to find looking at him. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood."_

The grooms started walking, stepping down the first step and past the last row of guests.

"_Boy 'no way it's all good'._

_No it didn't slow us down."_

Santana grinned as she sang out, her voice ringing clear over the music, her eyes locked on to the two grooms. They were flushed with happiness. Any other day she would have to snark about rainbows and gay love but for a moment, her gaze flickered to Brittany in the second row.

"_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated._

_Look we're still around."_

Kurt and Blaine, both slightly flushed but smiling, jumped slightly as the volume suddenly rose. They traded slightly exasperated looks when the harmony of voices joined in. Every Glee kid, and _Spill_ apparently, sang out with Santana as she reached the chorus.

"_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less than perfect."_

They were nearing the stage, and Kurt could make out the smiles on the grinning and singing, wedding party. He really couldn't resist joining in. Blaine didn't hesitate singing along not even a beat later.

"_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing._

The pair climbed up the three stairs to the stage and stopped in front of the gazebo as the other's stopped singing, leaving Santana to sing out the last lines alone.

"_You are perfect _

_to me."_

_You are perfect to me._

_You are perfect to me."_

In the first row, Burt and Carole stood. And two empty seats with framed photographs on them. _Finn Hudson_ and _Elizabeth Hummel. _Kurt had to blink back tears but the light squeeze on his hand told him exactly who did that.

The Justice of Peace looked highly amused at this, motioning them to stand before her. Debby Novotney was a Justice that did a lot of same-sex marriages. She was one of the advocates that petitioned to get the law passed. Kurt had been ecstatic when he found out she could do their vows.

The red head blinked before saying out loud, "You know, when I was told this was going to be unconventional I didn't quite expect a musical. Is there anyone here who _can't sing?_"

Guests chuckled at that. Kurt flushed but Blaine merely shrugged. Debbie grinned at the pair and nodded to Santana. The band sat down on the seats provided for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here on this very special day, to join Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel in holy matrimony. But before we begin, if there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace."

Kurt and Blaine merely looked at each other, smiles all round. They didn't notice the glares coming from females of the wedding party, and Santana, daring someone to speak out. Elliot was shooting a glare at Sebastian, in case the ex-warbler thought it would be a good time to mess with Kurt.

Debbie, however, saw it all and stifled a laugh. She continued ceremony after a moment.

"The grooms have agreed to write their own vows, as well a few traditional ones. Gentlemen," she gestured to the pair.

Blaine took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. He could perform in a sold out concert fine but saying these vows right meant more to him. That did not help his nerves.

"The day we met, I didn't know that you would become my world, Kurt. I mean, who really expects to meet their soulmate in high school?"

There was some laughter, that Blaine was sure came from the Warblers Wes and David.

"You are my best friend and the love of my life. Everything could change but that is the one thing I'll always be sure of. Kurt, I promise: to love faithfully you a day longer than forever. I will stand by you always, through the good times and bad. To be your safe place, to protect you and to defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing, or at least call back as soon as possible. To bake you cookies at least twice a year. Mostly, to make sure you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

Kurt eyes started tearing up at the familiar vows and chuckled lightly. Blaine's promise to bake turned out to be more of 'Kurt teaching Blaine how to bake'.

Blaine smiled, his own eyes wet. It was only then he realised that they never stopped holding hands. He merely raised Kurt's hand to his lips and dropped a soft kiss to the taller boy's knuckles. "I promise to always fight for you, for us. To hold your hand, fearlessly and forever. I promise, that no matter what happens or where our lives lead, I will spend the rest of my life loving you."

Blaine ended, looking deep into Kurt's eyes, serious in every promise he made. Kurt swallowed hard and forced himself to not let the tears fall.

Kurt cleared his throat chuckling dryly as he joked. "You would think I'd learn by now, not to let him speak first. I always end up in a teary mess."

Everyone who knew the pair chuckled at that. Elliot, and here Kurt thanked the magical elf on the moon for the boy, handed Kurt a tissue. Dabbing his eyes, Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Blaine, I love you. You're my best friend and my soulmate. You turned my life upside down, in every good way possible from the moment we met. And I promise: to love you a little more each day for as long as I live. I will be true to you. I promise to protect your smile and to dry your tears. I will be your strength when you cannot walk further, as you have been mine. When you can't stand, you can lean on me. I promise to fight for us, through the ups and downs. And through the tough times, I will always love you; for all our faults and strengths, I choose you."

Kurt paused as he swallowed, his grin turning mischievous, "I'm not as good with words as you are, but I will return the promises you made me in high school, albeit slightly amended."

Blaine groaned softly as he closed his eyes, his smile saying that he had just been caught.

"I promise to defend you even if I know you're wrong and to stand proudly at your side. To surprise you. To always pick up your call or return it as soon as possible and to help you bake cookies at least twice a year. Mostly, to make sure you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are. And," Kurt paused dramatically, "To kiss you whenever, and wherever you want."

Blaine started laughing at that, blushing brightly when he realised he left out a line and a promise.

"Did you honestly think I would forget what you said when you gave me the promise ring?" Kurt smirked. He could clearly hear the snickering that came from around them as Blaine flushed pink.

"I keep my promises," Blaine replied with a straight face, still red.

Sam snorted from behind Blaine and the grooms could hear Cooper's gaffs of laughter that he tried to smother unsuccessfully.

Kurt merely smiled and nodded slightly to Novotney. The redhead looked amused.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, in taking this man whom you hold by left hand to be your lawful and wedded husband, do you promise to love and cherish him, to honour and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and be true to him in all things until death alone shall part you? Do you so promise?"

Blaine's smile was wider than ever, and he replied quickly, "I do. I swear. Fearlessly and forever."

Debbie smiled as she watched the couple in front of her. This is was she fought for, for the couples in love who couldn't marry the loves they love because of archaic laws. Marrying boys in love like this reminded her while she still fought.

Everyone was hushed, eyes on the pair. But neither noticed. They were too focused on each other.

It was not excitement in the air, but a sense of peace. A sense on contentment that would last years.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, in taking this man whom you hold by right hand to be your lawful and wedded husband, do you promise to love and cherish him, to honour and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and be true to him in all things until death alone shall part you? Do you so promise?"

"I do. I swear. Fearlessly and forever," Kurt replied, breathless and eyes shining.

In the middle of winter, in a small ceremony in Central Park, time stood still for moment. Kurt and Blaine just soaked in the rush of feelings that raced through their veins.

"The rings?" Debbie asked quietly.

Cooper jerked his attention away from his brother. He reached into his pocket and froze.

'Oh shit,' he panicked, patting down his pockets a touch frantic. 'Please tell I did not leave the ring behind.'

Blaine had given Cooper the ring when they dragged him out of his hotel room. Cooper started emptying his pockets, handing the keys and phone he fished out to Sam. Kurt merely raised an eyebrow as Blaine sighed.

After pulling out his wallet, Cooper sighed in relief as the small ring box emerged from the black hole that had been his pocket. Quickly opening the box, he offered the ring to Blaine with an apologetic smile.

"Blaine," Debbie carried on the ceremony without missing a beat, "place the ring on Kurt's finger and repeat after me."

Blaine took the ring from the box, glaring slightly at his brother. Cooper shuffled back but didn't move to take his things from Sam's hands. Blaine turned to Kurt, and with shaky hands, slipped the ring on his love's finger.

The platinum band with diamonds shone against the small gold band that served as an engagement ring.

"With this ring, I wed thee," Debbie said softly.

"With this ring," Blaine said strong and sure, dropping a quick kiss on the ring before looking up at Kurt throw thick eyelashes, "I wed thee."

Kurt's breath caught and he would tell Blaine much later, that right then, he just may have fallen in love all over again.

Elliot stepped up behind Kurt, ring box out and opened. Kurt smiled, jerked himself slight before retrieving the ring. He did give Elliot a grateful look. Elliot merely winked and grinned.

Kurt's hand trembled as he slid the ring onto Blaine's finger. Blaine's hand was warm and comforting and seeing the two rings made Kurt's heart burst with love.

"With this ring, I wed thee," the civil servant said again in a quiet voice.

"With this ring, I wed thee," Kurt said, his throat dry but voice strong and steady. He too dropped a quick kiss on the ring before looking at the practically glowing eyes of his _husband_.

"Well then," Debbie's voice boomed in the hush, "by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I lawfully pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss."

Blaine wasted no time in pulling Kurt close, a hand on Kurt's cheek and one around his waist. Kurt automatically mirrored his movement. They leaned in, smiling for their kiss

Their first kiss as _husbands_.

The guests were clapping and Kurt was pretty sure Cooper just wolf-whistled. But at that moment, he didn't really care. Not when Blaine pulled him closer and the kiss deepened.

"Come on bro, save it for the honeymoon," someone who sounded very much like Cooper taunted. Blaine merely flipped him off.

That got everyone laughing.

"Come on, you two," Mercedes cut in, "it's party time!"

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away from Blaine, shooting Mercedes a glare.

~0~0~0~

The reception was held in the area behind the gazebo. The guests were herded towards the venue, leaving the grooms on stage with Debbie Novatney. They thanked her once again and invited her to stay for the reception, if she had could.

Debbie smiled, "I just may. You two remind me of why I still fight for marriage equity. Congratulations. I wish you a lifetime of happiness together."

Kurt flushed in happiness and Blaine thanked her, their hands still tangled together.

"You know, this was quite the wedding," Debbie continued, "I'll try and keep the certificate hushed, even if it is public record. I was surprised when I realised just who you two are."

Kurt looked at her slightly startled and very grateful, "You would? Thank you so much! We, well, mainly me, don't want the media to know just yet."

"Can I ask why?" she asked bluntly.

Kurt smiled sheepishly, "Blaine's famous. I just want to have a reputation on Broadway based on my skills and not who I'm married to."

"It's probably not going to be for much longer," Blaine added, "His musical is on the shortlist for nominations for the Tonys."

Kurt nodded. They had agreed a year on Broadway should solidify his reputation; or a Tony nomination.

Debbie nodded in approval, "Good. This isn't something you can keep hidden. Trust me, I've seen it all. You two are young but you've got your heads on straight. Now, let's get to this reception, it's freezing out here."

Kurt laughed at that and nodded. Debbie stepped down from the stage. The grooms followed, to find their parents waiting for them.

Burt made the move first, pulling both of them into a hug and congratulating them both in a gruff voice. Carole followed suit, her eyes red and she gushed in happiness.

"Dad?" Kurt questioned as he looked passed them at the two chairs that held frames.

Burt looked at his son with a proud smile and nodded towards Blaine. "Ask you husband."

Blaine shrugged, "It seemed right that they were here too."

Kurt could only kiss _his husband_ for that, murmuring as he pulled away, "Thank you. Gaga, I love you."

Blaine looked a little dazed but smiled so hard that it should hurt.

"Blaine?" the soft question came. Blaine's mother stepped forward, dressed in pale pink and her curls free. She was smiling, honestly. "Congratulations. That was a beautiful ceremony, even if it was _traditional_."

Kurt could feel his dad bristle and Blaine tense ever so slightly. He merely smiled, "Thank you both for coming. It does mean a lot to us that you could make it to our wedding."

Blaine relaxed. He got the underlying message. This was _their_ wedding day; no one could ruin it.

"Yes," Blaine's father coughed, "well. We're saying our goodbyes now. We have a plane to catch so we can't stay."

Kurt merely nodded, steel shining through his eyes. He offered an hand to shake, "Yes well, thank you again for coming."

William Anderson looked startled but shook his hand before shaking Blaine's too. Janet Anderson managed to strain a smile and a short hug for Blaine. There was a disappointed look in her eyes.

And they left without saying anything else.

Kurt hugged Blaine, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"They came," Blaine murmured back as he soaked up the comfort offered, "That's more than I expected. I know it's hard for mum, she's a staunch catholic and well, dad's dad. I just wish they could be happy that I married someone so amazing who loves me."

Kurt just hugged him tighter.

~0~0~0~

Everyone started clapping when Kurt and Blaine stepped into the reception tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!" Artie's voice rang through the speakers. "And for those who don't know, they refuse to change their names because, and here I quote, 'neither of us are brides damn it.' And for career reasons I suspect."

Kurt started laughing at Artie's imitation of him. Most of the glee clubbers joined in laughing, having heard that multiple times in the last week.

The tent was large, holding nine circular tables and a small dance floor. The lighting came from above the dance floor and the standing lights from interspersed with the heaters. The tables were sparely decorated, with just table throws and large crystal bows of water that held the gardanias and roses floating in it. The table settings were silver and glimmered in the low lighting. Around the edges of the tent, they buffet was set up. In the far corner was the open bar.

But Kurt really couldn't see anything apart from Blaine and the happiness that bubbled in him. They made their way through the applause to the table near the front. Santana was standing there armed with a mike.

"Oh boy," Blaine muttered. "Why did we think this would be a good idea?"

"She is the only one who can keep Rachel in line," Kurt reminded him but his smile grew strained as Santana smirked.

She waited till people settled down and took their seats again.

"Well, I am Santana Lopez and I have the honour of being the MC for tonight," she started, "So, I think I have to say, on behalf of everyone here, congratulations on finally tying the knot. I think we all knew you two would be the ones that made it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the polite Santana that stood up there as the guests clapped again. She bowed mockingly.

"Now, Klaine has ordered me that there isn't going to be formalities apart from cutting the cake, but we have decided otherwise," she continued. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine groaned. "We wouldn't hijack your wedding but the reception is free game."

"You did hijack the wedding, Satan," Kurt cut in, "or was everyone just suddenly sing in harmony off the cuff?"

Santana rolled her eyes and continued, "We couldn't be deprived of the pleasure of speeches and Mr H does want to dance with both his sons."

"Oh shit," Blaine murmured. Their friends wanted to speak.

"But before we get into that," Santana grinned, "I'm going to give everyone here a short, unedited overview of Klaine."

"Santana," Kurt warned. She waved him off.

A projector whined and pictures were projected against the wall of the tent. Kurt groaned at the picture of his sophomore year pictures. Blaine cursed as he recognised the embarrassing freshman photo.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, only child of Burt and the late Elizabeth Hummel, step son of Carole Hudson-Hummel. Blaine Devon Anderson, second son of Janet and William Anderson." She started. "Well, they met in Kurt's sophomore year. Kurt snuck into Dalton Academy to spy on their glee club The Warblers. Granted he was dressed in bondage shorts and a leather blazer, I am still not sure how he got in."

Kurt groaned as he hid his face in his hands. This would not end well. Blaine joined him in groaning when someone stood up and joined Santana.

"I am David Thomas, warbler alum," the boy grinned as Santana handed him the mike, "and I was there the day Blaine met Kurt. We were having an impromptu performance and our lead singer was late. We had all seen him leave English but it seemed he was waylaid on the Dalton staircase by the loveable spy, Kurt Hummel. Blaine seemed to think it would be a good idea to bring the obvious spy to the performance, taking a long cut by the way, and proceed to serenade him with the song Teenage Dream. Most of us were confused as to who exactly he was making heart eyes to as he sang. Afterwards, we invited Kurt to coffee. The thing is, even back then, he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. And after Kurt left, all we heard for two weeks was Kurt this and Kurt that."

Blaine blushed. But David ploughed on.

"And my personal favourite, the ten minute rant on 'how can his eyes be that incredible? I can't describe them.' There were times we wanted to gag the boy because he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that all he talked about was Kurt."

Santana took the mike back, "Kurt, meanwhile, was all rainbows and hearts as he was attached to his phone. He was having some trouble at McKinley which got bad enough that he had to transfer. And like that, Blaine stole Kurt to Dalton."

"But," David continued, taking the mike, "Blaine seemed to completely miss the fact that he liked Kurt or the fact that Kurt liked him. Soon, they were the most annoying friendship in the history of the Warblers. Because the unresolved sexual tension was bad enough that we started a pool of when and who would break first."

"I won that!" Wesley called out. "Three hundred bucks!"

Laughter rang out. The pictured changed to a collage of photos of Dalton-Kurt and Blaine together.

"Yes," David sighed, "Wesley won the pool. If they had waited two more days, I would have won the pool. Thanks Blaine."

Blaine merely shook his head.

"So, during Kurt's time at Dalton, Blaine proved himself to be the most oblivious boy in the history of The Warblers," David sighed, "He, in this order, asked Kurt to help him serenade another boy for Valentines' day, date one of Kurt's best female friends and tell Kurt he wasn't sexy. Kurt, I must say, you have the willpower of iron to not have smack him for that. Unfortunately, I didn't and I would now like to apologise. Blaine, I'm sorry for hitting you over the head but it was for your own good."

By now, Blaine had sunk in his chair and was bright red. He waved David off, "I hate you."

Santana continued, "Blaine finally got a clue when hearing Kurt sing and asked him out, a week before regionals. Now, I must add for those who don't know, Ohio takes Glee Club very seriously. Which is why the New Directions got Kurt to transfer back."

The next slide was pictures of the 'Born This Way' performance. Kurt patted Blaine on his shoulder as his husband hid his face in his arms.

Santana hummed as she flipped through a pile of flashcards. Kurt frowned, as she had not had those a moment ago and he was slightly terrified to see what exactly she wrote down.

"Relationship milestones: Blaine took Kurt to prom and they danced, which is actually a big deal. The first 'I love you's' were after the New Directions got back from Nationals in New York, in the Lima Bean coffee shop, witnessed by Mercedes and Sam," Santana read dryly off the card.

Kurt choked a little before his head whipped around to glare at his best friend. Blaine just groaned and sat up, not even bothering to look towards Sam. The next slide had pictures from Prom, Kurt with crown and kilt."

"Kurt then convinced Blaine to transfer to McKinley," Santana continued before getting a wicked smirk. "They had their first major fight in senior year, and spent all of one week being angry before glowing rainbows once again. I could go on with the more boring milestones, but the only one that counts is the night they first had sex was-"

"Santana!" Kurt and Blaine shouted both red in the face.

"After opening night of West Side Story in senior year," she finished.

The New Directions merely catcalled. Burt buried his face in hands, muttering denials as Carole patted his back. The projector now showed picture of them in Kurt's Senior Year, and Opening Night of West Side Story.

Fire engine red, Kurt stood up abruptly and stalked towards Santana, intent on taking the mike away.

She started the moving away, still speaking into the roaming mike as she dodged the groom. "Kurt graduated a year before Blaine, but did not get into NYADA. He worked for a few weeks at the Lima Bean before Blaine and Mr H sent him to New York to chase down his dreams. Kurt got a job as an intern at Vogue, and a flat with Berry. I joined them a couple of months later and Kurt got into NYADA for the second semester."

Kurt huffed as Santana grinned at him from the other side of the dance floor. The girl could really move in heels.

"So Klaine survived a year of long distance relationship while Blaine graduated as valedictorian and Class President. Before graduation, Blaine co-ordinated a three choir proposal at Dalton. Needless to say, Kurt said yes."

Kurt gave up on Santana and returned to his seat. Blaine tried to soothe his irritated husband. _Because now every guest including his father knew the night they had sex for the first time._

"I will kill her," Kurt vowed.

"I'll help," Blaine offered.

"Everyone pretty much knows the rest of the story. Blaine didn't even spend a year in New York before he was offered a record contract and became the biggest pop sensation since One Direction. Kurt ruled NYADA, turned down way too many guys and is now acting on Broadway."

"Thanks Santana," Elliot called out slightly sarcastic and very exasperated.

"No problem," she shot back, "but honestly, these two pulled through some very tough times. They've made a relationship work through long periods of long distance. They were the one couple we, back in high school, _knew_ was going to make it. Kurt and Blaine always shared a more mature relationship than a teenage romance, and it was inspirational at times. It showed what hard work in a relationship could result in. that even through success and adversity, you could actually make love work."

She then picked up the drink Sam was offering here and raised her glass in a toast to them. "So here's to Kurt and Blaine: the ones that made it. Congratulations and best wishes!"

Everyone raised their glasses and murmured their consent. Kurt grumbled, still glaring at Santana.

"I'm still killing her."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. So, wedding party, get your asses up here," the girl in red ordered before handing off the mike to Mercedes.

"I'm Mercedes and Kurt's my boo. I was the one who got to listen to him go on and on about this amazing warbler Blaine Anderson he met. I was also the one who went out with the two of them when they were still 'just friends' and played the awkward third wheel," Mercedes joked. "So, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Guys, you've earned the fairy tale wedding and the happily ever after. So, congratulations and I wish you only happiness."

Tina took the mike from her and grinned at the two grooms who were still looking grumpy, "Come on guys, and look at it this way. There is nothing any of us can say that could be worse than Santana. Smile, it's your wedding!"

"I only really got to know Blaine in our senior year. When I first met him, he was Kurt's dapper as hell warbler boyfriend. But he's always been sweet and beyond talented. More importantly, he brought back Kurt's smile, because things got really bad back then. Blaine, I'm honestly jealous of how you made it work all these years, and you've faced more than your fair share of trails. So hold on to each other just little bit tight, work just as hard to stay together, and love each other just a little bit more each day. I wish you nothing but the best."

Tina was tearing up already as she ended her speech. She handed the mike to Rachel and left for her seat, with Mercedes following her.

Rachel smiled at the pair, her smile a touch sad as she spoke, "You two are really lucky to have found each other so early in life. And to not have made stupid mistakes. I know there have been more than a few fights. But I love you both dearly and I'm happy for you. You are the perfect match; the Elphalba and Fieryo."

Rachel smiled again as she handed off the mike to Sam. Kurt swallowed and beamed at her. For all her faults, she did come through and reminded him why she was considered one of his best friends. Blaine smiled at her as well. He knew how much this must hurt, watching them get married. Watching them have a chance at what she lost with Finn.

"Blaine, you are my best friend and Kurt, you are like a brother to me," Sam started, "and I have to say that today has been a long time coming. You two were always going to make it. You actually talked about your problems. When Blaine got his break, Kurt was the one that put him on the plane to LA. Blaine didn't want to leave New York. Success didn't break the two of you, it just made you hold on tighter. Kurt, you and I both know that Blaine would walk away from everything for you. You never asked him to; it didn't even cross your mind. You pushed him to be better; to be strong and chase his dreams. Blaine, that right there, is love. But you already know that. I think you were happier than Kurt when he finally got his break on Broadway. Kurt, I had to listen to the long ass calls about you and your role. I don't really believe in soulmates, but there is no doubt in my mind that you two belong together."

Kurt and Blaine both blinked away the tears at that. Sam merely smiled at the pair, handed the mike over and walked back to his seat.

"I haven't known Kurt for long, and no, I am not dating him as you can see," Elliot joked, "but I have to say that Kurt loves Blaine something fierce. I'm going to tell everyone a little story about the rings."

Kurt flushed at that as Blaine started chuckling at what he knew was coming.

"Kurt has a very pretty gold band as an engagement ring; we have all seen it," Elliot said with a smile, "that Blaine bought before he was famous. A couple of months ago when Kurt started planning this wedding, I walked in on a very loud skype argument between the two. Blaine wanted to replace the engagement ring with 'something nicer than what a high school student bought' now that he could. I have always known Kurt loved his fiancé very much. I've seen him turn down guys all the time, staying true to the fiancé who was in LA. But, at that moment, I think I saw what all his old friends saw. Kurt ripped Blaine a new one, saying he would break off the engagement before Blaine took away the simple gold band on his finger. When Blaine asked why, Kurt shouted that it wasn't about the ring but the promises Blaine made when he offered Kurt the ring. Kurt didn't care that he could get a fancy ring because that ring carried a promise and a memory. I saw the end result of years of hard work in a relationship, of a love that grew slowly over time. And, for the first time, I wanted something like that. I don't need to tell you Blaine, that he's one in a million. You see that. Kurt, you fell in love with one hell of guy. And I can only wish you happiness and success."

Elliot grinned at the two. He handed over the mike but took it back for a moment to add, "Oh, and I'm sorry Kurt but Blaine got the last word in that argument because he just splurged on the wedding rings. That is a seriously nice ring you got him Blaine."

The girls cooed at the story but laughed at the ending statement. The mike went to Cooper Anderson next.

"Oh dear god _no_," Blaine muttered. No matter how bad Santana was, Cooper would be worse.

"Little brother!" Cooper practically crooned in to the mike, "you got married before me! To your high school sweetheart no less. I've always liked Kurt; he's got spunk. You're all grown up, well, in age not height."

Cooper flashed his heart-stopping smile as Blaine groaned. "Is today 'embarrass the hell out of Blaine day' or something?"

"Short as sweet, Cooper," Kurt called, "some of us are getting hungry."

"Well, the groom has spoken, at least one of them," Cooper joked, "and I wanted to share all the embarrassing stories about Blaine…"

"Cooper," Blaine practically growled.

"Jokes side, baby bro, we haven't been close but I'm proud of you. You've caught good one there. Kurt, thank you for taking care of him, for bringing back that happiness. You two will be just fine. A toast, to your happiness."

Cooper raised his glass and then downed it. Blaine smiled and nodded his thanks. Cooper may not be the perfect brother, or even around all that much, but he cared in his own way. He cared more than their parents at least.

Burt and Carole Hummel stood up. Burt took the mike from Cooper, nodding approvingly at the man.

Burt clear his throat and looked at his two sons. "I'm not one for speeches, but I have to say this. I'm proud of both of you; of both my sons. You two love and respect each other. You take care of each other. Blaine, you're everything I wanted for Kurt. And Kurt, you found someone very special and knew to hang on to him. I know that Elizabeth would have loved to be here, and would have been proud to see you two tie the knot. But honestly, it doesn't seen that big a step considering that you two have been acting like a married couple since high school. So, take care of each other, respect each other and don't take a moment for granted. And both of you will always have a home with us."

Kurt looked at Blaine, and they both got up. They made a beeline for Burt, hugging the man.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said, his voice thick with tears.

"Burt…" Blaine was a loss for words. Burt Hummel was his father-figure, a role model where his own father was lacking.

"Come on, kiddo," Burt said gruffly to Blaine, "you should start calling me dad too. And you're not allowed to miss another Thanksgiving."

"Got it," Blaine replied, his own voice thick as well.

Carole didn't take the mike but hugged the two of them. "I'm so proud of you two. Finn… he saw you as a brother, Blaine. He would have wanted to have seen this Kurt. Thank you for having the picture there. And just remember, that when times get tough how much love you felt today. It makes everything worth it. And you better start calling my mom, Blaine."

Blaine nodded again as Kurt kissed her cheek.

"Cake time," Santana cut in as Burt and Carole moved to take their seats. The grooms merely traded looks as she pushed them towards the wedding cake. "Come on, some of us haven't eaten since 6 am. Move it!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at the camera as they cut the cake. Blaine valued his life and did not smear the cream across Kurt's face but he did steal a kiss.

"Oh thank god," Santana joked, "time to eat. Dinner is read; help yourself. We'll have the first dances after dinner."

"Food?" Kurt asked _his husband_. He really couldn't stop himself from calling Blaine that.

Blaine grinned at him, "God _yes._"

They made a beeline for the small buffet table set aside just for the wedding party. It was only then they really realised how hungry they were. It didn't stop them from sliding their chairs closer together while they ate; sneaking smiles and glances at each other.

Before they knew it, Belle was at their table, informing them that everyone was pretty much done eating, and that desert would be served while the dancing started.

"So, first dance," Belle continued, "then you are going to have to mingle. Ellen is here and waiting to speak to both of you. We also have to do damage control again."

Kurt frowned as Blaine put down his fork to give his agent his fully attention. Belle sighed and continued.

"Someone got pictures of Blaine coming here, in his suit. It's a fan, who apparent is crazy enough to follow the limo. They didn't make it past the security but the internet is buzzing with why there is a private function in Central Park and why he's wearing a suit. Cooper being in town does not help either."

Blaine swore, suddenly feeling the weight of everything crashing on him again. For a few hours they escaped everything, and lived in a bubble of happiness. Kurt pulled his mask up and the rational side of him came to the front.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked seriously. "Can we say it was a private party that he hosted?"

Belle nodded, "I was thinking that we can say it's in celebration of his new album and the nominations. We can have Ellen tweet some pictures along with Blaine and the band. There is only one problem: people are going to see the ring."

"I'm not taking it off," Blaine replied without skipping a beat. _They just got married_. He didn't think he could stand taking the ring off. Instead he looked at Kurt, silently asking him the question he didn't want to voice. Because if Kurt wanted to take their wedding rings off to keep their relationship under wraps, Blaine would seriously consider it.

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and sighed, shaking his head. "I can't take it off either."

"Of all the times to be sentimental," Belle muttered before saying, more clearly, "okay, so you keep the rings. I'll spread the rumour that you got married when you're taking your vacation on the Canadian border. That way they won't link it to Kurt, but guys, we are running out of time. I don't know how much longer we can keep this under wraps; especially with a legal document tying you two together in the system."

Kurt nodded, before smiling slightly at Blaine. "Maybe I could be your plus one? That would be a pretty effective way to announce us."

Blaine shook his head, frowning as he replied, "No. the whole point of this was to establish our own careers. It makes more sense for me to be your plus one."

"But my awards season, on the chance that _Bold_ is nominated, is in July. Can we keep this under wraps for 6 months? Grammys are in February," Kurt pointed out. "Two months."

"I'm not sure I would even win," Blaine said nervously. "I just… want people to see you for your talent and not because of me."

Because something like that would kill Kurt a little on the inside. The seed of doubt would be planted: was I cast because I'm good or because I'm married to a pop star.

Kurt shook his head and smiled gently. "It's been a year; it will be a year on Broadway for me. I have a reputation. It will be fine. We can try for Tonys but I honestly don't think we would make it. People are starting to notice."

"They are going to notice his ring too," Belle pointed out, trying to be helpful. Kurt was not pop star famous but people took notice and his own fan base was growing faster than expected.

"You sure?" Blaine asked again, just to make sure.

"Yes," Kurt said determinedly. "I rather we say it that the press finding out and treating it like a dirty secret. Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said with a small, a touch relieved. He turned to Belle and nodded, "okay."

"Okay," Belle replied, relief in her voice. "Now, time to have your first dance."

She nodded at Santana, and left their table. Santana stood, once again armed with her weapon of mass destruction: the mike.

"Ladies and gentle, can I have your attention please," Santana said into the mike, getting the guests to settle down. "Please welcome, Mr Blaine Devon Hummel Anderson and Mr Kurt Elizabeth Anderson Hummel to the dance floor for their first dance."

Kurt smiled, the feelings were just bubbling in him again. Blaine was grinning outright as he offered a hand to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes but let his husband escort him to the dance floor.

The lights were dim in the tent, but the dance floor was light up like a stage. The moment they stepped onto the hired floor, the music started.

There really was only one song choice for this dance. Kurt stopped and pulled into a half-waltz, simply holding him close as they moved across the floor, to _Come What May_.

Blaine could not take his eyes off his husband, and neither could Kurt. They moved together, with the grace that only came from years of practice, locked in a small bubble. This was something they both dreamed off in high school: dancing to this song at their wedding.

The song winded down, slipping into another song smoothly. The words of _Somewhere only we know_ drifted through the quiet tent.

As per the plan, Burt stepped in to dance with Kurt while Carole danced with Blaine. Kurt could only beam in happiness as his father got teary eyed and tried not to step on his son's feet. After two verses, they swapped, leaving Burt to pull Blaine to dance. Kurt twirled Carole around with a grin before pulling her close to say a few words in private to his mom.

After a verse, Kurt and Blaine were supposed to swop partners and return to each other. However, their best men decided they want in on the dance and cut in respectively. Burt chuckled as Cooper pulled Blaine into an awkward waltz while Elliot swept Kurt into a hug-choke-dance. Carole took Blaine's place as her husband's dance partner, still teary eyed from Kurt's quiet words.

"Elliot, air," Kurt said as he tried to pull away but ended up swaying in Elliot's arms. Starchild merely loosened his grip slightly but kept his grip firm.

"It wasn't fair that we didn't get to dance with you," Elliot said with a grin, "Cooper was practically heartbroken when he found out that he wasn't getting an official dance."

Kurt rolled his eyes but giggled at the sight of his husband being dragged around the dance floor by his brother. Blaine was wincing, from Cooper stepping on his feet no doubt. Kurt giggled into Elliot's shoulder as he chose to just go with the flow and let his friend lead.

Kurt smiled absentmindedly as he watched his husband. Elliot, in turn, watched his friend with a small smile of his own.

Elliot leaned down, to murmur in Kurt's ear and asked, "Happy?"

Kurt turned his head slightly, and hummed with a large smile. Grey eyes glimmered as they met electric blue ones. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, not quite able to find the words.

Elliot chuckled and dropped a kiss on Kurt's head, and his smile only grew bigger as the slap on the arm from his shorter friend for daring to touch the hair. The song was drawing to an end so Elliot pulled away and lead Kurt towards the arguing Anderson brothers.

Elliot pried Cooper away from Blaine, pulling him into a dance with a wink at Kurt. Kurt was outright laughing at the Cooper's face and Blaine's gratitude as the rocker pulled the tall Anderson away. Kurt pulled Blaine into a slow dance, leading this time.

"Are you okay?" Kurt half-joked at the frazzled Blaine.

"I am now," Blaine replied as he settled in Kurt's arms. "My brother is insane."

"He just wanted a dance with you," Kurt said, still amused by the insanity that was taking place at their perfectly planned wedding.

Before Blaine could replied, the song blended into the next making the two of them blush lightly and grin. Blaine's voice rang out around them…

"_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life._

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine; Valentine."_

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, murmuring the words to Kurt, his lips mere inches from Kurt's and looking straight into his eyes. This was how it all started.

Kurt's throat closed up as he got lost in honey eyes. He honestly didn't notice their friends flood the dance floor. He couldn't look away from Blaine. His whole world zoned in on _his husband_ and really, Kurt didn't care what else was going on around them.

No, all he really cared about was pulling Blaine close and kissing the hell out of him.

Santana had to catcall at the paired who was now making out on the dancefloor. Brittany giggled as she pulled the Latina closer. She knew, that no matter how much Santana mocked the two, she really looked up to them. Kurt and Blaine's relationship was an inspiration to her.

Elliot was dancing with Sebastian, after Rachel pulled Cooper to dance, and the rocker had an iron grip on his warbler. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the song but went with it. He protested to save face value.

Following the lead of the mass of New Directions singers, the Warblers joined them on the dance floor, dancing together with smiles. But all eyes kept drifting to the happy pair.

At some point, Kurt and Blaine stopped kissing but merely leaned against each other, eyes closed. Simply being together.

The song changed into another, Kurt vaguely recognised Mother Monster's voice as she crooned _You and I_, as they pulled away from each other slightly.

Clearing his throat. Blaine said in a thick voice, "We… we have to mingle now."

Kurt nodded as Blaine pulled back further, but was stopped by Kurt's arms. "Love you."

Blaine merely leaned in and kissed his lover tenderly, murmuring as he pulled away, "I love you."

The moment was ruined as their mass of friends descended on them, practically shouting their congratulations. Kisses were pressed on their cheeks, and pulled into strangling hugs, but their hands stayed linked, fingers tangled.

By the time Kurt and Blaine were able to extract themselves from their friends, the song had already changed twice. Laughing, the grooms made their way off the dance floor, leaving the glee kids to dance, so they could finally talk to the other guests.

There were no word either man could use to describe their friends and their craziness; but they did trade amused looks before walking towards Belle and Wesley.

"Congratulations you two," Belle wished them with an honest smile, pulling both into a hug. "I'm getting cavities just watching you two together."

"Congratulations," Wesley added with a smile and a joke, "geez, you two look like you're about of float away."

Belle rolled her eyes at that, "Plan of action: Go greet Ellen. Take some pictures."

Wesley nodded, "Your director and cast mates are here too. None of them brought dates so we seated them at one table."

Kurt smiled gratefully, "That does make things easier."

Belle nodded in welcome. She had taken charge as Wesley floundered slightly at dealing with the sheer insanity that was Klaine. She was used to working with popstars. Wesley was not; he was used to Broadway divas. Handling a diva? No problem. Co-ordinating a secret wedding between a Grammy nominee and rising Broadway star? He struggled and was grateful for Belle's help. Hell, he hadn't even met Ellen before that day.

Hands linked, Kurt and Blaine headed towards Ellen's table, stopping briefly to receive hugs and wishes from the Schuesters. They were then pulled into a group by the rest of _Spill_ and Blaine's band. Anna, with Charlie, glomped them before pulling her boyfriend to dance.

Ellen was seated in between Allen Hendd and Samuel Elis. Also at the 10-seat table was Castiel and Melody. Isabelle and Carmen were talking quietly while singers Chantel and David were looking a little star struck.

Isabelle was the first out of her seat when they approached. She engulfed Kurt in a hug, smiling broadly at the pair. "Congratulations! That was such a beautiful wedding, not that I expected anything less, but you two made me cry."

Kurt laughed as he hugged her back. She hugged Blaine next, congratulating him on marrying 'a catch'.

Carmen was next, smiling at her two students in approval, as she congratulated them and joked, "He's going to following you everywhere now Mr Hummel. There's no getting rid of him now."

Blaine grinned at that, and joked right back, "He's going to have to let me follow him to class now."

"Please warn me a head of time, Mr Anderson, so I can organise extra security the day you wish to cause a riot at my school," she replied dryly without missing a beat. A smile pulled at her lips.

"Of course Madame Tibideaux," Blaine replied seriously, if not for his grin. "You know this makes me his biggest fan."

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit Blaine lightly on the arm, "Carmen is not competing with you to be my biggest fan, you goober."

Blaine shrugged at that as Carmen chuckled. He turned to the three people who stood up next and smiled.

"Director Elis, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming!" Blaine said sincerely. "Kurt, this is my producer Allen Hendd and, of course, Ellen."

Kurt smiled at the three, accepting a hug and congratulations from Elis. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hendd. Blaine's told me so much about you and how much you've helped him."

When Kurt turned to Ellen, he blushed, "It's an honour to meet you. I'm a huge fan!"

Ellen laughed at that. Allen shook hands with Blaine, congratulating him and then shook hands with Kurt, "So you're the inspiration behind some of the biggest songs out right now? I should be thanking you."

Kurt blushed red at that as he threw a glare at his husband. Some of the songs Blaine had written, Kurt could have done without.

"Well, I can see why you're marrying him." Ellen joked with Blaine before adding sincerely. "You make a stunning couple."

Kurt's face at this point was fire engine red.

"Congratulations," she wished them with a smile. "It was a beautiful ceremony. Blaine, I can understand now when you said you're friends are crazy and it felt like you lived in a musical when you were in high school."

Carmen gave a bark of laughter at that. "Yes," she said dryly, "I didn't expect the guests to start singing, pitch perfect and in harmony. You have some very talented friends."

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a smile and the roll of his eyes, "neither did us."

That got her chuckling. From the stories Kurt told her, and her own experiences with Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry, she could believe it.

"So, any idea when you two are announcing your marriage?" Ellen asked. "Because I was just talking to Samuel and I think I would love to get the cast on the show. Well, after I watch it next week."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"We're," Blaine said slowly, "thinking about going to the Grammys together."

Ellen nodded. "Well, when the plans are made, we'll book a show. This is going to create waves. And the LGBT community is going to love you two. I mean, Blaine is a darling right now with being the first openly gay artist to debut at number 1 on the charts. And you're Burt Hummel's son and rising Broadway star."

As if they needed more pressure. Kurt smiled weakly at that as Blaine paled a little.

They really hadn't thought of that.

"Why are you keeping this quiet?" Ellen had to ask, "I mean, I know Blaine wanted to keep his personal life personal, but seeing that Kurt is an actor…"

Kurt answered that firmly, "I wanted to create my own reputation. I know the minute people know we're together, I'm going to get a lot of attention. I just want to cast for my skills and not who I'm with. Blaine agreed to stay quiet for me."

Ellen nodded and had to ask. The gossip sites had gone about it…. "So the rumours that you are dating a rock singer?"

That made Blaine frown and Kurt sigh. That still stung.

Kurt replied dryly, while nodding over to the dance floor, "Elliot is on the dance floor wrapped around his boyfriend, Sebastian, who ironically, is an old family friend of Blaine's. He really is just a friend. He wanted me to join his band but I just started _Bold_ back then so I had no time. I do help him write and compose new pieces though."

Ellen nodded, looking over to mass of dancing bodies, trying to pick out the pair.

Melody and Castiel took the opportunity to wish the happy grooms. David and Chantel joined the two actors. The group chatted happily as the guests teased the pair.

"They really are young and in love," Allen Hendd said quietly as the older group watched the younger ones laugh. The grooms were practically glowing in happiness.

"Yes they are," Carmen replied seriously, as the only one who knew both the grooms well, "but they've worked hard at making their relationship. And it's quite a thing to watch. Even success and distance couldn't break them apart, which is something."

Everyone's attention as drawn to the dance floor when the music cut and Elliot start talking, "Good evening! So, I'm going to be the first to sing tonight."

"What's going on?" Ellen asked, amused and curious.

"There was no way we could have a reception with a DJ only. Most of our friends would want to sing," Kurt answered with a sigh, "And it seems Elliot will be leading the charge."

Blaine laughed and joked, "How do you think he got the first song? Did he knock Rachel out?"

Though, on a more serious note, they did look for the brunette on the dance floor and sighed in relief when they saw her being held in place by Santana and not looking happy about it.

"You're having a karaoke reception?" Ellen laughed. Even Hendd looked amused.

"So," Elliot said as his band set up behind him. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the drums. They had planned this. Again. "I'm going to be singing a song that Kurt co-wrote with me. So, Blaine get your husband and get to the dance floor. This one is for you."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly when he realised what his best friend was going to sing.

Blaine shook his head as their friend started calling for them. He offered an arm and asked Kurt, "Shall we?"

Kurt snorted lightly, "We better or they will come and get us."

The pair thanked their guests one more time before leaving.

The band started with the drum and keyboard. The music carried a heavy, catchy beat. Elliot grinned, as he sang.

"_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather._

_And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner._

_And I'm working my strut_

_And I know it don't matter._

_All we need in this world is some love."_

"Do I even want to know?" Blaine asked as they were engulfed by their friends.

Kurt didn't have time to say anything as his girls pulled him away, twirling him as they jumped to the beat. In heels. Blaine would have gone after them if the old Warblers hadn't pulled him into their circle. Wes and David hugged him as Jeff and Nick laughed, dancing to the beat. Trent and Sebastian were there too.

"_There's a thin line,_

_Between the dark side and the light side._

_Baby tonight._

_It's a struggle,_

_Gotta rumble_

_Trying to find it."_

"He's got some pipes," Allen said as he watched the small dance floor turn into a mini concert. He looked at Elliot Gilbert with interest.

Ellen nodded, along with the others. Melody was already pulling Castiel towards the crowd, waving at the other two singers to join them.

Elliot smiled and sang out, eyes searching for a green pair somewhere on the dance floor.

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I ever need._

_But if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party in the ecstasy._

_Yeah,_

_If I had you._

_Do-do-do do._

_If I had you._

They were really dancing now. Elliot grinned as he walked towards the crowd, finding Kurt and pulling him towards the band, regardless of the protests form the girls. Instead, Elliot handed Kurt a mike with a look that screamed 'sing or else.'

Elliot continued to sing, nodding towards Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes but took the mike somewhat willingly.

_From New York to LA,_

_Getting high, rock n rolling, get a room_

_Trash it up_

_Till it's ten in the morning. _

_Girls in stripped heels,_

_Boys rolling in Maserati's. _

_What they need in this world_

_Is some love._

Kurt took over as he sang the rest of the verse, looking towards Blaine who was dancing and laughing with the Warblers. His husband's head snapped towards them the moment he heard Kurt's voice.

_It's a thin line_

_Between a wild time, and a flat line. _

_Baby tonight._

_It's a struggle,_

_Gotta rumble_

_Trying to find it._

For the chorus, Elliot's voice joined Kurt's as they sang out while dancing with smiles. But Kurt only had eyes for Blaine.

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I ever need._

_But if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party in the ecstasy._

_Yeah,_

_If I had you._

Elliot took over, what Kurt called, the stutter line.

_Do-do-do do._

_If I had!_

The pair sang the last verse together, smiling as their voices soared higher. Blaine had made his way towards his new husband and pulled him close, letting Kurt sing from his arms. There was no denying that Elliot and Kurt had chemistry, but Kurt was looking straight at Blaine while he sang, hearts in his eyes.

_The flashing of the lights,_

_It feel so good._

_But I got you stuck on my mind. _

_Yeah, _

_The fashion and the stage. _

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight. _

_That would be the only thing I ever need. _

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party in the ecstasy._

_Yeah,_

_If I had you._

Kurt stopped singing into the mike, letting it hung form his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Rather, he sang to Blaine as moved together, grinding to the beat. Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's hips, his pupil's blown wide as he looked straight into Kurt's equally blown eyes.

Elliot merely smirked at the pair, shook his head and kept singing.

_Do-do-do do._

_If I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I ever need._

_If I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party in the ecstasy._

_Yeah,_

_If I had you._

_Do-do-do do._

_If I had you._

Money, fame and fortune really didn't compete.

~0~0~0~

Holy crap. The wedding is 14k+ words. It was rather annoying to write, because I wrote each part of the ceremony I kept realising I needed to write one more scene. Geez.

Oh, and it should be obvious by now, but I'm a huge Kurt-fan.

Omg, Glee is over. I haven't quite processed this yet. It will hit me; eventually.

The Glambert in me is screaming for attention. I love Starchild because Adam Lambert blows my mind every time he opens his mouth. By the way, Adam Lambert is trying to kill his Glamberts with his teaser. The wait for the 21st of April just may kill me.

Read and review.

Next Chapter: Defying Gravity.

Summary: Success is a dream but when faced with reality, Klaine makes a decision that breaks various media sites. It's all about an offer, an award and the date as the plus one. But the real competition is who is making the most headlines.

Amira Devant


	7. Defying Gravity

Defying Gravity

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Songs: Trumpets by Jason Derulo, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (Cover by Darren Criss), Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Cover by Nothing Less). Call to Arms by 30 Seconds to Mars. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Light em Up by Fall Out Boy. Somebody to you by The Vamps ft Demi Lovato. Perfect by Pink! If I had you by Adam Lambert. Somewhere only we know by Keane. You and I by Lady Gaga. Music again by Adam Lambert. Defying Gravity – Wicked. The Lyrics have been altered slightly (mainly pronouns) to fit the story.

NYC Radio is made up. I have no clue what radio stations are in NY. I only have a vague notion of Kiss FM. Still don't know anything. Just go with it.

Good Moring America does not belong to me. I only know what I see on youtube.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

The fandom name 'Kurtastic' (Kurt + Fantastic = Kurtastic) is taken from what I named the file that holds all the 'awesome Kurt' fics I read. XD

There's a nod to Harry Potter and Divergence series (I own neither).

Peter Jackson is amazing, so there's a nod to Lord of the Rings. (Don't own that either.)

IMPORTANT! Whole story has been revised with small changes and corrections!

CHANGES: I was not happy with how this story ended; so I rewrote parts of it. I felt it was rushed. I apologise. I should not have posted something I was not proud of. It's a lesson I have now learnt well.

Summary: Success is a dream but when faced with reality, Klaine makes a decision that breaks various media sites. It's all about an offer, an award and the date as the plus one. But the real competition is who is making the most headlines. Grammys, movies, Tonys, twitter and fanbases.

~0~0~0~

Kurt and Blaine returned from their three-day 'honeymoon', and had to hit the ground running. Blaine had a whole spiel of interviews and publicity gigs. He was asked to be everywhere; from lighting up trees for Christmas to singing in the New Year at Times Square.

Kurt, returned for a week on Broadway before the show went dark for Christmas. It was Kurt who went to LA, seeing as Blaine was completely booked, and as much as Kurt loved his dad, he wanted to spend Christmas with his husband. And Gaga did that feel good say.

It was actually perfect timing. When the show went dark, the main cast had one last interview: _Ellen._ She had kept her word and invited all of them to be guests on her show, where she gushed about the show. She had been very impressed. And a little worried about who exactly Elis kicked out to give her the seat.

_Bold_ went from newest Broadway sensation to being the show to watch. It was staggering how much influence Ellen had. Ticket sales picked up once again, and according to Elis, _Bold _just may sell out through the quiet months. The nation now knew about the play that Ellen wanted to see again and was being picked up for a movie deal.

For New Years' Eve, Blaine was in New York. The only down side, is that for actually ringing in the New Year, Blaine was in front of the cameras. Kurt was there, in the masses to watch the ball drop, with Elliot, Sebastian, Anna and Charlie. The group was as close to the stage as possible, but not close enough. Not that Kurt and Blaine did not kiss both before and after the show.

~0~0~0~

**Spotted! **

**Is that a wedding ring, Mr Anderson?!**

**Blaine Anderson's December seems to have been one long party, if the tweets are any indication. Kicking off a party in Central Park, New York with friends (and he does have a reason with his album debuting at number 1 on the Billboards) and then a getaway to Canada, it seems that the popstar may have gotten married up North. **

**Fans spotted the singer wearing some new jewellery on his ring finger when he returned from Canada to LA. The uproar started but with no response from the busy singer, press and fans alike were left wondering. However, singing the New Year in New York, Blaine sent the Blaniacs crazy when kissed the ring at Midnight. It looks like a platinum white and blue diamond ring from Tiffanys, alongside the simple gold engagement ring.**

**Blaine Anderson has merely smiled when faced with the question asking if he married his fiancé 'K'. There had been speculation that the new ring is another engagement ring, an 'upgrade' to go with Blaine Anderson's success. **

~0~0~0~

Even with February, and with it the Grammys, loomed closer, Kurt couldn't catch his breath. He was feeling even more ragged than before the wedding.

Elis was calling him for full rehearsals to get Taylor Arbrand up to speed. While he did a decent job acting in Kurt's steed while Kurt was off on his honeymoon, _Bold_ still got negative notes regarding his acting. Elis was like a demon possessed, determined to get Taylor up to speed and in shape. Unfortunately, that meant Kurt had to be at every rehearsal to work with his understudy.

Plus, it was exam time at NYADA, and even with the reduce schedule, Kurt was running on fumes as he prepared to show what his time at the elite academy taught him. The lack of time made Kurt regret only one thing: he wouldn't be able to take part in the Senior Production. Carmen had him signed off because Kurt just didn't have the time. She did promise him a slot at his Graduation Performance though. That was another point of frustration for Kurt. Despite his valiant attempts, he still couldn't graduate with the class at the end of the year. He would be part of the mid-year graduation in the next year.

Which is why when Elis called for a closed meeting, Kurt was confused and more than slightly worried. The director hadn't given him any notes in a weeks, and his contract for _Bold_ had already been negotiated. Wesley had gotten a far better deal than any newcomer should have gotten. Kurt's agent had played hardball because the producers knew that if Kurt walked, they would have a difficult time finding a replacement for Lance.

"You're a hot commodity that they need," Wesley smirked as Kurt gaped at the new amount on money on his contract, "I knew it. They knew it. As long as it wasn't outrageous, they would pay to keep you."

Kurt and Wesley headed for the offices of _Divergence Plays_, the producers of _Bold._ The meeting, according to the email, was with Director Elis and the four producers: Gryffin, Slyth, Ravein and Hubert.

"Kurt, it's okay," Wesley said in an attempt to calm down his panicking talent. Kurt, dressed to kill, wore his clothes like an armour.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kurt muttered as they followed the secretary to the conference room for the meeting.

"You have a contract," Wesley continued, trying not to look grim, "They can't break it without consequences. Plus, your acting has been fantastic."

Before Kurt could reply, the blond smiled and opened the door. The conference room had glass walls, obstructed by the blinds that were pulled closed.

Wesley looked at the blinds and swallowed at the sight of a closed meeting.

Kurt took a deep breath, straightened his back and walked in with his head held high. Wesley was half a step behind him.

He could fake confidence _easily_.

But Kurt stumbled a step when he entered. Instead of five familiar faces, there was little over a dozen people sitting at the large table. He froze for a moment, flushing red as wondered if he accidently walked into the wrong room.

"Kurt," Elis greeted happily, "right on time."

Kurt smiled, slightly in relief at the familiar face.

"Director Elis," Kurt greeted with a small smile. Looking at the faces turned towards him, Kurt recognised a few others, "Mr Gryffin, Mr Saldor, Miss Ravein, Mrs Huffert. It's good to see you again. I hope you have been well?"

He got a murmur of greetings in return and some nods.

Elis turned to the table, "This is Kurt Hummel and his agent Wesley Brow. Gentlemen, take a seat. We have some news."

Kurt sat down at the open seat at the end of the table, looking to Wesley with a blank face. His agent looked completely calm as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"Let's get to the point," a man form across the table said abruptly, "we have an offer for you."

Kurt's eyebrows rose at that, and he was sure he was gaping slightly. "An offer?"

Wesley's hand on his arm stopped Kurt from saying anything else.

"Kurt, this is Mr Liam Reynolds. He's the head of New Line Cinema Productions. He now owns the right for the film based off _Bold_," Elis explained with a smile.

Kurt nodded, still reeling slightly and smiled at the man. "Pleasure to meet you. I don't understand though. An offer?"

Wesley froze as he realised where this was going.

Liam Reynolds was an old man, with salt and pepper hair. He looked ruthless. And probably was. He nodded at Kurt before gesturing at a black-haired man at his side, "This is Director Peter Jackson. We've asked him to direct _Online,_ the film. He's watched _Bold_ on Broadway, and the inspirations and insisted we make this offer to you."

Reynolds paused as Kurt process what exactly the man was saying. Of course Kurt knew who Peter Jackson was. He lived with Sam Evans for a year after all.

"Mr Hummel, we would like for you to act the part of Lance in the movie _Online_."

Kurt's jaw dropped, literally. He floundered before turning to ask Elis, "I thought the movie wasn't going to be a musical?"

Elis shook his head, "It's not. Which is why we are at this meeting. Should you choose to accept this, we need to rework your contract with _Bold."_

Kurt was still stuck on 'offer'.

Wesley stepped in, calm and collected, "Just to clarify. You have offered my client a supporting lead in the movie _Online, _which will not be a musical, that is based off _Bold_ and _Divergence Plays_ is willing to rework his contract?"

"That is correct, Mr Brows. In addition to that, there is also the contract for recording the soundtrack of _Bold _which will be used in the film or added as an extra on the DVD," a lady replied. "Diana Medow, I'll be handling the legal work between _Divergence Plays _and _New Line Cinema._"

Wesley nodded before turning to a very pale Kurt.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Wesley asked quickly as Kurt looked slightly faint.

Kurt nodded stiffly, "A moment. I'm… processing."

Wesley nodded, looking at his charge worriedly before asking, "Who else from the cast of _Bold_ are being offered a role?"

"Kurt Hummel is the only one," Jackson replied evenly, "We can create the chemistry between the leads but the pivot of _Bold_ relies on Lance, which may be a hit or miss if we cast. After watching Mr Hummel, I realised that he would carry the role better than anyone we could think to cast."

"That is why you wanted Taylor ready," Kurt said disjointedly as he looked over at Elis. "You knew."

Elis nodded, "Honestly, we would prefer you stay with us but this is one hell of an opportunity and some great publicity for the play."

"Mr Hummel, are you interested in the role?" Reynolds questioned.

Kurt froze as he tried to rationalise everything.

_Bold_ was a Broadway play. He wanted to be on Broadway. But he was the only one being offered a role in the film. He would have to leave _Bold_ to act in the movie. _Could he act in a movie?!_

"Kurt," Mrs Hubert added, pulling the young man form his deep thoughts, "I would also like to add that we are willing to rewrite your contract to allow for the 4 months in which filming takes place. We want you to return to _Bold _if you do take this role."

That just threw Kurt for another loop.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Wesley cut in, "if we could have a moment. Kurt does need to think this through before he can give answer."

They seemed to murmur and nod, informing Wesley that they would like an answer as soon as possible as he was handed a stack of papers.

Kurt said his goodbyes like a zombie and followed Wesley out, still shell shocked.

'Holy shit.'

Kurt looked to Wesley, completely lost.

"Coffee," Wesley said as he steered Kurt towards the door. "Coffee first and then we talk."

"Coffee," Kurt agreed. He still looked shocked. His hands were shaking as he gripped his sling bag. If he had less self-control, he would be messing up his hair in the sheer confusion.

Rather than a coffee shop, Wesley hailed a cab and took them to his office. When they arrived, with Kurt Hummel still functioning on autopilot, Wesley's assistant Jill had coffee ready and waiting. She made a quick run to the Starbucks around the corner after she got the text from her boss.

Kurt sat down in the office, vaguely noting that nothing had changed. The only time Wesley actually called him to the office was when they had to sign documents or have official meetings with other parties. Kurt took a large gulp of coffee, smiling slightly as he tasted a non-fat mocha.

"So," Wesley stated, looking Kurt in the eye, "are you interested in the offer?"

Kurt gave a disbelieving bark of laughter and replied with wide eyes, "I'm still trying to process what on earth is actually happening."

Wesley smiled at that. The offer had thrown him for a spin. But Kurt Hummel just stepped into the near-perfect start to his career. His first Broadway show was a huge hit and a favourite for multiple Tony nominations. The media loved him, the whole student angle was interesting. And Carmen Tibideaux was personally backing him.

The Hummel family, although fill of tragedy, was an amazing back story and with his Congressman father, Kurt had been invited to more than just Broadway interviews. His fan base was increasing exponentially, stretching passed Broadway fans into the rock community due to _Spill_.

Then there was the famous husband and that was going to shoot him into Hollywood stardom in a flash. And instead of it looking like a publicity stunt, the pair had built the perfect base for the launch of their relationship over the years. Both their fanbases knew about their partners, without the names. The love story was something out of a film.

As if things weren't going well enough, this offer was mind blowing. Kurt would be striding into worldwide stardom.

"Okay," Wesley said calmly, "talk me through it. Because, frankly, this offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you should jumped at it."

Kurt gave him a lost look. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. Once he started speaking, it all came out in a rush. "Why me? I'm the least experience on the cast and I'm the only one who is going to be asked. I would have to move to LA. Can I even act in a movie? I know only know Broadway. I'm training for Broadway. What about Blaine? And school? And the play? _Can I even do it?"_

Kurt was breathing deeply at the end, eyes wide in panic and anxiety. He tried to calm down.

"I don't think I can do it."

Wesley just stared at him as Kurt forced himself to pull himself together.

"Do you know why I signed you?" Wesley randomly asked.

Kurt gave him a vaguely confused look, "Carmen recommended me?"

Wesley nodded, "Her recommendation got you though the door. Kurt, I checked you out before you even stepped through the door. I knew about your family, that you were in a relationship. I knew about NYADA and Rachel Berry and Merecedes Jones. And while that did make excellent background stories, I took you on because you're a fighter. You were told 'no' time and time again but you kept going. You walked in with your head held high and confident. You would do to a hundred auditions, take a hundred 'nos', learn from it and audition again. There a thousands of talented people in New York. But, the skill to keep going after a thousand rejections is not something everyone has. Do you know how many talents I picked up in the last year are still with me?"

Kurt shook his head numbly as his throat closed up at the honesty in his agent's voice.

"I took on twenty talents. From that twenty only five have been cast in the last year. Four didn't wish to extend their contract beyond the one year trial contract and gave up. Last I checked, two went back to study to teach music and two went back home. They were talented; top of their classes and schools, but they couldn't take the constant rejection. They thought they would be hired on their first audition. I can tell you now that another six, maybe seven, will leave in the next year."

Wesley smiled gently at Kurt, the boy was looking very young and quite lost. "Kurt, you're the opposite. You are confident in your abilities but you have this disbelief that anyone will see it. It's gotten better, but you still have these self-depreciating moments. I wish I knew who told you that you weren't good enough so I can hit them. You are good. You are talented. People want you. Right now, you are the rising star of Broadway. And that's not going to change. You're only going to get bigger and bigger."

Kurt swallowed. He tried to smile but it was wobbly at best.

"This offer is because you are the best in the role of Lance. You are young and attractive and the best choice for a link between the movie and the musical. It took Elis months to find someone who can do the watered down version of your Lance. So, yes, you can do this. This is one hell of an opportunity. In fact, this will cement your reputation in Hollywood before you go to the Grammys."

Kurt shot up in his seat at that as he pondered the advice. 'I got the role on my own talent.'

"Thank you," Kurt finally replied, smiling at Wesley. The laid back agent did have a core of steel.

Wesley nodded and continued, "As for LA, I imagine you would stay with Blaine. But everyone will know that you two are married. NYADA will still let you study part-time or put your studies on hold until you come back to New York. And you will have your part in _Bold_ to return to. The only thing hold you back is yourself."

Kurt went silent at that. The pair just sat there, coffee forgotten.

Kurt finally broke the silence as he reached for his phone, "I need to speak to Blaine."

Wesley nodded, knowing he got through to his charge. The boy had pulled himself together. His voice was steadier, even if his hands still shook.

"Use this office. I need to look over the contracts with our in-house law consultant," Wesley said as he stood up, picking up the briefcase with the documents.

When the door closed, Kurt dialled Blaine and prayed he picked up. He cursed the dial tone as it kept ringing. He tried to recall Blaine's schedule but he couldn't think straight. He just really needed to speak to his husband.

"Blaine's on stage doing sound check right now," came Belle in lieu of a greeting.

Kurt gripped the phone in his hand tighter, "Belle I _really _need to speak to Blaine."

Belle frowned at Kurt's tone, and questioned, "What happened? Did it leak?"

She eyed Blaine as he was talking to the sound techs about the levels. While it was sounding good, it wasn't good enough. And something was wrong with the lasers.

"Belle," Kurt repeated, his words straining a little, "I need to speak to me husband please. I'm freaking out and I just really need him right now."

She wanted to question further, but weighed the options. It would be easier to get Blaine to get it out of the Broadway actor. The band could sort out their levels.

"Okay, hang on," Belle gave in. She made her way from backstage, stopping the song in its opening bars and tapped Blaine on his shoulder. She merely handed him the phone, "It's urgent. He really needs to speak to you. Find out what's wrong. Dressing room, now."

Blaine frowned for a moment before realising who was on the line. There was only one person Belle didn't mention by name when he called. He took the phone.

"Hey love," Blaine smiled as he was waved off by Belle. "Belle said something was wrong? Are you okay?"

Kurt gave a choked laugh, but asked instead, "Can you talk?"

"Give me a moment," Blaine replied, frowning at the dodge. He made a beeline for his dressing room. He made sure it was empty, docked his iPod and started whatever song was paused.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine," Kurt sounded lost, "I've… this is crazy! I don't know what to do…"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped his ramblings. Kurt sounded frazzled. Like wedding planning frazzled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed out, "I think so. I'm just… in shock."

"What happened?"

"They asked me to star as Lance in the movie of _Bold_," Kurt blurted it out. And once it was out, it was easier to talk about it. "I'm the only one they are asking. Wesley thinks it a brilliant opportunity, and it is, especially because Elis wants me back after the movie. But it's a _film_ and I don't know if I can do it. I mean, Broadway is one thing. I've been training for it for years now. But Hollywood? They would tear me apart. I just…caught between processing, excitement and being terrified."

For the first time, Kurt really understood all the panicked calls from Blaine when he signed his record deal.

"Holy shit," Blaine breathed out as his mind caught up to what Kurt was saying. "Kurt, that's amazing! You got an offer to act in a movie! And not some small production either!"

Kurt laughed quietly at that. "I don't know what to do Blaine."

"Do you want to do this movie? You could always stay with _Bold_ if you don't want to," Blaine replied, his mind whirling at the news. He made a mental note to get flowers delivered to Kurt the moment they hung up.

Kurt honestly thought it over before replying, "Yes. I want to try but I'm terrified that I can't…"

"You can," Blaine replied immediately and pointed out, "You've never let being scared stop you before. You would have auditioned if they held auditions and asked you to come in."

"Yeah, because I probably think I wouldn't get the part," Kurt threw back. "It's one thing to mess up on Broadway. I get to redo it the next night. This is a film. It will be out there and watched worldwide."

"I think you should go for it," Blaine continued while he fondly rolled his eyes. His highly strung husband sometimes overthought things; despite his good instincts. "It's one hell of an opportunity and would be a really good experience."

'The only thing holding you back is yourself,' Wesley's words came to Kurt's mind.

"And us?" Kurt asked quietly, "This will change things."

"Not really," Blaine smiled, "it will just prove to the world you're a talent to be reckoned with, more so without me."

Kurt laughed at that. Just speaking to Blaine settled the storm of emotions, allowing him to make sense of it all.

"I'll support you in whatever you choose," Blaine continued diplomatically, "and I'm proud of you regardless."

"But," Kurt prodded, "yes?"

"Yes it's a yes," Blaine replied faux-exasperated before adding, "You can do this, if you want to."

"I want to," Kurt replied, and Blaine would hear the smile in his voice.

~0~0~0~

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Blaine**_

_**You goober. The delivery guy knows me by name and sight. **_

_**Thank you. The flowers are beautiful. **_

_**I miss you. Love you. **_

_**xoxo**_

_**[picture attached]**_

~0~0~0~

"This is Valerie Davis on Good Morning America!" the brunette grinned into the camera.

"The biggest news today is something we all knew was coming. We've been hearing rumours about Broadway sensation _Bold_ going to the big screen, and it has now been confirmed. New Line Cinema now hold the rights the big screen adaption, _Online._ No surprise there. However, it does come as a surprise that the film will not be a musical."

Valeria paused for a moment before continuing. "In the press release, it was also stated that Director Peter Jackson has been slated to direct the production. But the biggest news on the announcement is the casting of Broadway actor Kurt Hummel to reprise his role of Lance du Boid for _Online._ This is the first major role the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts student has acted in, however, most critics and, it seems, Director Peter Jackson, think that Hummel's representation of the character plays a pivotal role in the plot."

A clip of Peter Jackson from the press conference played, "I have seen the play and it played a large part in consideration in terms of casting. The character Lance du Boid is complex and multi-faceted, and as seen last year, can impact the story greatly. Speaking to the producers, of both the play and the film, we have agreed that Kurt Hummel is the perfect actor, with his unique skill set, to carry this role in the film."

"All other castings are been kept mum but according to _Divergence Plays_, who produce _Bold_ on Broadway, no other actors from the play has been cast." Valeria continued, "This is a big break for the student-actor and rising Broadway star. Rumour is, he is already slated for a Tony nomination, and this just may be the push he needs."

Clips from the press conference in LA of Kurt Hummel's responses to questions played:

"I'm really honoured to be asked to play Lance in the film but I'm also very nervous. It's a great opportunity and I'm looking forward to bringing Lance to life on the big screen."

"Actually, I keep freaking out at random moments when the news really sinks in. My friends really lost it when I told them. And then they threw me an impromptu party."

"Yes, I will be acting in _Bold_ until filming begins and I will return to the stage after."

"I think it will be interesting to experience the difference in acting on stage and on camera. I expect to learn a lot and I'm sure I'll be given plenty of direction."

"Well, we wish the newcomer luck and wait to see who will be cast as the leads." Valeria nodded as she moved on, "And now we turn our attention to the upcoming Grammy Awards. Nominations were released on the 6th of December, showing some clear favourites and some surprise nominations. With the awards barely two weeks away, attention is on the nominees, and more importantly, what are they going to wear?..."

~0~0~0~

KurtFan Kurt'sArmy

[Confirmed!] KurtHummel will be acting in the film adaption of _Bold_ #Online ! [link] #KurtasticsAssemble #omg #CongratsKurtHummel! RT from OfficialKurtastics

SeleneHJK Divalicious

THIS! RT '[Confirmed!] KurtHummel will be acting in the film adaption of _Bold_ #Online ! [link] #KurtasticsAssemble #omg #CongratsKurtHummel!'

Nina smileandwave

Holy crap! Go KurtHummel! Cast in #Online He was fantastic on stage and now the gorgeous boy will be onscreen?! #dead

~0~0~0~

"Hey sweetheart," Blaine greeted the line was picked up.

Kurt hummed as he slid further down, a soft sigh escaping at pleasure the hot water drew from his tired body. It had been a long night on stage, and a long week overall. The news of his casting in the film sent everyone crazy. Carmen had been reluctantly impressed, and a little pissed off that he would take even longer to graduate.

To relax, Kurt drew a bath with his rose oils and decided to soak a little before bed.

"Are you in the bath?" Blaine asked, his voice husky, no doubt imagining his husband in the tub.

"Yeah," Kurt hummed, a slight smirk pulling at his lips, "it's been a tiring week. Wesley has been driving me crazy with interviews. So I broke out those amazing lavender bath salts you got me."

"I noticed," Blaine replied, and Kurt could hear his grin. "You're kind of on every gossip site and gossip show on the east coast. My phone keeps going off with notifications from your fansite."

Kurt smiled at that. He was getting a taste of what Blaine went through every day. Reporters waited for him outside the theatre before and after the show. He also, suddenly, had more people at the backdoor post show, waiting for an autograph. The theatre always had security around the stage door, but for the first time, Kurt had someone shadowing him. Wesley had started talking about Kurt using a car because of the increased interest. People were tweeting about seeing him on the subway. Kurt merely rolled his eyes, and tweeted that yes, he used the subway. Just like most New Yorkers.

The cast itself, when Elis announced it, had taken it pretty well overall. Kurt had been worried about Castiel or Melody, or even Harvey not getting a role, but they said they understood. And he hadn't gotten the cold shoulder from them. Castiel even joked about it on an interview after it was announced publically.

Kurt did get a cold shoulder form Marissa. The actress was openly hostile at the news. It was odd, he thought he was used to people being jealous of him after getting Lance, but it was off-putting that the girl ignored him when not on stage. It was quite a change from the sweet girl he had gotten to know.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, sitting up in excitement, "interest keeps building as they cast more actors. I can't believe they got _Theo James _as Kirito!"

Blaine chuckled at that, "I'm jealous but at least when you are filming he will know you are married."

"He's straight, Blaine."

"But you're a fan. It doesn't matter."

Kurt conceded that point.

"So, it's Theo James and Shaleine Woodley for Kirito and Anna. Who else?"

"They are in talks with Emma Stone and, wait for it, Johnny Depp!" Kurt gushed, "For the smaller roles of Kara and Arthur. Both have agreed but they are negotiating contracts. I don't know who they are speaking to for the role of Aaron."

Blaine gave a low whistle, "That's quite the star studded cast. No wonder you've got so many interviews lined up."

"This is crazy," Kurt admitted as he flicked the water creating ripples, "I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can," Blaine insisted before adding, "technically, you're the most seasoned actor on the set because you have been acting the part for the last year."

Kurt gave a bark of laughter, "Thanks Blaine."

"Anytime love," Blaine smiled back unseen, "I actually wanted to check you have your suit ready for the Grammys. Belle has been on my case, and I just got fitted today for mine so I thought I would check with you."

"Blaine," Kurt chided, "it's your first Grammy, which is only two weeks away, and you've only picked out your suit _now?_ No wonder she's pissed at you."

Blaine grumbled, "What are you wearing?"

"Right now; nothing," Kurt replied with a grin, "But Isabelle found me this stunning vintage Alexander McQueen and Vogue accessories. It's fitted, pressed and waiting in my closest."

Blaine groaned at the reply, ignoring the latter statement, "You know when you say things like that, I really don't care about the suit."

Kurt laughed at that and faux-innocently asked, "Skype?"

"Now."

~0~0~0~

"This is Ryan Seacrest with iHeart Radio," Ryan said into the mike in the radio studio, "and today we have Broadway star Kurt Hummel in studio with us. He's here to talk about the film _Online _that is based off the play he's in right now, _Bold._ Recently, _Online _has been making waves as it's signed on a star studded cast from all age groups. Kurt Hummel, however, is the only actor from the Broadway play that has been cast for the film adaption. Welcome Kurt."

"Hey," Kurt replied, slightly relaxed. He found that Castiel was right and that radio interviews were far easier and less stressful. "Thanks for having me. It's great to be here."

"It's our pleasure. You've been busy! You rushed in here like a hurricane," Ryan joked, "are you always this busy?"

Kurt laughed at that, aware of how high his voice sounded in comparison with the deep tenor of Ryan Seacrest. He tried not to wince. "Actually, I usually am. I'm coming straight from a vocal exam and I got caught in traffic."

"Yeah that's right, you're a student at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. What year are you?"

"Third and final year. They have been very accommodating and have let me continue my degree as a part-time student while I act."

"That's one of the best schools for Musical Theatre," Ryan added. He shuffled papers in front of him before continuing, "Now before we get onto the questions about _Online_, we are going to play a little game just to get some background information. I'm going to shoot questions at you, and you answer as quickly as you can. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt replied, kind of sceptically.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Boxer or briefs?" Ryan asked with an absolutely straight face.

Kurt burst out laughing, "Really? Um, Boxers."

"Ice-cream or cake?"

"Ice-cream unless its cheese cake," Kurt replied without missing a beat.

"Home town?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"Parents names?"

"Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, and Carole Hudson-Hummel."

"Divorced?" Ryan side tracked. Kurt winced. Ryan's attention was caught by the frantic waving coming from behind Kurt. The presenter didn't know what the agent meant but winced in understanding when Kurt replied quietly.

"My mum, Elizabeth, passed away when I was 8. My dad remarried in my junior year."

Ryan smiled apologetically as he continued. "Siblings?"

"One brother, Finn."

Seeing the frantic waving yet again, Ryan decided not to question that.

"Grammys or Emmys?"

"Grammys."

"Oscars or Tonys?" Ryan asked as his phone buzzed. Reading the message he nodded at the agent. The message was from his producer: "Don't ask about the brother or mother. Both dead."

"I can't pick one!" Kurt joked. "I watch both religiously."

"Sexuality?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "The voice didn't give it away? Gay."

"Single, in a relationship or it's complicated?"

Kurt froze for a moment before making the snap decision. Blaine and he had talked about it briefly. It would less of a shock if people knew Kurt was actually married.

"Married actually."

"Wait, what?" Ryan asked abruptly. "How old are you?"

"22. I married my high school sweetheart," Kurt replied with a smile.

"Really?" Ryan leaned in closer, "you're really young though."

Kurt shrugged and sardonically replied, "My husband is a year younger than me. We've been together for five years. We got married last year."

"Wow, okay." Ryan blinked. "Does the hubby have a name?"

Kurt merely smiled, "He does but we're keeping it out of the media. The last thing he needs right now is the gossip."

It wasn't quite a lie; Blaine was so busy he really couldn't handle the extra interviews that the gossip would create. Belle and Wesley had organised their schedules to handle the reaction of the Grammys. And Belle had created a personal publicity team for them who were ready to go at a moment's notice. Kurt had given in; Belle had to be ex-military.

"Past jobs?" Ryan relented.

"Mechanic, Barista, and PA," Kurt listed off the top of his head. "Oh, and glee club instructor. Sometimes."

That raised his eyebrows, "Okay. That is quite diverse."

Kurt chuckled at that, "My dad owns an auto shop. I've been hanging around it for as long as I can remember. He started teaching me when I was young and I sat the exams as soon as I could. It was a good way to earn extra cash when I needed in high school. After high school, I worked a few weeks as a barista. When I first moved to New York, I got a job as an intern and worked my way up to PA."

"Okay," Ryan picked up the line of thought, "you said it before that when you applied to NYADA for the first time you did not get in. You moved here, got a job and then reapplied. You worked under Isabelle Wright at Vogue dot com. What was that like?"

"Honestly? Amazing!" Kurt couldn't help but gush, "I loved it. I considered going into fashion but my love for the stage was too great. And Isabelle is an amazing boss and friend."

"And Glee club instructor?" Ryan asked with a teasing grin that screamed 'come on. Really?'

"Back in high school there wasn't much to do in terms of the arts. There was band and art club. In my sophomore year, the glee club was restarted. I was one of the six founding students. It was a struggle. Even with cheerleaders and jocks joining, we were the most unpopular club in the school. But we all loved singing and performing; and three years later we won Nationals. It fell apart a year after I graduated. Recently, an old glee member went back to revive it. So, whenever anyone is in Lima, we drop by to help out."

"Okay, I'm just going to rewind a bit," Ryan segwayed, "your father is Congressman Burt Hummel?"

"Yes," Kurt replied proudly, "my dad is a Congressman representing Ohio. His platform is an enforced non-violence policies and arts in schools."

"He's also a huge advocate for LGBT rights," Ryan pointed out.

"I didn't have an easy time in high school," Kurt replied diplomatically, "My friends tried to help but there wasn't any legal recourse, because unless I was hospitalised and the school was proven to have inadequate in providing me a safe learning environment. Sexuality is not protected by law. I experienced a lot of homophobia in small town Ohio, and not merely in school. So when he decided to run for Congress he wanted to make a difference."

"He often says you inspire him," Ryan added.

Kurt smiled at that, "He's a fantastic dad. It wasn't always easy having me as a son but he's been incredibly supportive."

"Okay, let's get back to the film now," Seacrest jumped topic again. "It's quite a line up that's been cast. How are you feeling about that?"

"Really nervous, excited and very star struck," Kurt replied, before adding, "I had to ask my agent if it would be okay to ask them for their autographs when we all sit down for the first reading."

Ryan laughed at that and nodded approvingly, "And the verdict?"

Kurt grinned at that, "He just shook his head at me. I took at that as an okay because I'm the newbie."

"Who are you looking forward to meeting the most?"

"Honestly? Johnny Depp and Theo James," Kurt replied with a blush, "I'm a huge fan."

"If you have any questions for Kurt Hummel, tweet it with the hashtag 'AskKurtHummel'. Kurt, I have to say this: you have some loyal fans! We sent it out to the twittersphere and the response we got was kind of crazy. I know Broadway does have a large following but the mentions exploded." Ryan said completely seriously. "I learnt more from the tweets and video links than the press packet I received."

Kurt laughed, "I know. I love my fans but it still is kind of mind blowing that I have fans. But they are awesome and very respectful, which I'm grateful for."

"We've had some questions from your fans. I believe they are called 'Kurtastics' and one question kept repeating from the fandom of 'Spillage.'" Ryan told Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied, "To the Spillage fans, I get your messages. So once again: I do not have any idea when I will sing with _Spill_ but I probably will sing again. I've been really busy between school, extra rehearsals and now the film. And yes, I did co-write _Music Again_ with Starchild. Yes, I have worked on some other songs with _Spill_ and no, I do don't not know they are going to perform any new material."

Ryan burst out laughing at that and threw a couple of papers behind him, "Well, you've just answered most of the popular questions. Anything else you need to answer?"

Kurt almost said no before adding cheekily, "Yes, while I'm at it: I am not married to Elliot Starchild Gilbert! He was my Best Man at my wedding, hence the pictures. Sebastian stop provoking the fans; I am not trying to steal your man. You were also at the wedding, damn it!"

The only response was the sound of Ryan Seacrest tearing up another page of questions.

"Well, now we've cleared that up, tweet us your questions! Hashtag Ask Kurt Hummel. We're going to have a short song break. Here's Blaine Anderson's _Perfect Day._ We'll be back."

~0~0~0~

"This is Hollywood Reporter and we're on the red carpet at the Grammys. And the stars are just starting to arrive!" Candice Orry said with a smile into the camera. "We are live from the Staples Centre in the beautiful LA. And it's going to be a star studded night. Madonna, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Justin Timberlake, Justin Bieber, Bruno Mars and John Mayer all have multiple nominations. But newcomer Blaine Anderson just may cause an upset with his sizzling album '_Love from LA.'_ We hope to catch up with all of them as they arrive."

~0~0~0~

"We two need to get going! Red Carpet just started. Some new boy group just got there. And the traffic is going to be hell," Belle called from the living room. She came over, with Wesley in tow, to ensure they would not be late. She factored in time for the shock and the media going bat shit. Wesley was there to handle the statement Kurt would release on every media platform available. They would be heading straight to Belle's office as soon as the pair was ready. Kurt and Blaine were not allowed to arrive at the carpet before their agents were ready at the office.

The reality of what was probably going to happen had only hit Kurt after he arrived in LA. Blaine, though prepared, was also nervous. More so about Kurt's identity being known than the actually Grammys.

Blaine sat quietly as Kurt fixed his hair. Kurt had helped Blaine get ready first, doing his make-up and instructing him to gel back his hair. Kurt had then done his own make-up before dressing. And when Blaine got back from gelling his hair, he just stared at his husband doing his hair.

Kurt's skin was flawless, but he opted to wearing a thin layer of foundation and powder to help with any shine. Just like with Blaine, Kurt also used some lip balm to stop his lips from drying out, and unlike Blaine, light touches of mascara.

But what really drew attention was the tailored to perfection suit that wrapped around his body. The McQueen suit was a pale mat silver, far lighter than his wedding suit, with a gunmetal brocade waist coast, a black silk shirt and his blue tie adding the splash of colour, with a matching hanky chief of course. In Blaine's eyes, Kurt looked like something from an artist's imagination, his eyes taking on a silver shine with touches of blue.

Blaine just leaned against the bathroom doorframe that led to their bedroom, and watched breathlessly. Kurt smiled slightly as he felt the familiar gaze but resolutely finished doing his hair. Once coifed to perfection, Kurt turned around with a smile.

Rather than saying anything, he let his eyes drag across the fine form of his husband in the beautiful black Armani tux with just touches of black detailing. It was a lot like his wedding suit. It defined his shoulders, trim waist and if the man turned around, Kurt was sure his ass looked _fine_.

"You were born to wear suits," Kurt said, his voice rough with want, "you look amazing Blaine."

Blaine said nothing as he stared hungrily at Kurt. He stalked across the room, pulling his husband close, "Trust me. I'm not the one people are going to be staring at."

And then pulled him into a heated kiss.

Thank goodness that Kurt decided against lipstick.

"Geez," the sound of Belle's voce broke them apart, "I thought getting married would cool you two down."

Kurt was flushed, and he was sure his face resembled a tomato. Blaine was ruffled and slightly breathless. Before either of them could respond, Belle whistled.

"Never mind," she grinned, "looking like that? No wonder you couldn't keep your hands off."

The two traded amused looks. They did start laughing when Wesley popped up behind her, took one look at them and sighed.

"Come on, you two are primped and ready. Fix yourselves up. The limo is outside. Tommy is your driver. He knows the drill. Wes and I are going to leave now. Do not get out the limo until you get my call," Belle instructed. "And no random tweets, Blaine! We'll be handling the media exposure. Ellen does have the exclusive so keep it short. In fact, you should find Ellen on the carpet and chat to her. I know Hollywood Reporter won the draw so you'll have to speak to them but keep it short."

Blaine nodded, he was well aware of the potential fallout if this was not done correctly. And there was no way he would put Kurt through that. Then again, Kurt's own reputation shot up when he was cast so there was a potential for a backlash on his side as well.

~0~0~0~

Candice smiled as Madonna walked away. She had caught most of the nominees as they entered. Hollywood Reporter had nabbed the coveted spot near the beginning of the red carpet, rather than the press tent.

"Who's next?" she asked Fred, the assistant who was manning the information behind the camera.

Fred held up a hand as he checked his phone. He sent something in reply before answering her. "John Mayer is about two cars away. You need to get him. But make it short. We just got a message from Blaine Anderson's publicist. He's going to reveal some news so you need to get him and he's about three down from Mayer."

Candice frowned but nodded, "No hint what he's going to announce? Is it about the world tour?"

"No clue. So don't mention anything," Fred replied before his phone rang again. Answering, he listened before mouthing to Candice, "Anderson has big news."

Candice smelled a scoop. She plastered on a smile as Mayer stepped out of the SUV.

~0~0~0~

Blaine hung up the phone and smiled at Kurt. "We're good to go. And they've spoken to Ellen. She'll be coming our way with a camera."

The car had just joined the queue for the red carpet before Blaine received the call. They had been worried that Belle and Wesley would not be ready.

The limo creeped forward and Kurt was decidedly paler than normal.

"Hey," Blaine said with a nudge, their fingers tangled together, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Kurt smiled back weakly, "Just nervous. Your fans can be intense."

Blaine chuckled at that. Honey eyes were practically glowing in excitement, as Blaine took in the vision that was his husband. He leaned in to steal a kiss; murmuring quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied, eyes still closed as he savoured the moment. Everything would change after this, in some way. He was acutely aware of just how much his life would change. Wesley had sat down with him and gone over details about his personal life. He was a Broadway star. Now, he would be a public interest on a worldwide stage. He was married to a rising superstar.

They settled back against the comfortable leather. Blaine refused to let go of Kurt's hand, idly playing with his fingers with a small grin on his fingers. "We can go out for coffee again. In public. Without hats and glasses and scarves."

Kurt scoffed at that, and raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Okay," Blaine conceded as he smile grew larger, "not for me. You may wear whatever you want. But we can…"

Kurt hummed in approval, a smirk pulling on his lips. "Dinner dates in LA."

"Picnics in central park," Blaine threw back, his fingers going for the rings on Kurt's finger.

Kurt smile grew to full blown at that. From all the small, almost unconscious, gestures Blaine did, this was Kurt's favourite. There was this rush of warmth when Blaine searched for the small piece of physical evidence of their marriage.

"I'm going to moving to LA for at least four months," Kurt said in the quiet. "We'll be living together for the longest time since you moved to New York."

"Can't wait."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's blatant honesty. "Me neither."

The speaker buzzed, "We're two cars away, sirs."

Kurt swallowed and forced a brave smile. "Here we go."

Blaine looked at him, worried and slightly pale.

"Hey," Kurt murmured, kissing him lightly, "fearlessly and forever."

"Fearlessly and forever," Blaine replied, in relief and an overwhelming love. A part of him had always wondered if Kurt would walk away because of the sheer insanity that his fame brought. Just last week, he had been practically assaulted by the paparazzi whilst doing a quick run for milk.

"Sirs, you're next," came the driver over the speaker, "You are next."

"Showtime," Blaine said, eying Kurt as they both sat up to check their clothing. Despite the limo being empty, they had snuggled up together. They, at most, sipped at the champagne; not even finishing a glass each.

"Showtime," Kurt breathed out. He looked at Blaine and added, "You look gorgeous. And you're going to win. So smile."

Blaine smiled at that but shook his head, "I'll smile because I have my gorgeous husband on my arm."

The car stopped. Tommy would be getting out to open the door for them.

Blaine stole a kiss moments before the door opened. Kurt flinched at the cacophony of sounds that assaulted the small space. The red carpet was full of stars, press and fans standing across the street and behind barricades. Tommy moved out of the way.

Blaine flashed Kurt one last smile, receiving a nod in return, and stepped out.

He frowned lightly as the afternoon sun hit his eyes as he button his jacket, absentmindedly smoothening it out. There was a roar from across the street, and he waved at the scores of fans. A glance at the carpet showed that no one else was there, and an eager reported looked like she was about to chase him down if he didn't go up to her. In fact, she started walking his way.

Candice's smile strained a little as Blaine Anderson got off his limo and hovered near it. The pop star waved at the fans and seemed to be thanking his driver. This would normally be a good story but she needed to speak to him and, she had just been told, that Lady Gaga was two cars behind him. So she needed to wrap up his interview quickly.

Motioning to follow her, she stepped towards the limo. If it meant going to the newcomer nominee, then so be it. But she was stopped in her tracks when Blaine moved to help someone else out of the limo.

Blaine Anderson 'I'm in love with my high school sweetheart' brought a date to the Grammys.

"Get his date!" Candice hissed at Marty the cameraman. A glance behind almost made her swear. Ellen also knew what was happening. The talk show host and comedian, who honestly probably had an invitation as well, was coming towards Anderson as well. And her own camera crew following her.

Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine offered his hand. He plastered on a smile as he stepped out and let the noise engulf him.

The sun was blinding for a moment, and the noise dulled in a lull. And then it roared.

Fans started screaming and Kurt couldn't block out the barrage of flashes from across the street. Or the woman and her camera man that was practically outside the limo.

Kurt smiled even if his fingers held Blaine's in a vice grip. He still smiled calmly, but gave Blaine a 'holy crap' look. Blaine smiled and laughed at that. He nodded towards the fans.

Together, they raised their free hands and waved, much to the crowd's approval. They took the moment to brace themselves for the red carpet.

Behind them, Tommy closed the door and got in the limo to drive off. Holding hands, they took the few steps towards the reporter who was eying them up like a treat. Or an exclusive.

Kurt still smiled, albeit a little bewildered. Blaine was close and full on beaming.

"Blaine Anderson!" the blond said with a large smile. "Nominated in two categories, and on your first Grammy nomination! Who is your date? Is this the infamous fiancé? I'm Candice with Hollywood Reporter."

Blaine nodded and gushed, "It's an honour to be nominated, especially against artists that I personally look up two. Just being here is like a dream come true. No, this is not my fiancé."

Kurt, who stood by his side and tried to look pretty had to force himself not to laugh at the strained expression on the girl's face when Blaine said he wasn't the 'infamous fiancé'. She looked put out. Blaine had not said a word on their marriage.

Blaine had said he would let Kurt introduce himself. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his husband's antics and offered the woman a smile before he answered.

"I'm Kurt Hummel; Blaine's husband," Kurt offered with a smile.

Candice did her best not to splutter and cackle in delight at the _exclusive news _she just got. Blaine Anderson got married. She blinked at the name and really looked at the guy.

"Kurt Hummel, the Broadway actor, who was just cast in the film _Online?"_ Candice asked, her eyes growing wide.

Blaine now looked like the cat who got the canary.

Kurt merely smiled, that had a small smirk in it, and replied, "Yes. I'm currently acting in the Broadway play _Bold_."

Candice floundered for a moment. Blaine took that to escape. Smiling, he made his excuses and thanks. Kurt was not even half a step behind him. They stepped away from her, and before Candice could get their attention back whilst the camera was still on them, a voice called out to them.

"Kurt Hummel!" Ellen called with a large smile. "Anderson! You brought your better half!"

And she effectively gotten most of the press's attention on them.

Kurt and Blaine shared looks. This was one way of 'coming out'.

Kurt smiled and stepped forward first, hugging Ellen. "Ellen, it's good to see you again."

"Not since your time on my show," she replied before hugging Blaine and greeting him as well. She turned back to Kurt and whistled. "So when are you moving out here?"

Kurt grinned at her and relaxed slowly. Ellen was the perfect person to help them handle the crazy. Belle was, once again, right. "Not till September unfortunately. _Bold _sold out for the summer and they want be for the season. And they are still working out the kinks in the script from what the production told me."

Ellen nodded, "Let me know when you'll be on this side of America. We'll do lunch or go shopping. You can help be pick out a present for the wife."

She then turned to Blaine and grinned with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Blaine Anderson, two nominations! How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," Blaine replied. "I'm excited about the nominations but having Kurt here is the icing on the cake. He's been my biggest inspiration and supporter in all of this. There is no way I would be standing here without him."

"Okay," Ellen added, "let's just clarify this for everyone. I know because I got an invitation for the wedding back in December but Kurt Hummel, Broadway star and soon to be movie star is…"

"My gorgeous husband," Blaine finished with a slightly love struck smile. Kurt flushed slightly, no doubt also looking a little love struck. "Yes, I am wearing a wedding ring."

"Extra points for the adjective," Ellen teased. "So, the two high school sweethearts got married. But you two are quite young. You're what, 20? And have there being any name changes?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm 21, Kurt's 22. But we've been engaged for two years and honestly, we just wanted to get a married. I love him more than anything else in my life. I wanted him to wear my ring and to wear his."

Kurt nodded, adding, "Success has forced us into more of a long distance relationship for long periods. It was a spur of the moment decision to get married in December but we wanted a ceremony with just us and family and friends. And it was the right time. So we did."

"As for name changes," Blaine added, "we've both added a middle name. So I'm technically Blaine Devon Hummel Anderson."

"I'm Kurt Elizabeth Anderson Hummel," Kurt piped up, "We didn't want to change our surnames because of our careers but this allows us to take each other's names too."

"Well, your wedding was anything but traditional," Ellen joked but added, "You'll bring the pictures to the show, right? You two are coming on tomorrow."

Kurt and Blaine laughed and nodded. Kurt added, "One of our friends even edited a short video of the ceremony and receptions' best moments."

Ellen laughed at that and joked, "Like one of the Best Men almost losing the ring or the impromptu rock concert that your reception turned into?"

Both of them merely shook their heads at the antics at their wedding. But it was honestly something they expected from their crazy family.

"Last personal question," Ellen said as her voice was serious, "Why keep it hidden. Your relationship?"

"Honestly?" Blaine said, "Being in a long distant relationship was hard enough without the media. And Kurt wanted a chance to create his own reputation. So we kept it quiet and our fiends helped. Then my first album did so well. And things got crazy. Kurt was already working small parts on Broadway. And it wasn't like it would be hard to find out about our relationship. One look at one of our yearbooks show we were in glee club together. Everyone in high school knew us. We were the only out gay couple in Lima."

"Then I got cast in _Bold,_" Kurt took over, his hand squeezing Blaine's lightly. "And I was building my own reputation on Broadway. I wanted to be known for my own skills rather who I'm married to, no matter how much I love him. And I am. After getting married, I got a role in _Online_. This was the best time for us to announce... well, us."

Ellen nodded, smiling. "Well, we are here for the music. Blaine! So, two Grammy nominations. Big categories. Any expectations? Because, I love your album."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No expectations. It's my first nominations and I'm up against artist _I'm a fan of_. I'm just honoured to be here. And really happy."

Kurt smiled and added, "He was stunned when he found out he was up against Katy Perry for Song of the Year. He could pass for her biggest fan."

Blaine shrugged. It was true.

"But you must know you are a favourite to take the awards," Ellen insisted.

He merely smiled and joked, "Well, at least I will get to thank my husband by name."

Kurt blushed red at that while Ellen chuckled. She added, "I'm guessing _Love from LA_ was inspired partly by him."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. I love the pop with a little dance on there. But honestly, it's like one big love letter."

"You did write, what, 15 out of 17 songs on the album?" at Blaine's nod, Ellen asked Kurt, "how does that make you feel? Your husband wrote you an album as a love letter."

"You mean apart from some the inappropriate song choices and lyrics?" Kurt replied dryly. "And just to clarify, I do not wear American apparel underwear."

Ellen burst out laughing at that.

"He's a goober," Kurt replied with a grin as Blaine blushed. "But he means well and I love him. It is something else when he serenades me."

"Oh yeah?" Ellen teased.

Kurt merely replied with a naughty smirk that Blaine matched after a second.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Ellen laughed. "Well, let's get you lined up. The pap are foaming at the mouth for your pictures. What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt hit his arm lightly with an eye roll, "Blaine's wearing Armani. The stylist Diana Jay dressed him. I'm wearing Alexander McQueen and was dressed by Vogue dot com. A huge thank you to Isabelle Wright."

"You both look amazing," Ellen replied honestly. "Thank you for your time. I'll see you tomorrow? Hopefully with an award in tow."

That thanked her and moved on. Blaine led the way to the part of the red carpet where the pap were ready to take their picture.

The flashes started going off even before they stood still. Blaine faltered for a moment under the attention. Kurt plastered a smile as he shuffled closer to Blaine's side. Automatically, they slotted together.

And then the questions started. They were screamed at them from all side.

Blaine smiled as he raised his voice in a practiced statement.

"I'm honoured to be here tonight. It's a dream come true. My date is my gorgeous husband, and high school sweetheart, Kurt Hummel. He's a Broadway actor and has been recently being cast in a film."

They went crazy at that. But neither man said nothing else.

They were still calling questions even after the pair moved on. They moved passed the over reporters. Some of which were in the middle of interviews. Blaine making a beeline for the door but he faltered when there were fans calling his name behind the security and tape.

Kurt merely directed him towards the fans. Blaine wouldn't be Blaine if he walked past the fans. The smile Blaine shot him made him fall in love all over again.

The fans, the majority being female, screamed as they approached. Kurt winced at the noise, wondering why he wasn't used to it considering the reactions _Spill_ got when they got on stage.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted them, reaching for the hastily offered scrap of paper for him to sign. The screams he received in reply made him smile. Kurt chuckled from his side. Blaine glanced at him and his smile grew.

"Kurt!"

A voice from the crowd startled Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel! Can I please get your autograph?" someone called. Kurt blinked at that.

He finally spotted the girl three people back who was jumping and calling his name. Kurt smiled and stepped closer to the rope.

"Excuse me," Kurt smiled at the two people right in front of him. "Could you let her through please?"

They reluctantly moved and the teenager was flushed with excitement as she bounced on the spot. She quickly handed him a notebook and babbled on, "I got tickets to _Bold_ for my birthday and I was waiting by the back door. I was hoping to get your autograph. I've been a fan since I saw you in _Stars in our Eyes_ but you rushed off. I later saw the video that you rushed off to sing with _Spill._ I hope that they perform in a venue that let under 18s in, and you'll sing because it looked amazing!"

Kurt nodded along, handing the book back, "Do you live in LA or NYC?"

"New York," she replied, her face red from the attention. "I'm visiting an aunt and she won the passes. She's back there. I can't believe I met you here!"

Kurt laughed and nodded at the camera in her hand. "Want a picture?"

"Oh my god YES!" she jumped on the spot. Kurt moved closer, took the camera and turned around to take a selfie. They smiled but the camera was plucked out of Kurt's grip by Blaine who took a step back and shouted, "Smile!"

Kurt stood up properly and smiled. Blaine took the picture and handed the camera back to the girl who gushed.

"I love your music; I am a fan!" she rushed, "It's just, I've been trying to meet Kurt Hummel for ages. I just can't get another ticket to _Bold_ and security around the back door is tight. Only ticket holders and press can go back there. Kurt Hummel completely blows me away when he's on stage."

"No problem," Blaine replied with a smile, only half-joking, "I know the feeling. I'm also a huge fan of his."

Kurt snorted at that.

It took the unnamed girl a moment. Her eyes darted between the pair. Blaine could see the cogs turning. As part of Kurt's official fansite, Blaine knew that the radio interview was online and posted on the site.

But before he could say anything she shrieked, drawing attention from the other fans.

"Oh my god!" she shouted, eyes wide. "Holy shit! No freaking way! You said on the radio! Holy shit!"

Kurt realised that she _knew._ He would later laughed at the irony that it was his sole fan in the crowd that announced it.

"The guy you married, your high school sweetheart is _Blaine Anderson!?_"

And the crowd erupted. Some were shouting. Most were generally freaking out. And all their phones were out.

Kurt stepped back at the sheer wall of sound that came from them. Blaine merely moved to Kurt's side and pulled him close.

Honey eyes were dancing and Kurt just knew what stunt Blaine was going to pull. Feeling mischievous, he did it first.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's jacket lapel, mentally apologising to the gorgeous Armani piece, and pulled his husband close for a kiss.

Blaine was more than happy to play along, one arm wrapping around Kurt's waist and the other cupping the smooth cheek, ring glittering in the flashing lights.

After that, most of the night was a blur. Kurt was acutely aware of the whispering and stares. And the camera that kept coming back to them. Blaine was basking in the attention and the fact they were finally together in all the crazy.

There was a moment when the band Fall Out Boy over, led by their manager, to speak to Kurt, They had heard his version of '_Light em Up', _both the play and with _Spill_, and when they heard he was there, they wanted to meet him. They seemed to like his version and the lead singer said he had 'mad vocals because that key is high man!' Kurt had smiled and thanked them. They ended up swopping numbers because they were interested in singing together, with _Spill_ some time.

After they left, Kurt was a little wide eyed while Blaine joked that his husband was a rock star.

The actually Grammys were more amazing in life than on TV. Kurt was blown away by some of the songs. But his night was made perfect when they bumped into Lady Gaga.

When they announced the nominees for 'Song of the Year' Blaine gripped Kurt's hand under the table as he smiled at the camera. His face was schooled calm. Kurt smiled too; aware of the camera and Blaine's view of his chances. He knew he wouldn't win this.

And Blaine didn't win. Katy Perry did.

Blaine was on his feet clapping for her. Kurt joined in, smiling and laughing slightly at his husband's fan boy mode.

Blaine made it no secret that he was a Katy Perry fan.

Blaine did, however, win 'Best Male Vocal Performance.'

His face showed absolute shock when they announced his name. He had expected Bruno Mars to win it.

Kurt shook off the shock and kissed Blaine on the cheek to draw his attention, smiling so hard it hurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned as people cheered.

"You won! Come on!" Kurt urged him to his feet.

Blaine stumbled as he stood, still looking bewildered. He looked at the stage, Kelly Clarkson stood with the award, and at the people clapping around him, eyes on him.

He buttoned his coat and did the first thing that came to mind: kiss is husband, properly.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss first, smiling as he pushed Blaine towards the stage. He clapped hard as he watched Blaine climb the stairs, looking pale and still shocked to accept the award.

Blaine kissed Kelly on the cheek and accepted the award.

He looked out from the stage, and tried to find the words as he stood in front of the mike.

"Wow, um. I did not expect to win," Blaine admitted as he looked at the crystal award. He blinked and swallowed. "Um, this is such an honour. I can't quite believe it. But thank you. Thank you so much for this. It's incredible. I think it will sink in tomorrow."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I need to thank… Kurt. I need to thank my soulmate and amazing husband Kurt Hummel, without whose support I would not be here tonight or have my career. I was not going to accept the offer to do an album until he told me to stop being scared and to grab the opportunity. And for being my biggest inspiration and supporter. I love you, darling. My producers and my amazing manager Belle. To Stone Music for taking a chance on me. My friends, too many to recite, and family, especially Burt and Carol Hummel. For the support and encouragement through the years, especially the tough times. And my fans. Thank you for the support and your love. I would not be here today without you. You're the best fan base I could ask for. I can't remember if I'm supposed to thank anyone else so just thank you. Holy shit I just won a Grammy."

Blaine's last statement got a round of laughter from the crowd as they clapped.

Kurt was still on his feet, eyes wet as he cheered. The camera had stayed on him but Kurt had not noticed. They filmed his reaction to Blaine's acceptance speech and when Blaine got back to his seat, the kiss they shared.

The footage made headlines before the ceremony even finished. People, especially fans, were going crazy that KEH was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

~0~0~0~

Youtube: Grammys Red Carpet with Ellen!

Description: Blaine Anderson brings his husband as his date. Meet the Gorgeous Kurt Hummel. And Ellen was at the wedding?!

Views: 278 901 Time Uploaded: 1 hour ago.

Comments:

KEH is Kurt Hummel?! Who is this guy? Google says he's on Broadway? Boo! Blaine deserves better!

Are you stupid? They've been together for years. They love each other. They are married. And Blaine doesn't care what you think. Use your eyes. They are adorable together. #Klaine!

Kurt Hummel is the hottest new actor on Broadway. He's amazing! And totally gorgeous! He's said he was in a long distance relationship with his high school sweet heart but I would never have guessed it would be Blaine Anderson. He looks so happy! #Kurtastic #Klaine

Blaine brought his husband to the Grammys! HA! He got married! It is a wedding ring! They look so good together! Congratulations Blaine!

Wait… Ellen was at wedding?! I want pictures and videos!

I though Hummel was with Gilbert from Spill but they were just creating attention by denying it. He married Blaine Anderson? I'm not sure that's a trade up. I'm still shipping #StarKurt because #itschemistry

Um, you do know that Elliot is dating Sebastian Smythe, right? Kurt and Elliot have always said they were always just best friends.

Please. Kurt Hummel definitely traded up. Blaine Anderson is a catch compared to the wannabe rocker.

They got married in December in New York? So the party in Central Park was their wedding?!

OMG! They look so gorgeous. #damnboys

_This comment has been blocked due to negative votes._

Homophobic prick. Why are you watching a video about an openly gay singer if you have issues? Don't like? Then don't watch. Stop spreading the hate.

Kurt's composed with Elliot. Think Blaine and him will write something together? And sing it? I would kill to hear them together.

Okay, I have to say this: I love their suits.

Armani and McQueen.

Wow, everyone went crazy when Kurt stepped out.

I think it's kind of awesome of Blaine to keep their relationship a secret because Kurt wanted a chance to establish himself without Blaine's influence.

OMG! They took each other's names… so sweet! But as middle names. Smart!

Wait… Kurt is friends with Elliot, married to Blaine… who is SamEvans? The blond he went shopping with on Black Friday? #confused.

Okay, damn. Did not see that coming. Talk about 'coming out' in style. Ellen is a must watch this week…

~0~0~0~

"Grammys were last night," Valerie Davis started with a smile when the theme for Good Morning America ended, "and the talk of the night is not who won what but Kurt Hummel."

A picture of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from the red carpet was show behind her.

"Last night, popstar and nominee Blaine Anderson arrived at the Grammys. And for the first time, he brought a date. Candice Orry from Hollywood Reporter was the first to interview the pair, and she got right to the heart of that matter, questioning if Broadway newcomer Kurt Hummel was Anderson's mysterious fiancé. Hummel has been making waves when he was cast in the film adaption of the sold out show _Bold_ in which he stars in."

Valerie looked in to another camera as she spoke. "Blaine mischievously denied Kurt Hummel being his fiancé. But a moment later, Hummel revealed that he was Blaine Anderson's husband, putting rest to the rumours that Blaine Anderson is sporting a wedding band."

"The pair continued to draw attention as Ellen Degeneres caught up with them next as the official reporter on the red carpet for the Grammys, hugging both men. But it was her claim of actually attending their wedding that has sent twitter into a flurry. Could this be one large prank by the comedian or is Kurt Hummel the other half of Klaine? Ellen went on to reveal details about the secret ceremony and that the couple will be appearing on her show, with wedding pictures."

"All doubts were put to rest after a sizzling kiss on the red carpet between the pair and again, when Blaine Anderson won Best Male Vocal Performance."

The clip of Blaine looking completely shocked when his name was announced. The kiss on the cheek from Kurt and then the pair standing. Kurt managed to pull Blaine from his daze and receive another kiss before the singer went up to collect his award. The clip went on to show the heartfelt speech.

"It was Blaine Anderson's speech, starting with thanking his soulmate and husband that sent the twittersphere and fanbases into a frenzy. Within the hour, it following trended on twitter:"

Trending on twitter:

#KeepCalmAndShipKlaine

#KurtEAndersonHummel

#BlaineDHummelAnderson

"And it seems like the Anderson and Hummel publicists are working overtime with the news," Valerie continues as a series of tweets showed behind her. "Close friends, in a co-ordinated release of information, started tweeted pictures and well wishes of the couple; some pictures dating back to before their relationship. Friends ranging from rising stars Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones, both tweeting wedding pictures. Fellow Dalton Alumnus of Blaine, Wesley, tweeted pictures from Dalton, showing Kurt Hummel in a Dalton uniform. Rachel Berry, from a failed pilot of a tv series, tweeted video footage of the couple from their high school days. Both Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel's Facebook pages were filled with pictures of the couple, uploaded by their publicists."

"The last word for the night, came from the singer himself. Blaine Anderson tweeted:"

And the tweet was shown behind Valerie.

"What an amazing night!"

[Picture]

And attached was a photo of two hands holding the Grammy Award, with matching wedding bands on their ring fingers.

The camera zoomed out as Valerie finished the piece on gossip, "Well, we are all waiting for more details from the new couple, which will be coming from their appearance on the Ellen show. Which begs the question: how long have they been planning this?"

~0~0~0~

The music stopped and the audience started cheering as Ellen laughed. She had left her special guests for the second half of her show. She had no idea how long they were going to talk, but she wanted as much details as possible. After coming at the Grammys, this show was the most talked about topic. She had just been told they broke the standing record for most online streamers. The servers couldn't take the strain and couldn't let any more people view the show.

And all because of a love story.

"So, we have two very special guests here today," Ellen started to say, laughing at the cheers reached deafening levels. "So without further delay, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson! The most talked about couple in the world right now!"

Kurt and Blaine strode out, smiling and waving. Both were dressed in a casual manner, jeans and shirts although Kurt threw on a waist coat to dress his outfit up.

Ellen stood to greet and hug both of them, gesturing to the couch for them to take a seat. Blaine's _Teenage Dream_ blared over the speakers, and the cheering.

"Wow," Ellen joked as the cheering started to die down. "You really ruffled some feathers."

Blaine chuckled, his right hand playing with Kurt's wedding ring. Ellen wanted to coo at the pair. They were adorable.

"We weren't really expecting it to be such a big deal," Kurt admitted. "I knew it would get attention because we have both kept our personal life out of the lime light as much as possible but we made the news in London. It's kind of mind blowing."

Ellen nodded. She had seen that. "So, let's get the story straight."

Blaine shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. We haven't lied about anything."

"So," Ellen implored, "if we piece the story together. You two met in high school. Some bullying issues with Kurt lead him to Dalton where he met you, Blaine, and you serenaded him with Teenage Dream?"

The pair looked at each other and laughed. Belle and Wesley had talked this over. They reluctantly agreed with Blaine and Kurt who wanted to be completely honest. No names, but honest.

"There's a little more to it," Kurt admitted, flushing under the studio lights. "I was going through a very tough time. One bully in specific was targeting me more than the usual Neanderthal brutality. It came out later that he was actually in the closet, and the only way he could deal with that fear was to take it out on me. I was going through a tough time at school and adjusting to a new home life as my dad was planning to remarry. Lima was very… discriminating. Even the liberal parts. In glee club, I remember, we were having a girls vs boys' group, and I was not allowed to join the girls. The guys in glee were good guys but they all at some point bullied me. I was more comfortable with the girls, and honestly, the guys preferred it that way. They wouldn't come under fire for associating with me."

Blaine sat back and let Kurt talk, stroking his hand. Ellen listened carefully. This was a serious story. Kurt Hummel has been open about what his high school years were like. It was horrendous. Ellen remembered being horrified that he had been announced, by the school principle, as Prom _Queen_. Burt Hummel's passion in politics made sense now was the facts came to light.

"Basically, I was told by the boys that I should make myself useful and spy on Dalton, because we were competing against them in the upcoming Glee Club sectionals. Glee club is taken quite seriously in Ohio. So, in a fit of anger, did just that. I tried," Kurt said, stopping to hit his husband who started to giggle, "tried to replicate the uniform and snuck in. I got to this central staircase and there was this flood of boys in a school that felt like a maze. And they were all rushing somewhere. I took a chance and tapped someone on the shoulder and asked what was going on. This cute boy in a blazer. And there is something about that blazer, let me tell you. So this boy was kind, which was so different from McKinley, and he told me that the Warblers were having a performance. Talk about lucky."

Kurt stopped, still smiling. Ellen was leaning forward at this point. When he didn't continue, she had to ask, "And? What happened? Did you tag along to watch the performance? Was that the famous 'Teenage Dream' moment?"

Kurt merely looked at Blaine, still smiling. Blaine met his gaze, and wore a matching smile of his own.

Looking at Kurt, it was Blaine who answered, "We got lucky. Out of the dozens of boys walking down that staircase, he stopped me."

There was a moment between the couple as the audience roared in disbelief at the statement. Ellen sat back, slightly jaw slacked at the story, and she had to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ellen said, waving at the crowd to quieten down. She turned her attention to the two men on her couch. "He" and she pointed at Kurt, "stopped you" and she pointed at Blaine, "and that is how you two met?"

Blaine laughed happily as he nodded, "Yeah. It's a crazy story, but he did. I turned around and was completely caught off guard by this gorgeous boy who was lost. He wasn't in uniform, and obviously snuck in. But, I don't think it ever crosses my mind to turn him in. So, I did something kind of crazy. I grabbed his hand and took a short cut."

"The short cut that was actually the long way around, even if it was quiet," Kurt added dryly. Blaine's head whipped around at that, a look of surprise on his face. "I figured that out within my first week at Dalton, Blaine."

Blaine blushed at that and managed to reply, "Technically we got there faster than trying to push our way through the crowd."

"And this," Ellen joined in, "is when Blaine serenaded you?"

Kurt laughed at the memory, "Yeah. He sort of dropped his bag, smiled at me and told me not to forget my blazer next time. And then he just started singing the lead for the Warblers."

"So between the good looks and that voice, how fast did you fall?" Ellen asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Honestly?" Kurt asked the audience jokingly, "I crushed hard form the moment he grabbed my hand."

The cheers from the audience was almost deafening.

Kurt's face was red now but he was smiling.

"We ended up going out for coffee, and I was the first out gay boy Kurt met," Blaine said as the crowd quietened down to listen. "So we started as friends. And we quickly moved to be best friends. Kurt went through some very rough times and the bullying escalade."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, and nodded. Blaine fell quiet as Kurt continued the story. "It got to the point of death threats. It was taken it to the principle, and the boy was expelled. It all happened so fast. My dad got married in all that chaos, which was amazing. The next week we were told that the boy who was expelled, would be returning. He appealed to the school board who over turned the decision. I was the obviously gay glee kid. He was a school jock. My dad and my stepmom used their honeymoon money to pay for the fees at Dalton. Dad knew I had met Blaine, and he heard about the enforced non-violence policy. He pulled me out of the McKinley immediately. And it was hard leaving all my friends behind."

"Especially the compulsory uniform," Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere. He spoke to Ellen, explaining, "I love clothing; especially designers. So, having to wear a uniform was a nightmare for me. I used my clothing as an armour, and a way of expressing myself."

"Now you two did not start dating immediately," Ellen added. "At your reception, Santana Lopez was MC and Blaine, one of your friends said some very interesting things."

"Oh god," Blaine moaned, as he hid his face.

"Are we going to talk about that?" Ellen prodded.

Kurt patted Blaine's back, rolling his eyes at his highly embarrassed husband. Blaine eventually sat back up and nodded reluctantly.

"In my defence, I was a stupid teenager. I really didn't want to lose what was an amazing friendship over a crush," Blaine explained. He gestured at himself and Kurt as he continued, "we hung out, a lot. But, I convinced myself that I wanted to date this other guy, and managed to talk the warblers into helping me serenade him for Valentines' Day."

"Now, I spoke to some of your friends while you two were making out on the dance floor, and they said most of them had thought you were going to serenade Kurt," Ellen said to a nodding Kurt and chagrined Blaine. She continued, "And other stunts you pulled, apart from talking non-stop about Kurt, you actually went on a date with a female friend of Kurt's and made some other thoughtless comments."

"Can we please move on for this?" Blaine pleaded, giving the sanitised version of the story, "I was an idiot. Going out with Rachel was an attempt at finding acceptance from my parents because I had thought there had been a spark. It was only musical chemistry, and nothing when compared to Kurt. I eventually got my act together, and finally saw what was right in front of me. We started dating."

Kurt took pity on his husband and took over, "We actually sang a duet for the Regional Glee Competition. The Warblers lost to the New Directions. I ended up transferring back to McKinley, even though I was dating Blaine. It was a combination of the scary power of Santana Lopez and that I really didn't want to use my college fund to pay for high school. Plus, my step-brother Finn swore to my dad he would look out for me along with the other Glee guys. I wanted to go back. I never really felt like I didn't fit at Dalton. Everyone was kind, I mean. But it was like trying to push a square peg into a circular hole. It wasn't a match."

"The Warblers were sad to see Kurt go," Blaine added, "I more than anyone. But the New Directions were a better fit. Kurt's vocals are outrageous. Trying to fit him in an acapella was difficult and with the New Directions: they sang _everything_."

Kurt laughed at that and nodded, "We did. I remember the first week I got back, we were working on songs to accept ourselves and the things we couldn't change and had to learn to accept. It started because of a broken nose and talk of a nose job. I actually sang one of the leads that weak. We did Lady Gaga's Born this Way. We all wore customised white t-shirts. We had to print something about ourselves that we had grown to accept."

"What did your shirt day?" Ellen asked, curious.

"Likes Boys," Kurt smirked.

Ellen laughed, eyebrows raised as the crowd cheered. She asked in the dim 'really?!' and Kurt nodded.

"It was hot," Blaine laughed and admitted, "It was something so typically them, and Kurt, but the Warblers would not have done that. We wouldn't have pushed the boundaries that much."

Ellen nodded and the cheering picked up again. She turned and pointed at the screen, which showed the picture that caused the reaction. It was obviously from the performance, of Kurt with his jacket open and bold shirt. Mercedes and Tina were next to him, wearing 'No Weave' and 'Brown Eyes' respectively.

"Now," Ellen said over the crowd, "from that year, there was one more milestone mentioned at the reception. Apparently, the first time you said 'I love you' was witnessed by two of your friends?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine nodded, "Sam and Mercedes. The New Directions had just gotten back from the Nationals in New York and we were at our favourite coffee shop. And it felt natural to say."

"Sam and Mercedes were dating on the sly, but we all knew," Kurt joked but smiled at Blaine. "Blaine said it first, and it just slipped out. It just felt natural to say it back because I meant it."

"We pretty much spent the whole summer together," Blaine admitted. "I transferred schools in the next year. To be with Kurt."

He couldn't say anything because every female in the studio was cooing at the statement. It took a few moments, and much blushing on their part, for the audience to settle down again.

"It was my senior year," Kurt picked up, "and with Blaine there is was pretty much perfect. I mean, we did have our spats and moments, but we grew stronger as a couple from each argument."

Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's hand, hearts in his eyes again. "Kurt graduate, and eventually left for New York. The distance was hard but we made it work. We had to."

"We couldn't really imagine life without each other," Kurt finished with a soft smile. "Blaine moved to New York the next year, and he was supposed to live with Sam. That lasted three weeks before I moved in and Sam moved into my apartment with the girls."

"And everyone knows the rest of the story." Blaine ended. "That's just about what happened.

"Well, that's quite the love story," Ellen smiled, "now your friends sent me an edited wedding video mix. It seems like they were worried you two wouldn't give it to me."

Kurt buried his face in his hands, muttering unintelligibly. Blaine groaned and accepted fate.

"Fair warning, our friends are nuts."

"Roll it!"

~0~0~0~

The video started with a zoomed in view of rather large lips.

"Is this thing on?" the lips said before adding, "Oh, it's on. Awesome."

The camera was turned around and zoomed out, taking in the two figures curled up on the couch. It shook as the cameraman walked towards the pair who were huddled over a file.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up together on a single -seater couch. The camera zoomed out to show at least ten people sitting around them, on couches and the floor, all with files out.

"Klaine!" the voice behind the camera called, "two weeks till D-Day! How do you feel?"

Kurt and Blaine both looked up. As Blaine smiled, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, somewhat amused.

Sam, the cameraman with large lips, replied, "Well, you're wedding video has to be shot over several days man. Or at least that's what the internet said."

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine squeezed his hand as he said, looking at Kurt, "Two weeks? Honestly? I can't wait. It seems like time is crawling by."

Kurt turned to his fiancé, a soft smile on his lips as he leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. He then turned to the camera and said dryly, "I'm stressed out trying get the details sorted out. But I would be going crazy with you guys, so thank you again. But, Blaine's right, I can't wait."

"You can relax, Kurt," someone piped up. The camera turned quickly to zoom in on the girl who waved. "We've got this."

"Trouty Mouth, we are busy here," came a vicious snap, "so put that thing away before I put it away for you; and trust me, you won't like where I'll shove it."

The camera whirled around, yet again, and focused on a Latina.

"Santana! How do you feel about Klaine getting hitched?"

"About damn time," she replied without missing a beat while throwing a glare, "and we have to finish sorting all of this out so they can get married. So turn that thing off and go help Mike."

"Yes ma'am," came the meek reply before the screen faded to black.

The next portion of the video were clips edited together, showing how friends of Kurt and Blaine helped organise the wedding, as they ran around the city. The instrumental of Queen's 'Crazy thing called love' played in the background. There was also footage of Kurt and Blaine picking out centre pieces and moments of people interrupting their random make out sessions.

The screen turned black, with loopy writing declaring, "Wedding Day."

Heavy rock music blasted as the scene changed to Santana Lopez, dressed in a killer red dress, as she ordered people around.

What could only be the wedding venue, was pulled together in fast forward. The framework that was up was quickly draped, flowers were brought in, the reception area was complete and workers quickly set out chairs and heaters.

The music faded out to show Klaine cuddling on their couch, both dressed to the nines, joking about how they were ready and waiting for the girls.

This was cut with a scene where Blaine was yelling into the phone, threatening his brother that he was going to get married without him there if he was late.

The video montage continued, as the couple walked down the aisle, as Santana Lopez sang _Perfect,_ and the grooms' twin looks of exasperation when everyone started singing.

The camera also caught the shocked yet amused faces of some of the other guests, and edited together with some clever use of split screens.

At this point, the audience on Ellen started cheering when they spotted her sitting three rows back, next to Carmen Tibideaux and Isabelle Wright.

The grooms exchanged their wedding vows, the small moment of panic as the best man frantically looked for the ring as the grooms looked on unamused, and finally ending with the video zoomed in on Blaine flicking off his brother for the whistle while the grooms kissed.

All the funny moments of the Reception were included, from some of the speeches and pictures shown to the ridiculous karaoke that started as the mike was passed around. It eventually dissolved into the impromptu rock concert that Ellen mentioned. The mass of bodies on the dance floor writhed and sang out loud, almost as loud as the band playing.

There were small cuts of footage when a certain song played and parts of the guests broke out into choreographed dance moves in groups, laughing and singing.

Then video then shifted, with the instrumental for Teenage Dream started playing as it played tongue in cheek 'interviews' of friends and family with ALL of them saying something along the lines of "Finally!" or "About damn time" and "They are already practically married. This just made it legal."

It ended with picture. The photograph off Facebook group New Directions Glee Club, the date of when it was posted was over four years ago, with the heading: "NDs Couple Most Likely To Make It: Klaine. (Get over it Rachel.)"

Senior Kurt and Sophomore Blaine were sweaty and obviously tired, dressed in workout clothing, sitting down on the floor, against a wall. They were leaning against each other, sharing as iPod as they napped against each other with New York skyline in the background, hands tangled together.

~0~0~0~

Trending on Twitter now:

#HighSchoolKlaine

#Ellen

#KlaineWedding

~0~0~0~

AmiraD at AmiraDevant

Remember this; before Hollywood went crazy over who he married: At KurtEAHummel's #Bold interview on at Ellen. #itgetsbetter link:youtube He's a hero to me.

"_Now, after talking to you and reading about you, I know you've been through a lot," Ellen said to her guest Kurt Hummel. She had the main cast of _Bold_ on her couch but Kurt's story was fascinating. "You were not accepted into university, the bullying and homophobia. And in a few short months after being cast in Bold, your life has changed around. And now a film. What I want to know, seeing as you say music is a huge part of your life, do you have a personal anthem? Something that keeps you encouraged?"_

_Kurt smiled and nodded, "Absolutely. It's actually a song that means a lot to me. My mum loved the play so I grew up listening to the soundtrack. In high school, I auditioned against a girl for the song, which caused quite a stir because it is written for a female voice. I ended up deliberately throwing a note because of homophobic calls my father started getting. I've always felt connected to the song; it urges me to keep going. To prove everyone wrong. I actually sing it in Bold."_

"_Really?" Ellen said surprised. "Which song?" _

"_Defying Gravity." _

~0~0~0~

Edited: Chapter re-edited and partly rewritten.

Read and Review.

Love, Amira. 3


	8. If I Had You

If I Had You

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Songs: Trumpets by Jason Derulo, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (Cover by Darren Criss), Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Cover by Nothing Less). Call to Arms by 30 Seconds to Mars. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Light em Up by Fall Out Boy. Somebody to you by The Vamps ft Demi Lovato. Perfect by Pink! Somewhere only we know by Keane. You and I by Lady Gaga. Defying Gravity from Wicked. If I had you by Adam Lambert. Music again by Adam Lambert. The Lyrics have been altered slightly (mainly pronouns) to fit the story.

NYC Radio is made up. I have no clue what radio stations are in NY. I only have a vague notion of Kiss FM. Still don't know anything. Just go with it.

Good Moring America does not belong to me. I only know what I see on youtube.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

The fandom name 'Kurtastic' (Kurt + Fantastic = Kurtastic) is taken from what I named the file that holds all the 'awesome Kurt' fics I read. XD

ATTENTION!

This chapter has been edited and extended due my dissatisfaction (as a reviewer pointed out) at the abrupt ending. I was then inspired. And then some. Enjoy.

Summary: There is no fairy tale ending, and they wouldn't have it any other way. For Kurt and Blaine, it was perfect; the ups and downs included.

~0~0~0~

LA had been crazy. They had been followed everywhere. Kurt was pretty sure that leaving LA just made the news. And the pictures of Blaine's goodbye kiss was already all over twitter. The demand for interviews for both of them had sky rocketed. Belle was cackling about how you couldn't buy publicity like this. The down side is that people were forgetting that Blaine had won a Grammy. Everyone wanted to know about their relationship as more and more videos were popping up.

Once they had mentioned the Glee competitions on Ellen, someone dug out video footage from somewhere and posted it online. But, much to Blaine and Kurt's horror, nothing was personal anymore. Videos from Jacob's blog went viral, and Kurt was faced with watching his high school torment playing across America. McKinley was under review. How could they let a child, especially as most of the filmed torment as of Kurt in the early years of high school, go through that? It became a social debate: is that what public schools are teaching the youth as socially acceptable.

They dug in to Blaine's past and his bashing was now on the news again. Personal pictures of an injured Blaine, post bashing, were leaked. It became another debate when it came to light that none of the attackers had received any punishment. And old videos of him performing at Six Flags. Videos from performances at Callbacks and NYADA were online.

People were digging up everything.

Then they brought up Finn's death, and his accident. That he had been driving slightly intoxicated, below the limit, but he had still driven some friends home. And the three car crash that happened that night. And who was to blame. Could have been sober saved his life? And that of two other people?

The media dissected their relationship as much as possible, lining up dates and comments they both made. They took extra delight in talking about Ricky and Elliot, and the close interacts. Once again, the impromptu performance at _Live the Venue _was a hot topic.

Every friend, and person who claimed to be a friend, was being interviewed. Mercedes and Santana were being hounded. Burt had been interviewed more on Kurt and Blaine than on political matters in his last interview. But he had been expecting it. Mercedes and Santana's label wanted to use the publicity to get their music out.

Then they went after the group of friends shown on Ellen. Rachel was once again dragged through the mud, as her failed pilot and her bad reputation was once again being discussed. Sam had been cornered in Lima. Cooper was loving the attention in LA; his agent had called to _thank Blaine_.

And that led to the inevitable. Sebastian was brought into it, from a random comment on the video shown on Ellen, and Jacob's blog about Blaine's eye surgery after being hit by a slushie by the Captain of the Warblers, not confirmed.

It was a media circus that popped up in two days. And on Monday morning, Kurt had to fly back to New York for rehearsals that afternoon.

"This is crazy," Kurt breathed as people tried to take his picture in the plane. The air hostess was quick to move the other passenger out of the business class section. Kurt had thought Wesley was being ridiculous booking them into business class for the flight, as he usually travelled economy, but Kurt was now very grateful.

"It's created more of a buzz than we anticipated," Wesley admitted. "But this has put your career on the fast track. Everyone is talking about you two. And the LGBT community loves you. You're about to be their poster couple. I have every show in New York begging for an interview. I spoke to Elis; they are already waiting outside the theatre."

Kurt sighed. "I don't understand why this is turned into such a big deal. I know Blaine's famous but this is ridiculous."

"Kurt," Wesley explained tiredly. "What you and Blaine pulled off only happens in the movies. It's a real love story that was right in front of them. People who reported on Blaine are embarrassed that they didn't make the connection, especially with the amount of information out there coming to light now. People are interested, and they want to know everything. And you being lined up to act on a film just adds more of a buzz. And right now, The Trevor Project wants you to be a spokesperson after the bullying videos."

Kurt nodded as he looked out the window. Wesley took the aisle seat.

"Blaine's going to be touring for the next six months," Kurt said after a while. "With the album success they have just confirmed the tour."

"They are using this wave of interest," Wesley agreed. "Bold's sales went crazy over this weekend. Whatever was not sold is now gone. People are interested. And that is a good thing."

"So I shouldn't be wishing they would lose interest?" Kurt half joked.

Wesley merely chuckled at that. Kurt, he had discovered, was a rare breed. He craved the spotlight but was a private person off the stage. The amount of personal interest was uncomfortable for him. He would not do well in Hollywood, not with the pap. Broadway was more suited for the kind of fame he wanted.

Kurt and his agent were let off the plane first and their luggage was ready and waiting. Airport security was also waiting.

Kurt blinked for a moment and turned in question to Wesley.

Wesley sighed. Kurt, despite all he said, was not ready for just how much his life had changed.

"They saw you leaving LA. We need security to get to the car because the press and fans are waiting outside."

Kurt took a moment to just close his eyes. Before he steeled himself and nodded. He skipped on a pair of sun glasses. He thanked the security guards and nodded at Wesley.

He was ready.

The moment they stepped through the doors, and passed security, the noise hit Kurt like a wall of sound. There were fans cheering, but Kurt could not really see beyond the flashing of the cameras.

People were shouting at him. For a moment, Kurt froze.

He was alone. Blaine was not there.

Wesley tugged at his arm to keep Kurt moving.

The small touch brought Kurt out of his frozen state. He straightened his back, plastered a smile and kept walking.

Kurt knew his life had changed. But it was worth it. He married his Soul Mate. That was worth anything the media could throw at him.

~0~0~0~

Kurt discovered just how annoying the paparazzi could be. The weeks after the Grammys were near unbearable, even after he caved and allowed Wesley to hire him a car and a bodyguard. If it wasn't the media, is was mobs of Blaine's fans that followed him everywhere.

He was in the Tabloids. Almost weekly.

The stories were bad. Apparently he was cheating on Blaine with _everyone:_ Elliot, Wesley, Harvey. Hell, even his girl friends were not safe.

On that Monday after LA, Kurt had walked into rehearsals and everyone stopped to stare. Elis was quick to reign in everyone but Kurt felt the stares. And then pictures from rehearsals started being posted on the internet.

And it seemed like everyone was getting on the bandwagon. Blaine's label announced his world tour the next week. The Grammy had been the driving force but the free publicity was too good to not make use of. Kurt came under fire from the _Online_ producers, for keeping such 'important information' secret, but they too used the publicity to announce the final casting list. _Bold_ sold out, again, for months. And there were crowds of people who waited outside to just get an autograph or a picture of Kurt.

Kurt was wanted by everyone for an interview. And every time it seemed to start fading, some new piece of information was released. He would have suspected Wesley, but the man was too busy doing damage control by some of the information, like the bullying.

But, by far, the worst consequence of all of the craziness was losing the apartment. The home Kurt and Blaine had built, and kept, had to be let go. Somehow, someone got hold of his home address and they camped outside. They had his little flat surrounded, and hounded him. Wesley worried over Kurt's safety; as it was becoming more a security threat.

Kurt had to move, with some pleading from Blaine, who had flown over the very next day.

They packed up their home and moved temporarily into a high security but lifeless apartment that was rather close to Manhattan. But it lacked the memories they had made in the studio apartment. They had signed a five month lease; with the option to extend. And when Blaine had to go back to LA, Kurt was left alone in the place that just didn't feel like a home.

NYADA had turned into a nightmare. Everyone wanted to be Kurt's friend.

It slowly dawned on Kurt just how out of his depth he was. This was what Blaine had been scared of, and Kurt had thought he knew what he was getting into. But he honestly had no idea.

The one positive change Kurt took away from it all, were the more frequent visits from Blaine. Especially, the first show Blaine could watch as Kurt's husband in the front row. That night had seemed like a premier with the amount of press that had stood outside for their arrival and departure.

Blaine's career took off like a rocket. Everyone was talking about him; the Grammy and his personal life. While he was popular, he wasn't at the stardom level of some of the top singers. And overnight, everyone wanted him on their show. He freaked out when he was on Jimmy Fallon with _Taylor Swift_.

But Blaine also took the brunt of the paparazzi, with living in LA. They followed him everywhere he went, shouting questions, and on some instances, insults. And there was a backlash from him getting married.

A small portion of fans were upset but the label had received letters of complaints from 'concerned parties' about Blaine Anderson being 'openly gay.' That he was influencing the youth and was no longer a good role model. That he was glamorising his 'lifestyle' and encouraging 'impressionable children' to 'be gay.'

Blaine had gone on record, saying that he had always been openly gay and he was not sorry if actually seeing him with another man, and not just any man but his husband, upset people.

Kurt hit back after that too, going further to point out that no one caused a fuss because he was on Broadway, and 'performers on Broadway were 'queer.' Kurt rolled his eyes during the interview and just verbally flambéed the stereotypes and the closed minded people who made such comments.

The LGBT community had gone rabid after the complaints. The fact that Kurt's father was a congressman who was pro-LGBT only added fuel to fire. And the scene had played out on a national stage.

Kurt and Blaine had become the poster couple for gay marriage to be nationalised. _Out_ loved them. They had become spokespeople for _The Trevor Project_ with all the videos and facts about what they had gone through in high school.

It took almost a month for the attention to fade, from the media at least. Life calmed down for about a week.

And then the Tony nominations were about to be announced.

Belle had flown Blaine in late the previous night, landing in New York early that morning.

Kurt, still dressed in his pajamas, grumbled as he walked across the apartment to answer the door. Someone was ringing his doorbell (he had a doorbell now) at 5am. He was not happy. He had considered getting a robe but the insistent ringing was annoying.

'If I end up in a tabloid in my pajamas, at this point, I don't give a damn,' Kurt mentally screamed as he made his way across the large apartment. "Jeez, I'm coming."

There really was only one person who could be ringing his doorbell at 5am on Tony Nomination morning. Kurt had planned to sleep through it rather than sit through the nerves. Blaine had promised to call him with the results at 7am. A more reasonable hour.

Kurt opened the door to stare at the _massive_ bouquet of roses.

"What?" Kurt spluttered confused, trying to look passed the flowers.

The bouquet was lowered to reveal a beaming Blaine. Kurt blinked, and Blaine was on him, the flowers pushed aside.

Kurt melted into the familiar sensation of kissing his husband as a warm hand cradled his neck gently, an interesting contrast to the mouth that was devouring his.

And in the next moment, Kurt regained his senses and pulled back, "Morning breath Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head, handing the flowers off to someone behind him, using his free hand to pull Kurt close. "Don't really care, babe."

Kurt's hands had moved unconsciously, wrapping around his husband's neck during the kiss. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine shook his head, eyes shining. His fingers trailed across Kurt's cheek, as he said with a grin, "Congratulating my husband on his Tony Nomination for Best Performance by a Featured Lead in a Musical, and the numerous other nominations his first Broadway play has been nominated."

"What?" Kurt asked, more than a little shocked. He knew people said he was a favourite but gossip was one thing. To actually be nominated….

Blaine opened his mouth but was cut off by another voice.

"Can we please move this inside?" Wesley cut in. "This building may be secure but I would rather not tempt fate."

Kurt noticed then that Belle and Wesley were behind Blaine, and it had been Belle who had taken the flowers.

Kurt looked at his agent for confirmation and the man nodded, beaming.

"I need to sit down," Kurt murmured as he felt faint as everything rushed at him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband, a worried frown as he helped him inside. Blaine pulled Kurt close as he husband cuddled against him on the couch. He knew better than to push before Kurt could gather his thoughts; rather Blaine took advantage of the un-styled hair and ran his hand through the soft locks.

Their agents followed them in, with Wesley locking the door behind them. Belle took a seat but said nothing as Blaine shook his head slightly.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to find his feet. The sound of Blaine's heartbeat thrummed against his ear and he leaned against his husband's chest.

It took a few moments before Kurt turned towards Blaine, smiling. "How long have you been planning this?"

Blaine grinned, dropping a kiss on Kurt's forehead, and teased, "Ages. I knew you were going to get the nominations. You seem to forget how talented you truly are."

Kurt snorted as he sat up but still leaning into Blaine's warmth. He was sure he looked frightful. Instead, he kissed Blaine's cheek and turned to the agents.

"So?"

Wesley grinned widely, "It's better than expected. _Bold _has been nominated 8 times in total."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he fainted repeated, "Eight?"

Wesley nodded, "You're going up against Harvey Ross for Best Performance for Featured Lead. But you're the favourite."

Kurt merely slumped back, looking bewildered. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up only to be let down again.

"Kurt Hummel, Tony Award Nominee," he murmured. "Holy shit."

~0~0~0~

The weeks leading up to the Tony Awards had been busy. While the Tonys were not as popular as some of the other EGOT awards, Wesley got him in a slew of interviews. There was more interest in him than usual due to the upcoming filming of _Online_. Kurt would only be on Broadway for two weeks following the Tonys before moving to LA.

Blaine and Kurt had cursed loudly when they realised how their schedules mixed up. They would only be in LA together for a month before Blaine started his World tour; starting with a 40 concert tour around the states. Even then, they both would be running on full schedules.

The paparazzi were once again interested in them. Tony Award nominee Kurt Hummel, in his first role on Broadway and soon to be filming the movie _Online_, was newsworthy. Add Grammy Winner husband Blaine Anderson, who was going on a world tour; and people wanted to know _everything_.

The day of the awards was quiet. Blaine had flown in the night before after a last minute interview and meeting with his label. And he arrived just in time to save Kurt from having a meltdown of epic proportions. Not that Blaine was complaining. The best way to keep his husband calm was to distract him.

Belle had rolled her eyes and dragged Wesley out behind her; muttering about newlyweds as Blaine distracted Kurt to the best of his abilities. She did pause, only to yell at Blaine to keep the windows covered because the press was staked outside, hoping for pictures. The only replay she got was a high pitched moan. Wesley then dragged her out, double time.

The agents wisely stayed away from the apartment.

As the day arrived, the agents ensured everything was in order.

Wesley had a limo and driver booked. Isabelle Wright was dressing Kurt and Blaine; and she was beaming at the amount of publicity Vogue dot com Kurt kept bringing them. Belle had brought personal security for the pair.

Wesley sighed as he sat back into the comfortable chair as he stared at the chaos that was his desk. From all his talents, Kurt Hummel was the biggest star he was 'handling'. Even though career wise, he was rather simple. Kurt Hummel would stay with _Bold_ after filming _Online_ while attending NYADA. Being in his last year of schooling gave the youngster the perfect reason for turning down new roles while replying that he had been interested but unable.

Kurt Hummel could handle the last year of schooling while playing a part he knew by heart on stage. Learning a new role whilst juggling his final year was a stress he didn't want. And Carmen was quite vocal about Kurt graduating.

Most directors, and the general response form the general public, was an acceptance, and approval, that Kurt Hummel wanted to attain his degree even with his success.

But Kurt's personal life had thrown Wesley into the deep end slightly. But they had handled that rather well, blow outs and all.

Even the Tonys had been safely dealt with. When the nominations drew closer, Kurt had been asked about his chances in an interview. The question had not been on list, making Wesley hiss in the background. Kurt had replied honestly.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it too much. I don't want to listen to gossip and get my hopes up or jinx anything. I'm hoping to sleep through it and wake up to a summary from my husband."

The nominations were a little too well. Before speculation about a rivalry could even come out, Harvey Ross had sincerely wished Kurt everything of the best. He then joked that he had been shocked at his own nomination; because Kurt's was practically a given. If the man was not straight as a ruler, Wesley would have sworn he was crushing on Hummel.

Wesley kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things didn't go this smoothly. Ever. He just wanted to get through the Tonys without anything happening. He _really_ didn't want to jinx things.

But things were going a little too smoothly.

Wesley cursed out loud, scaring the intern who just walked in.

~0~0~0~

The moment Kurt stepped out of the limo, he had been momentarily blinded by the flashes. Kurt winced, buttoning his teal Marc Jacobs blazer, and smiled. He offered a hand to help Blaine out of the vehicle before it drove off.

Blaine stood by Kurt's side and smiled. It was his turn to be the plus one for an awards evening. This time, he chose to go with a traditional tuxedo and Kurt's fey bowtie with the chains. He joked that it made him feel 'edgy'. Kurt had merely rolled his eyes fondly.

Kurt had no complains about Blaine's simple choice because Blaine Anderson was born to wear a blazer. The black tux hugged his form in a way that made Kurt's mouth dry.

Blaine smiled and waved with his free hand. His other hand was already tangled with Kurt's. With a gentle tug, Kurt lead them down the red carpet, smile plastered for the reporters and photographers alike.

And they pair handled the attention better this time. They weren't nearly as stressed out or nervous. It was either they were now more used to the aggressive attention or having no 'surprises' or maybe because the Tonys were not as popular as the Grammys. It didn't matter. They both let a small sigh of relief when they reached the end of the carpet to enter the hall for the awards.

The Tonys had opted for cinema style seating, and Kurt had been relieved when Wesley had told him that he would be seated with the rest of his cast mates. The moment they stepped inside the theatre, Wesley was at their side.

The man smiled at the pair, "You two did very well out there. You've got almost an hour before you need to take your seats. There are some people you need to meet Kurt."

Kurt suppressed a groan and nodded, leaning in towards Blaine. The slight squeeze he felt was comforting. Blaine would be there.

As much as Kurt wanted to deny it. He was nervous. He was hopeful. He _wanted_ to win, no matter how outrageous or unexpected it would be. He wanted to win a Tony. And being there, in the hall, being _nominated_ sent his heart racing.

And his stomach plummeting. Because whenever he hoped for good news, it always seemed to be let down. As much as he was excited for the honour of a nomination, and he should be grateful for the nomination. It all felt like NYADA in senior year all over again. He wanted to win. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

Kurt Hummel wanted a Tony as physical proof to the world; to every person who told him _no_, that he was good enough. That he had done it. Moreover, he wanted it as proof for himself.

He dared to hope.

He hadn't told Wesley his fears. Blaine had managed to put most of it together in the quiet of the night while they tried to sleep the night before. And the only thing keeping him steady through the glamour and nerves were the quiet, whispered words of encouragement and reassurance from Blaine.

"_Every night you're on that stage, you've captured audience after audience. You've proven how talented and skilled you are. Everyone can see it. Trophy or no trophy; that doesn't change. You are Kurt Anderson Hummel, with and without a Tony." _

It was comforting, and true to a point. But Kurt wanted to win damn it.

Kurt smiled and nodded as he was drawn from group to group by Wesley. Blaine was by his side, fingers tangled and offering his unwavering support. Directors, actors, producers and everyone in between all blurred as they eventually were shown to their seats.

Kurt fidgeted as he realised that the camera were focussing in their direction.

Blaine leaned in, mouth inches from Kurt's ear, "It'll be ok. Breathe Kurt."

Kurt suppressed a shudder as Blaine's warm breath washed over his ear and he subtly glared at his grinning husband. The man had done that on purpose. But it worked, somewhat. Kurt forced himself to relax, leaning back in his seat. If his eyes stayed on Blaine, leaning slightly into his husband's side, well, they were newlyweds.

"You would you think I would be used to the cameras," Kurt muttered as the camera finally moved away.

They were the first of the _Bold_ cast to be seating in their section.

Blaine merely squeezed the hand he held in his grasp before raising it to his lips. Kurt's hard gaze softened for the moment as he watched his husband.

Honey eyes were locked on grey-blue ones.

"So," Blaine's voice was deep as he murmured, "I have a question that should prove a distraction."

Kurt blinked before sighing. He did need a distraction. "What are you planning now?"

Blaine beamed, sitting forward in a way that screamed 'we are planning something.' Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes.

"So, I'm going to be releasing a single; just 3 songs, while on tour. Belle and the label planned it all out," Blaine rushed, leaning a little more forward. "And well, I was hoping we could do a song together. I know pop isn't your style, but I want to sing with you."

And Blaine released the full force of his puppy-dog eyes at his husband.

Kurt stared at his husband, slightly jaw slacked. 'Out of all the times to ask…!'

"Don't," Kurt replied firmly. "Not now. Please can we talk about this later? I just need to get through this…"

Blaine stiffened at the response. It was _not_ what he was expecting. "What?"

"Blaine, please," Kurt murmured back, paler than usual, "you know I love singing with you but please don't ask me now."

Blaine breathed out slowly and nodded firmly, "Okay."

Kurt closed his eyes at the abruptness of the reply, and gripped the hand that was trying to retreat. "Blaine…"

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, "I thought you would love the idea and it would be a great distraction."

"It is," Kurt murmured back, eyes flicking towards the camera behind Blaine that was aimed towards them, "and I do. But right now, I can't think. I can barely breathe right now."

Blaine's eyes softened at that as he sighed slightly. "Okay. Not tonight."

At Kurt's grateful smile, Blaine tried to joke, "But please do keep breathing."

Before Kurt could retort, Elis was making his way towards them. It seemed like everyone would be taking their seats as the ushers made their way through the standing crowd.

Kurt stood up to greet his co-workers, a nervous smile on his face to match theirs. Blaine followed suit, his congratulations and well wishes sincere. The only awkward moment was the pause between Harvey and Kurt. They looked at each other for a moment and before laughing and wishing the other well.

Kurt had been honest in interviews when he said that Harvey Ross could, and probably, would win the award for his role as Auron. The man was a brilliant actor and had been an amazing mentor when Kurt struggled to find his feet in the production. Elis had gone on record saying he support all his actors whom had been nominated; it was a win for _Bold _either way.

Everyone took their seats, the lights went down and all Kurt could do keep breathing.

~0~0~0~

Tony Awards (not quite legal) Live Stream.

Chatbox:

Krystalistic: WTF! Kurt Hummel _didn't _win?! The hell just happened?!

JadeBox: Holy shit. I didn't see that one coming.

JillnJackShit: YES! All the damn publicity over Hummel but we ALL know that Harvey R is the better actor! Congrats HARVEY ROSS, TONY AWARD WINNER!

BelleAndersonHummel: Fuck. It had to be rigged. How the fuck didn't Kurt win?!

MissJacksonRUNasty: Omg, Kurt hugged Harvey. I wonder if that is real or just for show?.. That's got to hurt.

Krystalistic: he means it.

Krystalictis: ok, why the fuck did the camera go back to Kurt? Are the fucking hoping to see him angry? Omg, he looks…

JillnJackShit: Why are they so focussed on Hummel? HARVEY ROSS just WON. Keep the fucking camera on him. Just cos the other dude married a pop star.

ProudlyBlainiac: omg, Blaine hugged Kurt! That small kiss on the cheek and his hand! Kurt looks disappointed though...

JadeBox: at ProudlyB, anyone would. Kurt was the favourite to win!

Krystalistic: Kurt looks disappointed but almost resigned? I know he said in interviews that Ross would win…

MissJacksonRUNasty: Harvey's speech! That was so sweet to thank everyone in Bold but it's kind of like rubbing salt in Kurt's wound mentioning him, when he just lost. Too soon much.

Krystalistic: lol, I was thinking, somebody hug Kurt and Blaine did! But I want to know why Kurt didn't win?

JillnJackShit: because the judges' panel has eyes and can see real talent rather than a student. Harvey Ross deserved this more.

BelleAndersonHummel: Yeah, and Kurt was the ONLY actor to be asked to be in the movie AND he will be returning to Bold. Get your fucking eyes checked. Kurt Hummel is fucking talented; it doesn't matter who he's married to!

Krystalistic: but fuck, his husband is hot. You can't deny Blaine Anderson is fucking hot.

MissJacksonRUNasty: I would do both of em. Nuff said.

~0~0~0~

_Bold_ won 6 Tony Awards. Castiel Spector, Harvey Ross and Melody Fallis all walked away with Tonys for acting. Elis took Best Direction of a Musical. _Bold_ also won best Choreography and Best Lighting Design of a Musical.

And the biggest upset was Kurt Hummel _not winning_.

Kurt acted with grace beyond his years. He smiled and sincerely congratulated his cast mates, and the man who won the award in his stead.

He bowed out gracefully in the eyes of public and the media. And yet, his disappointment was real on his face. The tinge of sadness and longing contrasted with his sincere actions, making seem even more bittersweet.

And Blaine was by his side at every step.

They went to the after party, if only to celebrate the success of _Bold_ as a whole. But they didn't stay long. Long enough to celebrate a win, and share drinks with his friends and cast mates. The press got plenty of pictures. And then Kurt and Blaine bowed out, with Blaine laughing out apologies but he was leaving for LA in a couple of days and he wanted some alone time with Kurt.

No one really questioned their departure.

Blaine closed and locked their front door. He sighed as he leaned against the wood for a moment, taking in the whirlwind of an evening. And when he closed his eyes, all he could see was _that _look in Kurt's eyes when Harvey Ross's name was called.

The 'disappointed but I expected this' look.

Blaine had wanted Kurt to win, not for the prestige of being a Tony winner, but because Kurt had wanted to win. Kurt would always be amazing to him. And whenever he watched his husband on stage, it always took his breath away.

Blaine breathed out slowly as he stood up straight. Kurt needed him. He needed to be there for his husband. And speaking of husband…

Blaine frowned as he looked around for Kurt. The hallway opened into the lounge and there was no sign of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out gently as he walked further into the flat. He looked towards the bedroom, passed the open door and it looked empty. The apartment was too quiet for Kurt to be in the bathroom. Blaine turned around to see Kurt standing next to the breakfast island, fingers tracing the edge of the floral arrangement.

Blaine had ordered a large arrangement of their yellow and red roses in a lovely crystal vase. He had forgotten it had been delivered, probably by Belle.

Kurt was looking at the roses, gaze soft with pure disappointment. "You bought me roses…"

"Of course," Blaine replied as he moved over so he could just hold Kurt. He couldn't do much to help Kurt right now, but he could do that.

"Sorry…" Kurt murmured, eyes still on the roses. If his eyes were glazed with water, Blaine just held him closer.

"For what?" Blaine asked without missing a beat.

"You bought the roses for nothing," Kurt replied, his voice tinged with a bitterness and resignation. He withdrew his fingers, and looked away from the bouquet.

"I bought you roses," Blaine said firmly, his voice echoing in the empty flat as he turned Kurt around to face him, arms locked around the taller male, "to celebrate you. All that you are and all that you have accomplished. And because I love you. Because I am, and always will be, so proud of you."

Kurt stiffened for a moment before burying his head into Blaine's neck, soaking in the warmth of his embrace. And let go.

~0~0~0~

Fans had cried out against Kurt's lack of award on the internet. According to Wesley, social media went a little crazy as his fans took to twitter to express their anger. Enough to garner the attention that Kurt was dubbed 'The upset of the Tonys'. Wesley had to post Kurt's response to not winning and his well wishes to Harvey on the official fan page and Kurt's twitter account as a form of damage control.

Elliot, Anna and gang had piled into Charlie's place to watch the awards. They all came over to visit the next day, carrying enough ice cream to feed a small army. The paparazzi had a field day with that. They especially loved the pictures of Elliot hugging Kurt; ignoring Blaine who was standing three feet away.

The worst reaction, by far, thankfully happened behind doors. Kurt felt the stares and the heard the ends of whispered conversations the moment he stepped back into the theatre.

Harvey had approached Kurt the privacy of his dressing room, and was relieved that Kurt was genuinely okay with not winning. Elis, Castiel and Melody also descended on his dressing room to ensure he was okay. And while they wearily accepted that he was, in fact, okay; everyone else looked like they were waiting for a meltdown or a diva out or _something_.

Kurt sighed in relief when the show was done for the night. _Bold_ was completely sold out, to the point where Blaine couldn't get a ticket. The popstar had posted a selfie outside the back stage door, much to the waiting fans delight, looking sad and tweeted "Even I can't get a ticket. Congrats to the Bold Cast!"

Kurt had snorted at the picture. His husband looked like a lost puppy and the man probably knew it.

But the whole evening had been awkward. And a small part of Kurt was grateful that it was Sunday, even if the one who chose to hold the freaking Tonys on a Saturday was an idiot. Because the play still went dark on Monday night.

Kurt took a deep breathe before leaving his dressing room. He could already feel the eyes on him. He merely straightened his posture and secured his messenger bag as he made his way to the backstage door, phone in hand. Blaine had sent a message when he passed the back door security and was already waiting outside. And knowing him, causing chaos with the fans.

Kurt nodded at the Brad, the security guy on duty. The large man smiled and opened the door for the actor. Kurt stepped outside, and had to smile at the scene.

Blaine was singing _Happy Birthday_ to a teenage girl, who looked like she was going to faint, while clutching at her phone and what looked like a program. At the sound of the door opening, people turned away from the scene. Kurt ignored them as he walked quickly to Blaine's side, joining in.

Blaine brightened as a familiar voice joined him in singing. The song ended just as Kurt stepped next to him. Blaine grinned and dropped a quick kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Hey honey, this is Chantel. And it's her sweet sixteen!" Blaine explained with a smile. "And she says you were amazing tonight."

Kurt smiled at that, rolling his eyes at Blaine as he kissed him on the cheek, and turned to Chantel. The brown haired girl looked like she was seconds away from hyperventilating.

"Happy Birthday Chantel," Kurt wished her with a smile before adding, "Breathe honey."

The teenager 'eeped' as she quickly thrust out the slightly crumpled program at Kurt. Kurt merely smiled as he signed, asking, "So, get anything good?"

Chantel grinned and nodded furiously, "I got tickets for tonight! I was saving to see you during the summer but tickets sold out before I had enough cash. And then my friends pooled together their money. I came with my sister because there was no way my parents would let me come alone."

Kurt laughed and nodded as he handed back the signed program, "Sounds like you have some really good friends. So you've had a good day?"

"Fantastic!" she burst, "I mean, you were mind blowing on stage. I've only seen bootlegs of stuff. And I saw you in _Hello_ which was your first show on off-Broadway. And then I meet both you and _Blaine Anderson_ and it's crazy! I love you guys. I saw the special on Ellen and your wedding was so gorgeous and I have to tell you that I love your fashion sense."

"Breathe," Blaine cut in and Chantel babbled. "And it's a pleasure meeting you. We're glad you enjoyed the play and that meeting us made your birthday better."

"Better?! This is the coolest birthday ever!"

Kurt and Blaine traded looks and chuckled, before offering to take a few pictures with her alone and a few with her sister. The pair said goodbye, signing a few a more autographs before getting into the waiting car.

"Okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt curled into him as they sat in the backseat of the car service. The driver had the divider up. Kurt was staring out the window, watching New York pass by.

Kurt merely sighed and buried closer to his husband, closing his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

Blaine just pulled Kurt closer.

~0~0~0~

Monday was spent sleeping in and a late brunch at their favourite coffee shop in New York. Unlike LA, there were no reporters chasing them down, so they walked the streets, shopping on whim. It was a little past lunch time when the retreated to the apartment to stay dry.

The heavens opened up and poured suddenly, catching Kurt and Blaine as they left a small antique store across town. Laughing, they tried to hail a cab and not get wet as they huddled by the store front.

It took a while but a cab did stop and they made a dash for the door, playfully pushing the other out of the way. Kurt cried out in victory as he dove into the backseat first, leaving Blaine in the rain. He did look sheepish when a drenched Blaine slipping into the seat next to him.

Kurt giggled at the drowned puppy look, and springing curls that escaped the gel-death as Blaine gave the driver their address. The man merely rolled his eyes at the pair and turned up the heat.

Blaine shook his head, water flying from his hair. "That wasn't very nice."

Kurt flat out laughed, "Yes, because I got in first. You would have left me outside."

Blaine pouted and grumbled that he wouldn't. Kurt merely shook his head and unwrapped the scarf he had pulled on that morning. The soft amber was more for fashion than keeping warm but the weather had turned nasty.

Kurt moved over, closer to Blaine and started to wrap the warm (and dry) scarf around his husband's neck. He got one loop around before calloused hands gripped his thin wrists.

"Don't. You'll be cold," Blaine said in the quiet of the cab, his eyes darting to the front. Even in New York there were homophobes. The radio was turn on low and the driver could see and hear everything.

Kurt shook his head with a soft smile, eye shining with love, laughter and what Blaine hoped was happiness. Despite Kurt's best attempts to not show his disappointment and put on a brave face that was the first time Kurt really laughed since Saturday. Blaine would get drenched anytime for that.

"I'll be fine. It was for fashion not functionality. Plus, you're soaked and freezing."

Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt's wrists and let the man do what he wished. "If you're sure."

Kurt huffed and finished wrapped the scarf. He didn't move back to the other side, but slipped his hand into Blaine's grasp. A quick glance at the driver showed that the man didn't care. So Kurt allowed himself to lean into Blaine slightly, offering his warmth and taking comfort.

The radio played an old Greenday song mellowed by the rain hitting the car as it made slow progress in the traffic.

"Thank you for today," Kurt murmured, looking into deep eyes.

"My pleasure," Blaine replied, honest and true. "How are you feeling?"

"Sad. Disappointed. Slightly angry. But I'll fine. I didn't need it. I wanted it. But I don't need it."

Blaine nodded, squeezing the hand in his grasp. "You don't. You deserve it though."

It was moments like these that Kurt wished he could just kiss Blaine anywhere anytime. When he said things like that.

Kurt, instead, just looked at him. Trying to say everything he was feeling with his eyes as he squeezed the hand back.

They sat quietly, just enjoying the rain and the soft music, trading amused looks when Blaine's voice pours out of the radio.

They make fair good time, considering the weather and the traffic.

"Order in?" Blaine asks as the area grows more familiar. "Thai or Indian?"

Kurt hummed, "Thai tonight. And they deliver."

That gets a grin out of Blaine. "I like that plan. It's really starting to some down now."

Any reply Kurt was going to make was cut short by the heavy techno beat from his phone and a very familiar voice singing:

_So hot out the box,_

_Can you pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained. _

Kurt rolled eyes as he answered, "Hey Elliot."

Blaine looked curious as he watched Kurt's expression change from amused to curious before sighing.

"Have you looked outside? It's storming. Blaine and I were planning on spending the night in," Kurt said frankly.

Whatever Elliot said in reply had Kurt giving in. Judging from Kurt's expression: Elliot was begging.

"Elliot, we are a married couple. Wait a sec," Kurt said after a few moments. Kurt shifted the phone away from his ear and turned to Blaine. "_Spill_ is playing tonight at _Live the Venue_. They are headlining the show tonight. It's not a big one but they've sold out. He wants us to come. And he's pulling the 'Blaine hasn't heard us play' card. And no, the reception doesn't count apparently."

Blaine had to laugh at that before saying, "I don't mind going if you don't. I do want to watch them in action and maybe the rain will clear by then. We can still order in."

Kurt grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek. "We'll be there at 9, Elliot"

~0~0~0~

Despite their protests, Belle and Wesley had agreed that both Kurt and Blaine needed security. In fact, they has gotten an earful about wondering about without any protection. So just after eight thirty, a car arrived with two bodyguards: George and Fred. Blaine resisted the urge to make a Harry Potter joke when Wesley mentioned their names.

Blaine sighed but smiled as he let them into the apartment. He knew he should have security but New York was nothing like LA and it was unlikely they would get mobbed or anything.

"Kurt! We need to get going," Blaine called out before turning to the two men. "Sorry. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks Mr Anderson," the one man replied and the other merely shook his head.

Blaine nodded and took a seat at the breakfast island. "Please, take a seat. Kurt's still getting ready. I was kicked out a while ago."

The two men traded silent looks but took a seat.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Kurt called back from the room.

Blaine had gone with a favourite pair of tight red jeans, combat boots and a tight black shirt. It was something very similar to a shoot he had done, so he knew he looked good. But he was more curious as to why he had been kicked out. Knowing Kurt it could only mean one thing: Kurt was wearing something that it was going to kill him.

And he was right.

Kurt strutted out the room, a smirk on his lips and a mischievous look in his eyes. Blaine's jaw dropped.

Honey eyes dragged across the skin tight leather that was wrapped around his husband's slim figure in a way that made his mouth dry.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kurt gaped at Blaine.

Blaine stood up and shook his head, trying to get the words out in a way that won't get him killed.

"You can't go out wearing _leather pants_," Blaine croaked out.

"What? _Why?_" Kurt asked, his voice dead serious as he stood, hip jutted out and eyes dangerous.

Blaine took a moment to take in the striking figure. Kurt's long legs wear encased in leather, from the grey boots to the skin tight black pants, hugging him in a way that was mouth-watering. The pants itself looked like it was made of _strips of leather sewn together. _Blaine's hands itched to run across the leather of Kurt's thighs and upwards to that ass.

He forced his eyes to take in the rest of the outfit and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. His trim waist looked smaller as Kurt wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt, accessorised with thick wrist bands and a thick necklace that sat in the hollow of his throat. And then there was the eyeliner; the dark lines made his eyes look like starlight.

"Kurt, love, for my sanity: you cannot wear that."

The anger drained from Kurt in a moment, as he regarded Blaine's wide blown pupils and twitching hands. Instead, he was amused. Kurt raised an eyebrow for a moment before walking to the hallway to retrieve their coats. The rain had lightened up but it was still chilly outside.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice still strained. Honey eyes were glued to those thighs, and _that ass_ as it moved across the room.

'I'm married to _that.'_

Kurt returned, offering one coat to Blaine with a smirk.

Blaine sighed. "You're not going to change, are you?"

"Nope," Kurt replied, now grinning. He slipped on the knee length coat.

Blaine glared at his husband, putting on the leather jacket Kurt picked, and replied, "You have to explain to Belle why I've been arrested for punching a guy who hits on you tonight."

Kurt grinned as he stepped forward, hands running up Blaine's chest and locking behind is head. His fingers played with his husbands curls as Blaine's hands gravitated automatically to Kurt's waist to pull him closer. And the grin on Kurt's lips grew bigger when those hands drifter further south than normal.

"Guess you're just going to have to stay by my side the whole night, and probably dance the whole night with me," Kurt teased, pressing a butterfly kiss to Blaine's lips. "And I'm probably going to make out with you at random intervals. Can you handle that?"

Blaine blinked away the images Kurt's words conjured and smirked at his husband. He leaned in close, the hot breath rushing against Kurt's ear made the man shiver as Blaine murmured, "When we get home, you're in _so much trouble_."

Kurt swallowed and met Blaine's heated gaze. He flushed with the hot desire that zapped through him at his husband's words and gaze. "Can't wait."

They stayed that way for a beat, unsaid promises left hanging in the air.

Blaine forced himself to blink away the desire as he pressed one quick kiss to soft lips. He took a deep breath to centre himself before nodding to the two bodyguards.

"Kurt, this is Fred and George, our bodyguards for tonight."

Kurt turned and smiled, greeting both of the men, looking vaguely embarrassed.

The group was quick to leave. The town car was ready and waiting in underground parking garage. The four bundled into the SUV and drove in semi-silence. The radio played in the two stars made small talk with the guards. The men in turn asked a few questions about the club, clarifying the information they were given.

"We shouldn't be bothered too much," Kurt admitted, "the crowd it more rock music orientated than Broadway or pop. And we are on the guest list for the band so we are allowed backstage."

Even with the dreary weather, which was clearing up, there was a line outside _Live_. It was a little passed nine, and the doors had opened at eight-thirty. The SUV pulled up right out the doors.

Fred exited first, from the front passenger seat, looking around wearily as they attracted the attention of the line, no matter how safe the two clients thought they were. Everything _looked_ clear. He opened the backseat door.

Blaine smiled and thanked the man as he got out. Kurt followed suit, grinning with excitement. He needed this night out as much as he had needed the day out with Blaine.

George had already exited the vehicle from the other side and quickly made his way around the back of the car, watching the crowd. People were already pointing, cell phones out.

Smiling, Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's, earning a smile back. They made their way directly to the bouncer, and the very familiar harassed looking lady. She gaped slightly at the pair.

"Hi, Kurt and Blaine. We're on the list for _Spill?_ And I know it says two but we've had to bring our bodyguards. I don't know if Elliot changed that," Kurt said with a smile.

She nodded, offering them four backstage passes as one of the guards was talking quietly to the bouncer. "Go right through."

"Thanks!" Blaine said with a smile as he looped the lanyard around his neck. His smile grew larger as his husband grumbled about the lanyard, reluctantly wearing it. Kurt chose to check in his coat, giving his wallet and phone to Blaine to keep.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he pocketed it as Kurt shrugged. "Do you think I could fit that in _these_ pants?"

Blaine snorted as he shook his head fondly. He opted to keep the light leather jacket on.

As they entered the club, Kurt was acutely aware of the stares they garnered. Walking in with two hulking bodyguards would grab anyone's attention. There was already a band on the stage and the place was pretty fill.

"Drinks?" Blaine offered, ignoring the stares.

Kurt nodded, "And then we should go backstage to see everyone, or Elliot will hunt us down."

Blaine led the way to the main bar, and asked "Shots?"

"Shots," Kurt agreed as Blaine leaned against the bar to flag down a bartender. Kurt pressed himself against the length of Blaine's back, hiding a smile at the double take the man did when he saw Blaine.

Bruno, the bartender, bee lined over, eyes growing wider as he spotted Kurt as he stuttered out, "What-what can I get you?"

"You pick," Kurt murmured against Blaine's ear, smirking lightly as he felt the shiver that went through his husband.

"Two vodka's and two peppermint crisps," Blaine requested with a smile before turning slightly, "That was not nice."

"What wasn't?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine would have believed it if he didn't know Kurt better. Instead he turned around fully, leaning against the bar, and looped his arms around Kurt, pulling him close. Smirking, Blaine slip his hands downwards and, finally, squeezed his husband's ass lightly. The only disappointing thing about Kurt's pants were the lack of back pockets for Blaine to slip his hands into. Something his pants and Kurt immediately took advantage of.

Before they could say anything else, Bruno returned bearing their drinks. Blaine did not miss the way the man's eyes lingered on Kurt and had to stop himself for sighing. He knew when he left the apartment that the night would test his patience.

It was one thing when random fans objectified them and shouted declarations of love. This was more personal.

Instead, Blaine smiled and thanked the man. He really couldn't blame him for looking. Blaine removed his hands from Kurt to pull out his wallet and pay for the drinks. He shifted over so Kurt could stand next to him to take the shots.

Kurt divided the shots: a vodka and peppermint crisp for each of them and turned to find Blaine with his phone out.

"Selfie?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed and nodded. They each picked up a shot glass and smiled. The flash was momentarily blinding in the dim lighting of the club.

Blaine quickly tweeted it, tagging Kurt, before they took their shots. Blaine made a face at the vodka and quickly chased it down with the second shot.

Kurt laughed. "Order your tequila next time."

Blaine smirked, "You're just saying that because you can't handle your tequila."

Kurt shrugged at that. It was true. "Backstage?"

Blaine nodded and the pair made their way to the backstage door, flashing their passes at the security. Kurt led the way to the dressing rooms, looking for the sign that said _Spill_.

They heard the band before they saw them. The door was open and it seemed like Dani was yelling at Elliot to stop making out with his boyfriend and concentrate for a moment. Blaine waved the guards to wait outside the small room.

Kurt rolled his eyes as they entered. It seemed like Rose and Greg, and Elliot and Sebastian were lip locking while a not amused Dani looked on.

"Hey Dani," Kurt called out, shifting her attention away from the couples.

"Kurt! Blaine!" she greeted with a smile and a swift his to their cheeks. "These idiots haven't warmed up yet and we're on in an hour."

"Go for forceful removal," Kurt advised as he leaned into Blaine's side.

Dani nodded, now grinning. "By the way, looking hot you two."

Blaine watched on amused as Dani, literally, forcibly stopped the pairs from making out, taking the swearing without blinking.

Elliot blinked before smiling and calling out, "Oh, hey Kurt! Blaine! Glad you could make it."

Sebastian, who was glaring at Dani, waved absently to them. Rose and Greg greeted them, blushing lightly.

"It's pretty packed," Kurt said as he leaned against a dresser, pulling Blaine into his arms and hooking his chin over his husband's shoulder in one smooth move. "And there's a line outside."

The band looked excited at that. Kurt smiled at the group descended into chatter as they warmed up. Blaine relaxed, leaning into Kurt more as they joined in the smiles and laughter, enjoying the natural ribbing and flow of the conversation.

Blaine soaked it up. All those moments where Blaine had wondered and fantasised what Kurt's life in New York without him was like: this was it. Those random texts and stories about, especially Elliot Gilbert, was not enough. He could really understand what Kurt was talking about. The loneliness of city, Blaine had felt it in LA in his own way. But Blaine could now understand why Elliot and Kurt clicked instantly. Santana had been right: they were cut from the same cloth.

The backstage hand informed them it was twenty minutes to stage, Sebastian stood up from his place on the couch.

"I'm going out front with the lovebirds," the green-eyed law student said, kissing Elliot lightly, "Kill it tiger."

Elliot's expression turned, what could only be described as, dopey. Sebastian's could only be described as fond.

"They are good together," Kurt murmured to Blaine, turning into his embrace.

Honey eyes smiled as Blaine leaned in for a deep kiss. But before they could deepen the kiss, a throat being cleared interrupted them.

Blaine pulled back to give Sebastian an evil eye over Kurt's shoulder. The green eyed boy was smirking.

"Love birds," Sebastian drawled, "time to go out front. The crazy one is probably out there already. I am not going out there alone."

Kurt snorted at the nickname Sebastian had dubbed Anna with. And he was genuinely was scared of her.

"You're safe meerkat, her boyfriend is here tonight," Kurt replied as he pulled away from Blaine.

"Saint Charlie? Good."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. Blaine pouted as stood up properly, hand reaching for Kurt's.

"Actually," Elliot cut in sheepishly. "I was hoping Kurt would do a song with us? Blaine hasn't seen rock star Kurt. And the reception doesn't count."

Kurt gave Elliot a flat look with on raised eyebrow.

"We are doing _If I Had You_ tonight for the first time. I want you to sing it with me," Elliot explained as he smiled charmingly. On purpose. "I mean, you practically wrote it. And you'll be going off to LA for _months_ so one last hurrah?"

Kurt sighed at Elliot's pleadings and tried to hide the smile that was pulling at Kurt's lips.

"And Sebastian doesn't want to sing with me so will you?"

"Okay, stop," Kurt ordered, keeping the laughter out of his voice. Instead he turned to his husband with the silent question.

Blaine knew he could say no. He could say no and Kurt would not get up on that stage. And peering into those blue-grey eyes, Blaine almost wanted to say no. The video of Kurt and Elliot performing together had been intense, and he could only imagine how it would be watching them live, but Blaine couldn't say no. Not when he remembered the smile on Kurt's face.

Blaine wouldn't sing on stage with _Spill_, contractual obligations aside, because this was Kurt's thing. As much as they said Kurt wasn't, in truth, Kurt was part of the band.

Blaine merely smiled and said, "I'm filming and posting this."

Kurt beamed and hugged Blaine tightly. And if that didn't tell Blaine he made the right choice, he didn't know what would.

A quick kiss was all Blaine got before Kurt was pulled away by the band as they excitedly chattered away. Blaine merely smiled fondly.

"If you're husband hits on my boyfriend on stage I will punch him," Sebastian said blandly as he eyed the two in question.

Blaine snorted, "I'd kill your boyfriend."

At that, Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine by his jacket, "Come on dreamboat. We better get to the front."

"Break a leg sweetheart!" Blaine called as he was manhandled out of the room. He could hear the shout of 'I love you!' in response.

Sebastian stopped short when he was faced with a wall of muscle that stepped into his path.

"It's okay. He's a friend, guys." Blaine said calmly as he extracted himself from Sebastian's grip. "Kurt's inside. Last minute thing. He's going to perform with the band."

"You brought _bodyguards?_" Sebastian asked, eyebrows raised.

Blaine grumbled. "Agent's orders. Come on."

The pair, with one mountain of muscle following behind, made their way to the front. The place was pretty much packed as they stepped out of the backstage door. Blaine frowned as he looked at the mass of people, most of their attention was locked on the stage where the band was finishing up their set.

Sebastian leaned in close and yelled, "I see them! By the bar!"

Blaine nodded and they made their way towards the end of the bar. After the normal quiet freak out from Anna, the group bobbed their heads while waiting for _Spill_. When the band finished their set, they made their way towards the front. Most of the crowd stayed but a small portion moved towards the bar.

Anna was determined, and quickly claimed a spot near the front. More than a few people grumbled, but the looming presence of Fred stopped anyone from questioning. There had been a few double takes when people looked beyond the bodyguard and spotted Blaine but no one approached him.

Cheers resounded as the band got ready on stage but Blaine was distracted by the appearance of Kurt by the backstage door. His husband made his way to them rather quickly, letting George lead.

Kurt huffed as he made it passed the crowd that massed in front of the stage. When he finally joined his friends, he smiled. Greetings were exchanged before he wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling his husband to mould his back to Kurt's front. Blaine's hand covered Kurt's that were wrapped around his waist.

Leaning back against Kurt, Blaine asked, "What about singing?"

"I'm closing the set. It means I can dance with you for almost an hour."

"Perfect."

_Spill_ took to the stage and Blaine could see why Kurt was so involved with them. They were _very good_. Like record deal good. While the band was fantastic, the real gems were the vocals of Demi and Elliot.

And while they sang covers, their original songs were just as good, if not better.

Blaine surrendered to the heavy beat of the drums and the pulse of the guitar riffs. While rock music was not their usual choice of music, _Spill_ mixed the rock with punk and a pop-dance edge. So Blaine smiled as he leaned back and simply moved with Kurt.

Kurt gripped Blaine by his hips and grinded to the beat of the song, nose buried in Blaine's curls. Eyes closed, he let the music, and Elliot's immaculate voice, wash over him as _Spill_ played song after song. More often than not, the pair's eyes would drift open as they sang along, grip growing tighter as they pressed closer.

Kurt pulled away slowly when the band launched into one of their first original songs, _For Your Entertainment._

Blaine turned around, pouting slightly as he husband untangled himself from his grip.

Kurt smiled lightly and leaned in close, being jostled in the pumping crowd, and shouted, "I need to get back stage."

A quick kiss, and Kurt was already pushing his way towards the back stage door. It took longer than expected, but Kurt quickly flashed his pass and made a beeline for the stage wings. The stage tech was waiting with his mike.

Elliot was entering the last verse, as Kurt watched from the side lines. The glamrocker was eating up the pumped up crowd. Kurt could smile as his friend started hitting notes in a way that made people remember him.

The stage tech handed Kurt a mike, grumbling that it was hot before he bustled away. Probably to get the last band ready for the stage. With only three bands lined up, a DJ would be playing for the rest of the night. Kurt doubted him and Blaine would stay. Not with Blaine's early flight out in the morning. They were supposed to have more time together but things changed and Blaine was needed back sooner.

Elliot grinned tiredly under the spotlights as he gulped down some water. _Spill_ had gained some serious momentum, and reputation; not only for their covers but for their original work too. It was _satisfying_ to see the result of their hard work.

A quick glance at the band showed Elliot that they were waiting on him to catch his breath. He drank another mouthful of water before putting down the bottle and reached for the mike.

"So we have one more song tonight," Elliot started, grinning as the 'boo's' rose from the crowd. "And it's something new."

This got cheering.

Elliot laughed. "So, it's something I co-wrote with a very good friend of mine. You are all very lucky tonight. Because we managed to convince him to take a break out of his hectic schedule to come tonight and debut this brand spanking new song with me."

Greg and Rose started playing the heavy beat introduction for the song.

"Give it up for the amazing Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt took that as his cue and strutted on stage, mike in hand. He smiled and waved at the audience. "He's lying. He asked me to sing ten minutes before they got on stage. I didn't have much choice."

Elliot merely shrugged. Kurt rolled his eyes, swaying to the beat with a small smile on his face.

"This is _If I had You_ and it's for my very sexy husband Blaine. No matter what happens, how much success I earn, if I didn't have you, it would mean much."

Kurt could hear Anna cheering at that. He looked at Elliot who was still waiting on him. "Elliot?"

"Yup?"

"Don't you want to dedicate this song to your boyfriend?"

Elliot laughed, "Whoops. Sorry babe. This one is for my very sexy boyfriend Sebastian."

Dani snorted as she added, "And for any single ladies in the house tonight! I'm single!"

Elliot laughed and nodded at the band for them to start the refrain from the beginning.

The base of the song pounded as Elliot launched into the lyrics, capturing everyone's attention.

"_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather._

_And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner._

Kurt took over, stalking to the front of the stage as he sang, eyes searching passed the lights to locate his husband.

_And I'm working my strut_

_And I know it don't matter._

_All we need in this world is some love."_

"_There's a thin line,_

_Between the dark side and the light side._

_Baby tonight._

Elliot's voice joined Kurt's, building up for the dance infused chorus.

_It's a struggle,_

_Gotta rumble_

_Trying to find it."_

Greg slapped his drums hard as the band picked up the full melody for the chorus. Elliot and Kurt belted out the chorus, singing more to the audience than to each other. Kurt bounced to the beat as Elliot danced, both singing their hearts out.

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I ever need._

_But if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party in the ecstasy._

_Yeah,_

_If I had you._

_Do-do-do do._

_If I had you._

~0~0~0~

_Stars in NYC_

_Kurt Hummel's real response to the Tony Awards?_

After not winning a Tony, Kurt Hummel has been seen hitting up NYC with his husband, Blaine Anderson, on his arm. The pair may have left the after party relatively early but were seen out and about before the Sunday show of _Bold._ And again on Monday.

There has been a general response of disbelief and, on some fans part, outrage when Hummel's co-star Harvey Ross walked away with the Tony on Saturday night. Even Ross expressed some disbelief. Hummel immediately congratulated his cast mate and his PR team has released several statements in this regard.

But Monday night saw Kurt Hummel get up on stage with local band _Spill_ at _Live the Venue_ and debut a song he co-wrote with the band's lead singer Elliot Gilbert. Hummel and Gilbert are friends and often tweeted about rehearsing together. Any rumours of Hummel and Gilbert dating have been disputed by both singers, Blaine Anderson and Gilbert's boyfriend Sebastian Smythe.

The song _If I had You_ (see video links below) was sung by Hummel and Gilbert, dedicated to (_"No matter what happens, how much success I earn, if I didn't have you, it would mean much."_) Anderson and (_"my very sexy boyfriend"_) Smythe, as they rocked a sold out concert. Pictures below include Smythe and Anderson, who were in attendance, after the set as the band and friends partied the night away.

It seems like losing did nothing to stop rising star Kurt Hummel. He performed for a standing ovation on Sunday night and left the audience screaming for an encore on Monday. Kurt Hummel will be flying out in a week to star in the Film Online based off the Broadway play.

While these lyrics are sappy, between it and the dedication, this just may be the biggest middle finger to the Tonys judging panel one can give. If it is, then it's done in style.

_The flashing of the lights__  
__It might feel so good__  
__But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah__  
__The fashion and the stage, it might get me high__  
__But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need__  
__Yeah if I had you,__  
__The money, fame and fortune never could compete__  
__(Never could compete with you)__  
__If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy__  
__(It'd be ecstasy with you)__  
__Yeah if I had you_

Now I'll be downloading the music off these youtube videos. And subscribing to the fansites of _Spill _and _Kurt Hummel_.

If Kurt Hummel doesn't get his dues on stage, he could always take over the music scene. This is one hot song.

The real question now is: will we be getting a co-written duet between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. That, I would buy.

~0~0~0~

This is what happens when I get told to write more and I get inspired: Kurt gets hurt. :P

Yes, he really didn't win.

Words: 11 000+.

Read and review.

Amira.


	9. Evergreen

Evergreen

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It would be very different if I did. Songs: Trumpets by Jason Derulo, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (Cover by Darren Criss), Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Cover by Nothing Less). Call to Arms by 30 Seconds to Mars. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Light em Up by Fall Out Boy. Somebody to you by The Vamps ft Demi Lovato. Perfect by Pink! Somewhere only we know by Keane. You and I by Lady Gaga. Defying Gravity from Wicked. If I had you by Adam Lambert. Music again by Adam Lambert. Evergreen by Will Young. The Lyrics have been altered slightly (mainly pronouns) to fit the story. Shows, newspapers, magazines ect mentioned/used are made up. Rumours made up. Seriously, unless I say it's true, most of this is completely made up.

Oh, and the fandom name 'Blainiacs' is borrowed from themuse19 in her fic: Model Behavior. (A personal favourite. Go read it!)

The fandom name 'Kurtastic' (Kurt + Fantastic = Kurtastic) is taken from what I named the file that holds all the 'awesome Kurt' fics.

! LOOKING FOR !

Beta for this story. I miss most of my mistakes so someone who is willing to just correct my typos and spelling ect… Email me please. 'Payment': a one shot request. (Yes, that is flat out bribery. XD)

Summary: Hollywood, stars, tours and keeping the love.

~0~0~0~

Kurt found himself in LA before he really knew it. He had stayed on stage for two weeks that passed by in a blur. Wesley was a machine as he organised Kurt's move across the country while handing the media and fan war that started post Tonys, which was only fuelled by the _Spill_ performance.

Kurt was already sweating from the heat as he got off the car and walked into the high rise where Blaine lived. He had sent most of his things ahead, only having one large suitcase and a carry bag with him.

As he stepped into the building, Belle was there to welcome him with a smile and the offer for _any_ help. She and Wesley had agreed that she would watch over him while in LA even though Kurt was getting a PA slash manager for the duration of filming.

Kurt had met Stella Davis in New York, and she would be coming by later that week to organise his life. After he got settled in with Blaine.

Blaine would only be in LA for a month before leaving on tour. For most of the filming period, he would be touring the states before leaving for Europe. And he would be busy with rehearsals and publicity.

Kurt would be busy too. He had script readings, costume fittings and acting lessons. Filming on camera would be very different to acting on stage and Kurt was not going to be a national laughing stock. Not to mention the spiel of things Stella had planned for him.

But all Kurt really cared, at that moment, about was the man who opened the door.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him in for a long kiss. It may have been two weeks since they were together, but it always felt too long.

"Welcome home," Blaine murmured.

Kurt merely pulled him for another heated kiss.

~0~0~0~

Living with Blaine in LA was everything, and yet nothing, like Kurt expected. Living together was easy. They had learnt long ago how to compromise, especially over shared space. Kurt learnt how to curb his sharp tongue and take a deep breath. Blaine learnt not to walk away but to keep his calm and discuss things honestly.

And to never go to bed angry.

Blaine apartment was larger than the temporary one in New York. It was a spacious two and a half bedroom, lounge and kitchen flat. Kurt had been confused as to how you could have a half bedroom but Blaine shrugged. It was like a large closet, or as Belle had described, a room that was often used as a small study.

Blaine had a rather large smirk when he gave the newly dubbed closet to Kurt. His smirk only grew larger when his husband showed him just how much he appreciated the gesture.

Belle brought Stella to the flat the next day around noon, waking up the newlyweds much to their displeasure. She let herself in with her own key and marched into the bedroom.

Stella's eyebrows rose but nodded as Belle had the bedroom door slammed shut on her and cursing could be heard from the other side.

"You need to give these two fair warning," Belle advised to Stella with a small smirk. "I would say treat them like teenagers. Well, newlyweds is a more appropriate term."

"Come on," Belle said as she chuckled, "we better get the coffee on. Those two are like addicts."

Stella nodded and followed quietly. She had met Kurt Hummel in New York and had been pleasantly surprised by the Tony Award Nominee. She had expected a diva, no matter what Wesley Brow said. She had been sure that he had done some fancy footwork to get his talent his pristine image.

Rather, Kurt Hummel had been almost exactly what Wesley had said. Reserved, slightly cold and eye catching. When he had walked into the board room, her eyes were drawn to the graceful movements. He was honestly, almost too blunt and very much in control.

While Belle started making coffee in a fancy coffee machine, Stella eyed the apartment. Blaine Anderson was a popstar who had a near meteoric rise to fame. She had expected something more outrageous than the reasonable apartment in the upmarket area. But as she took in the fashionable but comfortable space, she wondered.

"Blaine wanted somewhere safe with security. Our agency rents most of these apartments for our talents. Hell, I live a few floors down," Belle said as she leaned against the island, observing Stella Davis. While she had grown to trust the New York agent, Belle wondered how this woman would handle the somewhat unconventional situation that was Kurt and Blaine.

"I was wondering," Stella admitted sheepishly, "this was not what I expected when Wesley told me that Kurt would be living with his husband Blaine Anderson."

Belle shrugged. "Blaine doesn't want to live in LA. This was always supposed to be temporary; just until he had enough of a foundation in his career till he could go home. You should have seen their old apartment in Bushwick. That was home to both of them."

"Kurt moved out of there," Stella said with a frown. "Didn't he?"

She got a sigh in response, "Not by choice. It became too much of a security risk. They are going to be looking for a new place in New York after Blaine gets back from the tour."

Belle poured out four mugs of coffee as Stella pondered over the information. "Okay, here's the deal. Blaine should be my main priority but I've learnt one thing over the years: schedule time together or they will randomly fly across the country to spend a weekend together. So, we are going to be working very closely to give them as much time together as possible."

Stella frowned, "Blaine may have a light schedule at the moment, more promotions than anything else, but Kurt's going to be very busy."

"That's fine," Belle cut in. "It means that Blaine will be around Kurt when he's free and vice versa. It also means we will be handling the pap when they go out together and dealing with the sheer amount of gossip that will be circulating soon. And I don't mean their careers."

"I know," Stella replied, insulted that it was implied she couldn't so her job, "I know they are an 'it' couple but Kurt's main priority is _Online_."

"Have you asked Kurt about that?"

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the entrance of the two stars.

Stella's mouth snapped shut as she watched a very relaxed,freshly showered_ and dressed in sweats,_ Kurt Hummel being gently led forward. She hadn't known what to expect from Blaine Anderson, but the Grammy Winner seemed completely wrapped up in his husband.

Blaine was murmuring quietly to Kurt, as he led the boy towards the kitchen, smiling. The taller male leaned into him with his eyes closed while grumbling that it was 'too early' and 'evil agents.'

Stella blinked. Kurt Hummel looked very young; face fresh and hair un-styled. She watched as Blaine Anderson added a splash of milk and two spoons of sugar into a mug before giving it to Kurt. The Broadway star drank it without flinching at the temperature.

Blaine mixed his own coffee, eying his husband fondly. Coffee was something they both loved but add jetlag into the mix and Kurt was a zombie. He took a seat at one of the high stools by the island, "Thanks Belle."

His agent waved him off, making Blaine smile after he took a huge gulp. The heat was pleasant, near scalding actually, but the caffeine was just what he needed. Blaine put down the mug for a moment, pulling Kurt towards him.

Kurt glared at his husband for interrupting his coffee time but he had a small smile pulling on his lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, reaching for his mug on the table and embracing his love in one move. Kurt's smile grew bigger as he leaned back in the embrace, practically sitting on Blaine's lap. Blaine shifted, parting his legs to allow Kurt to lean against his chest properly.

The pair continued to drink their coffee as if this was a normal occurrence.

Stella wanted to ask but she suspected that this was normal behaviour. Suddenly, she understood Belle's comments about 'teenagers' and 'newlyweds'.

"Has octopus Blaine returned?" Belle teased as she sipped her own mug. Blaine merely grinned from behind his mug. Kurt shrugged slightly and reached for a refill.

"I thought we had today off," Blaine asked before realising there was someone else at the table. "Oh Sorry. Hi, you must be Stella? I'm Blaine."

Stella smiled and nodded. "Hello. Jetlag Kurt?"

Kurt groaned slightly and nodded, "Morning Stella. I thought we were meeting tomorrow."

"I asked her to come with me to today," Belle cut in. "It's better to organise both your schedules at the same time to maximise your time together. And we need a battle plan. For the press. You two seem to keep popping up in articles every time we think it starts to die down. Wesley is still handling that _Spill_ concert."

Kurt nodded, feeling slightly more alive than before, and reached to squeeze the hand wrapped around his mid-drift. He merely met Belle's smirk with one of his own. "I was just singing a song we wrote ages ago. I already tweeted my response to those articles."

Stella and Belle snorted at that. That tweet didn't help things. Not when Kurt said he had 'written the song ages ago but it was something he believed it. That all the success in the world would mean nothing without the people he loved by his side. That he would take just being with his husband over success. It's all about love.'

The media went a little crazy over that as more people picked up the story of the song _If I had You_ and exactly what Kurt Hummel had written about. Some of the rags loved the idea of the unconventional love song, and the rumours of a Kurt-Elliot romance rose again. Despite both Sebastian and Blaine being in attendance at the concert.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Blaine asked, putting down his empty mug and pulling Kurt even closer with both arms now. His nose buried at the back to Kurt's neck but his amber gaze was locked on the two agents.

'Octopus Blaine indeed,' Stella mused before looking at Kurt appraisingly. 'Is there an octopus Kurt?'

Stella Davis got the feeling that Wesley was right: Belle would soon become her new best friend.

The two agents hashed out a tentative schedule as the two stars bustled around the kitchen. Stella watched, fascinated by how they moved: like it was a choreographed scene. Kurt and Blaine whipped up brunch for all four of them.

"If I move the meeting with Williams to Friday and you move the first lesson to the alternate time, then the lovebirds would be off till Friday morning," Belle said as she flicked through her iPad and phone simultaneously. "Four days of free time and it gives us time to handle the press. If we give them cute pictures they should keep their distance and quell those rumours. Then Blaine can go with Kurt for the Seacrest interview before they split on Friday morning. And maybe squeeze in dinner after Blaine's rehearsals."

Stella frowned as she shifted things around on her iPad. It became apparent very quickly that she would have to have a copy of Blaine's schedule with Kurt's. She said nothing but stole glances at Belle, wondering just how much planning the other agent did over the years for her talent and his boyfriend/fiancé/husband.

Brunch was bagels. Rather delicious bagels. Blaine had left Kurt to man the kitchen while he retrieved their own iPads to help plan the schedule. He also, much to the amusement of Kurt, had the week planned.

The popstar wanted to show Kurt LA properly. Sight-seeing tourist attractions, coffee shops, historical landmarks and the works.

Stella could feel the headache from the sheer amount of press the pap with get from this plan. Belle, on the other hand, was grinning like a madwoman. In fact, the other woman was _adding_ to the list.

They wrapped things up rather quickly. In the end, there was one schedule that held two people's lives that was co-ordinated to the inch of death. Granted, the smaller details of each meeting/interview was only on the appropriate agent's schedule but overall it was rather impressive.

"I still say SWAT, and she's _awesome_," Blaine declared, smiling at Belle. "Thank you."

Belle chuckled. "Be late and I'll show just how dangerous I can be."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and explained to Stella, "Blaine's convinced Belle is ex-military or ex-SWAT because of how well she plans things, and the number of contingency plans she always seem to have."

Stella could only blink at that. "What?"

Kurt simply shook his head and smiled fondly at his husband.

"Word of advice," Kurt said as he turned to Stella, serious, "my life is crazy. And my friends are even crazier."

Stella could only nod at that. Her talent was not quite what had expected.

~0~0~0~

Time flew by as Belle and Stella worked their magic. Kurt was shuffled around LA, doing interviews and working with an acting coach. He was still terrified that he would make a fool of himself in fornt of the camera.

He was a Broadway actor. His style was very different. Kurt was apprehensive on what was going to happen.

And the script reading didn't help that. Compared to everyone else, he was a small time actor. He managed to squeak out a hello when he came face to face with Johnny Depp. Kurt promptly turned bright red as the older actor nodded slowly and greeted him back.

Kurt had been mortified.

Something he had recanted to his husband later that evening while drowning his sorrow in cheesecake.

But Kurt felt like New York's schedule had been easy compared the ship that Stella run. Most days he could hardly catch his breath as he run from one thing to another.

As requested, Kurt had private lessons in acting. He also enrolled in a few advanced dance and singing classes at an Arts school that Carmen had recommended. Despite her irritation at Kurt placing his education on hiatus, she saw the logic in doing the film, and sent a list of places and classes that would benefit him.

Between the pre-production rehearsals and classes, Kurt was pushed further than he had ever been. He was outside his comfort zone as he had to recreate his acting style for the filming. Whilst acting on stage, every action was larger. Acting in front of a camera, however, meant that actions had to be smaller and more internal and detail orientated.

Kurt was grateful that at filming was done in pieces and not as one, long run like the stage. He was confident that when filming started, he would actually do a good job in acting in front of the camera because they would be filming the movie scene by scene. There was no way that Kurt could rebuild his acting style in time for a full length production. But doing part by part is do able.

Do able but hard work. Kurt had to break age of habits, form new habits and put hours of self-practice on top of the lessons.

Blaine was just as busy, between promotions and tour rehearsals. He had less than a month before he had to leave on the first leg, the American Tour, of his world tour.

It had taken some creative scheduling but Kurt and Blaine had found time together. It was oddly enough, thanks to years of being in a long distance relationship that forced them to hone their communication skills which actually helped their marriage as they got used to living together again and juggling their busy work schedules.

As promised, Blaine slowly made headway in the list of things they wanted to do together in LA. It wasn't the same as when Kurt had dragged him around New York due to their lack of anonymity. Kurt allowed himself to be dragged across LA, even if most of their outings had to be cut short due to either press or their schedules.

~0~0~0~

Celeb Spotter!

They have been spotted all over Hollywood this week! Grammy winner **Blaine Anderson **and husband **Kurt Hummel** have been painting the town red since the Tony Nominee arrived in sunny LA on Monday. Hummel is here to film the much anticipated _Online_, just weeks after the surprising outcome at the Tony Awards where cast mate Harvey Ross walked away with the Tony.

The celeb couple have been spotted _everywhere_, from tourist spots to coffee shops to shopping around downtown. And the usually reclusive pair have been smiling for the cameras and meeting fans on the streets. There is even a video of them singing karaoke!

While this seems like a publicity stunt from their agencies, with Hummel filming, Anderson prepping for his World Tour, and the rumours of a Hummel-Gilbert romance following the sizzling performance in New York with the underground band _Spill. _It, in truth, looks like these two seem completely in love. The newlyweds' schedules seem to be running around the other as they have been slipping away for coffee and meals between interviews and meetings, with more than a couple selfie-tweets being backstage together at the other's interview.

Well, we're getting cute pictures of the two stars. No complaints here. Now can we get some lip action please?

Who knew Blaine Anderson was really that romantic?

Picture: Blaine Anderson buys a rose from hawker for husband Kurt Hummel.

~0~0~0~

From: Belle

To: Blaine A; Kurt H; Stella D.

You got caught kissing by _Tonight_. Pics gone crazy. It's being picked up fast. We're on any damage control but they are loving you. _Out_ wants an interview and cover.

~0~0~0~

Kurt smiled as he lay on the couch, listening to Blaine tinker on the upright piano in the corner of the room. It was a rare day off for both of them, especially at the same time. Time had flown. Kurt was gearing up to start acting on set for the film. He had been going from script readings to costumes to choreography and stunt classes. And it was nothing like Broadway. The sheer amount of acting lessons he had taken in the last few weeks left him reeling at just how different filming would be. There was a difference in knowing what he should be doing and actually doing it and realising the true differences.

On stage, everything was bigger; louder. Kurt had to relearn how to act, how to pull it in. It had taken time, and determination, but Kurt was finally happy with the test-tapes of his acting. It was like singing an emotional song; without the dramatic faces. Kurt had to strip it down. His teacher, Lane, had been amazingly patient with him and he had grateful. He would still have lessons five times a week and Stella had managed to book Lane to be on set for the first few weeks of filming. Just in case.

Kurt Hummel refused to make a fool of himself. He would prove them all wrong.

Blaine had been practicing almost every day as they got ready to tour America. The second leg of the tour had just been confirmed: Blaine Anderson would be hitting Europe, Asia and Australasia. There had been hundreds of things to organise and tons of promotions to sell tickets. And Blaine had wanted to be part of everything.

He had been especially hard on his band. More often than not, Kurt would finish earlier than his husband and head over to the studio where Blaine and his band would be in late rehearsals.

They had found a strange rhythm, Kurt and Blaine. At first, there had been the old tension that existed months ago. But they worked at it; worked on communicating and on their marriage. Even while they were both invested in their careers, they made time for each other.

But Blaine was leaving in a week. The first concert would be in LA before they went down the coast. Kurt sighed as he turned to watch Blaine as he tried to play out a melody in his head. It was slow and sweet but definitely a work in progress.

The silence that hung between them was comfortable. Kurt smiled as he watched the curls bounce on top of his husband's head. They had gone out for a late breakfast before taking a short walk on the beachfront. Unfortunately, the paparazzi caught up to them, forcing the pair to retreat to their apartment for a quiet day at home.

"What are you working on?" Kurt asked quietly as he watched from his spot on the couch.

Blaine had stopped playing immediately, turning around on the piano bench; the pout on his lips. Kurt could read the frustration in his eyes. Kurt laughed lightly as he sat up.

Blaine made grabby hands in Kurt's direction as he said, "Just a melody. I can't get it right on the piano."

Kurt forced himself to get up and cross the room. He leaned into Blaine's embrace, dropping a kiss on the curls as Blaine buried his face into Kurt's stomach.

"Is the song you wanted me to sing with you?" Kurt asked, fingers carded through the dark curls. As much as found the gelled back dapper hair style his husband loved dashing, Kurt also loved the mass of chaos.

Blaine pulled back to look up at Kurt, hands trailing up and down the back of Kurt's thighs in a way that made his knees weak.

"You'll sing with me?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, Blaine. It was never a 'no', sweetheart. Go get your guitar."

Hands gently pushed Kurt back by his hips as Blaine stood. Blaine beamed as he dropped a quick kiss on Kurt's lips before darting off to the spare bedroom, which was more of a music room. Kurt smiled faintly as he sat down on the piano bench.

Waiting for Blaine, Kurt ran through some scales on the piano, dusting off his piano playing skills. The years of piano lessons had been just for fun and for keeping his mother's memory close. Elizabeth had played the piano, and taught her son the basics. After her death, when Kurt had asked his dad for lessons, Burt had him signed up the next day.

Blaine came back armed with a guitar and sheet music. Kurt took the sheet music as Blaine pulled over a breakfast stool next to the piano.

"You have lyrics?" Kurt half asked as he shuffled through the papers, some had lyrics scrawled in bits and pieces.

"Not really. Just an idea. And a small piece of melody," Blaine replied. "I wanted to finish it before I showed it to you but I just can't get it to work. Elliot said you were really good with writing lyrics and arranging music, so I wanted to have something down first."

Kurt nodded, "Let me help. Play what you got."

Blaine smiled in thanks as he hummed, strumming is guitar. It was slow and harmonic but Kurt understood. Something was missing in the melody.

And then Blaine transitioned into the bridge and hummed, obviously not quite having the words just yet.

Kurt smiled, eyes sliding shut as he listened.

And then the beat picked up as Blaine crooned the chorus. The music sounded fuller, more complete. Maybe not quite perfect just yet.

_I'm gonna take this moment_

_And make it last forever_

_I'm gonna give my heart away_

_And pray we stay together. _

Blaine stopped singing, and merely continued to strum the melody as he hummed along on his six string moving on to what would be the chorus. He finished off abruptly and Kurt opened his eyes, smiling slightly.

They stayed quite for a moment. Kurt couldn't stop the warm feeling that filled him as he looked into deep honey eyes filled with apprehension. He swallowed, and tried to push down the smile that tugged at his lips.

Kurt nodded slowly, unable to stop smiling. Blaine's own lips pulled into a bright smile as he watched is husband flush pink.

"So...?" Blaine asked slowly, now grinning. He moved the guitar to one side, leaning forward on the stool.

Kurt looked at his husband for a moment, simply smiling, before he nodded again. "It's good. What you've done. I can't wait to sing it."

"I would hope so," Blaine replied, his smile softer, "It's about our wedding. About getting married. About us…"

"Blaine," Kurt cut in, stopping the rambling, "I know. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"So you're not going to hit me this time?" Blaine joked. Kurt playfully hit Blaine's leg closest to him.

"Just don't write about our wedding night or our honeymoon and we are good," Kurt shot back. "But seriously, that was amazing. You're an amazing songwriter."

"So are you," Blaine replied with a smile, "and I really need your help with this. It's got to be perfect."

Kurt snorted, "Elliot exaggerate my song writing skills. I sort of just filled in the blanks."

"_If I had you_ is still a great song," Blaine shot back before pouting and pulling out the big guns. The puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt huffed, smiling lightly at his husband's antics, and turned back to the piano. "So play that bridge again. This probably just sounds better on the piano for the bridge and chorus with guitars backing. Maybe change the key on the piano for harmony?"

Blaine wisely picked up his guitar and didn't tempt fate. Kurt was not angry with him. He would leave it at that. As for making it up to his husband, well, Blaine had plans for evening.

Fun plans.

Followed by _fun_ plans.

~0~0~0~

Blaine Anderson Official Fansite

Spotted!

Posted by WhatisAir?

So I work across the streets from Stone Music's recording studios, and Blaine's been going in a lot recently. And Kurt usually picks him up. (I've posted/tweeted the pics) But this week, for like three days in a row now, and a customer who works as a studio tech mentioned that KURT HUMMEL was in the recording studio WITH BLAINE ANDERSON!

Rumour unconfirmed but I hope to hell that it's true.

\- KLAINE DUET!

~0~0~0~

Blaine smiled as he turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello love," the musician greeted with a large smile, "how were your lessons?"

Kurt groaned, even as his small smile stayed on his lips, as he entered the small studio. "Tedious at best."

"Sorry," Blaine replied apologetically as he stood up to greet his husband properly.

Kurt rolled his eyes before dropping a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. He ignored the playful pout from his husband and reached behind him to press the 'play' button on the audio console.

"Is it done?" Kurt asked, excited as the intro to _their _new song played seamlessly.

"Yup," Blaine replied, hands settling on Kurt's hips, pulling him into an embrace.

Kurt pulled back slightly to look his husband in the eye. Blaine merely grinned, breathing quietly as the soft strains of piano filled the room.

The music built slowly, transitioning and swelling in as the song played on. The style was a soft change from Blaine's mainstream style and Kurt's favoured emotional Broadway-esque style. The soft, sweet tune of a love song that toed the line somewhere in between.

Kurt smiled back, slowly pulling his husband to sway lightly to the tune. He knew they were on a deadline; that they should be hashing out the lyrics and rushing to record the song. Blaine was leaving in less than a week. But he couldn't bring himself to not simply enjoy the moment.

Kurt and Blaine danced alone, in a small studio, to the first song they created together.

The rest of the world could wait.

~0~0~0~

"So _Spill_'s been busy, huh?" Kurt asked as he waved goodbye to the few people in his dance class he actually liked. Stella said nothing but was already ushering him towards the waiting car. He had a stunt practice with the rest of the _Online_ cast.

Elliots happy laughter echoed through the phone from the East Coast. "It's been crazy. Half of it was the surge of publicity form you, so thanks for that."

"You do know that you guys made yourself, right?" Kurt cut in. "You were getting attention and building up your fanbase and reputation long before the articles started because of me. _Spill_ is brilliant."

"I know," Elliot placated, "but we are not saying no to any publicity. And you deserve the recognition too! You might not be a permanent member, but you're like a guest feature. Hell, you've helped us write and compose more than a few of our songs!"

Kurt ignored that statement as he ploughed on, "You guys built yourself up, from the ground up. I'm just another groupie."

Elliot sighed, knowing a losing battle with Kurt Hummel when he heard one. Kurt almost smirked in victory.

"You know you're not just any groupie," Elliot's teasing tone flirted, "you're our fanclub president!"

"And this is why people think we are dating," Kurt complained, ignoring the slightly bugeyed look form Stella. "How's Sebastian?"

"Busy and stressed," Elliot replied, his voice serious and a touch love struck, "law school is tough. Looking at his books gives me nightmares."

Kurt hummed. He and Elliot were cut from the same cloth, and neither of them were very academically inclined in the sciences. Or something like law.

"I know. Anna's books gave me actual nightmares."

Elliot and Kurt started laughing at the memory of that drunken confession.

"How are _you_ doing?" came the quiet question that made Kurt smile lightly.

Anna would always be a good friend but it was Elliot that had become something of his _best friend. _They were alike yet different and strong enough to stand their ground. It had seemed strange at just how quickly they had become such close friends, but in the end it seemed so right.

Kurt and Elliot had just clicked.

Kurt sighed, "Busy. Far busier than trying to keep up school and a show."

"Kurt."

"He's leaving in two days," Kurt finally said, biting his lip. "I've gotten used to living with him. And he's going to be on tour and I'll be busy here but it's weird. I already miss him. Crazy huh?"

"Not really," came he understanding reply.

No more words were really needed.

Elliot would always answer Kurt's call, and vice versa.

"You would think we would be pros at this long distance thing," Kurt joked, but it fell flat.

"I miss him even he leaves. I miss him even though I saw him a couple of hours ago. And I know I'll see him tomorrow; that I'll speak to him tonight. It's not crazy."

"Guess you're in love," Kurt replied softly.

"Yeah," came the warm reply that made Kurt smile. If anyone deserved happiness it was Elliot.

"Changing topic," Elliot announced after a heartbeat, "so rumour has it."

"oh dear. What now?" Kurt questioned.

"Duet?" Elliot prodded.

"Well," Kurt smirked, eyeing the driver and Stella in the car. "Maybe…"

"That's not a no! Kurt?!"

"We'll skype tonight, Elliot. I've got to go."

"Tease!"

"You love it," Kurt teased right back.

The friends said their goodbyes before Kurt hung up.

Stella merely rolled her eyes at the grin her charge was sporting. She had observed the interesting friendship of Kurt and Elliot Gilbert.

Kurt and Elliot had chemistry. And an understanding.

If she hadn't known just how crazy in love Kurt and Blaine were, she too would have believed the rumours of the two friends being involved. Because Kurt and Blaine had instant chemistry that sizzled and burned bright but settled into the background as well.

Maybe in another time, if Kurt and Blaine hadn't met and fall in love; Kurt and Elliot would have ended up together.

"So," Stella said, pulling herself from her 'what if' musings. "Stunt practice. Then a reading. I've cancelled your classes for today and tomorrow. I believe your husband has made reservations for tonight."

Kurt looked at his agent and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you Stella."

Stella smiled but said nothing back. She turned back to her iPad. Sure, she didn't have to, and probably shouldn't have cancelled the classes considering filming started in two weeks, but Kurt would want to spend as much time as possible with his husband before he left.

She could give him that at the very least, considering how much the young star was working. He would catch up the two days in no time.

~0~0~0~

Twitter:

At BlaineHAnderson

At KurtAHummel swty, can you please mail me my lucky bracelet? The black one you bought me? I forgot it. =(

At KurtAHummel

At BlaineHAnderson side pocket of your backpack, inside your writing case honey. You left it on the kitchen table so I packed it before you left.

At BlaineHAnderson

At KurtAHummel you are amazing. I love you. #thankyou ;*

At BlaineHAnderson

At KurtAHummel I love you too, you goober. #goodluck for your show tonight. ;*

~0~0~0~

"Just to confirm," Belle said quickly as she eyed the sound check run somewhat smoothly. Their first show was in New York of all places. Blaine's tour started in New York and ended in LA, before heading to Europe. "He's going to be flying out when he hit Vegas. I already booked a studio for them to record."

"That week should be fine," Stella replied, as she watched Kurt and the director speak. They were talking through some scenes, trying to get the same vision. It had been only mildly surprising at how well Kurt took direction. "Even if we run behind schedule, he'll have time for at least two days."

"Good. Blaine alone in Vegas will drive the pap into a frenzy. Together though, is good publicity."

Stella hummed in agreement, "Heads up, by the way, Kurt's thinking about visiting Ohio after filming. Chances are Blaine will want to join him before the second leg kicks off."

"Thanks," Belle said gratefully, "They will probably visit papa Hummel before hitting Europe. Kurt's still planning on spending two weeks before going back to school and rehearsals, right?"

"That's the plan so far. But we haven't even started on booking publicity for the movie release. So that's still up in the air."

"We'll make it work," came the firm reply.

Stella had to laugh slightly at that. She was starting to see why Blaine Anderson was convinced that his agent was ex-SWAT.

"See you in 7 weeks then."

It may be Blaine's biggest tour to date, but Kurt was going to start his trial by fire in Hollywood. Hollywood did not play fair and nice; not like Broadway. And Kurt had walked into it already protected. But that protection was off on tour.

But Stella had a good feeling about this. That Kurt Hummel would not crumble. In fact, he may just surprise everyone with that core of steel he was hiding.

And she had front row tickets.

~0~0~0~

Read and Review!

I love reviews.

So there's probably two chapters left of this. I extended it again. There's a part of Kurt I really want to write. That Kurt that I fell in love with in Season 1. The tough, my head is bloodied but unbowed, Kurt.

So next chapter is all Kurt.

Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
